O Filho da Escuridão
by Torrhen Stark
Summary: Nascido em meio a uma guerra, forjado em um mundo onde a crueldade reina e matar é questão de sobrevivência, o garoto de olhar esmeralda que viu mais do que qualquer um deveria ver, sua alma clama por vingança, as trevas que muitos juraram combater será sua aliada, aqueles que se puserem em seu caminho sofrerão com sua ira.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Nascido em meio a uma guerra, forjado em um mundo onde a crueldade reina e matar é questão de sobrevivência, o garoto de olhar esmeralda que viu mais do que qualquer um deveria ver, sua alma clama por vingança, as trevas que muitos juraram combater será sua aliada, aqueles que se puserem em seu caminho sofrerão com sua ira, um mal a muito esquecido voltará a esse mundo no corpo daquele destinado a por um fim na guerra, mas temam pois se ele não for forte o suficiente para dominá-lo o mundo estará fadado a cair em uma era de trevas sem igual.


	2. Chapter 1 - O Início

Capitulo 1 - Início

Um grito de horror ecoa pela escuridão noturna, em uma mansão sombria nos arredores de um bosque; mais precisamente na sala de estar, um corpo desaba no chão frio. Um homem de cabelos negros assim como os olhos, arregalados de horror, se encontrava ao chão com uma expressão de terror no rosto mortalmente pálido, o corpo, cheio de escoriações, tremendo de forma descontrolada sob as vestes negras e a respiração descompassada eram os únicos sinais de que aquele homem ainda estava vivo. Passos calmos passaram a ser ouvidos naquela sala e um ser vestido com uma calça e camiseta negra assim como sobre-tudo e com um capuz que ocultava seu rosto se aproxima do homem caído ao chão.

-Você me deu muitas informações valiosas, Nott, mas agora você não tem mais nenhuma serventia. - diz o ser encapuzado em uma voz calma enquanto se abaixava para encarar de frente a figura de Nott; este o olha com o medo estampado em seus olhos.

-P-por fa-favor piedade... - sussurra Nott com a voz baixa e dolorida para o encapuzado em sua frente.

-Um comensal da morte temido como você pedindo por piedade? Você me desapontou agora Nott. - diz o estranho balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Aja como homem e aceite seu destino. - termina com a voz fria como o gelo e dura como o aço. Nott, neste momento, já entrara em desespero, sabia o que viria a seguir mas não sabia como e era isso o que o assustava. O estranho apontou a mão para o peito do comensal que fechou os olhos esperando o último golpe. - Que você apodreça no inferno. - dizendo isso uma aura negra envolveu a mão do estranho. - Black saying. - um raio negro sai da mão do estranho e atinge o comensal em cheio que com um grito de dor é consumido completamente por sombras desaparecendo.

Nenhum som era ouvido após o comensal desaparecer, o estranho se levanta olhando ao redor até que em um sopro anormalmente frio desaparece da mansão reaparecendo em frente a uma outra mansão de aspecto sombrio como o dono, ela tinha um estilo francês com paredes enegrecidas, tinha dois andares, um vasto jardim ficava a sua frente, com mata virgem às suas costas, a propriedade era cercada por muros altos e continha um enorme portão de ferro na entrada logo às costa do ser encapuzado que caminha calmamente até a frente da casa. Após passar pelas grandes portas de entrada, feitas inteiramente de madeira de lei, o estranho se encaminha para um quarto no segundar que tinha a janela de frente para os portões da frente da propriedade, retirou o capuz revelando um rosto jovem e belo de um rapaz de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, cabelos negros e bagunçados até os ombros, olhos de um verde esmeralda penetrante e sem sentimentos por fim uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Ele se dirigi até a janela e passa a observar a noite com uma expressão neutra na bela face.

-Mestre Harry Potter deseja alguma coisa meu senhor? - pergunta um elfo domestico com uma voz esganiçada e feminina entrando no aposento após bater, fazendo uma profunda reverência e vendo seu senhor retirando o sobre-tudo mostrando que sob a calça e a camisa havia um corpo com músculos definidos e com uma estatura de mais ou menos um metro e noventa.

-Não desejo nada Wend, pode se recolher. - diz Harry Potter para o elfo de forma calma sem se virar. O elfo faz outra reverência e se retira do aposento deixando o moreno novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos que tornam a se voltar para como foi sua vida desde o dia em que foi expulso da casa dos Dursley até o que descobriu hoje.

Flashback

Válter Dursley entra no número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros acompanha do seu sobrinho, um menino magricelo, aparentando não ter mais do que sete anos, suas roupas eram vários números maiores, com um rosto fino com olhos esmeralda e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa parcialmente encoberta pelos cabelos negros. Valter se encaminha para a sala bufando fazendo seu bigode balançar enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho. O garoto a sua frente sabia que a explosão estava próxima e se preparou.

-Válter o que foi que esse moleque fez dessa vez? - perguntou Petúnia Dursley entrando na sala e olhando com uma expressão de desgosto o sobrinho, seu primo Duda estava logo atrás dela sorriso feliz pelo o que iria acontecer ao primo.

-Esse moleque aprontou mais uma! - grita Válter olhando com ódio para o menino.

-Eu não tive culpa... - tenta argumentar o menino mas é interrompido.

-Fique quieto seu delinquente! Eu estou farto de você e sua anormalidade. - grita a todo pulmão Válter.

-Fale baixo Válter. - diz Petúnia correndo até a janela para ver se nenhum vizinho tinha ouvido.

-Escute aqui moleque. - diz Válter entredentes para se impedir de gritar, agora ele estava purpura e Harry já estava vendo a hora em que a veia na testa do tio fosse explodir. - Eu não quero saber como que você foi parar naquele telhado... - começou o tio e Harry pensou em dizer que foi porque ele estava correndo do Duda e seu grupo que queria bater nele mas desistiu. "Ele não vai acreditar e eu só vou piorar a situação.", pensa enquanto vê o tio continuar a falar. - O que eu sei é que você não vai mais nos incomodar como sua esquisitices. Me siga moleque e não fale nada. - diz se dirigindo novamente a porta, mesmo estranhando o moreno o segue entra no carro vendo o tio ligando e dirigindo até uma cidade longe da rua dos Alfeneiros e que o moreno não conhecia. Parando o carro Válter retoma a palavra. - Desce.

-Para que? Onde estamos? - pergunta o menino estranhando o tio.

-Sem perguntas moleque e desce logo. - esbraveja o tio. Harry preferindo não arrumar mais confusão desce do carro e vê que o tio não faz o mesmo e sim torna a ligar o carro e arranca. Harry estava tão chocado que não conseguiu reagir e apenas viu o tio ir o deixando para trás naquele local desconhecido. A tarde já estava dando espaço para a noite e o moreno continuava olhando para o lugar que o tio desapareceu até que finalmente percebeu que fora abandonado.

E agora? O que eu faço? Pra onde eu vou? Essas e outras perguntas martelavam a mente do moreno que já estava caminhando a algum tempo sem rumo pela aquela cidade desconhecida. A noite já caiu e deixou a cidade apenas iluminada pelas luzes das casas e dos postes. Harry decide achar um lugar para poder passar a noite e com isso na cabeça ele percebe que estava de frente a um parque, dando de ombros ele pula o portão com dificuldade e adentra o parque procurando um lugar com algum tipo de proteção contra a possível chuva que se armava sobre a cidade. Depois de andar por uns vinte minutos o moreno encontra uma pequena ponte de pedra na entrada do bosque que havia no parque, a ponte estava cruzando o que deveria ter sido um lago que agora estava seco, vendo que aquele seria o melhor abrigo que ele poderia encontrar ele se dirigi para a ponte e depois se senta embaixo da mesma olhando para os lados vendo se não havia nada perigoso por perto. Após ter certeza de que não havia nada além dele mesmo ali Harry se deita para descansar e acaba pegando no sono.

Depois de algumas horas Harry acorda sobressaltado após ouvir um barulho próximo a ele, se levantando e pegando um galho quebrado perto de si segue em direção do barulho com passos vacilantes, sem perceber ele vai se embrenhando cada vez mais no bosque escuro e sombrio. Enquanto caminha Harry ouvia vários sons diferentes de animais noturnos como corujas e morcegos até que vê uma pequena clareira em sua frente. Reparando melhor na pequena clareira o moreno percebe que havia um vulto no centro da clareira, dando mais alguns passos até a entrar adentrá-la ele percebe que o vulto era a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto em sua vida, ela era loira com os cabelos até o meio das costas e brilhante, tinha olhos azuis como o céu de um dia sem nuvens, um leve sorriso, a pele era branca como a neve o que contrastava com a túnica negra que ela usava. A mulher ficava apenas o observando e Harry já estava ficando desconfortável sobre aquele olhar penetrante que ela lhe dirigia.

-Hum... oi... - diz o moreno de forma constrangida. A mulher apenas aumentou o sorriso. - Hum... já está tarde sra. é perigoso para sra. andar sozinha por esse bosque...

-Não se preocupe comigo pequenino, mas o que um garoto como você está fazendo sozinho nesse bosque e a essa hora? - pergunta a mulher de forma doce e carinhosa. Harry fica em dúvida sobre falar ou não a verdade para uma estranha, mas decide pela verdade pois aquela mulher lhe inspirava confiança.

-Meu tio... bem... ele me deixou aqui... - conforme ia falando sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa assim como os olhos que passaram a fitar o chão. O constrangimento o fez corar.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha. - diz a mulher de forma carinhosa enquanto ergue o rosto do moreno uma mão. Harry estava surpreso, não havia visto ela se aproximar. A surpresa o fez se esquecer da vergonha e encará-la nos olhos, aqueles olhos azuis pareciam um mar que o arrastava para suas profundezas. - Por que seu tio o abandonou? - torna a perguntar com o mesmo tom carinhoso.

-Eu... é que as vezes coisas estranhas acontecem comigo, acho que ele está certo... - diz Harry sem desviar o olhar daqueles olhos azuis.

-Acha que ele está certo em que? - pergunta com um tom levemente curioso e com o cenho franzido.

-Quando ele me chama de aberração... - diz o moreno finalmente conseguindo desviar seus olhos para os lados. Ele ouve uma exclamação de choque.

-Nunca, jamais deu ouvidos a uma barbaridade dessas. - diz a mulher de forma firme e uma expressão firme enquanto volta a faze-lo encará-la. Harry a encarra em dúvida. - Você não é uma aberração! Você nasceu com um dom que aquele humano despresível teme por não entendê-lo. - diz agora de uma forma raivosa que assustou um pouco o moreno pois a expressão antes serena agora era mais como uma fera selvagem. Involuntariamente ele deu um passo para trás, vendo isso a mulher retorna a sua expressão serena com uma pontada de arrependimento. - Não tenha medo de mim pequenino, não irei fazer mal a você.

-Quem é você? - pergunta o moreno não a ouvindo e com a voz tremida de medo.

-Eu sou a única que pode te ajudar agora. - diz com um sorriso triste ao ver que ele desconfiava dela. Harry agora estava intrigado.

-Me ajudar no que? - pergunta a olha de forma desconfiada.

-A controlar seu dom pequenino. - diz de forma calma dando um passo a frente e vendo que o moreno não se afastou se abaixa até ficar mesma altura que ele. - Você está destinado a ser grande, mas precisar aprender a se controlar para que acidentes como o de hoje não se repita. - diz baixinho enquanto com a mão direita faz uma leve carícia no rosto do moreno que sente a região tocada esquentar com um calor que não era nada parecido com a timidez que sentia mas sim um calor gostoso de se sentir, algo que ele nunca havia sentido, algo como ele só viu nos livros que lia escondido. Pela primeira vez desde que se entende por gente Harry sentiu o calor materno. Com essa conclusão ele sorri de forma involuntária o que fez o sorriso da mulher aumentar. - Venha comigo pequenino que eu irei te treinar, mas saiba que o treino será duro e você terá que conseguir tudo por suas próprias habilidades. - diz de forma simples mas com a expressão séria. Harry abre os olhos e a encara nos olhos duvidoso. Mas o que ele tinha a perder? Fora abando nado pelos tios, estava sozinho no mundo. Era melhor aceitar a oferta dela do que ficar parado ali.

-Tudo bem. - diz tentando manter manter o nervosismo camuflado mas falhou ao ouvir sua voz tremer. Ao ouvir isso a mulher se levante lhe estendendo a mão, mas o moreno continua a encarando e por fim torna a falar. - Mas antes, a sra. ainda não me disse o seu nome.

-Me chamo Ariana, muito prazer Harry Potter. - diz Ariana de forma simples. O moreno arregala os olhos surpresos, tinha certeza que não havia dito seu nome. Vendo a surpresa nos naqueles olhos esmeralda acrescenta: - Ire lhe explicar tudo pequenino, mas não aqui. - ao terminar ela faz um aceno com a mão esquerda e um portal negro aparece às suas costas. Agora sim Harry estava chocado mas quando ia perguntar como ela tinha feito aquilo é interrompido. - Me siga, como disse irei te explicar tudo. - dizendo isso ela atravessa o portal. Harry olha para Ariana desaparecendo pelo portal e mesmo relutante ele o atravessa fechando os olhos ao sentir uma densa camada de ar a sua frente no instante que o cruza.

Ao abrir os olhos o moreno se depara com um lugar totalmente diferente do bosque em que se encontrava a segundos atrás. O solo era rochoso sem nenhuma vegetação, o céu era vermelho como se o dia estivesse raiando sempre apesar de não haver nenhum Sol, em sua frente, ao longe, era possível avistar uma cadeia de montanhas enormes e seres sobrevoando seus picos, a sua direita se via um lago que não se avistava a outra margem, a sua esquerda ficava visível ao longe o que parecia uma floresta de árvores escuras e imponentes e às suas costas ficava uma casa simples feita de madeira escurecida. Ao pé da porta Ariana se encontrava o esperando pacientemente, o moreno se encaminha em direção a casa rodando a cabeça em todas as direções possíveis para não perder nenhum detalhe.

-Entre que irei lhe explicar. - diz ela quando o moreno chega ao seu lado. Os dois entram na casa e Harry observa que ela era simples mas confortável, eles se encaminham para duas poltronas que haviam na sala se sentando um de frente para o outro e se encarando. - Bom pequenino, peço que primeiro me ouça dizer tudo e depois você poderá tirar suas dúvidas, tudo bem?

-Sim. - diz o moreno extremamente ansioso.

-Muito bem, você se lembra de tudo o que seus tios falaram dos seus pais? - pergunta Ariana e o moreno apenas concorda com a cabeça com uma expressão de desagrado, ele sempre odiou a forma como seus tios se referiam a seus pais. - Não passa de mentiras. Seus pais, assim como você é, eram bruxos. - diz de forma calma, vendo uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto do moreno ela indaga: - Vejo que você não acredita, então como me explica o fato de você pular um simples lata de lixo e ir parar no telhado da escola? Ou o fato de quando sua tia cortou seus cabelos contra sua vontade e no dia seguinte ele estava grande novamente? - após terminar aguarda em silêncio enquanto o moreno quebra a cabeça tentando achar uma resposta lógica para aqueles fatos estranhos que aconteceram em sua vida, mas enquanto pensa ele se pergunta como ela sabia de tudo isso.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso? - o moreno verbaliza a pergunta que passou a martelar em sua cabeça.

-Eu te observo a distância a mais tempo do que você imagina pequenino. - diz suavemente enquanto sorria. - Mas você não respondeu minhas perguntas.

-Eu... eu não sei como fiz aquilo... - responde derrotado.

-Você fez o que os bruxos chamam de magia involuntária. Isso é muito comum em bruxos jovens pois eles ainda não tem controle sobre sua magia, entende? - Harry apenas concorda com a cabeça absorvendo tudo o que Ariana falava. - Voltando ao seus pais... os dois eram bruxos e poderosos, sua mãe era o que se chama de nascida trouxa, ou seja, nascida em uma família que não tinha nem um pingo de sangue mágico; já seu pai era um bruxo sangue-puro que significa que ele era um bruxo nascido em uma família inteiramente mágica por gerações. Eles se conheceram e, depois de muita insistência do seu pai, se acertaram em Hogwarts, a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria da Europa fica na própria Inglaterra. Antes que me interrompa. - diz ao ver que o moreno iria interrompe-la. - Você só é chamado a cursar o primeiro ano com onze anos. Depois de saírem de Hogwarts seus pais se casaram, mas naquela época uma guerra estava irrompendo pelo mundo bruxo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, um bruxo com uma obsessão por poder e uma pureza de sangue que nem mesmo possuía pois ele era um mestiço, filho de uma bruxa com um trouxa, começou uma guerra. Por odiar tanto os trouxas, como seu próprio pai, ele abandonou o próprio nome adotando um novo que todos os bruxos temem pronunciar, Lord Voldemort. Ele buscou todo o conhecimento possível de magia negra que existe no mundo, se tornou o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempo. A grande maioria dos puros-sangue decidiram seguí-lo, mas haviam aqueles que se recusaram, como seu pai. - diz ao ver que o moreno iria lhe perguntar sobre seu pai. - Voldemort estava ganhando mais e mais espaço e seus seguidores também aumentavam rapidamente; quando a guerra estourou, Voldemort e seus comensais da morte, como são chamados seus seguidores, começaram uma caçada aos trouxas e nascidos trouxas, eles promoveram verdadeiras carnificinas de inocentes. Os Ministérios da Magia dos países em que ele promovia a guerra não conseguiam conte-lo pois muitos dos bruxos que trabalhavam nos próprios Ministérios eram a favor dele. Foi neste tempo de guerra em que seus pais saíram da escola e se casaram, seus pais se tornaram aurores, que são aqueles que você conhece por policiais, enfrentava de frente a guerra como guerreiros honrosos que erram, mas então, depois de três anos enfrentando Voldemort e seus comensais, sua mãe descobre estar grávida e logo em seguida uma profecia foi feita, nela dizia que aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproximava, nascido daqueles que o desafiaram por três vezes, nascido ao final do sétimo mês. Um dos comensais ouviu esse pedaço da profecia e contou a Voldemort que não querendo arriscar ficou louco para descobrir e matar esse escolhido. E só havia duas possibilidades: a criança que Alice Longbottom carregava em seu ventre e a criança que crescia no ventre de Lílian Evans Potter. - neste momento Harry já estava aterrorizado.

-M-mas... e-eu... - tentar falar o moreno sem conseguir articular uma frase coerente.

-Calma Harry. - pedi Ariana ao ver que o moreno estava entrando em pânico. Harry a olha e respirando fundo se controlar um pouco. - Depois de descobrir que só o filho dos Potter's ou o dos Longbottom's se encaixavam na profecia Voldemort começou a caçar as duas família por toda a Inglaterra e com isso eles foram obrigados a se esconderem. Assim nasceu as crianças, Neville Longbottom nasceu em trinta de julho e Harry James Potter nasceu em trinta e um de julho. Voldemort decidiu matar o que ele considerava mais perigoso para ele: você, ou seja, o mestiço pois ele sendo um mestiço chegou onde chegou então ele acreditou que você seria o que lhe causaria mais problemas. Os Potter's passaram mais de um ano escondidos até que a traição de Pedro Pettigrew levou Voldemort ao seu esconderijo em Godric's Hollow. Isso aconteceu na noite de trinta e um de Outubro, seu pai vendo Voldemort entrando mandou sua mãe pegá-lo e fugir mas os feitiços protetores haviam prendido vocês dentro da casa. Lílian, sua mãe, tentando protege-lo se trancou em seu quarto enquanto James, seu pai, ficava para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, ele lutou bravamente mas não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo sem morto em seguida. Voldemort seguiu até o quarto em que sua mãe e você se encontravam e após arrombar a porta disse a sua mãe que ela não precisava morrer mas Lílian não deixaria que ele lhe fizesse mal e implorou a ele que não o mate-se, não se importando com os apelos de Lílian, Voldemort a matou para depois ir em sua direção mas quando usou a maldição da morte em você algo deu muito errado para ele e muito certo para você. - Harry que já não segurava mais as lágrimas a olha confuso. Ariana o olhava de forma triste mas era preciso ele saber. - Quando sua mãe deu a vida por você ela criou uma proteção de amor a sua volta que impediu o ataque do Lord das Trevas o enviando de volta a ele e lhe salvando deixando apenas com essa cicatriz na testa. Ela conseguiu salvar sua vida mas o preço foi muito alto.

\- Então foi assim que meus pais foram... - era impossível para o moreno terminá-la.

-Sim. - responde de forma suave o encarando de forma piedosa. - Após essa tragédia, Alvo Dumbledore o entregou a sua única família viva, seus tios, para eles cuidarem de você. Aquele velho o entregou a seus tios sabendo o quanto eles odiavam magia e tudo relacionado a mesma.

-Então meus tios sabiam de tudo? - pergunta surpreso.

-Sabiam e era exatamente por isso que eles te tratavam tão mal. Dubledore fez isso para afastá-lo do mundo mágico, deixando você na completa ignorância sobre magia e assim poder lhe explicar da maneira mais vantajosa para ele, ou seja, fazendo você admirá-lo para poder te controlar. - o tom suave deu lugar a um tom sério e claramente desgostoso com a forma que agiram em relação a ele.

\- Esse Dumbledore fez tudo isso para que? - pergunta um pouco confuso.

-Você, como eu disse, será grande e é exatamente isso que fez Dumbledore querer você ao lado dele. Dumbledore é um humano desprezível que se faz de bondoso enquanto controla e manipula todos ao seu redor. Ele, mesmo sabendo que seu padrinho, Sírios Black, acusado e condenado pela traição ao seus pais, era inocente o deixou ser preso em Azkaban, a prisão bruxa, onde está preso a seis anos.

-Quer dizer que eu tenho um padrinho que foi preso injustamente pela traição dos meus pais e que ele ainda está preso por que Dumbledore não quis ajudá-lo? - Harry estava chocado e raivoso com o que aconteceu com o padrinho mesmo não o conhecendo, afinal um inocente é um inocente e não merece pagar por crimes que não cometeu.

-Dumbledore não quer ele solto pois ele poderia pedir sua guarda e assim você iria saber do mundo bruxo antes do que ele quer tendo uma visão que não seria a que ele quer te passar. - explica Ariana com a voz demonstrando tanta revolta quanto o moreno. - Mas por agora você não deve se preocupar com ele pois ele será o menor dos seus problemas. - vendo a careta de confusão prossegue. - Voldemort, apesar de ter caído quando tentou te matar, não morreu. Ele ainda está vivo mas muito debilitado e escondido para poder se recuperar. Dentro de alguns anos ele irá voltar mais poderoso do que nunca e você deve estar pronto para enfrentá-lo.

-EU? - diz chocado e temeroso pois segundo ela Voldemort já era o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e se ele vai voltar mais poderoso ainda... "Definitivamente eu estou ferrado.", pensa desesperado.

-Sim, você se lembra da parte da profecia que lhe falei? - pergunta recebendo um aceno de concordância. - O restante dela é: mas a criança terá um poder que o lord desconhece... e um terá de morrer nas mãos do outro... pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo... aquele com o poder de derrotar o lord negro nascerá quando o sétimo mês findar... - um silêncio aterrorizante para o moreno caiu na sala. Harry estava tremendo de tão abalado que ficou com aquela revelação.

-E-eu... eu n-não vou c-conseguir... - diz gaguejando. Como que ele poderia vencer o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempo se não conseguia nem ao menos enfrentar seu primo?

-Se acalme Harry... eu não pedi para você vir aqui para entrar de férias. - diz de forma suave porém firme. Harry a olha temeroso pelo que descobrira e confuso que o que acabara de ouvir. - Eu irei treiná-lo pequenino, você vai receber um treinamento árduo mas que dará seus frutos. Seras um ser que muitos temeram e outros muitos admirarão.

-Mas... eu não entendo... por que eu? - pergunta Harry um tanto perdido.

-Porque você, pequenino, é o portador de um poder imenso que só precisa ser lapidado. - diz de forma suave e carinhosa enquanto se inclina para frente até poder fazer uma carícia no rosto do moreno. Com o toque Harry se sente mais calmo e já traça um objetivo: vingar a morte de seus pais e a injustiça feita a seu padrinho. Ariana que desde o começo da conversa observava o que se passava na mente do moreno sorri. - Isso, meu pequenino, faça o que tem de fazer para conseguir sua vingança mas sem deixar-se tornar como eles.

-Como você sabe o que estava pensando? - pergunta o moreno de olhos arregalados.

-Essa é uma das habilidades que você aprenderá, a habilidade de ler mentes e manipulá-las a seu favor. - explica enquanto se levanta e o moreno a acompanha excitado com a possibilidade de já começar a treinar. - Tenha calma, ainda não começaremos seu treinamento pois você precisa descansar. - dizendo isso ela se dirige a uma porta que o moreno não havia reparado e adentra ela com o moreno em seus calcanhares. Ao passar por ela Harry se depara com um pequeno corredor com duas portas ao lado direito e duas ao lado esquerda, Ariana o conduz a primeira porta a direita entrando em um quarto simples com uma cama ao lado esquerdo encostada a parede, um pequeno armário encostado na parede a direita de frente para cama, uma parta ao lado do armário que o moreno deduziu levar até um banheiro e uma janela na parede em frente a porta. - Esse será o seu quarto pelo tempo que ficar aqui.

-Certo. - diz o moreno enquanto percebe que não sabe onde exatamente está mas quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar Ariana responde.

-Você está em um mundo paralelo ao seu, a minha morada desde a traição que sofri. - e com essa resposta enigmática ela se retira do quarto deixando o moreno mas intrigado ainda. Decidindo perguntar depois o moreno se dirige a porta ao lado do armário e vê que realmente era um banheiro com apenas o necessário, um chuveiro, um sanitário e uma pia com espelho. Após um banho demorado, para tirar toda a terra que estava em seu corpo por ter deitado no chão, volta para o quarto e olhando dentro do armário vê que havia algumas vestes simples e negras. Vestindo uma calça o moreno desaba na cama dormindo logo em seguida por conta do cansaço.

Fim do Flashback

Enquanto se lembrava de como naquela noite, a anos atrás, havia sonhado com tudo o que Ariana lhe disse Harry vê ao longe um vulto branco se aproximando em alta velocidade, em alguns segundos uma ave com as penas todas brancas e um porte imponente e elegante pousa em seu ombro de forma suave.

-Como foi sua noite Silver? - pergunta o moreno enquanto acariciava as penas da fênix albina, uma ave que raramente foi vista pelo mundo sendo Silver uma das últimas existente. A bela ave emitiu um nota harmoniosa que fez um leve sorriso brotar nos lábios do moreno.

Voltando a encarrar a noite, sem interromper as carícias em Silver, Harry se lembrou de como um simples feitiço de Ariana o havia livrado dos óculos e do árduo treinamento que teve naquele mundo estranho, lutas, manuseio de armas, no qual se identificou com a espada, controle sobre sua magia com ou/e sem varinha, lembrou de como ficou ao saber que sua varinha era feita com fibra de coração de dragão, duas penas da Silver, que havia sido dada de presente a ele poucos dias depois de chegar naquele mundo, enrolados com um fio de pelo de unicórnio, duelos mágicos e com armas, animagia, defesa e ataques mentais, magia antiga e artes das trevas antiga e pura; o moreno perdera as contas de quantas vezes esteve frente a frente com a morte e as criaturas horrendas que teve que enfrentar e matar para não virar lanche. Ele sentia orgulho de se lembra que matou sozinho uma criatura medonha, que se assemelhava a um dinossauro, com apenas nove anos, foi realmente um feito já que o bicho se movia muito rápido e ainda cuspia ácido pela boca. Se lembrou do olhar satisfeito de Ariana ao saber de seu feito e de como depois desse dia fora enviado até as montanhas que lá haviam para buscar sua espada; se lembrou também dos obstáculos que teve que superar naquelas montanhas, das criaturas antigas e ferozes que habitam e que eram completamente selvagens e agressivas, lembrava-se também das cicatrizes que ganhou até conseguir alcançar a caverna no topo da montanha mais alta e de como ficou fascinado ao observar pela primeira vez sua arma.

Magnífica, essa foi a primeira palavra que lhe veio a mente naquele momento. Era a espada mais linda e mortal que ele sequer havia imaginado, ela era do estilo oriental, uma katana de lamina azulada que emitia um brilho sem vida, o cabo de um violeta repleto de runas em vermelho sangue e com uma bainha negra como a noite. Harry sente, toda vez que a empunha, a aura poderosa e sem vida da lâmina maldita.

-Elisabeth.- sussurra sorrindo enquanto se lembra do nome que ela mesma havia escolhido como seu. Com Elisabeth ao seu lado ele pode desenvolver mais ainda sua habilidades e também lembrou-se do dia em que despertou todo o seu poder.

Flashback

Harry, agora seus quatorze anos, estava em mais um dia de treinamento extremamente puxado; desde que conseguira Elisabeth seus treinos haviam ficado muito mais puxados pois segundo sua mestre ele deveria estar a altura de sua espada mas para isso ele deveria se esforçar mais e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo enquanto duelava, a mais de quatro horas, com três espectros criados por Ariana. Eles eram poderosos o que já havia causado vários ferimentos no moreno que suava a camisa para poder ter chances de vencê-los.

Após uma defesa complicada por parte do moreno os quatro oponentes passaram a avaliar-se. A situação não estava nada boa para Harry com dois espectros a sua frente, um a direita e outro mais a esquerda e o terceiro as suas costas; apesar da pouca idade o moreno tinha uma expressão compenetrada e observava tudo com olhos clínicos avaliando as possibilidades e os possíveis passos dos oponentes que pareciam fazer a mesma coisa. Nenhum movimento era feito pelos quatro, todos esperavam a movimentação do outro, Harry sentindo uma movimentação de ar às suas costas percebendo que o terceiro espectro vinha em sua direção se prepara.

"É agora.", pensa o moreno empunhando mais firmemente Elisabeth vendo os outro dois espectros se aproximarem para atacá-lo, com um mortal para trás ele se desvia do golpe horizontal da espada do terceiro espectro e ainda no ar golpeia a cabeça do mesmo em diagonal que explode em uma nuvem negra de fumaça, pousando no chão com calma ele já se defende de um golpe vertical do primeiro espectro, a força do golpe faz os pés do moreno afundar até as canelas e com um giro acerta um chute nas costelas do espectro que voa uns cinco metros para a direita do moreno que não perde tempo observando sua queda e já se desvia com sutileza do segundo espectro que visava atingi-lo no pescoço com sua espada, aproveitando o movimento horizontal do ataque o espectro torna a investir contra Harry mudando o ataque para a diagonal sendo bloqueado e logo teve que desviar de um forte soco do moreno que visava atingí-lo no rosto acertando um chute nas pernas do moreno que cai de costas para o chão rolando para a direita a tempo de ver uma espadar acertar exatamente onde a instantes atrás estava sua cabeça. Harry se levanta rapidamente para desviar para o lado esquerdo e ver um feitiço roxo passar ao seu lado, ele não precisou se virar para saber que foi o primeiro espectro que o havia atacado, preferindo pensar primeiro no segundo o atacava novamente com um sequência complexa de golpes de espadas com socos e chutes, Harry bloqueia um golpe de espada que se acertasse iria partí-lo ao meio e em seguida, aproveito o fato do segundo espectro ter lançado outro feitiço, puxa o segundo espectro pelas veste e o coloca em sua frente para receber o feitiço de extinção e ser destruído. Aproveitando da nuvem negra que surgir com a explosão do segundo espectro Harry se movimente tão rápido que o olho humano seria impossível de acompanhar e em menos de um segundo já se encontrava as costas do último espectro em pé, este sentindo a movimentação às suas costas se vira rapidamente a tempo de ver o moreno sorrir de forma selvagem e observar a espada que carregava emitir um brilho de excitação antes de sentí-la decepar sua cabeça. Com um suspiro de cansaço mas com o sorriso satisfeito Harry ouve palmas.

-Meus parabéns pequenino, você foi muito bem apesar do tempo que levou para vencer. - diz Ariana de formar orgulhosa porém séria, Harry a encara incrédulo. - Você demorou muito sim, teria derrotado eles a muito mais tempo se tivesse usado todo o poder que tem mas você insisti em não despertá-lo. Entre que tenho algo sério para falar com você. - o moreno a segue até dentro da casa e senta em uma das poltronas da sala vendo em seguida Silver entrar pela janela e pousar em seu ombro lhe beliscando a orelha carinhosamente o que o faz acariciar sua plumagem. O encarando de forma séria Ariana começa. - Hoje aconteceu o que eu já lhe dissera, Voldemort retornou.

-O QUÊ? - grita o moreno se levantando da poltrona furioso fazendo Silver se assustar e voar para o quarto do moreno soltando uma nota indignada. -Como que isso aconteceu? Aquele desgraçado...

-Harry se acalma, eu já tinha te dito que isso aconteceria era apenas questão de tempo. - diz Ariana de forma séria e calma, o moreno a encara por algum tempo até respirar fundo e começar a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Como que isso aconteceu? - pergunta entredentes para se impedir de gritar furiosamente.

-Através de uma magia antiga e uma poção somados ao ossos do pai, carne de um servo e o sacrifício de um inimigo. - responde ela de forma neutra. Harry para e a observa, sabia que faltava algo.

-E o que mais? - pergunta esperando a história inteira.

-O servo que lhe deu carne foi Peter Pettigrew. Ele estava disfarçado, vivendo escondido desde a prisão do seu padrinho mas quando Sírios fugiu de Azkaban e provou que era inocente capturando Pettigrew o traidor conseguiu fugir mais uma vez em sua forma animaga, um rato, correndo para procurar seu mestre e o ajudando a preparar seu retorno. O inimigo sacrificado foi Cedrico Diggory cujo pai fez parte da primeira Ordem da Fênix.

-Então aquele traidor fugiu a ainda ajudou Voldemort retornar matando um inocente. - conclui Harry com dificuldade, a raiva e ódio estava quase transbordado em seu inteiro, a aura assassina que desprendia de seu corpo era palpável. Ariana apesar de também estar furiosa via que essa notícia estava fazendo o que o treinamento não havia conseguido que era fazer o moreno a sua frente despertar todo o seu poder que ainda estava adormecido; sem que o moreno percebesse ela o transporta para um dos quartos que ela havia preparado para o despertar dele e lançando as proteções necessária aguarda silenciosamente em um canto.

Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a notícia de que o assassino dos seus pais havia retornado com a ajuda do traidor que condenou seus pais a morte e seu padrinho a anos de prisão. O ódio estava fazendo o moreno enxergar tudo vermelho, ele queria matar o rato desgraçado e o maldito assassino; algo começou a pulsar no peito do moreno que não deu atenção. Os olhos antes de um verde esmeralda estava pouco a pouco escurecendo até que ficou em um verde musgo gélido e sombrio, a pulsação em seu peito aumentou ao ponto de deixá-lo ofegando pela pressão que fazia em seus pulmões, algo parecido com bolhas parecia se formar em sua garganta e então quando elas eclodiram de sua boca saiu um rosnado furioso e selvagem capaz de gelar a espinha de qualquer criatura. Enquanto a pressão voltava aumentar em seu peito o moreno sentiu um dor profunda em sua alma mas não se deixou emitir qualquer ruido de sofrimento, ele sentia como se algo estivesse preso a muito tempo dentro de si e que agora queria sair na forma daquela energia pulsante. Andava de um lado para o outro do cômodo com as mãos fechadas em punhos tão fortemente que chegou a cortar suas palmas com as unhas, o sangue escorria e pingava não chão mas o moreno ignorava-o como também ignorava o fato de estar tremendo fortemente de fúria; uma aura negra começou a circulá-lo fazendo seus cabelos e vestes balançarem em um vento inexistente.

Com um flash Harry se lembra das palavras de Ariana: "Você demorou muito sim, teria derrotados eles a muito mais tempo se tivesse usado todo o poder que tem mas você insisti em não despertá-lo.". Agora ele entendia o que ela falara, ele podia sentir um poder imenso aprisionado dentro de si querendo sair e agora que sabia de sua existência ele iria despertá-lo e usá-lo para vingar todos aqueles que ele perdeu para aqueles desgraçados. A pulsão estava com força total, parecendo um outro coração batendo acelerado e aumentando de tamanho de forma que tomou todo o peito do moreno e em seguida todo o corpo até o ponto que fez o moreno ter que parar de andar. Harry sentia aquela energia se expandindo dentro de si chegando até a cabeça onde causou uma dor gigantesca o fazendo levar as duas mãos a cabeça e se ajoelhar, mas isso não faria ele desistir então forçou aquela barreira aprisionava sua real magia. Com um urro bestial que fez todas as criaturas que ouviram tremerem de medo e fugirem a barreira se rompe.

Ariana que só observava sorria feliz por finalmente ele estar despertando todo o poder que havia sido concedido a ele. Quando o viu cair de joelhos ao chão com as mãos na cabeça sabia que estava quase terminado, ela podia sentir a magia crescendo nele até que com um urro poderoso ela sentiu o lacre se romper. O moreno havia ficado mais pálido do que já era, Ariana viu que os olhos dele haviam ficado completamente negros e a magia expandir de forma brutal para fora do corpo dele, era simplesmente magnífico ver tal poder. O quarto caiu em uma escuridão total, a magia negra que exalava do corpo do moreno havia consumido toda a luz do lugar e então passou a retroceder para dentro do corpo do moreno até sobrar somente uma aura tão negra que só era possível ver os contornos do moreno e o brilho demoníaco que aqueles olhos negros emitiam. Harry sentia o poder correndo por suas veias, pulsando junto com o sangue, aquela sensação era inexplicável ele sentia que podia vencer qualquer um. Com a ligação que havia se formado desde que havia tocado Elisabeth pela primeira vez, Harry a sentiu vibrar de contentamento por ele. Enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos e flexionava os dedos sentindo o poder correr por eles o moreno não sentiu a aproximação de Ariana.

-Satisfeito com o que tem agora? - pergunta ela com um sorriso feliz e orgulhoso sendo respondida por outro sorriso maior ainda. - Que o verdadeiro treinamento comece. - ao fim da frase os dois desaparecem do local.

Fim do Flashback

Enquanto via Silver voar de seu ombro para o poleiro dela o moreno relembra de como foi os dois anos seguinte ao seu despertar, foi complicado mas ele conseguiu controlar todo seu poder. Relembrou de como voltou para o mundo dos humanos a uma semana atrás, de como descobriu sobre a herança astronômica que seus pais lhe deixaram, incluindo a mansão que agora morava e de como conseguiu chegar até Nott e arrancar tudo o que podia dos planos de Voldemort. Lembrar disso o fez perceber que amanhã tinha um compromisso marcado com o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, para acertar a sua 'transferrência' da escola americana Fênix Dourada para a inglesa. "Algum galeões foram o suficiente para que confirmassem que eu estudei lá desde os onze anos.", pensa de forma sarcástica.

-Que o jogo comece. - diz de forma neutra pensando em seu primeiro embate com Alvo Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 2 - Melissa Jane Potter

Capitulo 2 - Melissa Jane Potter

O dia ainda amanhecia e Harry já estava tomando seu café-da-manhã em uma grande mesa de mogno com vários lugares. O moreno, vestindo uma calça e sapatos pretos com uma camisa branca estava com os cabelos soltos, se encontrava na cabeceira da mesa lendo o Profeta Diário enquanto tomava uma xícara de café e comia umas torradas com geleia de amora.

Na primeira página do jornal havia uma foto de um ataque que houve à família Bones, o moreno apesar de estar de volta há pouco tempo, sabia que Amélia Bones tinha um alto cargo no Ministério e que não se uniria aos comensais, tornando os Bones caçados por Voldemort. Havia também uma foto do primeiro ministro Cornélio Fudges, e abaixo dela, seu discurso, que dizia quais as ações que o ministério tomaria contra o ataque e que algo assim não se repetiria.

\- Idiota, não conseguiria nem se defender. - diz o moreno com seu habitual tom frio enquanto dobrava o jornal e o colocava ao seu lado, sobre a mesa.

Terminando de comer uma torrada, ele dá um longo gole em seu café e se levanta, vestindo o sobre-tudo negro que estava as costas da cadeira em que sentava. Olhando no relógio em em seu pulso esquerdo, percebe que faltavam poucos minutos para o encontro que marcara com o velho diretor. Se encaminha em direção as grandes portas que ficavam do outro lado do grande salão, chegando em um corredor longo no qual não havia outras portas sem ser a que saiu e a que ficava no outro extremo do mesmo, ao atravessá-la o moreno se encontra no saguão de entrada da mansão, a esquerda da porta principal que se abre antes mesmo dele alcançá-la mas antes de sair é abordado pelo mesmo elfo da noite anterior.

\- Meu senhor... deseja que Wend faça algo enquanto não está? - pergunta de forma respeitosa fazendo uma reverência.

\- Não, obrigado. - responde após pensar recebendo outra reverência do elfo enquanto sai da casa então aparata em Hogsmeade.

Em Hogwarts, na sua sala, Alvo Dumbledore estava ansioso pela conversa que aconteceria dentro de pouco tempo. Ele nem podia acreditar que depois de tantos anos desaparecido, Harry Potter finalmente estaria na sua frente.

A notícia de que receberia um aluno estrangeiro transferido de uma escola americana havia deixado os professores curiosos já que o diretor não tinha revelado a identidade do tal aluno.

Queria ter a certeza de que seria o primeiro a falar com o garoto, precisava ter uma conversa particular com o jovem antes que ele tomasse conhecimento do padrinho e do tio postiço, o diretor sabia que eles seriam grandes problemas se tivessem a chance de falar com o garoto primeiro.

"Não posso arriscar perder ainda mais o controle da situação." - pensa o diretor observando da janela os campos da escola.

Após nove anos de procura pelo filho dos Potter's o acaso trata de trazê-lo ao alcance de suas mãos!

Sentia que agora os ventos começavam a soprar em sua direção. Com o retorno de Voldemort as coisas haviam ficado muito complicadas para todos e agora que o eleito estava vindo para o seu lado, poderia convencê-lo a ficar a seu favor, era exatamente isso que faria.

"O garoto provavelmente nem ouviu falar da guerra e não deve ter nenhum conhecimento sobre seu passado, afinal, a história de Harry Potter não é tão conhecida fora da Europa!" - pensa satisfeito.

As possibilidades estavam claramente a seu favor, pelo menos esse era o pensamento que pairava na mente do diretor.

Dirigindo seu olhar até os portões da escola, ele consegue distinguir, mesmo a distância, a figura de alguém vestido de negro. Sorri ao concluir de quem se tratava e executa um feitiço que destranca e abre os portões da escola para que o estranho entre, em seguida, eles vão se fechando às costas do moreno, assim ele também prenderia o garoto conforme a sua vontade.

Agradecendo o fato de os outros professores estarem em seus aposentos preparando um relatório sobre o que passariam para os alunos aquele ano, ideia que tivera para poder ter certeza de que não seria interrompido, Dumbledore se encaminha até sua mesa, sentando-se a seguir.

\- Fawkes poderia buscar nosso convidado por gentileza. - diz de forma serena para a bela fênix que desaparece a seguir em uma explosão de chamas vermelhas.

Harry caminhava calmamente pelos jardins da escola em direção ao castelo quando, envolta em chamas vermelhas, uma fênix de penas vermelhas e de cauda dourada, aparece em sua frente pairando sobre sua cabeça até começar a planar diante de si.

A fênix o encara nos olhos como se estivesse querendo falar algo ao moreno que logo percebe do que se trata, estende a mão fazendo uma leve carícia em suas penas para logo desaparecer junto com o pássaro em outra explosão de chamas.

Dumbledore observa atentamente Fawkes retornar com o visitante, percebe que o rapaz a sua frente era alto, com os cabelos até os ombros, olhos verdes mas, diferentes dos de sua mãe, eles eram frios. A expressão no rosto não revelava sentimento algum, o que causou um arrepio no diretor, vestia uma calça negra assim como os sapatos e o sobre-tudo mas a camisa era branca, tinha o físico bem definido e era bastante pálido.

Já Harry, observa que o diretor parecia bastante velho, com os cabelos e a barba brancos, olhos azuis conhecidos moldados por óculos de aros meia-lua, nariz torto, expressão serena mas avaliativa e vestindo uma túnica roxa com estrelas prateadas, estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha com as mãos entrelaçadas em baixo do queixo.

\- Sente-se por favor sr. Potter. - diz cordialmente lhe apontando uma cadeira em sua frente a qual o moreno ocupa.

\- Obrigado por me receber hoje diretor. - fala o moreno de forma calma.

\- Não há necessidade de agradecer meu jovem, estou apenas cuidando dos interesses da escola para abrigar mais um aluno. - responde de forma bondosa com um sorriso simples nos lábios que o moreno apenas devolve para causar boa impressão.

\- Então como foi descrito na carta que recebi do sr. e a da sua antiga escola, deseja estudar em Hogwarts?

\- Sim é exatamente isso que eu quero e pretendo descobrir um pouco mais sobre meus pais. - responde serenamente ao mesmo tempo que sente alguém tentando penetrar em sua mente mas encontrando uma muralha intransponível.

\- O sr. poderia parar de tentar invadir minha mente? - pergunta de forma séria vendo o diretor erguer as sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Perdoe-me por isso... - fala surpreso pela solidez das defesas mentais do moreno. - Se me permite perguntar sr. Potter, eu como amigo íntimo dos seus pais gostaria de saber, o que aconteceu quando o sr. sumiu da casa de seus tios?

\- Desculpe diretor mas, só falarei do assunto com meu padrinho presente juntamente com Remo Lupin, que também eram amigos dos meus pais. - responde de forma firme.

-Compreendo... - concorda contrariado. - Bom após resolvermos os assuntos de sua transferência poderemos voltar a esse assunto. Com os documentos que recebi de sua antiga escola, a matrícula em Hogwarts já foi efetuada. Agora, preciso lhe dizer que o período letivo começa no dia primeiro de Setembro, dentro de duas semanas, no qual os alunos pegam o expresso de Hogwarts na estação King's Cross plataforma nove e meio.

\- Nove e meio? - pergunta fingindo um ar intrigado recebendo a carta que o diretor lhe oferecia.

\- Entre as plataformas nove e dez, creio que será apenas questão de você seguir os outros alunos. Essa carta contem a lista de material escolar e mais o que os alunos podem e não podem trazer para a escola. Creio que o sr. saiba onde se encontra o Beco Diagonal não?

\- Sim, obrigado.

\- Quando chegar a Hogwarts será selecionado para uma das quatro casas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal ou Sonserina, que será como sua família aqui na escola e começará no sexto ano... - termina de esclarecer os fatos ao moreno que apesar de já saber disso ouve atentamente. - Agora que já resolvemos esse assunto, voltemos para minha pergunta sobre o que se passou em sua vida nesses nove anos do seu desaparecimento.

\- Como eu disse diretor... só falarei a respeito disso na presença dos dois amigos de meus pais. - repete de forma firme, o diretor contrariado concorda.

\- Fawkes, poderia chamar os professores Lupin e Black aqui por favor. - pede a fênix que some a seguir.

Vendo a expressão de interrogação no rosto do moreno responde:

\- Seu padrinho e o Remo dão aulas aqui como professores de duelos mágicos e com armas. Matérias que são obrigatórias desde o quarto ano.

\- Suponho que seja pelo fato da guerra recomeçar? - o moreno estava realmente surpreso agora, não esperava encontrar os amigos de seus pais na escola.

\- Exatamente... - antes que o diretor pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Fawks reaparece no mesmo instante em que se ouve batidas na porta.

-Nos chamou diretor? - pergunta Sirius Black entrando na sala, sendo seguido por Remo Lupin.

Os dois vestiam calças e camisas sociais, apesar da calça do Sirius ser preta e a do Remo ser bege, as camisas eram brancas e os sapatos pretos; Sirius era alto, cabelos negros e ondulados até os ombros, olhos azuis e porte físico definido. Remo era pouco mais baixo que o primeiro, cabelos castanhas e curtos, olhos castanhos, magro e com uma expressão cansada. Ambos olham para o estranho sentado de frente para o diretor e concluem ser o misterioso aluno americano.

\- Sim, eu os chamei aqui, apesar de querer manter a identidade do nosso mais novo aluno em segredo, para podermos conversar sobre algo... ele se recusa a dizer sem a presença de vocês dois. - diz o diretor calmamente.

Sirius e Remo se entreolham confusos e se voltam para o estranho que estava se levantando, eles esperavam qualquer coisa menos o que vinha a seguir. Quando o estranho se vira e os encaram Sirius e Remo perdem completamente a cor e arregalam os olhos de choque.

\- Impossível... - sussurra Sirius.

Não era possível acreditar no que estava vendo a sua frente. Remo estava mudo de surpresa. Harry olhou um e depois para o outro analisando-os, enquanto esperava eles saírem do choque, coisa que aconteceu a seguir.

De fato, também estava nervoso mas aprendeu a manter seus sentimentos para ele mesmo.

A reação de Sirius foi no mínimo inesperada para o moreno, o bruxo simplesmente se atirou contra ele, abraçando-o tão forte que deixaria alguém normal com falta de ar.

\- Harry! É.. é você mesmo? - pergunta o homem afastando-se um pouco e o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim, mas.. é... me desculpe... mas não sei quem é quem... - fala o moreno de forma confusa olhando os dois.

Remo, que acabara de voltar ao normal, vai até o moreno e também o abraça.

\- Eu sou o seu padrinho, Sirius... - torna a falar o homem sorrindo largamente assim como o outro. - Esse é o Remo.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. - diz educadamente e com um sorriso simples.

O moreno avaliando melhor o padrinho, percebe que ele ainda carregava alguns traços dos anos que passou em Azkaban e isso o deixa furioso.

\- Ah Harry, não sabe como ficamos preocupados com o seu sumiço. - diz Sirius e o moreno pode perceber a pontada de ressentimento por não estar por perto cuidando dele.

\- Ficamos todos muito preocupados. O que aconteceu com você? - pergunta Remo que assim como Sírios ainda estava muito emocionado por ver que o filho dos seus grandes amigos estava bem.

Harry estava vendo tudo o que se passava na mente dos dois e ficou feliz por saber que o que eles sentiam naquele momento era verdadeiro.

\- Era exatamente isso que eu estava perguntando a ele. - diz o diretor fazendo as atenções se voltarem para ele.

Após todos estarem sentados, Sirius e Remo em cadeiras uma de cada lado do moreno, o olham esperando a resposta. Harry respira fundo e começa o relato enquanto vasculha a mente do diretor discretamente, o moreno percebe que ele está tão ocupado tentando penetrar sua mente que deixou sua própria mente desprotegida!

\- Bom diretor, quando eu fui expulso da casa dos meus tios, por fazer magia involuntária, fui largado no centro de uma grande cidade pelo meu tio... - começa a relatar os fatos.

Dumbledore levanta as sobrancelha ao ouvir o relato da expulsão, Sirius e Remo soltam exclamações furiosas, sendo o lobisomem um pouco mais controlado.

\- Então enquanto eu procurava um lugar para passar a noite, encontrei um banco em uma praça próxima e acabei dormindo lá, quando o dia nasceu fui acordado por um guarda que disse que aquela praça não era lugar de mendigos. Quando ele me pegou pelo braço e começou a me arrastar para a viatura dele, apareceu uma mulher que disse para ele me soltar porque eu era sobrinho dela e que tinha sumido na noite anterior; quando o guarda foi embora ela se apresentou, se chamava Elisabeth Mason e me perguntou se eu estava bem e onde estavam meus pais... depois que eu contei que não tinha pais e que tinha sido expulso da casa dos meus tios ela ficou comovida com a minha história e me disse que, se eu quisesse, ela seria a minha mãe a partir daquele dia, eu aceitei. Depois de resolver as documentação com os cartórios trouxas, no qual nós fizemos questão de que eu continuasse com o sobrenome Potter, ela me levou para Los Angeles que era onde ela morava e onde morei até a pouco tempo atrás.

\- Impressionante... - comenta o diretor que como os outros dois estavam surpresos. - Mas você não deveria ter aceitado a ajuda de um estranho poderia ser perigoso!

\- Eu não tinha mais nada a perder diretor... - responde simplesmente.

\- Mesmo assim... e essa Elisabeth Mason, ela simplesmente disse que te adotaria do nada? - pergunta Sirius intrigado com o fato.

\- Depois de alguns anos eu descobri que minha mãe havia perdido o filho legítimo e o marido alguns meses antes de me encontrar e que eu era muito parecido com ele.

\- Instinto materno... - conclui Remo pensativo. - Isso explica o fato dela ter te acolhido assim mas, o que aconteceu depois?

\- Nós passamos a viver em LA e eu, a frequentar uma escola para trouxas. Com o tempo eu continuei a fazer magia involuntária, até que recebi uma carta dizendo que tinha sido aceito na Fênix Dourada junto com a presença da vice-diretora, professora Angela Brandon, que explicou tudo para mim e minha mãe. Então passei a estudar lá e procurar saber tudo o que pudesse sobre meus pais... descobri sobre a guerra...Voldemort e seus comensais... sobre o assassinato dos meus pais e a prisão do meu padrinho. Com tudo isso acontecendo, eu não quis vir para cá até descobrir que meu padrinho era inocente mas, eu não podia abandonar minha mãe, ela estava muito doente, câncer... ela.. ela não resistiu e morreu três meses atrás...

Relata fazendo uma encenação digna de prêmio, o moreno viu o quanto Sirius e Remo estavam tristes pela tragédia recente mas, também viu o diretor bolando planos para se aproveitar da possível fragilidade emocional em que deveria se encontrar para controlá-lo.

\- Sentimos muito pelo acontecido a sua mãe. - diz Remo de forma triste recebendo um aceno de concordância da parte de Sirius.

\- Realmente.. foi uma fatalidade sem tamanho... - diz o diretor com falso pesar fazendo o moreno ficar furioso com o que podia ver na mente dele. - Mas lembre-se de que você não está sozinho... Sirius, Remo e eu estamos aqui para quando, e o que você precisar.

-Sim, você pode sempre contar conosco Harry! - diz Sirius com o mesmo tom confortante que o diretor usara, apesar deste ser sincero.

\- O-obrigado... - responde sorrindo levemente. "Isso está mais fácil do que eu imaginava..., Dumbledore é mais idiota do que pensei, pena ter que enganar o Sirius e Remo também."- pensa satisfeito.

\- Então... a partir desse ano você vai estudar aqui, isso será ótimo. - Remo muda de assunto para dissipar o clima pesado que se instaurou no local.

\- Você irá adorar Hogwarts Harry, tantas coisas para ver e descobrir... - Sirius comenta empolgado e com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ao ver esse sorriso Remo balança a cabeça negativamente já sabendo o que viria de seu amigo.

\- Sirius, Harry acabou de chegar e você já quer corrompê-lo? - pergunta falsamente bravo.

\- Alguém tem que dar continuidade aos marotos e como o Pontas Jr. é o único filho de marotos... está tudo nos ombros dele. É uma grande responsabilidade! - diz de forma séria mas com o sorriso maroto.

\- Marotos? Pontas Jr.? - pergunta o moreno.

\- Marotos era o grupo que seu pai, Remo e eu criamos enquanto estudávamos, os maiores pregadores de peças que Hogwarts já viu e verá! - diz de forma orgulhosa causando um riso divertido por parte do moreno que percebe a exclusão do traidor, ele já estava gostando muito do padrinho.

\- Quanto ao Pontas Jr. é porque esse era o apelido do seu pai, assim como o Sirius é almofadinhas e o meu é Aluado. - Remo termina a explicação sorrindo feliz pelo óbvio interesse da parte do moreno.

\- Vejo que se resolver seguir o exemplo do seu padrinho e do seu tio postiço terei problemas esse ano... - comenta o diretor de forma divertida.

Sirius solta uma sonora gargalhada que mais parecia um latido. Dumbledore se levanta dizendo:

\- Bom já está quase na hora do almoço então aceita o meu convite para almoçar aqui sr. Potter?

\- Sinto dizer que não posso, tenho que terminar a mudança, comprar os materiais e resolver outros assuntos em Gringotes. - responde se desculpando

Todos os três o olham surpresos... um garoto de dezesseis anos estar cuidando de si próprio, sem a orientação de um adulto, era muita responsabilidade... a total falta dela!

\- Mas você é menor ainda! - Exclama Remo.

\- Na verdade não... minha mãe quando soube que eu era bruxo conseguiu falar com um advogado bruxo que buscou no meu passado tudo o que pode, como descobriu que meu único guardião vivo estava impossibilitado de me criar, conseguiu a guarda permanente para minha mãe junto ao Ministério americano e sabendo que estava doente, fez junto ao advogado uma carta de emancipação de menor no caso dela não resistir, então eu sou legalmente maior. - explica detalhadamente.

Aquilo havia dado trabalho de se fazer afinal, traçar uma ação dessa e conseguir chegar até as pessoas certas para lhes implantar a memória foi complicado. Os três adultos estavam muito surpresos agora e essa notícia não agradou nada o diretor.

\- Então você está por conta própria desde o falecimento de sua mãe? - pergunta Remo.

\- Sim, minha mãe sempre me achou muito maduro para a idade e com isso ela me ensinou a me virar sozinho. Quanto ao Gringotes eu gostaria que o sr. me desse minha chave diretor, preciso dela para desocupar aquele cofre e acoplá-lo ao principal. - termina de forma educada.

\- Você já tem conhecimento sobre o cofre dos Potter's? - pergunta o diretor conseguindo ocultar o fato de que não gostou da maioridade e do conhecimento sobre a herança de sua família.

-Sim... pois quando fui até o banco trocar dinheiro trouxa por bruxo, me colocaram a par de minha herança.

O diretor o encara por mais algum tempo até que faz um aceno com a varinha e uma pequena chave aparece em sua mão esquerda que é entregue ao moreno.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação em resposta a amizade e confiança que seus pais depositaram em mim. - diz bondosamente.

\- Agora eu preciso ir... - começa o moreno mas vendo que Sírios e Remo iam protestar continua - Só faltam duas semanas para as aulas e então nos veremos de novo até lá, estarei bastante ocupado com tudo o que tenho para fazer.

\- Se quiser alguma ajuda não sinta vergonha de pedir. - oferece Dumbledore querendo saber de todos os passos do garoto e onde mora.

Sirius e Remo concordam.

\- Muito obrigado mas não será necessário. Sei que vocês tem muito o que resolver até o começo do ano letivo e eu sempre gostei de fazer minhas coisas sozinho. - agradece de forma educada.

\- Se é assim nos vemos no dia primeiro de setembro. - diz Sirius o abraçando e sendo seguido por Remo.

\- Até lá Harry e se cuide.

\- Pode deixar, Diretor. - se despede educadamente estendendo a mão, que é aceita pelo diretor.

\- Apenas Dumbledore meu jovem, sem formalidades afinal não estamos no período letivo. - responde calmamente sorrindo para o moreno que retribui.

\- Então até o dia primeiro de setembro Sirius, Remo e Dumbledore. Hum... poderia pedir para sua fênix me dar um carona até os portões por favor Dumbledore?

\- Claro, Fawkes por favor. - diz o diretor a fênix e essa voa em direção ao moreno que assim que a toca some em um redemoinho de chamas.

\- Ele já é um homem feito. - comenta Remo.

\- Sim, idêntico ao James mas com os olhos da Lílian, não há como negar que é ele. - completa Sirius.

\- Mas ele também é muito fechado e isso não é bom para alguém da idade dele. Nem ao menos disse onde está morando. - diz o diretor enquanto pensava em uma forma de descobrir tudo sobre o moreno, o fato de não conseguir transpassar suas barreiras mentais o deixou intrigado e frustrado.

\- Ele apenas gosta de privacidade Alvo e deve estar morando em alguma das propriedades dos Potter's. - argumenta Remo.

O diretor apenas acena concordando enquanto os três se encaminham para fora da sala, mas já traçando planos para saber qual das propriedades estava sendo a morada do garoto, o que não seria fácil pela vasta quantidade de propriedades no nome da família.

Harry acabara de cruzar os portões de Hogwarts e aparata para sua casa, estava intrigado com um fato que encontrou na mente do diretor. Ele parecia fazer visitas frequentes a antiga casa dos Potter's e isso era no mínimo intrigante.

Enquanto entrava na sala ele divaga sobre esse fato por algum tempo até que resolve investigar. Tomada a decisão, o moreno é envolvido por sombras sumindo em seguida, aparecendo no cemitério de Godric's Hollow em frente ao túmulo de seus pais. Transfigurando dois crisântemos brancos e os colocando um em cada túmulo selou a promessa de vingá-los.

Após se levantar, coloca o capuz para ocultar o rosto e se dirige para sua primeira casa, onde encontra apenas suas ruínas mas ainda assim, podia sentir a magia antiga exalando dela, era sutil quase impossível de um bruxo comum notar e ela vinha de trás da casa, local para qual se dirigiu oculto pelas sombras.

A parte de trás da casa se resumia a um quintal com sinais de que um dia fora um canteiro de flores, a magia estava concentrada logo a frente,apesar de não ver nada, sabia que havia algo ali.

Concentrando-se em desativar os feitiços protetores que havia, pode ver surgir em sua frente uma pequena casa, que não devia ter mais do que três cômodos pequenos, cercada por uma cerca mágica que impediria qualquer fuga ou invasão. Observando melhor, pode notar certa movimentação do lado interior por uma das duas janelas a sua frente; a magia emanada dos dois ocupantes da casa era facilmente identificada: um elfo doméstico e um bruxo, mas a questão era: o que eles estavam fazendo ali?

\- Coma menina Melissa, antes que esfrie. - o moreno ouve a voz do elfo esganiçada e fina.

\- Já estou indo Dana, só vou terminar esta página. - a segunda voz era claramente jovem.

"Talvez da minha idade ou próxima.", pensa o moreno avaliando a voz da tal Melissa.

Não estava entendendo nada pois, o que o diretor iria querer mantendo uma garota, menor de idade e uma elfa escondida nas ruínas de uma casa?

Mas o que mais o intrigava era o fato de a voz da garota ter despertado nele um extinto protetor que nunca havia sentido antes, ele se sentia atraído por aquela voz e sentir que era seu dever proteger sua dona... isso o deixou surpreso e mais curioso ainda para descobrir a identidade da misteriosa garota.

Avança silenciosamente após ter quebrado as últimas barreira mágicas existentes e laçando feitiços iriam impedir até que a elfa desaparatace, chegando na janela ele consegue observar uma porta se fechando do lado direito do cômodo agora vazio.

Harry entra na casa sem fazer qualquer ruído e observando ao redor, ve uma sala simples de cor creme, uma lareira diretamente em frente a porta de entrada com alguns porta-retratos em cima e duas poltronas surradas em frente. A direita ele vê a porta pela qual as duas ocupantes passaram, a esquerda havia um sofá gasto e mais nada.

Se dirige até a lareira e observando os porta-retratos percebe, surpreso, que as fotos são de seus pais e até algumas dele ao lado dos pais e com um bebê recém-nascido que ele não sabia quem era e não tinha tempo para descobrir agora, vai para a porta a direita e, ao passar por ela se depara com um pequeno corredor com apenas duas portas a esquerda e uma no final, que estava aberta e se ouvia vozes vindas de lá.

Andando sorrateiramente naquela direção, o moreno vê a elfa servindo uma garota que estava de costas para ele; como já estava sem paciência por conta do encontro com o diretor decide abordá-las logo e quem sabe conseguir um duelo para se distrair.

\- Deseja mais al... - a elfa é interrompida por um feitiço do corpo preso não-verbal lançado por Harry e cai para trás olhando assustada para algo sua frente.

\- Dana? O que houve? - Melissa salta da cadeira e corre em direção a elfa tentando ver se ela estava bem mas quando ia falar mais alguma coisa sente a ponta de algo, que ela percebeu ser uma varinha, pressionar sua nuca.

\- Se tentar reagir morre! - uma voz gélida e baixa é ouvida pela garota que sente um frio na espinha. O moreno vendo que ela não iria reagir prossegue. - Me entregue sua varinha e levante-se devagar.

Melissa entrega a varinha sem se virar e depois se levanta.

Harry, assim que pega a varinha sente algo estranho, como se a magia nela estivesse presa; rapidamente percebe que ela retinha o poder ao invés de lançá-lo...

\- O... o que você quer? - Melissa diz de forma baixa, com a voz trêmula de medo, tirando o moreno de suas divagações. Aquela voz era familiar ao moreno mas ele não sabia de onde.

\- Sente-se nessa cadeira!

Agora que estava de frente para ele, o moreno ficou em choque, a garota que o encarava de forma assustada tinha os cabelos ruivos com cachos comportados até os ombros, rosto em formato de coração, pele pálida possivelmente por medo e os olhos, os olhos eram idênticos aos seus. Em frente ao moreno estava a cópia perfeita de sua mãe, Lílian Evans Potter com uns quinze anos!

\- Quem.. quem é você? - pergunta após se recuperar do choque.

\- E-eu... eu sou Melissa.

\- O nome completo. - exigiu o moreno.

\- Melissa Jane Potter.

\- Quem são seus pais? - pergunta mais chocado ainda.

\- James Potter e Lílian Evans Potter. - responde nervosamente lançando olhares para a varinha apontada para ela e para a elfa no chão.

\- O que você quer de mim? - pergunta com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha.

Melissa estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco, um estranho encapuzado invade a casa onde mora, prende a elfa que cuida dela e a mantém sob a mira da varinha! O que mais poderia acontecer?

Harry aproveitando o nervosismo da garota, observa a mente dela para descobrir o que se passava, vendo apenas medo do que poderia acontecer com ela e a elfa.

\- Agora que sei quem você é... quero apenas conversar. - responde o moreno de forma mais calma enquanto abaixa a varinha e se senta a frente da ruiva, que o olha de modo surpreso, pois além de abaixar a varinha o tom que ele passou a usar não mais era intimidador e sim calmo e suave.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta hesitante.

\- Na verdade sou eu que deveria estar fazendo as perguntas, sabe? - comenta o moreno em tom divertido o que a faz ficar mais receosa. - Não precisa ficar com medo, eu apenas agi de forma rude por não saber que você era.

Diz de forma doce enquanto com um aceno de varinha retira o feitiço da elfa, que vendo-se livre corre para o lado da garota.

\- Não se preocupe menina Melissa que Dana vai chamar o diretor e... - começa a elfa até ser interrompida.

\- Não.. você não vai chamar aquele velhote aqui. - diz o moreno de forma firme e dura. - Já disse que foi um mal entendido, não pretendo fazer mal a nenhuma das duas.

\- Então por que invadiu nossa casa? - pergunta a garota com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma petulante, o moreno apenas ri baixo.

\- Me parece que você herdou o gênio difícil da mamãe. - constata o moreno deixando as duas confusas, enquanto retira o capuz fazendo a expressão confusa dar lugar a uma de choque. - Prazer Harry James Potter.

-Mas... mas como...? - pergunta Melissa completamente chocada. Era impossível que o irmão estivesse ali.

\- Na verdade não é impossível. - retruca a afirmação que pairava na mente da garota que fica mais surpresa ainda. - Eu vim aqui depois de falar com Dumbledore. Ele me parecia bastante focado na casa de nossos pais mesmo ela estando em ruínas então eu decidi ver o que tanto o atraía aqui e descobri vocês.

\- Mas como nos descobriu? - pergunta a garota mais chocada ainda, sabia que o diretor havia posto feitiços que impediriam qualquer um de achar mais do que destroços da casa principal.

\- Eu também tenho meus truques. - diz sorrindo maroto.

Um sorriso que ela viu em tantas fotografias de seu pai. Ela sabia que ele poderia ser um farsante, que poderia estar ali para fazer algo de ruim com ela mas não conseguia desconfiar dele. Era estranho, já que era a única pessoa que , em um primeiro contato, lhe passava tamanha confiança assim.

\- Por que não termina sua refeição para depois podermos conversar melhor? - sugere gentilmente o que é atendido pela garota que não tirava os olhos dele.

Harry a analisava de maneira crítica, mesmo sentada dava para perceber que não era alta, apesar do corpo já estar tomando forma ela parecia extremamente frágil para o moreno, as roupas gastas e velhas lhe lembrava os Dursley o que lhe causou raiva. Vendo que a garota havia terminado a refeição torna a falar:

\- Vamos até a sala para conversar?

\- Tudo bem. - responde de forma simples enquanto a elfa ainda estava temerosa pelo que o estranho poderia querer. Eles foram até a sala e se acomodaram nas duas poltronas.

\- Bem se não se importar, eu gostaria de saber o por que de você estar presa aqui. Quantos anos você tem? - pergunta de forma suave e calma porém a garota percebeu um leve tom de desagrado.

\- Eu vou fazer quinze daqui a um mês e a razão para eu estar aqui... Dumbledore. - fala começando de forma suave e terminando de modo raivoso, o moreno ergue uma sobrancelha. - Ele me prende aqui desde que eu me entendo por gente.

\- Então deve ser desde a morte de nossos pais já que ninguém nunca ouviu falar de você... - fala o moreno mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Ele tinha lido todos os arquivos que falavam sobre a morte de seus pais e não havia nada sobre outro membro da família, que sempre se resumira a ele e os pais.

\- Mas o que ele ganharia com isso? - pergunta para si mesmo olhando para a parede atrás da garota.

\- Eu não sei. - diz Melissa surpresa por saber que para o resto do mundo ela não existia.

Harry a encara por algum tempo enquanto chega a conclusão de que boa coisa não era já que ele a havia escondido de todos.

\- Melissa me desculpe por não estar ao seu lado nesses anos todos. - a garota se surpreende com o pedido e pode ver que ele era sincero.

\- Não se desculpe... afinal você nem sabia que eu existia. - diz com um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído.

\- Mas agora a situação mudou. - fala de forma firme a fim de passar segurança. - Você não acha mesmo que vou deixá-la aqui a mercê daquele velhote não é mesmo?

\- Como assim? - pergunta ainda sem entender direito.

\- Estou dizendo que seus anos de aprisionamento chegaram ao fim, você virá comigo para nossa casa. A partir de agora eu irei agir como o irmão e responsável legal por você. - explica de forma firme.

\- Mas o Dumbledore...

\- Ele terá o que merece no devido tempo, por hora vou te tirar desse lugar. Quanto a você. - diz se voltando para a elfa.

\- Ela não tem culpa, ela me ajudou muito nesses anos. - Melissa sai em defesa da elfa.

\- Calma não vou machucá-la, apenas vou quebrar o encanto que faz ser leal ao velhote. - diz de forma suave para acalmar as duas mas, para a elfa aquilo parecia pior do que tortura pois ela seria liberta.

\- Não se preocupe Dana, farei isso apenas para que não tenha que nos delatar ao velhote e se a Melissa concordar você irá servir a ela ao invés dele, entendeu?

\- Dana quer... Dana aceita ficar ao lado da menina Melissa. - diz a elfa feliz por poder ficar ao lado daquela que criou e ama desde pequena.

\- Então...? - o moreno pergunta a garota.

\- É claro que vou adorar ter você comigo Dana. - Melissa estava claramente contente e a elfa já chorava de felicidade.

\- Bom deixa eu ver algo antes.

O moreno se levanta enquanto encara as duas fixamente e depois de alguns segundos ergue a varinha. Aponta primeiro para a elfa, sussurra algo que nenhuma das duas entende, um jato de cor dourado sai da sua varinha, atinge a elfa e, no mesmo instante, outro jato de luz é projetado, só que azulado e a atinge. O dourado era para quebrar o feitiço que a obrigava ser fiel a Dumbledore e o azulado, para quebrar o feitiço rastreador.

O moreno se volta para a garota e faz a mesma coisa.

\- Pronto.

\- O que você fez exatamente? - pergunta a ruiva curiosa.

\- Dumbledore tem muitos truques nas mangas e não deixaria você aqui sem ter nenhum feitiço rastreador, ele também sabia que se você fugisse levaria Dana consigo então, por precaução, ele também colocou o feitiço nela. - explica para ela que acena em sinal de entendimento.

\- Agora peguem suas coisas que já iremos partir.

As duas foram se arrumar e ele percebeu que ainda estava com o varinha da irmã, ao analisá-la melhor ele percebe que era uma varinha adulterada e que só poderia produzir azaração leves, isso o deixa furioso, com um aceno faz a varinha arder em chamas no momento em que a duas voltavam para a sala.

\- Não! Por que você fez isso? - Melissa pergunta raivosa.

\- Porque eu nunca deixaria você aquilo! - responde o moreno ainda extremamente nervoso, o que deixou as duas temerosas pois a voz voltara ao tom gélido e perigoso.

\- Então você não vai me deixar usar uma varinha? Não vou poder fazer magia? - pergunta baixinho e desapontada.

\- Do que você está falando? - pergunta o moreno sem entender. Melissa devolve o olhar confuso até ver uma expressão de entendimento se formar no rosto do irmão e em seguida uma de mais raiva ainda. - Você não sabe que ela era adulterada não é?

\- Adulterada? - pergunta sem entender.

\- O velhote maldito te deu uma varinha adulterada que só é capaz de fazer azarações fracas para que você não tivesse como tentar fugir ou enfrentá-lo! Aquele covarde de uma figa. - explode de raiva o moreno assustando Dana.

Melissa se sentia da mesma forma. O diretor a havia humilhado lhe dando uma varinha daquela. Harry após respirar fundo consegue se acalmar.

\- Isso não importa agora, amanhã pela manhã nós vamos resolver isso.

\- Já temos tudo arrumado. - diz a ruiva após também se acalmar e mostrando duas mochilas, sendo que uma só tinha livros, aquilo fez o sangue do moreno ferver e Melissa viu o olhar dele sobre as poucas coisas que tinha e pode jurar que os olhos dele ficaram negros por um instante.

\- Deixe esses trapos que o velhote te deu como roupa e leve apenas os objetos pessoais, nós faremos compras para você.

Diz entredentes e a ruiva apenas concorda deixando a mochila com roupas no chão e vai para perto do irmão, sendo seguida por Dana. Harry estende as mãos para as duas que as tocam.

\- Digam adeus a essa prisão. - fala antes de sumirem envolvidos por sombras.

Melissa e Dana sentem um arrepio na espinha pela forma com que estavam viajando, elas sabiam que não era aparatação pois não sentiram a famosa sensação desconfortável mas ignoraram isso assim que sentiram os pés tocarem o chão e viram à sua frente uma enorme mansão de aspecto sombrio, ela era imponente e pelo o que observavam por fora, por dentro deveria ser muito luxuosa.

\- Bem-vindas a mansão Potter. - diz o moreno achando graça das expressões idênticas de surpresa. - Vamos? - pergunta quando vê que nenhuma das duas estava prestando atenção, as duas saíram do torpor e seguiram o moreno até a entrada da mansão.

\- Onde estamos? - Melissa pergunta ainda surpresa e curiosa.

\- Em uma das várias propriedades da família, mais especificamente em Dublin na Irlanda. - responde calmamente se encaminhando para dentro da casa.

\- Meu senhor deseja alguma coisa? - Wend aparece na sala já fazendo uma enorme reverência ao moreno enquanto olhava para Melissa e depois para Dana.

\- No momento nada Wend... pensando bem... gostaria que você mostrasse a mansão para Dana e explicasse tudo o que ela deve saber sobre as instalações. - pede o moreno olhando para Dana. - E essa aqui é minha irmã, Melissa Potter, e você deverá obedecer a ela também.

\- Wend fica muito feliz ao saber que tem uma nova Senhorita a servir. - diz a elfa de forma feliz fazendo uma reverência respeitosa para a garota.

\- Com licença meus senhores. - diz Dana fazendo também fazendo uma enorme reverência e se retirando junto de Wend.

Os irmãos observam as duas sumirem por um corredor e logo a seguir, ele pede para que ela o acompanhasse.

\- Vou te mostrar seu quarto, creio que gostaria de tomar um banho para relaxar. - fala indo por uma escada até o segundo andar onde havia, de frente para a escada, portas duplas para algum cômodo e um corredor seguia para a direita e para a esquerda.

\- Esse é o meu quarto. - aponta para as portas em frente a escada e virando a direita segue andando até o primeiro cômodo do lado esquerdo do corredor abrindo as portas, também, duplas e entrando sendo acompanhado pela garota.

\- E esse é o seu... você poderá decorá-lo como desejar. - diz o moreno mostrando um quarto grande e luxuoso a janela de cortinas verdes, com varanda, ficava de frente para a porta, ao lado direito encostada parede havia uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda nas cores neutras, na parede da esquerda havia uma lareira com duas poltronas, a sua frente e de cada lado da lareira havia uma porta.

\- A porta ao lado direito da lareira é o seu banheiro e a da esquerda o closet. - termina de explicar para uma Melissa boquiaberta.

-Caraca, esse quarto é maior que a outra casa inteira. - fala surpresa.

O moreno sorri divertido preferindo esquecer de tudo o que ela poderia ter tido e não teve por conta daquele velhote. Melissa olha cada detalhe do quarto depois passa para o banheiro.

\- Uau...ele é perfeito. - o sorriso dela agora era gigantesco e dava até para ver os olhos dela brilhando enquanto olhava para o banheiro que era todo em azulejos brancos com detalhes azuis, uma banheira, uma pia embutida na parede, o sanitário e um chuveiro.

Depois de ver todos os detalhes do banheiro ela passa para o closet que mais parecia um segundo quarto cheio de portas e gavetas, ele era quase do tamanho do quarto em si.

\- Nossa... pra que tudo isso?

\- Pensei que mulheres gostassem de compras... então acho que esse seja o quarto mais indicado e completo para você. - diz o moreno divertido, Melissa lhe mostra a língua como resposta o que causa gargalhadas no moreno.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

Capitulo 3 – Hogwarts

Na manhã do dia seguinte os dois irmãos se encontravam tomando o café-da-manhã para poderem sair, o moreno estava com os pensamentos no que faria naquele dia e no treinamento que estava preparando para a irmã, ele não poderia deixá-la indefesa. O moreno vestia uma calça preta assim como os sapatos, uma camisa verde musgo e o indispensável sobre-tudo preto, enquanto a ruiva vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta de mangas curtas com gola alta e uma sobre-tudo preto com capuz, roupas essas que foram transfiguradas pelo irmão para usar apenas por um dia, até terminarem as compras.

Após o café eles se dirigem até o lado de fora da mansão,Harry pediu para que Melissa colocasse o capuz e depois desaparatam no átrio do ministério. Dirigiram-se até um bruxo que ficava atrás de um balcão e Melissa só o seguia, olhando tudo ao redor, observando com atenção uma fonte onde um grupo de estátuas douradas estavam no meio dela, havia um bruxo com ar nobre e uma bela bruxa sendo observados pelos olhos adoradores de outras três estátuas: um centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico, a garota achou aquilo uma grande mentira.

-Você está certa é mesmo uma grande mentira. - diz o jovem chamando a atenção da garota para si. Eles chegaram até o bruxo.

\- Em que posso ajudá-los? - o bruxo pergunta num tom falsamente educado sem desviar o olhar do jornal que lia.

\- Temos assuntos a tratar no escritório de direito mágico. - responde Harry com um tom frio que faz o bruxo tremer involuntariamente.

-Claro sr., ele fica no quinto andar... corredor da direita... terceira porta da direita. - fala o bruxo temeroso.

Harry acena um obrigado e segue junto a Melissa para os elevadores. Chegando no quinto andar eles se encaminham para a porta indicada pelo bruxo da recepção, na porta havia uma placa de madeira dizendo em prata: Escritório de Direito Mágico.

Passando pela porta os dois se deparam com uma grande sala com diversas divisões em salas menores e uma bruxa em um balcão recepcionando os recém chegados.

\- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los? - pergunta a atendente de forma educada.

\- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de regulamentar a situação de minha irmã. - diz o moreno também educado.

\- Só um momento sr. - diz a atendente mandando um pequeno aviãozinho rosa para uma das salas as suas costas e recebendo outro como resposta. - Por favor sigam pelo corredor a minha esquerda e entrem na última porta.

\- Obrigado. – agradece,seguindo as informações indicadas, ele bate na porta e depois de receber a permissão entra logo após Melissa.

\- Bom dia, me chamo Augusto Halle. Sentem-se por favor e me digam, em que posso ser útil?

\- Eu gostaria de regulamentar a situação da minha irmã. - enquanto o moreno fala a garota retira o capuz.

\- Em que sentido sr...?

\- Potter, Harry Potter. - fala o moreno vendo os olhos do bruxo a sua frente se arregalar e seguir até sua cicatriz.

\- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo sr. Potter. - diz o bruxo admirado, já o moreno não dá atenção a isso. - O que exatamente o sr. quer resolver a respeito de sua irmã?

\- Minha irmã passou a vida toda em um orfanato trouxa após a morte de nossos pais e eu só a descobri por pura sorte mas, ela não carrega o sobrenome da família e nem tem direitos sobre nosso patrimônio... - explica calmamente.

\- Entendo... - reflete o sr. Halle. - Mas sinto dizer que sendo menor, o sr. não poderá retirá-la do orfanato.

\- Eu sou emancipado sr. Halle.

\- Neste caso não haverá problema! - o bruxo claramente queria fazer bonito na presença do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Com alguns acenos de varinha o sr. Halle já possuía em sua mesa vários documentos.

\- Aqui está sr. Potter, apenas assine nos lugares marcados que a srta...

\- Melissa Jane Potter. - responde a garota enquanto o moreno dá uma rápida leitura antes de assinar e passa para ela assinar também.

\- Ótimo. - diz o sr. Halle recebendo os papéis e, com outro aceno de varinha, eles emitem um brilho. - Conferindo as informações: Melissa Jane Potter, nascida em 21 de Setembro de 1981, 14 anos, responsável legal o sr. Harry James Potter, irmão mais velho e emancipado. Confere?

\- Sim. - responde o moreno enquanto uma pasta amarela aparece em cima da mesa do sr. Halle.

\- Aqui estão seus documentos srta. Potter, eles também constam no mundo trouxa. - fala entregando a pasta para a garota. - Mais alguma coisa sr. Potter?

\- Sim, eu gostaria que o sr. não comentasse nada do que foi dito aqui a ninguém... não quero expor minha irmã a... atenções desnecessárias.

\- Claro, como quiser.

\- Gostaria também de fazer a matrícula dela em Hogworts para o quinto ano, sem deixar a identidade dela aparecer, seria possível?

\- Hum... fazer a matrícula dela sem deixar nenhum professor ou o próprio diretor ficar sabendo? Não será fácil mas... farei para o sr. - fala o bruxo de modo calmo.

\- Muito obrigado sr. Halle. - diz o moreno se levantando para para sair.

\- Não por isso sr. Potter, foi um prazer ajudá-lo. - diz o sr. Halle apertando sua mão e logo em seguida beijando as costas da mão da Melissa. - Srta. Potter.

\- Foi prazer sr. Halle. - Diz a garota sorrindo e se retirando com o irmão.

Depois do Ministério, a próxima parada dos dois foi o Beco Diagonal, o moreno os aparata para as portas do Gringotes, entrando no banco, logo se dirige para uma sala lateral, sem nem chegar perto dos balcões e entra em um pequeno escritório onde um duende os esperava.

\- Sr. Potter recebi sua carta falando de sua visita ao banco. Srta. Potter... - fala o duende sendo direto.

\- Sim Grampo, como deve saber essa é minha irmã e nós viemos ver o cofre da família. - fala enquanto o duende analisava Melissa.

\- Certo me acompanhem por favor. - o duende se levanta e segue em direção a uma porta, à direita da mesa, ao passarem por ela chegam a um túnel com um vagonete dourado no qual subiram para uma longa viagem pelos túneis do banco até que pararam no cofre número 7.

As portas eram de ouro maciço cravejadas de diamantes, deveriam ter mais ou menos três metros de altura; Melissa as olhou fascinada pela beleza e os detalhes perfeitos dos acabamentos.

Harry chama a atenção da irmã e a leva até a porta onde encosta a palma da mão em um lugar que parecia ter sido feito para isso então as portas se abriram para dentro, revelando uma ampla sala decorada como uma sala de estar, com duas portas ao fundo.

Ele segue até a porta da direta, que se revela o verdadeiro cofre e Melissa só tinha uma palavra para definí-lo: Imenso.

Havia pilha e mais pilhas de galeões, cicles e nuques organizados do lado direito, no lado esquerdo havia prateleiras cheias de jóias das mais variadas e belas possíveis. Ainda havia pilhas de pedras preciosas em frente as prateleiras, muitas das quais eram maiores que o punho da ruiva e ao fundo havia uma estante cheia de papéis.

\- São os documentos das propriedades da família: escrituras, aluguéis, ações de empresas... etc. - explicou enquanto caminhava até uma mesinha que havia no corredor central pegando algo, guardando no bolso, virando as costa para o cofre, saiu.

\- Vamos Melissa, não vamos precisar retirar nada.

\- Então por que entramos?

\- Para você ter alguma noção do que tem. - responde simplesmente enquanto se dirigia para a porta da esquerda, que se revelou um enorme biblioteca, na qual havia a árvore genealógica dos Potter's na parede ao fundo.

\- Agora ficou claro o que havia de errado. - diz o moreno analisando o local vazio ao lado do seu nome e com um aceno de mão, um fio prateado igual aos que interligavam os nomes saiu de Lílian Evans Potter e James Potter descendo alguns centímetros e parou no local em que o nome Melissa Jane Potter apareceu.

\- Como...? - pergunta a ruiva confusa.

\- Dumbledore. - responde simplesmente. - Esta é uma das bibliotecas da família talvez a mais antiga e com os títulos mais raros e valiosos então tome cuidado com eles.

\- Vou poder pegá-los? - pergunta com os olhos brilhando, uma de suas grandes paixões são os livros.

\- Claro eles também são seus... escolha alguns e vamos. - dito isso, esperou a irmã escolher alguns volumes. Ela lhe entrebou e, com um aceno de mão os livros sumiram.

\- Eles estão te esperando em seu quarto agora vamos.

Voltaram para a sala de entrada do cofre, então a garota percebe uma moldura enorme entre as duas portas, nela havia um grande 'P' com um dragão vermelho o rodeando.

\- O brasão dos Potter's. - diz Harry se encaminhando para a saída do cofre e voltando com o vagonete até a sala do duende, depois, deixando o banco, seguiram até Olivaras.

Entraram na loja que era pequena e que, tirando uma cadeira e várias caixas de varinhas, empilhadas em dezenas de estantes, estaria completamente vazia.

\- Bom dia! A que devo a visita dos dois jovens? - disse uma voz voz calma vinda de um homem que saia das sombras da loja. Ele tinha olhos prateados e encarava os dois como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

\- Creio que estão atrás de mim para comprar varinhas certo?

\- O sr. está certo... Contudo, eu já tenho uma, minha varinha vem de outro fabricante. Minha irmã veio atrás de uma nova já que a dela está inutilizada. - enquanto explicava, o sr. Olivaras se aproximou e arregalou os olhos.

\- Harry Potter! - disse surpreso. - Eu o esperava ha seis anos atrás... seus pais tinham deixado encomendado suas primeiras varinhas mas... a srta. eu receio... não ter recebido nenhuma encomenda...

-Não houve tempo para nossos pais encomendarem, mas gostaria de comprar uma varinha nova, isso é possível?

\- Claro! Estenda o braço com o qual segura a varinha srta.

E a seguir, foram tiradas suas medidas. Então começou a prova das varinhas, até que finalmente uma foi escolhida.

\- Mogno... vinte e seis centímetros com dois fios de cabelos de Veela... um material não muito usado por mim mas... essa varinha em especial me pediu para ser feita...

Os dois irmãos saíram da loja depois de pagarem o preço de sete galeões por ela. Melissa ainda estava confusa com o que ouviu do sr. Olivaras.

"Como uma varinha pode pedir para ser feita?", a ruiva se perguntava se ver para onde estava indo.

\- Bom... espero que se divirta.

Disse o moreno sorrindo zombeteiro para a ruiva, que percebe estar de frente para a loja Madame Malkin – "Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões", ao entrarem foram logo atendidos por uma moça, um pouco mais velha que Harry.

\- Bom dia... Queremos veste para Hogwarts...veste formais e informais femininas.

Enquanto a atendente se dirigia para atender os pedidos, ele se volta para a garota:

\- E isso é para você.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou a garota aceitando um cartão dourado com detalhes negros.

\- Isso é o que trás a felicidade para as mulheres... chama-se cartão de crédito. Com ele você pode fazer compras sem precisar carregar dinheiro.

Harry passou a explicar sobre o cartão e assim que Melissa entendeu tudo ficou extremamente animada, principalmente ao saber que o cartão era sem limites! (N/B – Nossa... eu quero um desses! Por Merlin! Hahahahaha)

Harry viu os olhos dela brilharem quando correu para os catálogos.

Finalmente chegou o dia da partida para Hogwarts, os irmãos Potter's, já estavam vestidos com o uniforme da escola. Ocupavam uma das cabines do expresso que serpenteava pelos campos, apenas aguardando a chegada na renomada escola.

Harry se encontrava perdido em pensamentos enquanto Melissa, lia concentrada um livro sobre encantamentos antigos, desde o treinamento que tivera com o moreno nas últimas semanas de férias, a garota havia se interessado muito sobre os diversos ramos da magia antiga.

Após algumas horas de viagem, Melissa deixa a cabine para explorar o trem. Observa que havia vários alunos, com diferentes idades, circulam pelos compartimentos, a procura do carrinho de doces.

Olhando mais para frente do trem, a ruiva observa uma garota que parecia chamar a atenção de todos os garotos ao redor, apesar do jeito – que na opinião da ruiva era esnobe – não podia negar que ela era bem atraente. Sem dar muita atenção para a garota, segue novamente para a cabine que ocupava com o irmão.

Chegaram à estação de Hogsmead ao cair da noite, seguindo de barco até o castelo sob a supervisão do guarda caça, Hagrid.

Nas portas de entrada do castelo, a professora Minerva Mcgonagall, uma mulher de aspecto severo, os aguardava. Ela conduz todos os alunos até uma sala onde pede para os transferidos esperarem o fim da seleção dos mais novos para em seguida serem selecionados.

Harry e Melissa se mantiveram longe da visão tanto do guarda caça, quanto da professora Mcgonagall, mantendo-se nos fundos da sala.

Os dois irmãos permaneceram na sala juntamente com mais uma garota que Melissa percebe ser a garota esnobe do trem, o moreno olhava ao redor desinteressado enquanto aguardava que fossem chamados. Percebe pouco depois, que havia mais uma pessoa além da irmã na sala, reparando melhor na garota percebe que ela era simplesmente linda com os cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, pele branca como neve, corpo definido, rosto de traços suaves como porcelana... deveria ter um e setenta e cinco de altura, o rosto deixava transparecer o tédio que o moreno também sentia; como se soubesse que estava sendo observada ela se vira na direção do moreno o encarando com os azuis nos verdes, até serem interrompidos pela voz do diretor chamando-os.

No grande salão após a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, Dumbledore se levanta com o costumeiro sorriso bondoso e diz aos presentes:

\- Peço a atenção dos senhores mais um momento... - o silêncio reinava no grande salão juntamente com a curiosidade. - Este ano, Hogwarts terá o prazer de acolher mais três estudantes. Dois dos quais cursarão o sexto ano e um o quinto.

Os comentários enchiam o grande salão, todos estavam curiosos sobre os novos estudantes.

Dumbledore e os outros professores também estavam ansiosos para verem os alunos mas, o que mais chamava a atenção do diretor, era o fato da identidade do último aluno ter permanecido em sigilo, até mesmo dele!

As portas de entrada tornaram a se abrir e por ela passaram três jovens, entre quinze e dezesseis anos, apesar de ter pensado muito sobre a identidade misteriosa do aluno nada preparou o diretor para o que veria.

A ala masculina de Hogwarts ficou hipnotizada pela beleza da bela morena que adentrou o salão com seus cabelos negros até pouco abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos de um azul profundo, no rosto de traços suaves, juntamente com o belo corpo que se movia de forma suave e provocante.

Atrás, se encontrava um moreno que fez as garotas suspirarem alto, cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e porte físico de dar inveja a atletas de elite, caminhava ao lado de uma bela ruiva que possuía uma expressão serena no rosto de pele alva, com os olhos do mesmo verde que o moreno, possuía um andar calmo, com movimentos graciosos do corpo, tão definido quanto ao da morena que seguia à frente.

Dumbledore estava em estado de choque... ele não conseguia imaginar como o garoto havia descoberto a irmã... muito menos como a tirara de um local tão bem protegido!

"Isso é impossível! Ele não tinha como saber dela... nem como entrar lá sem que eu soubesse!", pensava o diretor chocado.

Sirius e Remo olhavam o moreno, felizes por vê-lo novamente, mas, surpreendem-se com a garota ruiva que andava ao seu lado, pois ela era idêntica a Lílian Evans com quinze anos! Intrigados... olham para o diretor que parecia tão surpreso quanto eles.

Harry andava ao lado da irmã enquanto prestava atenção nas reações ao seu redor, Melissa olhava tudo com grande interesse, pois sempre teve curiosidade em conhecer a famosa escola que seus pais frequentaram. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, dirigem seus olhares para a mesa dos professores, encontrando o olhar chocado do diretor. O moreno sorri discretamente enquanto Melissa ergue uma sobrancelha em sinal de provocação.

Dumbledore viu o olhar provocativo da ruiva e o sorriso do moreno enquanto pensava sobre o fato de não poder subestimar mais uma vez aquele garoto, o sorriso dele poderia ser divertido mas... o olhar era ameaçador.

\- Muito bem... quando eu chamar seus nomes, sentem-se no banquinho e ponham o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças.

Pronuncia Mcgonagall após o choque inicial, os três apenas aguardam.

\- Morgan, Sophie. - a morena aproxima-se e senta no banquinho com toda classe que possuía e coloca o chapéu na cabeça, poucos segundos foram precisos para ele selecioná-la:

-Grifinória! - anuncia o chapéu para delírio dos grifinórios e desagrado do restante dos garotos.

Sophie se dirige para a mesa dos leões, sentando ao lado de alguns garotos do sexto e sétimo ano.

\- Silêncio. - pede a professora consultando a lista mais uma vez, mas para de olhos arregalados perante o próximo nome.

\- Er... Potter, Melissa. - diz em voz tremida.

Todo o salão se silencia enquanto a bela ruiva se dirige até o banquinho sob os olhares de todos. Sirius e Remo estavam em estado de choque desde a revelação do nome da garota. Dumbledore analisava todas as possibilidades de reverter o que estava acontecendo e Harry encarava tudo divertido.

\- Uma Potter... já faz algum tempo que você deveria ter sido selecionada por mim... - Melissa ouve o chapéu dizer em sua cabeça. - Mas pelo que vejo... você não pode comparecer antes... não tenho dúvidas de qual casa deva ficar então... Grifinória!

Melissa levanta e vai até a mesa dos leões, onde é aguardada com muita expectativa por grande parte dos integrantes, olhando para o irmão recebe uma discreta piscada de olhos o que a faz sorrir.

\- Bom... vamos ao último aluno... - retoma a palavra a professora que já parecia recuperada.

Harry se dirige para o banquinho antes mesmo de o seu nome ser pronunciado.

\- Potter, Harry.

Agora o salão irrompeu em murmúrios de surpresa pelo fato de Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu estar frequentando Hogwarts.

Ele se senta no banquinho enquanto todos o observam e coloca o chapéu seletor na cabeça.

\- Hum... mais um Potter para selecionar... como eu disse a sua irmã você também está atrasado alguns anos... - começa o chapéu.

"Me selecione logo pois não tenho tempo para perder te ouvindo.", pensa o moreno.

\- Hum... gênio forte mas... se quer assim vejamos... tem coragem, é leal com aqueles que tem por perto, apesar de não ter piedade com aqueles que cruzam seu caminho... valoriza sua única família... é astuto, sabe o que quer e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja... qualidades que se encaixam em mais de uma casa... - fala o chapéu de modo concentrado na escolha a ser feita.

O moreno já estava muito impaciente com aquilo tudo e pensava seriamente em atirá-lo longe.

\- Bom... já sei onde colocá-lo... Sonserina! - grita a última parte com força para todos ouvirem.

Um silêncio incrédulo se seguiu após a pronúncia da casa a qual o moreno pertenceria, ninguém conseguia acreditar que Harry Potter é, a partir de agora, um sonserino! Enquanto o moreno se dirigia para a mesa da sonserina, recebe dezenas de olhares mortais dos ocupantes e o salão prosseguia emudecido.

"É mano... mal chegou e já está abalando..." – Mentaliza Melissa através da legilimência.

"Você sabe como eu adoro chamar esse tipo de atenção...", devolve o moreno sarcasticamente ouvindo a seguir a gargalhada da garota.

Harry se senta em um ponto afastado dos demais, ignorando os olhares sobre si e se concentrando na mesa dos professores.

A escolha do chapéu deixou o diretor mais intrigado ainda quanto ao moreno e fez Sirius e Remo ficarem calados, apenas observando o filho dos seus grandes amigos ocupando um lugar na mesa das serpentes.

\- Sejam bem-vindos novos alunos e um ótimo regresso para nossos veteranos! - se levanta o diretor enquanto sorri bondosamente e olha nos rostos dos alunos, demorando alguns segundos no do moreno sonserino e no da ruiva grifinória.

\- Antes de apreciarmos um magnífico jantar... darei alguns avisos. Primeiro, a floresta que se encontra nas terras da propriedade é proibida para qualquer estudante. Segundo, o nosso zelador o senhor Filch, me pediu para dizer que a lista de artefatos não permitidos na escola cresceu! E por último... o corredor da direita, do terceiro andar está proibido para todos os que não desejam ter uma morte nem um pouco agradável. - diz olhando para todos por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

\- Agora tenho a certeza de que esse velho já lhes atrasou demais o jantar... então... boa apetite.

Dizendo isto, o diretor senta, enquanto é aplaudido e as mesas se enchem de pratos saborosos, que são prontamente atacados pelos alunos. Na mesa dos leões a atenção era dividida entre Melissa e Sophie, tanto garotos quanto garotas puxavam assunto com as duas.

\- Oi... meu nome é Hermione Granger. - uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios se apresenta.

\- Prazer, Melissa.

\- Gina, muito prazer. - se apresenta a ruiva que estava ao lado da tal Hermione.

\- Então você é mesmo uma Potter e irmã do Harry Potter? - pergunta com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, Hermione revira os olhos enquanto Melissa sorri.

\- Sim... sou um ano mais nova que Harry.

\- Mas... nunca falaram nada de você... nem mesmo nos jornais. - comenta a ruiva e Hermione concorda silenciosamente.

\- Meus pais ainda estavam escondidos quando minha mãe soube que estava grávida, nasci em casa, depois desapareci por segurança... - responde de forma superficial.

A morena arqueia a sobrancelha de modo interrogativo enquanto a ruiva olha para a mesa sonserina.

\- Mas me contem... como as aulas são aqui? - devia do assunto e a conversa seguiu de forma descontraída.

Melissa descobre que é do mesmo ano que Gina e Hermione era do ano do seu irmão.

\- Bom... agora que todos já estão saciados e querendo nada mais do que uma cama quente e confortável... eu lhes desejo uma boa noite a todos.

Fala o diretor para os alunos que se levantam, mas antes de saírem tornam a ouvi-lo:

\- Gostaria que o sr. e srta. Potter acompanhassem a professora Mcgonagall.

Os burburinhos tornam a encher o salão que se esvaziava rapidamente enquanto os irmãos Potter esperavam a professora.

\- Me sigam, por favor. - dizia ela se dirigindo para as escadaria de mármore.

A caminhada foi feita em silêncio, apesar da professora lançar vários olhares para os dois, Harry sabia que chegara a hora de enfrentar o velhote e estava até curioso sobre qual seria a desculpa dada por ele.

Chegaram à gárgula no sétimo andar, a professora disse a senha e eles foram subindo a escada em espiral com a ruiva querendo mais do que tudo dar uma lição no manipulador do diretor.

Ao chegarem na porta da sala do diretor, era possível ouvir vozes que o moreno reconheceu, com um sorriso, como sendo de Sirius e Remo.

\- Entrem. - ouvem a voz do diretor após a professora Mcgonagall bater na porta.

Os três entram e Ele vê que estava certo ao Observar os dois marotos junto ao diretor. Dumbledore olhava os dois de forma intensa e tentava usar legilimência na ruiva, mas apenas consegue ver um sorriso zombeteiro nascer nos seus lábios ao expulsá-lo de sua mente.

\- Será que agora você poderia nos esclarecer o que está acontecendo aqui? - Sirius pergunta nervosamente.

\- Creio que seja melhor vocês se sentarem. - diz o diretor conjurando cinco cadeiras que são logo ocupadas.

\- O que aconteceu nesta noite Sirius foi algo que e temia... Melissa deixou a proteção que eu havia feito para protegê-la.

\- O QUE? - a ruiva grita indignada com aquela mentira.

O moreno trinca os dentes para se manter controlado e puxa a mão da irmã que se senta. Sirius, Remo e Mcgonagall olham tudo confusos.

\- Mas então ela... ela é mesmo filha do James e da Lílian? - pergunta Remo.

\- Sim, depois de alguns meses escondidos, Lílian descobriu estar grávida e deu a luz a Melissa no dia 28 de agosto de 1981... dois meses antes de serem atacados por Voldemort. - ao ouvir o nome os três professores tremem.

\- Mas... como nunca soubemos dela? - pergunta Sirius de modo acusador.

\- Porque o mais seguro para ela era ser mantida escondida de todos! Seria muito arriscado para ela ser reconhecida como filha dos Potter'!

Explica, tentando aparentar uma calma que não sentia, deixando a ruiva quase explodindo de raiva e o moreno se segurando para não matá-lo, enquanto os dois marotos parecem não demonstrar satisfação com a decisão que fora tomada por Dumbledore.

\- Então... foi para "minha segurança"... você me escondeu de todos atrás das ruínas da casa dos meus pais, com feitiços que me impediriam a dar dois passos para fora da casa? Isso tudo foi para "minha" segurança diretor? - pergunta a ruiva entre dentes encarando com fúria o diretor.

\- Sim. - responde simplesmente e de modo calmo.

Melissa queria arrancar a cabeça daquele desgraçado.

\- Seria muito mais seguro para você ficar escondida.

\- E não falou de mim, nem para meu irmão, também para minha segurança?

\- Harry ficou desaparecido nos últimos nove anos.

\- Mas... se não contou nem para os melhores amigos dos meus pais... o que me faz acreditar que contaria alguma coisa para ele se ele estivesse aqui?

\- A palavra que dei aos dois! Eu fui um grande amigo deles minha jovem... - fala serenamente.

\- Chega Mel, não há razão para entrar em discussões como essa. - diz o moreno também já farto daquela historinha, se levantando junto da irmã.

\- Creio que nossa conversa ainda não terminou Harry. - diz o diretor de forma calma, mas era perceptível o tom de comando, o que deixou os dois irmãos mais raivosos.

\- A atitude de ter retirado sua irmã da segurança do abrigo em que ela se encontrava foi muito irresponsável!

\- Eu não estou ligando a mínima para o que você acha ou deixa de achar. - diz o moreno se voltando para ele, Dumbledore levanta as sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Você deveria pensar mais na segurança de sua única família, devemos voltar a escondê-la em segurança principalmente agora com a volta do Lord das Trevas. - apela o diretor, mas o que consegue é deixar o moreno furioso.

\- Eu estava pensando na segurança da minha irmã quando a tirei da prisão que você criou... ou você acha que sou idiota para não perceber os feitiços de restrição, contenção mágica e a varinha adulterada que você deu para ela usar?

Agora Dumbledore estava surpreso com o que o jovem sabia, enquanto os outros professores estavam chocados com a atitude dele.

\- Eu... eu não tenho idéia do que está falando Harry? Na certa é um mal entendido e... quanto à varinha, não era seguro para ela ter uma varinha poderosa em magia quando não havia um bruxo para supervisioná-la. - fala de modo calmo.

\- Mas... então o Sr. confirma que deixou minha irmã completamente isolada do mundo? - diz de forma baixa pegando novamente de surpresa o diretor.

Sirius e Remo olham inconformados para Dumbledore.

\- Como eu disse... era mais seguro para ela permanecer no anonimato. Você deveria saber disso Harry já que também permaneceu assim por nove anos. - acusando-o serenamente – Mas... não devemos discutir isto... devemos tomar providências para que ela esteja em segurança novamente!

\- Nem tente encostar nela Dumbledore ou irá se arrepender! - diz o moreno de forma fria e com um olhar selvagem que fez os presentes sentirem um frio na espinha e a ruiva sorrir.

\- Está me ameaçando Sr. Potter?

\- Sim... estou.

Perante esta resposta, o diretor ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto encara o moreno nos olhos.

\- Sr. Potter! Tenha mais respeito o diretor! - diz Mcgonagall de forma severa mesmo estando intrigada com os fatos descobertos mas Harry não lhe dá atenção.

\- Com licença... mas... minha irmã e eu vamos nos retirar.

Se levanta seguido da ruiva mas para ao ouvir a porta ser trancada. Virando para trás vê o diretor com a varinha apontada para a porta. o encarando de forma séria.

\- Desculpe Sr. Potter mas... como já havia dito... não terminamos a conversa.

\- A conversa já terminou diretor! Deixe-nos sair sem que eu precise arrebentar a sua porta!

\- Suas ameaças não surtirão efeito aqui Sr. Potter. - diz de forma séria. - Sentem-se!

\- Parece que decidiu deixar a mascara cair diretor...

Harry estava a ponto de amaldiçoá-lo enquanto o encarava nos olhos, os outros presentes observavam cautelosos, o que acontecia.

\- Estou apenas tratando do que é melhor para vocês, mas... se o Sr. não consegue enxergar... serei forçado a agir de forma firme para que vocês não se machuquem! - diz o diretor de formar firme, levantando discretamente a varinha.

Isso era tudo o que Harry queria , com movimentos rápidos de mão, desarma e lança fortemente o diretor contra a parede da direita.

\- Potter! - exclama Mcgonagall chocada enquanto o moreno caminhava lentamente até o diretor que se levantava com dificuldade.

\- O que foi diretor? Onde está toda aquela firmeza das ações para nos proteger?

Pergunta com a voz gélida enquanto chutava o diretor nas costelas, Melissa assistia a tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O que está fazendo Harry? - pergunta Remo alarmado vendo o diretor gritar ao receber outro forte chute nas costelas.

\- Eu te avisei velho para não tentar nada contra minha irmã.

O ódio era perceptível em sua voz, enquanto levantava o diretor pelos cabelos, sentindo-se feliz ao ouvir os gemidos de dor.

\- Quer que eu o largue Dumbledore? - pergunta o moreno e, sem esperar resposta, desfere um soco com a mão direita na face do diretor que bate com força na parede enquanto cospe sangue pela boca.

\- Harry para! - Sirius já tinha saído do estado de choque e olhava aquilo dividido entre parar o afilhado ou ajudá-lo.

Harry sem dar ouvidos ao apelo do padrinho, apóia o pé direito em cima do joelho direito do diretor e o olha nos olhos antes de, com um movimente rápido, pressionar o pé com força até ouvir os ossos se partindo, junto ao grito de agonia do diretor.

\- Ops...te machuquei diretor?

Pergunta cinicamente vendo o diretor levar as mãos até o joelho quebrado, era visível aos presentes, pela forma como o joelho cedeu que os ossos perfuraram na parte interna da dobra deste.

O sorriso de Melissa crescia cada vez mais com o tratamento que o irmão dava ao diretor, enquanto os três professores estavam pálidos e paralisados.

Harry, não satisfeito com o que tinha feito com aquele desgraçado, pisa de forma impiedosa nos ossos quebrados e pressiona lentamente o joelho quebrado ouvindo mais estalos e berros, sem reação, o velho diretor já deixava lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

\- Ora diretor... um bruxo tão estimado como o Sr. e "famoso" por ter derrotado um grande bruxo das trevas... chorando como uma criança... tshi... tshi... - fala o moreno falsamente desapontado.

Dumbledore tentava se afastar dele mas o joelho partido não ajudava.

\- Fugindo diretor? - pergunta enquanto se abaixava a frente do diretor.

Pegando o braço esquerdo deste, delicadamente, sem parar de encarar os olhos azuis que agora demonstravam medo, para por um momento para deixar um sorriso sádico se abrir em seu vira a palma da mão do diretor para cima mantendo o braço esticado e faz pressão no cotovelo até as juntas e os ligamentos se romperem fazendo mais berros saírem de sua boca.

\- P-para... - consegue sussurra o diretor com a voz tremida pela dor intensa nas fraturas e ligamentos rompidos.

\- Parar? Mas porquê? Está tão divertido...

Ele se levanta e conjura dez agulhas finas e de metal, que pela cor vermelha, pareciam estar em brasa, elas tinham cerca de dez centímetros de comprimento.

Os olhos do diretor e professores se arregalaram mais ainda ao perceber que, ao pegar uma das agulhas, esta não parece queimá-lo.

\- P-por favor... n-não... - dizia fracamente.

Mas foi em vão...o moreno começa a perfurar sua perna boa com a agulha em brasa na altura da coxa, lentamente. Agora os berros de dor vinham acompanhados, não de estalos secos de ossos quebrados mas... de um barulho de carne sendo frita e do cheiro forte de carne queimada.

Mcgonagall, Sirius e Remo estavam sentindo pena do diretor ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguiam se aproximar dos dois para separá-los, era como se uma barreira invisível estivesse bloqueando o caminho. Mas, o que eles não sabiam, era que estavam certos, pois Melissa havia isolado os dois, lançado feitiços imperturbáveis no escritório enquanto apreciava a diversão do irmão.

\- Sabe diretor... desde que descobri sobre minha irmã, eu estava tentado a fazer algo assim... - comenta o moreno simplesmente enquanto analisava uma segundo agulha e começava a perfurar o cotovelo quebrado bem entre os ossos fraturados.

Os berros estavam alto o suficiente para o castelo inteiro ouvir, se não tivessem proteções mágicas na sala.

\- P-para... por favor para... não, não...

Implorava o diretor para o deleite do moreno que direcinava a terceira agulha para a região da virilha e a enterrava, sem nenhum pingo de piedade, até só ficar visível, um ponto vermelho na pele alva do diretor.

Então, enfiou a quarta na clavícula direita, de forma rápida e violenta. Dumbledore não tinha mais forças para tentar resistir e seus berros ficavam cada vez mais fracos enquanto uma poça de sangue se formava ao seu redor.

O sangue frio e o óbvio prazer na expressão do moreno deixavam Sirius, Remo e Mcgonagall muito assustados, o estado do diretor era, no mínimo, digno de pena, mas parecia que o moreno não se satisfazia.

Harry via que o diretor não tinha mais reação e a brincadeira perdeu a graça, decidiu ser bonzinho e parar.

\- Sabe diretor... acho que terminamos por hoje... - diz de forma suave sorrindo para o quase inconsciente Dumbledore e se levanta.

\- Espero que tenha entendido o recado e... se tentar algo farei muito pior do que lhe enfiar agulhas. Vamos Melissa, amanhã temos aulas. - fala de suave e calma com a ruiva como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A garota se dirige junto a ele que a esperava na porta sob olhares chocados e temerosos dos três professores, mas que não deu atenção a eles.

Seguiram pelos corredores até que ele a deixa na frente da entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória.

\- Aquilo foi realmente divertido Harry... pena que não pude fazer nada. - comenta feliz e ao mesmo tempo emburrada, fato que o faz sorrir.

\- Quem sabe da próxima vez... - pisca o olho vendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios da garota.

\- Mas agora é melhor você ir dormir, a senha é lealdade.

Depois de falar a senha... ele observa o retrato se virar e, após desejar boa noite a irmã e vê-la entrar toma o rumo das masmorras.

\- Ora de cultivar a amizade entre os colegas de dormitório. - fala com a voz carregada sarcasmo.


	5. Chapter 4 Primeiros passos para a guerra

Capitulo 4 - Primeiros passos para a guerra

Harry caminhou calmamente até a entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina nas masmorras já imaginando o que poderia acontecer quando lá entrasse.

-Puro sangue.

Disse a senha e entra no salão, vendo todos se voltarem para ele assim que chegou, ignorando os olhares, o moreno se dirige até o dormitório onde um loiro de olhos cinzentos arrumava suas coisas, os dois se encaram durante alguns segundos até ele se dirigir à cama onde aos pés, estava seu malão.

\- Então você é o famoso Harry Potter! - diz o loiro com a voz baixa sem expressar qualquer sentimento, o moreno nem se vira para encará-lo então o loiro prossegue:

\- Você deve ter muito azar para o chapéu seletor ter te colocado na Sonserina já que... muitos aqui... apóiam o Lord das Trevas.

\- Não dou a mínima para quem apóia ou deixa de apoiar aquele infeliz. - responde sem o olhar.

\- Não deveria falar dessa forma do Lord, a não ser que queira morrer logo.

Fala o loiro o encarando de forma avaliativa, pois, precisava ser muito burro para falar do Lord daquela maneira, Harry não dando atenção ao que o loiro falava, continua arrumando suas coisas até que vira e o encara.

\- Deveria se preocupar mais com você mesmo, que está correndo mais risco do que eu no momento Draco Malfoy.

\- Do que está falando? - pergunta o loiro calmamente sem demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia, o moreno apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando Malfoy, eu sei que você não quer se curvar para aquele infeliz do Voldemort mas é obrigado a fazê-lo... por ordens do seu pai! Sei que tem em mente coisas melhores do que servir a um lunático! Sei de várias coisas ao seu respeito...

Continua Harry de forma calma encarando o loiro a sua frente que estava surpreso, mas não deixava transparecer; foi fácil descobrir tudo sobre a vida de Malfoy através de legilimência.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

\- Tenho meus meios, mas o que realmente interessa aqui é o que você fará para alcançar seus objetivos.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta já muito intrigado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

\- Estou dizendo que você deveria pensar em meios de se livrar do seu pai e seguir seu próprio caminho, ditando suas próprias regras.

Explica se dirigindo para o banheiro enquanto o loiro pensava sobre o que ouvira mas, antes de fechar a porta o moreno torna a falar:

\- A começar pelo que há entre você e a Weasley...

Aquilo sim deixou Malfoy chocado, pois ninguém sabia do romance secreto deles!

Melissa entra na torre da Grifinória após desejar boa noite ao irmão e a encontra lotada de alunos que conversavam alegremente sobre as férias, ela logo se dirige para o canto em que Hermione e Gina estavam.

\- Demorei? - pergunta às duas que se assustam com a chegada silenciosa da garota.

\- Não muito mas... o que o diretor queria falar com você? - foi logo perguntando Gina.

\- Nada demais, ele apenas quis conversar sobre como estavam os estudos do meu irmão e meu. - fala a garota se sentando entre as duas no sofá.

"Aquilo não era de todo mentira já que o velhote viu o que Harry poderia fazer." pensa.

\- Mione eu estava... - começa a falar um ruivo que se aproximava, mas para ao ver quem estava entre as duas grifinórias.

\- Rony essa é a Melissa, Melissa esse é o irmão da Gina, Rony. - apresenta Hermione, Rony estava apenas encarando de olhos arregalados a garota o que fez Hermione fecha a cara.

\- Prazer Rony e me chame de Mel. - diz a garota para os três.

\- Me chame de Mione então. - diz Hermione sorrindo novamente.

\- Er... prazer. - diz o ruivo para Melissa. A garota estava achando engraçada a reação do ruivo apesar de não saber o motivo. - Er... você não é irmã do Harry Potter?

\- Sim. - responde a ruiva entendendo agora o porque da reação.

\- Você não queria me falar algo Rony? - pergunta Hermione.

\- Não acho... não lembro.

\- Bem eu estou um pouco cansada então já vou me deitar, boa noite a todos. - diz Melissa.

\- Boa noite. - falam os três enquanto vêem Melissa se levantando, seguindo para o dormitório e cruzando com a Morgan que a olha como se não fosse nada, olhar este que é devolvido com a mesma intensidade.

\- Garota metida... - murmura a ruiva subindo as escadas sem saber que a morena também tinha a mesma opinião sobre ela.

Alheios às reações das casas com seus últimos integrantes, Minerva Mcgonagall, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin conduziam o diretor da escola às pressas para a enfermaria... o silêncio entre os três professores era causado pelos fatos presenciados a pouco tempo na sala do diretor. Harry Potter havia subjugado o Alvo Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos do último século de forma que não havia dúvidas que o jovem era extremamente poderoso.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Meu Merlin o que aconteceu ao diretor? - pergunta a enfermeira Madame Ponfrey surpresa e preocupada com o diretor.

\- Um acidente ocorreu. - disse Sirius para não causar alvoroço, Mcgonagall e Lupin concordam com o maroto.

\- Como assim um acidente? - pergunta a enfermeira colocando o diretor em uma das camas e lançando feitiços curativos nele.

Ela fica chocada com o modo como o diretor se encontrava pois as perfurações com as agulhas eram fundas e em pontos de extrema sensibilidade. Após duas horas e um tratamento cuidadoso dos ferimentos, o diretor acorda.

\- Como se sente Alvo? - pergunta a enfermeira.

\- Estou bem Popy. - responde o diretor sem prestar atenção.

Dumbledore estava mais preocupado com o que aconteceu com ele mais cedo, não conseguia acreditar no que Harry Potter havia feito; sabia que deveria ficar atento ao garoto mas aquilo havia superado tudo o que esperava... só de lembrar dos olhos do moreno...sentia um frio na espinha.

"Tenho que ficar mais atento àquele garoto, preciso arrumar uma forma de controlá-lo e de trazer a garota para minhas mãos outra vez.", pensa o diretor sobre os irmãos.

\- Agora você poderia me esclarecer o que aconteceu com você diretor? - pergunta a enfermeira.

\- Um acidente Popy... apenas um acidente. - diz o diretor. - Você poderia nos dar licença por um instante?

\- Claro. - diz a enfermeira contrariada se retirando da sala.

\- Temos um assunto delicado em mãos... - diz o diretor.

\- O que você vai fazer em relação aos Potter's? - pergunta Mcgonagall.

\- Não tenho ideia ainda mas... não podemos deixar que eles ajam como o Sr. Potter agiu hoje.

\- O que quer dizer com isso diretor? - pergunta Remus enquanto Sirius apenas observava.

\- O sr. Potter demonstrou ser perigoso, não podemos deixá-lo solto.

\- O que? Pelo que eu percebi ele apenas se defendeu de você! - diz Sirius revoltado, pois o diretor não podia estar querendo dizer isso.

\- Sirius... os atos dele mostraram além da crueldade, o fato de que ele não tolera negativas.

\- Você também não aceitou bem o fato dele ter tirado a irmã do lugar em que estava presa, aliás, você a escondeu de todos!

\- Você deve compreender que foi o melhor para ela pelo tempo em que estávamos vivendo... eu... eu só estava pensando no melhor a se fazer.

\- E o que você pretende fazer agora? - pergunta Mcgonagall interrompendo-o.

\- Sobre o que houve em meu escritório... será melhor ninguém tomar conhecimento e sobre o fato dele e da irmã estarem se comportando de forma inapropriada... terei que tomar medidas firmes.

\- Olha, você... não será preciso ameaçá-lo pois se tentar encostar na Melissa, Harry vai dar outra surra em você. - diz Sirius nervoso retirando-se da enfermaria.

\- Eu vou falar com ele. - Remus também se retira com uma expressão dividida entre o apoio ao amigo e a censura.

\- Eu preciso me retirar também Alvo, até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã Minerva.

"Esse garoto mal chegou e já está me causando problemas... preciso dar um jeito nele.", pensa o diretor.

Harry dormia tranquilamente no dormitório da Sonserina quando percebe não estar mais lá e sim no lugar em que treinou durante anos.

\- Que bom que veio me visitar. - ouve o moreno assim que se levanta vendo Ariana sorrindo a sua frente.

\- É bom vê-la novamente. - responde se dirigindo, com ela, até a casa e se sentando na mesma poltrona de anos atrás.

\- Vi que descobriu mais uma armação do velhote...

\- Aquele desgraçado está querendo alguma coisa com minha irmã. - diz com raiva.

\- Sua irmã é poderosa e Dumbledore sabe disso.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- No momento certo você saberá, mas tome muito cuidado com ele... - diz seriamente para depois sorrir divertida. - Muito interessante a idéia das agulhas.

O moreno gargalha com isso, ele queria ter feito mais com o velhote manipulador mas não poderia chamar mais a atenção do que chamou.

\- Aquilo não foi nada demais, mas creio que não foi para isso que me trouxe até aqui.

\- Tem razão... estou interessada com o andamento de seus planos.

\- Por hora estou me informando do que está acontecendo e procurando aliados.

\- Hum... vejo que já tem alguns em mente.

\- Sim mas... estou um pouco em duvida quanto a eles. - fala pensativo.

\- Então está na hora de voltar para seu mundo pois sua resposta o aguarda.

Diz Ariana de forma enigmática enquanto tudo escurecia e o moreno acorda em seu dormitório vendo que faltava poucos minutos para as seis.

\- Eu ainda vou descobrir como ela faz isso. - resmunga o moreno vendo Silver aparecer em uma silenciosa explosão de luz e ouvindo uma risada divertida em sua cabeça.

\- O que você tem para mim garota? - pergunta o moreno para a fênix que recebia carícias após pousar em seu ombro e retirando o pergaminho de sua pata, a fênix solta uma nota baixa e melodiosa antes de desaparecer.

À medida que lia o que estava escrito no pergaminho, um sorriso nascia em seus lábios, finalmente a resposta que ele queria estava em suas mãos. Vai tomar um banho e faz sua higiene depois de incinerar cuidadosamente o pergaminho... não queria correr o risco de alguém pegá-lo. Após terminar de se arrumar com o uniforme, meia hora depois, segue para o salão principal para tomar o café-da-manhã, encontrando-o praticamente vazio pelo horário, mas sorri discretamente, quando percebe que o diretor o olhava fixamente.

Harry tomava seu café calmamente até avistar sua irmã entrando no salão e se dirigindo para a mesa dos leões juntamente com duas outras garotas, uma ruiva e outra de cabelos castanhos, ele decide falar com ela sobre a carta apenas no dia, pois sabia que ela iria tentar convencê-lo de levá-la junto.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco Malfoy entra no salão e se dirige para a mesa das serpentes, sentando perto do moreno, mas sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Harry sabia que ele ainda estava pensando no que havia dito na noite anterior.

Pouco depois, um dos professores que Harry sabia ser Severo Snape, diretor da casa da Sonserina, passava pela mesa das serpentes distribuindo os horários para os alunos e quando chega a sua frente, lança um olhar de profundo nojo, recebendo em troca, um olhar provocativo e zombeteiro de seu "aluno", fato que o irrita mais ainda, contudo... decide ignorar.

Melissa tomava seu café calmamente, ela já havia percebido o olhar constante do diretor sobre ela e o irmão e, o olhar que a professora Mcgonagall lançou enquanto entregava seu horário de aulas mas não dava muita atenção a isso, mas sim, a conversa que estava tendo com Mione sobre títulos interessantes de livros variados. Melissa percebe certa troca de olhares entre Gina, que estava ao seu lado e um loiro sonserino, com cara de quem tinha o rei na barriga.

Quando já estava na hora de seguirem para as aulas, as três se levantam e rumam para fora do salão, sendo seguidas por um moreno de olhos verdes que as alcança logo nos pés da escadaria de mármore.

\- Nem bom dia eu ganho de você? - pergunta o moreno assustando as duas que acompanhavam Melissa.

\- Bom dia Harry! - diz Melissa abraçando-o e recebendo um beijo na testa.

\- Harry esta é Hermione Granger e, Gina Weasley.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-las. - diz pegando na mão que cada uma lhe oferecia e dando um beijo nas costas delas, o que causou um estremecimento involuntário nas garotas.

\- Prazer Potter.

\- Por favor, me chame apenas de Harry. - diz sorrindo para a castanha que retribui.

\- Então me chame de Mione, que é como meus amigos me chamam.

\- Prazer Harry. - diz Gina de forma animada para o moreno que sorri para ela.

\- O prazer é meu, Gina.

\- Bem acho que já estamos atrasados melhor irmos.

Diz Melissa não gostando nada da forma como a ruiva olhava para o irmão e de como o moreno parecia dar corda. Harry ergue uma sobrancelha para irmã que sai andando e arrastando Gina.

\- A Mione é do seu ano Harry então ela pode te mostrar a sala enquanto a Gina me mostra onde ela e eu vamos ter nossa primeira aula.

\- O que houve?

\- A Mel é muito ciumenta. - diz divertido para garota que sorri também.

\- Vamos? Nossa primeira aula é de Poções e nossas casas fazem todas as aulas juntas. - diz Mione se dirigindo para as masmorras junto do moreno.

Chegam na sala e logo se dirigem para carteiras no fundo, conversando sobre a matéria, ele descobre sobre como o professor ensinava e sua predileção pelos alunos de sua casa. Quando a sala estava cheia e o professor já se encontrava nela prestes a começar seu discurso, a porta se abre e um ruivo entra correndo, ele se dirige para uma carteira ao lado da Hermione.

\- Desculpe o atraso professor. - diz o ruivo de forma baixa.

\- Vejo que ainda não aprendeu o caminho para minha sala Sr. Weasley... - diz o professor de forma baixa enquanto olhava o ruivo. - Parece que não tem competência nem para saber a localização de uma sala de aula, não consigo acreditar que mesmo assim passou no N.O.M da minha matéria.

Os sonserinos riam do ruivo que estava vermelho enquanto Harry erguia as sobrancelhas para o professor.

\- Antes que eu me esqueça... menos dez pontos para Grifinória pelo seu atraso.

Os alunos da grifinória olharam torto para o ruivo que havia perdido pontos no primeiro dia de aula mas ficaram quietos. Os olhos do professor se fixaram no moreno após o termino do discurso e pelo olhar dele, a sala sabia que aquele aluno seria o novo "alvo" do professor, mesmo sendo da casa das serpentes.

\- Sr. Potter... o que o Sr. estava aprendendo na sua outra escola referente a minha matéria? - pergunta com desprezo para o moreno que o fitava silenciosamente.

\- Diversas poções sobre as quais não vem ao caso... - responde simplesmente, a sala prende a respiração com o comentário e o professor estreita os olhos de maneira perigosa.

\- Vejo que a falta de educação é um problema gético dos Potter's... veremos se sua irmã tem o mesmo problema. - sibila em uma sutil ameaça, o moreno estreita os olhos para não cometer nenhuma bobagem e o professor sorri com isso.

\- O Sr. deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala professor. - diz o moreno, todos os alunos arregalam os olhos e Hermione ao seu lado engasga.

\- Está me ameaçando Potter? - sibila raivosamente com a mão na varinha coçando para lançar uma maldição imperdoável no moreno.

\- O Sr. me entendeu errado professor... eu apenas quis dizer que... acusações feitas em base de "velhas impressões"... podem ser equivocadas.

Responde calmamente fazendo o professor segurar a cruciatos que queria lançar já, os alunos, olham para ele de forma surpresa e até com pena pois sabiam que a vida dele seria um inferno a partir de agora.

\- Muito bem Sr. Potter já que não quer responder a pergunta que lhe fiz, veremos como se sairá em minha matéria... sem as respostas para suas possíveis perguntas.

Dizendo isso o professor se volta para o resto da sala raivosamente. O moreno ainda olhava para o professor que começou um discurso sobre os N.I.E.M.'s. A aula correu com o professor explicando sobre o que eles fariam ignorando o moreno e falando de como duvidava que metade da sala conseguisse passar nos exames.

\- Cara... é a primeira aula e eu já perco pontos... aquele seboso. - resmungava o Weasley enquanto andavam em direção até a próxima aula ao lado da Hermione e do moreno que parecia nem ser percebido pelo ruivo.

\- Mas aquela conversa dele e do Potter... ele deve ser louco. - comenta o ruivo sem perceber que o moreno se encontrava do outro lado da garota.

\- Mas você não deveria ter se atrasado. - diz Mione sem querer falar do comportamento do moreno.

\- De que lado você está? - pergunta com raiva

\- Do lado certo, dessa vez ele teve razão por tirar aqueles pontos.

\- Por que você não guarda seus argumentos para o professor Snape, Weasley? - pergunta o moreno já cheio daquela discussão sem sentido.

\- Ninguém chamou você na conversa! - diz o ruivo sem olhar para quem estava ao lado da garota, Harry conta até dez para não dar um belo soco na cara do ruivo por essa resposta.

\- Tome cuidado com o modo que fala comigo Weasley. - diz de forma tão fria quanto a usada para o professor Snape, fazendo os dois sentirem um frio na espinha, então ele olha para o estranho percebendo que ele era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

\- F-foi mal... - diz o ruivo nervoso e surpreso.

\- Vamos para sala logo antes que nos atrasemos Mione. - fala calmamente o moreno seguindo em frente junto da garota e do ruivo.

-Você é mesmo Harry Potter? - pergunta o ruivo assim que entram na sala. - Sou Rony Weasley, prazer.

\- Prazer. - diz o moreno de forma educada enquanto se dirige até a carteira ao lado da Mione e o ruivo se senta ao lado dele.

As aulas seguem no mesmo ritmo de poções, os professores dando explicações sobre a importância dos exames na vida dos aluno após se formarem. Assim se passou a semana. O trio incomum recém formado de dois grifinórios e um sonserino era comentado por todos e até mesmo Harry não sabia o que o havia levado a ficar tanto tempo com os outros dois.

Na sexta-feira no salão principal enquanto o moreno jantava sozinho em seu canto da mesa sonserina... Melissa, Hermione, Gina e Rony conversavam alegremente durante o jantar, falando sobre como foi o primeiro dia de aula e Gina perguntando tudo o que o moreno havia feito.

"Tenho notícias importantes para lhe falar.", diz o moreno através de legilimência para Melissa que se surpreende.

"Tudo bem então.", responde a garota na mente do moreno cheia de curiosidade.

Após o jantar enquanto todos se dirigiam para seus salões comunais, Harry e Melissa se dirigiam para o sétimo andar e, após ele passar três vezes em frente da uma parede, uma porta aparece e os dois entram, encontrando uma sala confortável com duas poltronas que eles ocupam.

\- Que lugar é esse e como você sabe dele? - pergunta Melissa curiosa.

\- Essa é a sala precisa, ela se transforma naquilo que a pessoa quiser basta fazer o que eu fiz lá fora e eu a vi na mente do diretor, no dia em que vim fazer minha matrícula.

\- O que você queria falar de importante?

\- Segunda de manhã recebi uma carta marcando uma reunião com Keven e Celine para a meia-noite de hoje. - fala seriamente.

\- Esta é uma ótima notícia mas... por que não me contou antes? Esquece! O que importa é: a que horas vamos partir? - pergunta a ruiva animada.

\- Eu não disse antes porque tinha certeza de que você iria tentar me convencer a te levar junto, eu sairei faltando meia hora para o horário marcado e você vai ficar na escola.

\- Como assim? Nem sonhando que você vai até lá sozinho! - a ruiva estava indignada com o irmão.

\- Eu vou sozinho sim, você vai ficar aqui para me cobrir... não quero que ninguém desconfie.

\- Você está arrumando desculpas para não me levar.

\- Melissa, por favor, não comece está bem? Você vai ficar na escola e este assunto está decidido. - fala sério, não dando margem para a ruiva retrucar.

Melissa cruza os braços emburrada fazendo o moreno sorrir dela.

\- Mel... nada vai dar errado, confie em mim.

\- Eu confio em você... neles é que não confio!

\- Mas é melhor começar a confiar pois a confiança é a chave para que essa aliança seja feita, eu confio neles pois não sou considerado um inimigo por eles e enquanto eles pensarem assim... nada irá me acontecer.

\- Ok mas... mesmo assim eu me preocupo. - Melissa se rende à discussão resolvendo confiar no moreno, ela sabia que ele não faria nada que fosse idiota e esperava mesmo que a confiança que ele estava depositando naqueles dois não fosse sua ruína.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. - diz suavemente enquanto se levanta e abraça a garota dando em seguida um beijo na testa dela. – Agora... vamos que eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde que não posso me atrasar.

As horas se passaram rapidamente e logo já eram 23:30, Harry se dirigia para fora do dormitório vestido com uma calça preta assim como os sapatos, uma camisa vermelha-sangue e um sobretudo preto com capuz lhe escondendo o rosto. O salão comunal da Sonserina estava vazio aquela hora, o que facilitou ao moreno que, observando ao redor para ter certeza de que estava sozinho, desaparece ao ser engolido pelas sombras do salão.

Harry aparece nas sombras de uma árvore de frente para um grande portão de ferro ladeado por altos muros, ele se aproxima do portão onde dois homens altos estavam de guarda que, logo abrem passagem para o moreno que é guiado por um deles até uma mansão que mais parecia um castelo medieval.

A mansão possuía quatro andares, era feita com pedras escurecidas, as janelas eram grandes e com cortinas escuras que deixavam pouco da luz interior transpassá-la...Harry segue o segurança pelas portas, seguindo por um longo corredor com vários quadros nas paredes de bruxos e trouxas até chegarem em frente a portas de madeiras claras, o segurança bate e entram logo em seguida.

\- Senhor... ele chegou. - diz o segurança com a voz grossa e respeitosa enquanto o jovem retirava o capuz.

\- Sim, obrigado Marco, pode se retirar. - diz uma voz masculina vinda da ponta da mesa.

O moreno segue a direção da voz, enquanto Marco se retira da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Observa então um homem que aparentava ter por volta de 25 anos, tinha cabelos loiros e lisos até os ombros, pele pálida, um corpo definido, lábios finos e olhos vermelho-sangue, um homem muito atraente para as mulheres o encarando de forma curiosa e intrigada. Ao lado do homem, havia uma linda mulher de cabelos negros até a metade das costas com cachos definidos, pele tão pálida quanto a do homem ao seu lado, um corpo que faria qualquer mulher querer se matar de inveja, lábios cheios, vermelhos e convidativos, olhos azuis expressando curiosidade e malícia ao encarar o moreno. Ali estavam os líderes dos dois maiores clãs vampirescos da Europa.

\- Keven, Celine é um prazer conhecê-los. - diz o moreno aos dois.

\- Sente-se Sr. Potter. - diz Keven líder dos Willians o que é atendido pelo moreno que se senta ao lado dele e de frente a morena. - É um prazer conhecê-lo também.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Potter. - diz Celine líder dos Montag.

\- Apenas Harry por favor. - diz de forma calma.

\- Pois bem Harry... ficamos bastante curiosos sobre o motivo de querer falar conosco. - diz Celine com a voz doce e envolvente sorrindo de forma charmosa.

\- O que me fez pedir por esta reunião foi o fato da guerra bruxa estar prestes a estourar novamente. - diz seriamente e vendo as expressões de seriedade se formar nos rostos dos outros dois.

\- Você não é o primeiro a tentar nos convencer de entrar nesta guerra e também não será o primeiro a receber uma negativa nossa... - diz Keven de forma suave.

\- Exatamente. - concorda o moreno deixando os dois confusos. - Sei que Voldemort tentou convencê-los a se unirem a ele e que recusaram... com isso ganharam um inimigo em potencial.

\- Explique-se.

\- Voldemort não aceita ser contrariado e... com suas negativas... ele deve ter ficado com ódio de vocês e ainda não vai querer correr o risco de que aconteça o que está acontecendo agora, ou seja, uma reunião entre vocês com um inimigo dele.

\- E para que não corra o risco de nos unirmos a algum inimigo dele você acredita que tentará nos destruir?

\- Sim, o que não aconteceu até agora pelo fato dele saber que não possui força suficiente para isso mas, eu percebi que tinha um dos servos dele vigiando a propriedade.

\- Então ele está nos observando para saber de nossos passos e quando ele se achar forte o suficiente para nos derrotar ele irá nos atacar. - afirma Celine. - Uma teoria muito lógica e bem realista.

\- Você está sugerindo que nós devemos nos unir para enfrentar um inimigo em comum? - pergunta Keven com a face neutra enquanto analisava Harry com um olhar intrigado pois ele tinha certeza de que sentia algo de familiar naquele garoto.

\- Sim.

\- Mas me responda, por que nós deveríamos nos unir com um simples bruxo se podemos destruir aquele verme? - pergunta Celine.

\- Não me julgue pela aparência Celine. - diz o moreno calmamente, mas era perceptível que não gostara da comparação.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta Keven após passar alguns minutos tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquela familiaridade que ele sentia com o garoto.

\- Harry James Potter, filho de James Potter e Lílian Evans Potter. - responde calmamente, Celine olhava intrigada para Keven que olhava para Harry.

\- Quem é você? - Keven torna a perguntar.

Harry o encara durante alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto Celine parece ter finalmente entendido o que estava acontecendo e olha para o moreno com outros olhos.

\- Sou aquele que nasceu das sombras, que foi embalado pela escuridão, o filho daquela que repudia a luz... esse sou eu. - diz o moreno em um tom sombrio e gelado, uma aura negra começou a ser exalada de seu corpo enquanto seus olhos escurecem até ficarem tão negros que, aquele que os encarassem, perderiam-se nas trevas que ali havia.

Keven e Celine arregalam os olhos de surpresa com o que acabaram de ouvir, eles agora sabiam o que havia de familiaridade no moreno: eram as trevas profundas e puras que o envolviam.

-Nós nos uniremos a você mestre. - diz Keven de forma respeitosa após alguns segundos e em seguida curva a cabeça em uma reverência, ato que foi seguido por Celine que ainda estava surpresa.

\- Nossos clãs estão ao seu dispor mestre. - diz Celine respeitosamente.

\- Obrigado e, por favor, me chamem de Harry. - diz o moreno novamente com a voz calma e suave e logo os dois concordam. - Espalhem a notícia pelos seus clãs todos devem saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Assim será feito Harry o que mais quer que façamos? - pergunta Keven.

\- Por hora deixem todos em alerta pois Voldemort não deve demorar para tentar algo, agora eu preciso ir, quando desejar falar comigo usem Silver.

Termina o moreno se levantando, gesto que é acompanhado pelos dois mestres vampirescos que o acompanham até o saguão de entrada.

\- Volte quando desejar Harry. - diz os dois mestres fazendo respeitosas reverências para o moreno.

\- Nos vemos em breve. – despede-se, sendo engolido pelas sombras do cômodo.

\- Ele é realmente o herdeiro do trono? - pergunta Celine.

\- Tenho certeza, você deve ter percebido a aura sombria que ele exalava... ele é o herdeiro do trono negro. - responde Keven com confiança.

"Finalmente o herdeiro veio ao mundo para assumir seu trono e aqueles que se puserem em seu caminho sentirão o irá dele.", esse pensamento o faz sorrir enquanto se encaminham para a sala de reuniões, eles tinham muito o que fazer agora.

Em um lugar onde reina a crueldade e o medo, um castelo se erguia imponente e assustador, onde em uma sala, Voldemort se encontrava sentado em seu trono... meditando sobre seus futuros passos na guerra, ele se encontrava absorto em seus pensamentos até que batidas na porta o despertam.

\- Entre. - diz numa voz fria e sibilante vendo a seguir um de seus comensais entrar e se ajoelhar a sua frente. - O que aconteceu para que me interrompa? - pergunta friamente fazendo o comensal tremer.

\- My Lord, eu trago notícias sobre os Willians e os Montag. - diz trêmulo.

\- Continue.

-Hoje à uma hora atrás, eles se reuniram no covil dos Willians e logo depois um encapuzado apareceu e foi recebido ficando lá dentro até a hora em que vim te avisar Mestre.

\- Quem era?

\- Não deu para ver seu rosto pois ele usava o capuz do sobretudo que vestia, era um homem de mais ou menos um e noventa de altura.

\- Você não viu quem era e não viu quanto tempo ele ficou lá? - pergunta o Lord com a voz perigosamente baixa fazendo o comensal tremer fortemente de medo.

\- N-não my Lord, perdão.

\- Incompetente. Crucius! - o comensal começou a urrar de dor enquanto se contorcia no chão, depois de alguns minutos o Lord retira a maldição. - Eu quero saber quem era, o que estava querendo lá e a reação daqueles animais, você me entendeu?

\- S-Sim my Lord. - diz fracamente o comensal se retirando da sala.

"Malditos... o que estão tramando? Terei de agir rapidamente para eliminar aqueles infelizes.", pensava o lord.

\- Malfoy! - Grita o Lord e logo em seguida Lucius Malfoy entra na sala, ajoelhando-se em seguida.

\- O que deseja my Lord? - pergunta com a voz fria.

\- Como estão os planos para os ataques àqueles vampiros que se negaram a me servir?

\- Estamos avançando com rapidez, dentro de poucas semanas estaremos prontos para atacá-los.

\- Semanas? - pergunta o Lord estreitando os olhos.

-Sim my Lord, para que não haja nenhum erro creio eu. - Malfoy sente um arrepio de medo mas disfarça rapidamente.

\- Apresse os planos Malfoy e... quero que ataquem o Beco Diagonal amanhã! Matem todos os sangues-ruins que virem, juntamente com todos que fizerem frente a vocês, recrutem aqueles que estiverem pendendo para meu lado seja por qual for o motivo.

\- Sim my Lord estarei planejando agora mesmo o ataque.

\- Pode sair. - após uma reverência Malfoy se retira da sala deixando o Lord sozinho.

"É chegada a hora de meus comensais voltarem a espalhar o medo pelo mundo bruxo para todos saibam do meu poder. Não importa quem seja o convidado daqueles vermes pois irei esmagá-los.".

Em Hogwarts, Harry aparece no salão comunal da Sonserina e se dirige rapidamente para o dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano, onde se troca e deita pois já passava da uma da manhã, ele não tinha aula no dia seguinte mas não queria perder uma noite de sono enquanto ainda havia calmaria no mundo mágico. O sorriso que o moreno tinha nos lábios mostrava o contentamento que ele sentia, pois agora ele tinha grandes aliados na guerra. Seu sono foi calmo e relaxante.

Na manhã seguinte o dia estava ensolarado, o moreno se levanta as cinco e quarenta como o habitual, faz sua higiene pessoal, toma banho, se troca colocando uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa verde musgo e um tênis de cor escura. Desce para o café encontrando o salão principal com poucos alunos mas, o que prende a atenção do moreno é uma grifinória que estava tomando seu café tranquilamente.

Sophie tinha acordado cedo aquele dia sem motivo aparente, a garota se vestia com uma calça jeans justa, uma blusinha branca com uma jaqueta jeans por cima e all star branco, ela se encontrava tomando café-da-manhã quando sente ser observada, olhando para a mesa da sonserina ela percebe um moreno de olhos verdes a fitando intensamente. Ela se lembra dele, da seleção... Potter... esse era o seu nome, reparando melhor, a garota percebe que ele era bastante atraente e aquele ar sombrio e misterioso que o circulava era, na opinião dela, um charme.

Harry vê a morena lhe encarando e resolvendo provocar, deixa um sorriso torto e maroto se formar em seus lábios o que é devolvido por uma sobrancelha erguida elegantemente. Os dois continuavam a se encarar de forma intensa, parecia que nem piscavam, até que o moreno ergue o copo que bebia suco em um brinde silencioso desviando o olhar no instante em que um grupo de garotos se sentava perto da garota e tentava atrair sua atenção.

Sophie continuava a olhar para o moreno sonserino intensamente enquanto conversava com os garotos e garotas ao seu redor, mas ele parecia estar ignorando-a completamente pois não lhe lançou mais nenhum olhar, isto a deixa bastante intrigada pois algo nele a atraia de uma forma intensa mas não teve tempo para pensar sobre isto pois sentiu outro olhar sobre si e, olhando ao redor, percebe a Potter ruiva lhe olhando como que querendo matar... o que causou um sorriso debochado na morena.

Melissa entra no salão principal para o café e olha para mesa Sonserina no instante em que Harry brindava à Sophie, aquilo a deixou vermelha de raiva da garota esnobe.

"O que pensa que está fazendo Harry James Potter?", grita furiosamente na mente do moreno que ergue uma sobrancelha interrogativa para o nada.

"Nada demais irmãzinha, apenas cumprimentando uma colega de classe e, a propósito, quero falar com você na sala precisa.", responde o moreno calmamente o que aumenta a raiva da ruiva.

"Não se faça de inocente Potter, se eu ver você perto daquela metida...", ameaça a ruiva ouvindo uma risada baixa na sua mente.

Olhando para a garota Melissa percebe que ela a olhava e lhe devolvia um sorriso debochado, fazendo a ruiva ter que se controlar para não quebrar todos aqueles dentes.

\- O que houve Mel? - pergunta Hermione enquanto Rony e Gina a olhavam curiosos.

\- Nada não Mione, apenas a Morgan que perdeu a noção do perigo. - diz a ruiva alto suficiente para a morena ouvir mas é ignorada.

Hermione, Rony e Gina não entendem nada mas preferem não perguntar. Harry se levanta pouco depois e sai do salão principal enquanto os quatro grifinórios se sentavam na mesa e tomavam seu café em silêncio até que Melissa se levanta.

\- Gente esqueci o livro que estou lendo na torre e vou buscar.

\- Tudo bem. - diz Hermione e Rony concorda com a boca cheia de comida.

\- A gente se vê no jardim. - diz Gina.

Melissa vai até a sala precisa onde o moreno lhe esperava sentado em uma poltrona.

\- Agora você vai me explicar o que foi aquilo que eu vi no salão principal?

\- Não... - diz o moreno calmamente, Melissa fica com o rosto da cor dos cabelos com a resposta. - Não foi sobre isso que te chamei aqui!

Fala o moreno antes que a ruiva o interrompa, Melissa se senta ainda com raiva e encara o irmão.

\- Então?

\- Consegui o apoio do Keven e da Celine, eles já estão se organizando. - diz o moreno seriamente para a ruiva que abre um sorriso feliz.

\- Essa é com certeza uma boa notícia.

\- Mas Voldemort já sabe.

O sorriso se apaga dos lábios da ruiva.

\- Isso é uma complicação.

\- Não duvido que dentro de pouco tempo ele vá atacar os covis. - os dois param e refletem sobre o que poderia acontecer a seguir.

\- Você está certo, Voldemort não vai ficar quieto mas o que pretende fazer?

\- Já deixei Keven e Celine avisados e eles já devem ter tomado medidas de segurança para possíveis ataques.

\- Vai fazer o que agora? - pergunta curiosa sobre o próximo passo do irmão.

\- Vou atrás do apoio do Dimitri. - diz de forma sombria, Melissa toma um susto com a notícia, pois aquilo sim era perigoso.

\- Você ficou louco? Nem os comensais que foram falar com ele saíram vivos de lá!

\- Mas eu não sou um comensal e tenho meus meios de ser convincente. - fala calmamente, a ruiva já estava achando que o moreno havia dormido pouco e estava dopado de sono.

\- Você só pode estar brincando.

\- Não estou, a partir de agora irei reunir todas as raças de criaturas das trevas que honrarem sua essência pois logo a guerra irá estourar mais uma vez!

A voz do moreno havia ficado profunda e olhos se tornaram negros; após esta explicação do irmão, Melissa apenas concorda mesmo que contrariada mas algo os faz esquecer da conversa que acabaram de ter, Silver aparece em uma explosão de luz e deixa um pergaminho cair no colo do moreno para sumir em seguida.

\- Malditos! - diz o moreno após ler o que estava escrito.

\- O que houve? - pergunta Melissa.

\- O Beco Diagonal está sobre ataque.


	6. Chapter 5 Confronto no Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 5 - Confronto no Beco Diagonal

O dia começava de forma calma no Beco Diagonal com os lojistas se preparando para mais um dia de trabalho e vários bruxos transitando pelo local para suas compras. A calmaria parecia reinar no local, mas fazia muito tempo que ela havia deixado a população bruxa, a guerra ameaçava explodir novamente e as pessoas tomavam todos os cuidados possíveis para não serem a próxima vítima dela.

Vários bruxos e bruxas estavam fazendo suas compras na manhã daquele sábado quando vários sons de aparatação são ouvidos, seguidos da aparição de dezenas de comensais da morte com suas vestes negras e máscaras prateadas, o pânico se espalhou pelo centro comercial bruxo assim que a Marca Negra foi lançada aos céus e a primeira loja explodiu pelos feitiços lançados pelos encapuzados... A gritaria era ensurdecedora, pessoas correndo para todos os lados tentando fugir, feitiços e maldições sendo disparados pelos comensais que matavam ou feriam mortalmente aqueles que eram atingidos.

Eles avançavam rapidamente matando e torturando todos os que estavam pelo caminho não importava se eram homens, mulheres, crianças ou idosos, aqueles que cruzavam seus caminhos acabavam mortos ou eram torturados de forma brutal. Poucos minutos depois o Beco já estava cheio de corpos espalhados pelo chão e os aurores aparatavam para tentar conter a massa de bruxos das trevas, os comensais, no entanto sorriram mais do que antes e começaram a atacar os aurores matando vários em minutos, poucos eram os que conseguiam duelar por mais de alguns minutos sem serem mortos ou torturados.

Enquanto mais aurores aparatavam no local para ajudar, os comerciantes e fregueses se escondiam nas lojas rogando a Merlin para que os aurores conseguissem deter os comensais, mas a situação não estava boa, corpos de vários aurores estavam espalhados pelo chão, uns inteiros... outros mutilados. O caos reinava no local.

Em Hogwarts enquanto os alunos tomavam o café-da-manhã animadamente uma carta cai na frente do diretor da escola após uma explosão de chamas vermelhas, Dumbledore abre e a lê rapidamente para se levantar em seguida e, lançando um olhar significativo para os outros professores, segue em direção à sua sala. Pouco tempo se passa e todos os professores estavam junto do diretor em seu escritório.

\- O que houve Alvo? - pergunta Mcgonagall.

\- O Beco Diagonal está sobre ataque preparem-se. - diz de forma firme, os professores ainda chocados esperam as ordens. - Minerva convoque os membros da Ordem, Sirius, Remus... venham comigo. Os outros cuidem da escola e não deixem os alunos suspeitarem de nada.

Após todos confirmarem, seguem para cumprir as ordens do diretor. Mcgonagall lança um patrono avisando os principais membros da Ordem e logo em seguida partem para o Beco por uma chave de portal feita pelo diretor sem perceber que, envolto pelas sombras, um par de olhos esmeraldas observava tudo atentamente para desaparecer em seguida. Harry aparece na sala precisa onde Melissa o esperava impaciente.

\- E então?

\- Dumbledore acabou de deixar a escola junto do Sirius, Remus e Mcgonagall. - diz olhando para a irmã seriamente. - Tome cuidado.

\- Sempre. - diz a ruiva com um sorriso maroto antes de, junto do moreno, ser tragada pelas sombras.

O massacre no Beco Diagonal estava no auge quando vários bruxos vestidos com calças negras, camisas vermelhas, uma máscara dourada em forma de fênix e um sobre-tudo vermelho com uma fênix dourada nas costas surgiam nos quatro cantos do local, a Ordem da Fênix havia chegado liderada pelo maior mago da atualidade: Alvo Dumbledore.

Os comensais encaram os novos adversários com fúria e partem para cima deles com tudo fazendo as torturas darem uma pausa para que novos combates acontecessem.

Dumbledore enfrentava sem maiores dificuldades três comensais que faziam o possível para mandar o diretor dessa para uma bem pior; os membros da Ordem ocultos pelas máscaras enfrentavam os comensais da morte com a fúria de ver inocentes mortos e torturados mas, estavam em menor número e pouco a pouco os comensais avançavam sobre eles, membros experientes como Sirius e Remo enfrentavam, cada um, dois adversários até que Sirius os estupora ouvindo palmas e uma risada maníaca.

\- Olha só... não é que você está aprendendo a brincar priminho? - mesmo com a máscara a voz não se deixava enganar.

\- Você sabe que eu sei brincar há muito tempo Bella... afinal já te venci muitas vezes. - diz o maroto se virando para encarar sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange, a única mulher nas fileiras do Lord das Trevas quase tão temida quanto o próprio Lord.

\- Não me faça rir priminho... - diz com a voz risonha escondendo a raiva pelo comentário do maroto - Agora vou te ensinar como se deve brincar, certo? - diz com a voz infantil erguendo a varinha. - Crucius!

Sirius desvia da maldição imperdoável soltando uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido.

\- Isso é tudo o que sabe Bella?

\- Ora seu... Citrax!

O raio cinza chumbo da maldição negra passa raspando pelo maroto acertando uma loja atrás do mesmo que é totalmente destruída, o maroto agradece aos seus bons reflexos, pois morreria de uma forma nada agradável se fosse atingido.

\- Vai continuar fugindo ou vai me enfrentar... priminho?

\- Claro que não Bella... Estupore! - lança o feitiço estuporante com força, mas ele é facilmente rebatido pela comensal que ri.

\- Feitiços escolares não vão me atingir priminho... - diz como se ensinasse algo para uma criança. - Avada Kedavra! - mais uma vez o maroto se salva, desta vez do raio verde da maldição da morte, convocando uma porta de madeira que estava caída para servir de escudo.

\- Não seja tão previsível Bella. - diz o maroto.

A comensal já estava cheia daquilo e empunha sua espada, ela era estilo oriental toda negra e desprendia uma aura profana; Sirius vendo-a avançar com a espada em punho, empunha a sua também, que diferente da outra, era no estilo celta com o cabo azul-marinho e a lâmina prateada.

Bellatrix ataca com força na diagonal, mas o golpe é defendido pelo maroto o que causou uma pequena rajada de vento, os dois se encaram profundamente medindo forças até que recuam ao mesmo tempo um medindo o outro.

Remus observava o amigo enfrentar a comensal, receoso, sabia que o maroto tinha a cabeça quente e isso poderia causar sua derrota mas não podia fazer nada para ajudar já que enfrentava dois comensais à direta do amigo. Um feitiço particularmente forte o obriga a se desviar e perder de vista o combate dos primos enquanto entrava em uma ruela do Beco.

\- Deprimo!

O feitiço de explosão acerta um dos comensais em cheio no peito fazendo-o voar alguns metros até bater contra uma parede e cair desacordado, o outro comensal vendo o parceiro inconsciente, volta a atacar o lobisomem com fúria até ser atingido por um certeiro encarceros. Remus volta correndo ao Beco para ver o amigo enfrentar a comensal de igual para igual, mas por pouco tempo, pois outro comensal aparece para enfrentá-lo.

Alheio a isso Dumbledore enfrentava três novos oponentes de forma que faria qualquer um duvidar de sua idade e aparência, com gestos simples de varinha o bruxo conseguia fazer os comensais recuarem até estarem lado a lado; sem dar chances a eles o diretor deixa-os inconscientes e se dirige ao centro do lugar onde aconteciam outros combates.

Em meio a toda essa agitação nenhum dos dois grupos parece notar que dois jovens observavam tudo do alto de um dos telhados do local, Harry e Melissa assistiam a tudo desanimados pois esperavam mais do que aqueles comensais de baixo nível, apesar de verem que um dos membros da Ordem enfrentava uma comensal particularmente poderosa, parecia ser aquela que estava liderando eles.

\- Parece que aquela comensal é a única que vale a pena. - diz Melissa.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela é um dos mais poderosos comensais da morte. - diz Harry analisando os movimentos da comensal.

Sirius e Bellatrix estavam com suas atenções voltadas apenas para seu duelo, nada os desconcentrava da batalha que parecia estar em grau de igualdade entre os dois adversários. O maroto atacava com força para ter chances de transpassar as defesas da comensal, mas Bellatrix não era a preferida do Lord apenas por ter um rosto bonito e se defendia com maestria enquanto contra-atacava com golpes em pontos vitais que não acertavam o maroto por conta de seus reflexos.

\- Você deve estar enferrujada Bella...

Provoca o maroto que estava com o corpo coberto de pequenos machucados, Bellatrix não estava muito diferente dele mas parecia estar mais inteira. A provocação é seguida de um forte golpe da espada da comensal, que foi defendido pelo maroto, contudo não teve tanta sorte e foi atingido por um potente soco desferido pela mão esquerda da comensal, Sirius sentiu o impacto do soco no lado direito do rosto, ficando desnorteado tempo o suficiente para receber mais dois socos: um no queixo e outro no estômago que o fez curvar, seguidos de uma forte joelhada no peito que o lançou a pouco mais de dois metros.

\- Acho que é você quem perdeu o jeito priminho... - debocha a comensal andando calmamente até o maroto que se levantava com certa dificuldade. - Foi derrubado tão facilmente...

O encara de forma divertida sentindo a marca negra em seu braço esquerdo esquentar e em seguida dezenas de comensais aparatam no beco cercando os membros da Ordem que ainda estavam em condições de duelar.

\- Parece que de hoje você e o restante dos seguidores do velhote não passam. - diz com falso pesar.

O maroto olha ao redor percebendo que estavam em menor número e que estes comensais pareciam estar mais bem preparados do que os primeiros a atacarem o lugar.

Do alto do telhado de uma das lojas Harry e Melissa também percebem os reforços do lado do Lord das Trevas.

\- Parece que é a nossa hora... - diz a ruiva com a adrenalina correndo pelas veias.

\- Não faça nada imprudente! - diz o moreno antes de ser engolido pelas sombras.

\- Como se "eu" fosse a imprudente. - fala a ruiva indignada também sendo engolida pelas sombras.

Os comensais recém chegados atacam impiedosamente os membros da Ordem da Fênix atingindo vários que estavam prestando atenção em seus duelos, as baixas do lado da luz já eram enormes e cada vez mais membros eram derrubados... para cada membro da Ordem havia três comensais da morte. Dumbledore estava, pela primeira vez naquele dia, tendo dificuldades em seu duelo, pois enfrentava seis comensais ao mesmo tempo e eles eram bem mais poderosos do que os anteriores.

Remus estava com um ferimento grave no braço esquerdo proveniente de uma maldição cortante que sangrava abundantemente, ele via que a Ordem estava sendo massacrada pelos comensais e que nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguia se sobressair a um número tão denso de comensais, se eles não recuassem agora seriam mortos mas... se recuassem o Beco Diagonal e todos os que ainda estavam ali... seriam mortos.

\- Vejam só... um passarinho com a asa quebrada. - a voz arrastada de Lucius Malfoy foi ouvida pelo lobisomem que se vira para encarar o comensal.

\- Não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo Malfoy pois estaria mentindo.

\- Lupin... Hoje teremos um cachorro a menos no mundo pois você irá morrer agora... Avada Kedavra! - lança a maldição da morte na direção do lobisomem que se desvia no último instante.

\- Expelliarmus! - sussurra o lobisomem apontando a varinha para o comensal que se defende facilmente do feitiço enquanto ria.

\- Você é mais tolo do que eu pensava para acreditar que esse feitiço iria funcionar contra mim lupino. Deprimo! Crucius!

O lobisomem desvia com dificuldade do primeiro, mas no segundo... ele não teria tanta sorte pois já estava para atingi-lo, até ser bloqueado por uma barreira transparente!

O comensal olha em volta para saber de onde havia vindo àquela barreira.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta para um estranho vestindo roupas pretas e com capuz que impedia que os outros vissem seu rosto, o estranho estava a esquerda dos dois bruxos mas não disse nada.

Remus observa o estranho curioso, pelo tamanho e formas era com certeza uma mulher mas a varinha erguida e a pose superior mostrava que ela não estava para brincadeira. Malfoy não gostou nada de ser ignorado pela encapuzada e se preparava para dar uma lição nela.

\- Você deve ser muito burra para querer enfrentar um comensal como eu garota! - diz o mascarado, mas novamente é ignorado o que o deixa furioso. - Avada Kedavra!

O raio verde vai em direção da garota que com um simples feitiço convocatório intercepta o ataque com um pedaço de madeira que explode.

\- Diffindo! - sussurra a garota com a varinha apontada para o comensal que se defende facilmente.

\- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? Crucius!

A maldição da tortura percorre rapidamente a distância que os separava mas a garota simplesmente dá dois passos para a direita escapando da maldição e surpreendendo tanto Malfoy quanto Remus, que se escorava em uma parede pela fraqueza do sangue perdido.

\- Confringo! - a surpresa de Malfoy o impediu de se desviar e o feitiço explodiu no meio do seu peito o arremessando a alguns metros e caindo de costas no chão.

\- Ora sua... Citrax! - Malfoy se levanta rapidamente e lança a maldição negra.

\- Protego corporio! - a mesma barreira transparente envolve a garota e a protege da maldição.

Malfoy fica chocado pois aquela maldição era capaz de destruir até feitiços escudos. A encapuzada suspira de forma desdenhosa e desaparece sem fazer nenhum barulho, o comensal arregala os olhos ao sentir-se golpeado fortemente no queixo e, antes de ser jogado para trás, enxerga a encapuzada a sua frente percebendo que havia sido ela quem o golpeara.

Melissa estava sentindo tédio por conta do duelo com Malfoy resolvendo deixar a magia de lado para ver se ficava mais interessante, em uma velocidade que um humano comum não conseguiria ver, ela corre em sua direção e acerta um potente gancho de direita no queixo do comensal que é arremessado para trás mas antes de ir muito longe, a ruiva o segura pelo pé o puxando de volta e acertando em seguida um direto de esquerda no nariz e o barulho de osso quebrando é ouvido antes do grunhido de dor.

\- Sua desgraçada. - diz o comensal cambaleando para trás e com um gesto de varinha cura o nariz para logo depois avançar contra a infeliz que o havia acertado, Melissa acompanha a movimentação do comensal com os olhos e desvia para a esquerda do forte soco que visava acertar seu rosto para logo depois tentar um chute com a perna direita na altura da cintura do comensal que defende com a perna direita e, em seguida, acerta uma cotovelada na lateral do pescoço da ruiva que a deixa um pouco zonza mas não por muito tempo, ela se recupera para esquivar com um salto para trás de um chute de esquerda do comensal que visava acertar sua coxa direita.

Malfoy tinha que admitir que aquela garota tinha habilidade, o Lord com certeza ficaria feliz em tê-la ao seu lado.

\- Por que você não deixa de tentar me vencer e aceita o convite de servir ao Lord das Trevas? Ele ficaria muito feliz em recebê-la como fiel seguidora. - diz o comensal encarando a ruiva de forma avaliativa e depois com surpresa e raiva: a garota começara a rir.

\- Eu nunca abaixaria a cabeça para aquele idiota.

\- Como ousa falar assim do Lord das Trevas?

O comensal avança furioso em direção a garota que cruza os braços em frente ao rosto para bloquear seu soco, a ruiva percebeu que ele havia empregado mais força no último golpe do nos outros.

Malfoy estava furioso com aquela infeliz que ousava insultar o Lord e começou a aumentar a força dos golpes para que ela não saísse viva daquele combate.

Remus observava tudo com surpresa pois não era qualquer bruxo que poderia enfrentar um dos mais poderosos comensais de Voldemort como aquela garota estava fazendo. Ele ouviu o convite feito e a recusa da garota... fato que o fez erguer as sobrancelhas pela coragem dela. Viu também como ela se defendeu dos golpes do comensal e como ela, com um movimento rápido, lhe acertou uma rasteira e antes dele bater no chão o chutou no estômago, fazendo-o ser arrastado no chão por uns dois metros.

Malfoy se levanta cuspindo sangue e blasfemando mentalmente, torna a atacar a garota mas o primeiro golpe de direita foi facilmente defendido por ela, mas o soco no peito e a joelhada na lateral do corpo dela, furaram suas defesas fazendo-a cambalear alguns passos, contudo se recupera a tempo de se desviar de outro chute e desferir um potente soco no lado direito do comensal, que cambaleia e antes de poder dar outro golpe, tem que se desviar de um golpe da espada que o comensal sacou que iria acertar na cintura.

Malfoy decide acabar logo com a maldita garota e, com a espada em mãos, parte para cima desferindo um golpe na diagonal que a acertaria no ombro mas que é defendido por uma lâmina vermelha-sangue de cabo preto que a garota retirou da bainha branca que estava em sua cintura escondida pelo sobre-tudo.

A surpresa do comensal ao encarar a espada era tudo o que ela queria para empurra-lo com força e acertar um golpe na perna direita dele, mesmo que tenha sido superficial, o loiro se recuperou da surpresa no último instante. Malfoy emitiu um grunhido de dor e logo volta a atacar com força, com um movimento horizontal que quase a parte ao meio, mas é defendido pela espada da garota, o choque entre as duas espadas gerou faíscas mas nenhum dos dois prestou atenção a isso pois já se preparavam para o próximo movimento.

Malfoy direciona um golpe na altura do peito que é defendido e com o punho esquerdo, desfere um soco no rosto dela que não se deixa abater e golpeia com o cabo da espada o queixo do comensal para em seguida golpear com um giro de espada o braço direito, resultando em um profundo ferimento.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim maldita. - diz o comensal antes de fugir aparatando do local, Melissa apenas observa a fuga do comensal sem nada fazer.

"Outro dia eu acabo com ele...", pensa dando de ombros, ela se vira para o lobisomem o olhando de forma avaliativa.

\- Você está bem? - pergunta disfarçando a voz.

\- Sim apenas um corte... - diz o lobisomem a olhando surpreso e curioso e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta... os dois sentem um arrepio na espinha.

"Acho que alguém vai se dar mal."- pensa a ruiva sorrindo.

Harry aparece nas sombras da loja do Sr. Olivaras e observa como a situação estava cada vez pior: a Ordem, que já estava tendo problemas para lidar com os primeiros comensais, agora estava sendo massacrada pelos reforços que os comensais receberam.

O moreno via que Dumbledore era o único que estava conseguindo continuar a combater os comensais sem ser ferido, Sirius já estava há um bom tempo duelando com Bellatrix Lestrange e Remus estava bem, apesar do ferimento no braço.

Ele viu Melissa assumir o duelo contra o comensal que atacava o lobisomem mas não tinha tempo para assisti-lo pois tinha comensais para liquidar. Então aponta a mão direita em direção a um aglomerado de nove comensais da morte que cercavam três membros da Ordem que estavam sendo torturados.

\- Bombarda Maxima!

A força com que o feitiço os atingiu, foi o suficiente para explodir cinco comensais e ferir os outros quatro, o moreno observa a surpresa dos mascarados sobreviventes ao observar o estado em que seus companheiros se encontravam depois de um único ataque; a raiva era palpável, viram então, um estranho encapuzado andar em direção a eles.

\- Quem é você insolente? - pergunta uma voz arrastada e fria.

"Sempre as mesmas perguntas...", pensa o moreno entediado, enquanto observava os comensais com as varinhas apontadas para ele.

\- Avada Kedavra! - sussurra Harry apontando a mão para o comensal da esquerda, a maldição rompeu o escudo conjurado pelo mesmo e o acertou direto no peito, lançando-o longe, já morto.

Os outros comensais olharam surpresos para o que havia acontecido e então passaram a lançar maldição atrás de maldição, que eram facilmente bloqueadas.

Harry partiu correndo em direção aos três comensais restantes se desviando das maldições que eram mandadas em sua direção e acerta um potente soco no rosto do comensal do meio lançando-o para trás.

Em seguida, com um giro, se desvia do feitiço lançando pelo comensal da esquerda e o acerta com um chute nas costelas, fazendo um barulho de ossos sendo quebrados, que é ouvido juntamente com o grito de dor, ele foi arremessado para o lado se chocando contra a parede de uma loja, e fica se movendo com dificuldade.

O último comensal o olha temeroso dando um passo para trás com a varinha tremendo na mão, mas o moreno não dá chance de fuga e já estava em sua frente acertando um soco direto, seguido de uma joelhada no estômago que o faz curvar e ficar na posição perfeita para acertar uma forte cotovelada na nuca, que tem o pescoço quebrado, desabando molemente no chão.

Os dois comensais que foram golpeados primeiro pelo moreno se levantam com suas varinhas em punho.

\- Avada Kedavra! - gritam os comensais ao mesmo tempo.

As maldições atravessam a distância até o moreno rapidamente e, quando elas estavam prestes a atingi-lo, com um movimento simples. Ele se desvia para trás no instante em que as duas maldições se chocam.

Os comensais olham a cena a cada instante mais assustados e percebem que o moreno simplesmente desapareceu, para logo depois sentirem, um após o outro, golpes rápidos e certeiros arremessando-os um em direção ao outro, colidindo fortemente.

Harry reaparece em frente aos dois comensais que se levantavam com dificuldade, o moreno direciona um cruzado de direita no rosto do comensal da direita, que dá dois passos para trás e aproveitando o impulso do corpo, gira e passa uma rasteira no outro comensal que antes de cair no chão é acertado fortemente no rosto pelos seus pés. Harry sente os ossos do rosto do comensal ceder pela força aplicada para em seguida ser arremessado para trás arrastando no chão, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava e uma poça onde parou... mas não deu atenção a isso, se volta para o último comensal restante com a palma da mão direita apontada para ele.

\- Arcane Chaos!

Lança o feitiço que atinge o comensal diretamente no peito, sem chances de defesas para o encapuzado que desaba no chão com os olhos arregalados e a respiração difícil, sentindo o sangue congelar nas veias impossibilitando-o de correr pelo corpo. Harry apenas observa o comensal agonizando no chão, vendo como a vida abandonava aquele corpo de forma lenta. Após mais alguns segundos o comensal não resiste dando fim ao entretenimento do moreno.

O jovem estava se aborrecendo com aquilo, ele esperava ter uma batalha e não brincar de pega-e-mata com comensais. (N/B – eu não conhecia esta brincadeira! Hahaha)

Ele queria mais, só matar não o estava satisfazendo, sua sede por sangue havia sido despertada e ele queria sentir o sangue de seus inimigos o manchando, queria sentir a vida deles ser brutalmente arrancada por suas próprias mãos.

Com esses pensamentos, suas unhas cresceram e se tornaram garras longas e negras como piche assim como seus olhos que passaram a brilhar de um negro demoníaco.

Um arrepio na espinha foi sentido por todos no campo de batalha que havia se formado no Beco, todos que ainda se mantinham vivos sentiram que um besta estava à solta e que eles eram as presas.

Sirius e Bellatrix pararam o duelo após sentirem a mudança na energia do lugar mas logo voltaram a atacar. Dumbledore também sentiu essa mudança mas, ao contrário de muitos, ele não se intimidou mas ficou curioso sobre o que poderia estar exalando aquela magia selvagem. Remus sentia-se atraído por aquela aura ao mesmo tempo que temia o que poderia acontecer e Melissa, apenas esperava curiosamente para saber quais seriam os primeiros passos do irmão, temendo que ele ficasse descontrolado.

Harry deixa um rosnado baixo escapar de sua garganta e no silêncio que havia se formado ao seu redor ele foi ouvido por todos. O moreno não queria mais se controlar, ele queria o sangue dos comensais e ele teria.

Se movimentava com extrema rapidez: em um momento ele estava parado observando tudo ao redor e no outro, já se encontrava correndo velozmente na direção do cheiro doce do sangue não precisando procurar muito, ele encontra alguns aurores enfrentando um grupo de comensais.

Sem pensar em mais nada, pula por cima dos aurores caindo em cima do comensal que estava no meio da formação deles cortando sua garanta com um único movimento de sua mão direita; todos os bruxos que viram a cena ficaram surpresos e temerosos com o ser que havia degolado o comensal com as mãos, os comensais logo passaram a atacá-lo com diversos feitiços poderosos, mas o encapuzado era rápido demais, se desviava enquanto se aproximava rapidamente, perfurando o abdome do comensal à sua frente com suas garras e erguendo o braço, rasga pele, órgãos, partindo os ossos do comensal, ele urra de dor cuspindo sangue em cima do ser que parecia apreciar todo aquele líquido vermelho que banhava suas vestes.

Harry com um movimento rápido encontra e esmaga o coração do comensal que solta outro grito de agonia e o lança em direção ao feitiço que outro comensal tentava lhe acertar bloqueando-o, o moreno se volta para o comensal que tentou lhe acertar e avança rapidamente em sua direção, para surpresa de todos pois a velocidade deixava eles apenas verem uma sombra negra se movendo, Harry alcançou o comensal e com um movimento da mão esquerda faz cortes profundos no peito dele sentindo mais sangue cobrir suas vestes. Assim que a carne é rasgada e o comensal cai no chão urrando de dor, o moreno dá um salto ficando na horizontal em pleno ar enquanto gira em torno de si mesmo para assim se esquivar de mais meia dúzia de feitiços lançados tanto pelos comensais quanto pelos aurores, coisa que o deixou tentado a matá-los também.

Os comensais mesmo temerosos, continuaram a atacar ferozmente o moreno que segue avançando e quando estava prestes a ser alcançado, desaparece fazendo todos ficarem nervosos, olhando ao redor para tentar encontrá-lo o que só acontece quando um grito de agonia é ouvido fazendo todos se virarem em sua direção para ver um comensal com um braço saindo de seu peito e com o moreno as suas costas. O comensal ferido gemia já agonizando quando o moreno retirou o braço em um único movimento e desaba no chão fazendo uma poça de sangue surgir ao seu redor.

Harry que olha o corpo caído no chão e ergue os olhos encarando os bruxos a sua frente.

Já os bruxos, apenas conseguiam ver uma besta, pois era isso que o moreno parecia ser naquele momento, o capuz mesmo cobrindo o rosto, não conseguia ocultar o brilho que os olhos negros desprendiam e deixava a todos aterrorizados, pois não era humano, eram os olhos de uma besta cercando sua presa e eles... eram as presas.

Cansado de esperar a atitude de algum dos comensais, o moreno torna a avançar em direção aos encapuzados enquanto um sorriso de cruel felicidade se forma no seu rosto e um rosnado escapa de sua boca.

O primeiro que teve o azar de ser alcançado, teve o braço direito dilacerado, no instante seguinte já tinha as garras cravadas no peito e no pescoço de um segundo comensal que antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de gritar, já estava morto. Harry agora tinha suas roupas ensopadas do mesmo sangue que escoria pelo seu rosto, mas a sede somente aumentava, ele queria derramar mais e mais sangue e com esse pensamento salta sobre outro comensal.

Melissa que havia deixado Remus para ver o que estava acontecendo com o irmão, assiste, do alto de uma casa, o massacre que acontecia. Os gritos de pura dor e sofrimento chegavam aos seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que via o irmão esquartejar mais dois comensais como se fossem feitos de papel. Não havia piedade nos atos do moreno e ela sabia que se continuasse assim não sobraria humanos no Beco.

Dumbledore se livra dos comensais que ainda ousavam atacá-lo e se dirige para a origem dos gritos e da aura selvagem que se instalara no Beco deparando-se com um estranho encapuzado, com as vestes negras tingidas de sangue, a forma como ele atacava e matava os comensais era assustadora mas, para o diretor, serviu apenas para fazer a cobiça brilhar em seu olhos, ele queria aquele ser sob "suas ordens" e ele o teria.

O diretor viu quando o encapuzado degolou o último comensal vivo e partiu em direção a outro grupo que enfrentava os membros, já bastante debilitados da Ordem da Fênix. Parecia que nada iria detê-lo, quando ele os alcançou os comensais foram sendo retalhados da mesma forma que os anteriores.

Melissa já estava pensando em intervir quando vê o diretor acompanhar o irmão com os olhos, aquilo a deixou furiosa pois o brilho nos olhos dele significava que ele tentaria algo contra ele e isso, ela não permitiria! Com isso em mente ela desaparece nas sombras para que pudesse observar o irmão mais de perto, não queria correr nenhum risco.

Sirius e Bellatrix duelavam com a atenção voltada para a aura que haviam sentido, nenhum dos dois sabia a quem pertencia e muito menos de que lado estava, essa falta de atenção no duelo rendeu vários ferimentos sérios para os dois, que só estavam em pé pela vontade de derrotar o oponente pois as forças já os estavam abandonando. Poucos minutos depois eles percebem que os gritos que estavam sendo ouvidos por todo o Beco estavam se aproximando deles e logo depois, um comensal sem um braços e com profundos cortes no tórax desaba em frente aos dois, que pulam para trás para não serem atingidos pelo corpo ensanguentado e sem vida.

\- Mas... o que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunta Bellatrix furiosa.

A pergunta dela logo é respondida pela aparição do encapuzado manchado de sangue, Harry olhava o maroto e a comensal apontando suas espadas para ele mas não liga pois tem que se desviar para a direita evitando que um raio roxo o atingisse.

Sirius se defende do raio com sua espada enquanto observava o encapuzado atacar o comensal que surgiu atrás dele com as mãos nuas, para o maroto isso era loucura mas foi com surpresa que ele viu o sangue do comensal manchar, ainda mais as vestes do estranho e percebe então que, o vermelho não era a cor delas mas sim do sangue. Bellatrix observava a cena com raiva.

"Quem aquele infeliz pensa que é para desafiar o Lord das Trevas.", pensava a comensal apontando a espada para o encapuzado.

\- Avada Kedavra! - grita a comensal mas o estranho se desvia e a encara.

Os olhos negros e selvagens dele nos azuis insanos dela, foi o suficiente para fazer um arrepio correr a espinha da comensal. Harry a encara com ódio e parte em sua direção, ele estava tomado pela sede e não deixaria aquela humana insolente o atacar.

Bellatrix observa a movimentação do estranho de guarda erguida pronta para se defender e contra-atacar, mas mesmo assim não foi rápida o suficiente, a três passos de distância da comensal, Harry simplesmente desaparece deixando-a tensa para em seguida sentir uma respiração forte na nuca.

Sirius viu o estranho aparecer nas costas da comensal com surpresa e viu, nos olhos arregalados da comensal o medo para depois, seguir com os olhos, o movimento rápido da mão direita do encapuzado. O maroto viu com espanto que, ao invés de unhas, o estranho tinha garras longas e negras que acertaram com força as costas da comensal ferindo-a facilmente.

Bellatrix sentiu a dor aguda nas costas e prendeu o grito que ameaçou deixar sua garganta enquanto cambaleava para frente mas ela não era uma das melhores do Lord por nada e mesmo com as costas feridas e sangrando, ainda foi rápida o suficiente para enfiar a espada na coxa direita do estranho, que urra mancando para trás, enquanto a comensal avança, Sirius vendo que o estranho seria morto pela prima, decide ajudar mas antes de conseguir se aproximar deles o encapuzado defende o golpe da espada com as garras e em seguida a acerta um forte gancho de direita, fazendo-a literalmente levantar vôo e, antes dela sair de seu alcance, ainda com a mão direita, agarra o pé da comensal, com um forte puxão a comensal ainda no ar é segura pelo moreno, ela sente o corpo fazer um arco para logo depois se chocar violentamente com o chão.

O maroto observa abismado como o estranho fez o corpo da comensal se chocar ao chão como se fosse feito de pano, mas a força do golpe foi tamanha que gerou um forte tremor de terra e a comensal afundou no piso duro da ruela do Beco. Bellatrix sentia seus ossos quebrados e sabia que não teria condições para continuar e, com o amargo gosto da derrota na boca, ela aparata segundos antes das garras do estranho acertar onde estaria seu coração.

Os comensais que ainda estavam vivos e que viram o que aconteceu, debandaram do lugar às pressas e os membros da Ordem e aurores que ainda estavam em pé ajudavam seus feridos e apontavam suas varinhas para o estranho encapuzado.

Sirius continuava encarando o estranho sem nenhuma reação mas quando percebe que seu olhar era correspondido, acena com a cabeça um cumprimento para aquele que matou vários inimigos em comum, o estranho devolve o cumprimento enquanto o maroto via as garras retrocederem e virarem unhas humanas para, em seguida o estranho virar as costas mas, antes que ele pudesse dar dez passos é atingido por um forte feitiço de extinção sendo lançado contra a parede de uma loja que desmorona em cima dele.

\- Mas o quê? - pergunta o maroto procurando a origem do feitiço e vendo Dumbledore ainda com a varinha empunhada andando em direção da loja desabada. - O que você está fazendo Dumbledore? - pergunta chocado com o diretor.

\- Esse ser é perigoso, não sabemos quem é, nem de que lado está... ele precisa ser interrogado. - diz o diretor observando uma movimentação nos escombros.

\- Será que o fato dele ter matado vários comensais e ainda ter ferido gravemente a Bellatrix não é o suficiente? - pergunta Remus que havia acabado de chegar e presenciado tudo enquanto Tonks curava seus ferimentos.

\- Isso só nos mostra que ele não está do lado dos comensais mas... não quer dizer que ele esteja do nosso lado. - fala calmamente enquanto observava os escombros serem remexidos e o encapuzado aparecer dentre eles.

Melissa já estava com um milhão de maldições negras em mente para lançar no diretor quando vê o irmão saindo do meio dos escombros o alívio foi imediato mas a preocupação não a abandonou, partindo ao seu socorro.

Dumbledore viu o estranho sair cambaleante dos escombros e já preparava outro feitiço poderoso para detê-lo e quando um jorro de luz chumbo é lançado de sua varinha, ouve-se uma voz feminina gritar:

\- Frost Barrier!

Uma barreira de gelo se ergue em frente ao moreno barrando o ataque do diretor, todos os presentes se voltam na direção da voz e observam um segundo encapuzado, mas esse era claramente uma mulher pois além de ser mais baixa, era perceptível os moldes mais suaves do corpo dela. Dumbledore a olhava incrédulo pois o feitiço que lançara era extremamente poderoso e aquela encapuzada o defendera.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta o diretor apontando a varinha para ela.

Melissa apenas o encara de tal forma que mesmo sem o diretor poder ver sua expressão, ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ela se encaminha calmamente até onde a barreira ainda se encontrava em pé e com um gesto de varinha a faz desaparecer, revelando o outro encapuzado.

Dumbledore percebendo a intenção de fuga dos dois se pronuncia:

\- Os impeçam!

Mas foi tarde demais pois quando as dúzias de feitiços são lançados, tanto por membros da Ordem quanto por aurores, batem nas sombras das paredes da loja ao lado onde os dois estranhos pareciam ter sido tragados.

A frustração era visível na expressão do diretor de Hogwarts que estava confiante que o estranho encapuzado não conseguiria escapar, mas novamente ele se enganara.

Sirius e Remus estavam confusos, exatamente como todos os outros sobre o que havia acontecido, pois ao mesmo tempo em que os estranhos haviam ajudado com os comensais, eles não pareciam estar ao lado deles, aí estava a dúvida:

De que lado eles estavam?


	7. Chapter 6 Conversas em Família

Capitulo 6 - Conversas em Família

Melissa aparece das sombras na sala precisa que estava exatamente como quando eles saíram, rapidamente ela pensa em um cama confortável que logo aparece e coloca o irmão com cuidado.

\- Eu estou bem Mel... - diz o moreno sussurrando, enquanto era ajudado a se deitar na cama ação que gerou grunhidos de dor por parte dele.

\- Ah sim... estou vendo, fiquei ai e não se mova! - dizia ela nervosa enquanto retirava as roupas do moreno o deixando apenas com as roupas de baixo. - Você realmente está ótimo seu irresponsável!

Os ferimentos que o moreno tinha pelo corpo, em sua maioria eram superficiais mas haviam ferimentos graves como a profunda lesão da perna direita obra de Bellatrix Lestrange, alguns por parte dos escombros que desabaram em cima dele e o mais sério, foi onde o feitiço de extinção o acertou.

\- Maldita Lestrange... Velho desgraçado... quando eu colocar minhas mãos neles... - resmungava a ruiva enquanto lançava vários feitiços de cura no moreno e logo depois conjura algumas das poções que eles tinham guardadas na mansão Potter. - Tome essas poções Harry.

\- Eu já disse que estou bem... - diz o moreno recusando as poções, o que faz a ruiva estreitar os olhos.

\- Harry James Porter deixe de frescura e tome essas poções agora! - diz com a voz baixa e furiosa empurrando os frascos para o moreno. - Se o Sr. não tivesse perdido a cabeça lá no Beco não estaria assim e nem precisaria tomar essas poções.

Harry aceitou as poções e as tomava fazendo careta pelo gosto mas sentindo a melhora imediata das dores que sentia. Melissa continuou executando feitiços de cura e ministrando poções no moreno por mais alguns minutos até ver que o irmão já se encontrava bem e só precisava de repouso.

\- Agora você vai ficar deitado aí por um bom tempo, entendeu? Nada de fazer esforços, eu vou até o lago pra ver se as meninas ainda estão lá porque tinha marcado com elas.

Diz a garota entregando o último frasco de poção para o moreno que concorda antes de tomá-la caindo em seguida em sono profundo. Melissa deixa a sala precisa conjurando um livro sobre poções da biblioteca dos Potter's que estava lendo e se encaminha para os jardins da escola encontrando embaixo de uma árvore Gina, Hermione e Rony.

\- O que aconteceu para você demorar tanto Mel? - pergunta Hermione assim que a vê os outros dois concordam com a cabeça.

\- Encontrei meu irmão no corredor começamos a conversar e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. - responde a garota se sentando do lado da castanha que a olha desconfiada. - Você já tinha lido este livro Mi? - pergunta desviando do assunto e mostrando o livro para a garota ao seu lado.

\- Não, onde você o conseguiu? Ele é um livro muito raro! - fala a castanha impressionada e esquecendo-se da demora da ruiva que sorri, Gina olha o livro interessada enquanto Rony revirava os olhos.

\- Ele é um dos livros que tem na biblioteca lá de casa, lá tem vários títulos interessantes sobre os mais variados temas...

Fala Melissa vendo os olhos da amiga brilharem e então começando uma conversa animada com Gina e Hermione sobre livros enquanto Rony decide tirar uma soneca pois não entendia como aquelas três conseguiam achar algo de interessante em livros.

Na sala do diretor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus e McGonagall aparecem pela rede de flu já com suas roupas habituais sendo seguidos mais alguns membros como os aurores Kin e Tonks e o ex-auror Olho-Tonto Moody, o diretor conjura seis cadeiras confortáveis nas quais os seis convidados se sentaram enquanto ele se dirigia para sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

\- Senhores, temos um mistério em nossas mãos... Quem são aqueles dois encapuzados, algum de vocês tem alguma ideia ou pista sobre a identidade deles? - pergunta o diretor já esperando uma negativa, o que não demora a vir.

\- Quem quer que sejam... eles nos ajudaram e muito, provavelmente estaríamos mortos agora se não fosse por eles.

Diz Sirius que é apoiado por Remus, pois se ele não tivesse sido ajudado pela garota encapuzada estaria morto. Dumbledore não havia gostado muito da forma como os marotos se comportaram em relação aos estranhos.

\- Não creio que eles estavam lá na intenção de nos ajudar, mas tenho que admitir que foram de grande ajuda. - se pronuncia Kin.

\- Você não viu o que aquela criatura fez aos comensais? - Moody rosna em resposta ao comentário do auror. - Ele os transformou em retalhos.

\- Exatamente Alastor, tem razão! Vocês viram o que aquele garoto fez com as próprias unhas sem mencionar a aura selvagem e perigosa que exalava. - o diretor fala de forma séria olhando para todos os presentes.

\- O que você sugere que façamos Dumbledore? - pergunta Tonks e todos prestam atenção na resposta do diretor.

\- Devemos encontrá-los e capturá-los para interrogá-los. - diz o diretor e antes de ser interrompido prossegue: - Eles são perigosos e pelo que pudemos ver também são poderosos.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Sirius pergunta já com um pé atrás com o diretor.

\- Que eles são poderosos e perigosos, mas não deixam de ser jovens, eles não conhecem limites, contudo...eles forem orientados de maneira correta creio que poderão se tornar pessoas melhores. - explica o diretor olhando todos.

\- Orientados de que forma Dumbledore? - pergunta Sirius.

\- E como pretende fazer isso porque nem ao menos sabe a identidade deles... - completa Remus.

\- Orientá-los como orientamos nossas crianças... e eu tenho a impressão que nós os veremos novamente muito em breve. - diz o diretor pensando em meios de conseguir informações sobre os estranhos.

\- E o que o faz pensar que eles irão aceitar que você os orientem? - pergunta Sirius.

\- Como disse... eles são jovens e mesmo não admitindo precisam de alguém os ajudando e orientando nessa idade.

Dumbledore estava confiante que conseguiria ter aqueles garotos ao seu lado, eles são poderosos e o diretor sabe que eles o ajudarão a alcançar seus objetivos, mas os outros não estavam tão confiantes quanto o diretor, eles viram o suficiente para saberem que aqueles dois encapuzados não precisavam e nem aceitariam ser orientados pelo diretor.

Na fortaleza do Lord das Trevas, o próprio se encontrava em sua sala ouvindo o relato do acontecido no Beco de dois dos seus comensais de confiança, Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy. No princípio Voldemort se deliciou com os acontecimentos em relação aos bruxos, aurores e da trupe do Velhote, mas quando eles começaram a relatar sobre os estranhos encapuzados que haviam aparecido pouco depois, a fúria começou a tomar o Lord.

\- Quem eram eles? - pergunta com a voz baixa.

\- Não sabemos My Lord, como dissemos... eles usavam capuzes que impediam que víssemos seus rostos. - responde Bellatrix temerosa.

\- Imprestáveis... Como não conseguiram ver ou descobrir quem eram? - a voz sibilante e furiosa do Lord fez os dois comensais tremerem. - Não importa como, mas eu quero saber quem são eles o mais rápido possível, entenderam? Agora sumam da minha frente.

Os dois fizeram profundas reverências antes de se retirarem da sala deixando o Lord sozinho, Voldemort estava furioso e intrigado, pois nunca havia ouvido falar desses estranhos e eles pareciam ser poderosos e poderiam causar problemas a ele e isso Voldemort não admitiria. Era frustrante o fato de não poder torturar os dois imprestáveis... era necessário que eles estivessem inteiros para o que desejava fazer.

\- Dario! -chamou o Lord e pouco depois um homem com quase dois metros de altura, cabelo negros até pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos negros entra na sala.

\- Chamou My Lord? - pergunta com a voz grave ao se ajoelhar.

\- Sim, quero que comece os preparativos para o ritual que irei fazer. - o homem a sua frente o olha interrogativamente. - Hoje tive a prova de que meus comensais são fracos... logo irei tomar o poder e não vou admitir que falhem, preciso deles poderosos para me servirem e aniquilarem meus inimigos.

\- Como desejar My Lord. - diz o homem se retirando. Voldemort deixa um sorriso frio escapar de seus lábios... logo a guerra teria um fim e ele sairia vencedor.

Em Hogwarts após o almoço os alunos dos três últimos anos se dirigiam para seus salões comunais onde pegam suas espadas e seguem em direção a sala de duelos para terem suas aulas, nenhum deles gostava de ter aulas no sábado mas, para não atrapalhar as outras disciplinas as aulas de duelos tanto mágico quanto com armas eram realizadas no sábado com todos os alunos das quatro casas que cursavam os últimos três anos após o almoço, menos nos dia de visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade.

Harry, contra tudo o que a irmã pedira, foi almoçar com no salão principal e também se dirigia para a sala de duelos tendo uma Melissa furiosa ao seu lado mas não deixando os outros perceberem seu mal-humor; a ruiva gritava na mente do moreno o quanto ele era irresponsável e inconsequente por ir participar de uma aula de duelos no estado em que se encontrava enquanto o moreno retrucava calmamente dizendo que se não aparecesse levantaria suspeitas.

Após todos os alunos entrarem na sala que ficava no primeiro andar que havia sido preparada especificamente para as aulas de duelos, todos aguardaram a chegada dos professores Black e Lupin. A sala era quase do tamanho do salão principal, as paredes e janelas foram reforçadas por magia para que não sofressem danos por conta dos feitiços que ali seriam realizados.

A porta da sala se abre e por ela passam os dois professores que tinham no rosto expressões pensativas o que era estranho pois o professor Black sempre tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Eles se dirigiram até o centro da sala para falarem com a turma.

\- Boa tarde a todos, hoje nós teremos a primeira aula de duelos mágicos e com armas deste ano e espero que vocês se empenhem em aprender e aprimorar suas habilidades. - Remus começa o discurso.

\- Para aqueles que estão no quinto ano sejam bem-vindos as aulas de duelos e para os veteranos... bom retorno. - diz Sirius com um sorriso no rosto que fez a ala feminina suspirar.

\- Começaremos com a aula de duelo com armas, como sabem eu sou o professor dessa disciplina e espero ver melhoras nos antigos alunos.

O maroto começou a falar sobre o básico de combates com armas e dizer que começariam com as espadas, Melissa ouvia tudo ainda brava com o irmão mas não podia fazer nada como dar uns tapas nele pois havia muita gente ali. A ruiva pensava numa forma de dar uma lição no irmão quando sente alguém se chocar contra ela e olhando, vê que era a metida da Morgan.

Sophie estava ouvindo atentamente o que o professor dizia pensando em como aquela aula poderia ser interessante pois ela sempre gostara de duelar com espadas e fazia isso desde que conseguia empunhar uma, a garota pensava distraída sobre quem seriam bons adversários naquela escola quando em um passo para o lado esbarra em alguém ela já ia se desculpar quando percebe que havia trombado na pirralha da Potter.

\- Olha por onde anda Morgan. - diz Melissa raivosamente.

\- Você é que está no meu caminho. - provoca a morena, Harry observa as duas sorrindo levemente. Melissa ficou da cor dos cabelos de tanta raiva.

\- Que eu saiba isso é uma sala de aula não uma passarela... projeto de explosivim. - diz a ruiva enquanto a morena arregalava os olhos mas antes que pudesse retrucar são interrompidas:

\- Creio que, já que as duas estão tão bem preparadas que dispensam as explicações... - começa Sirius encarando as duas que viram de costas uma para a outra de forma infantil. - Vocês duas poderiam nos mostrar o que sabem em um combate fazendo assim uma demonstração para seus colegas.

Ao ouvir isso um sorriso maroto se forma nos lábios das duas que voltam a se encarar com fúria, Harry já podia ver que isso não acabaria bem enquanto os outros alunos as olhavam com expectativa e até medo pois os olhares que as duas trocavam eram assustadores.

Remus juntamente com Sirius encara as duas com curiosidade enquanto os dois percebem uma expressão muito familiar no rosto da ruiva que a fazia ficar mais parecida ainda com a mãe e fazendo os dois marotos saberem que aquele duelo prometia.

As duas se encaminham para o centro da sala enquanto o restante dos alunos se afastava até estarem encostados nas paredes para darem espaço a luta. Sirius que estava em frente as duas olhou de uma para outra e se pronuncia:

\- Quero um combate limpo, sem golpes baixos e o combate irá se encerrar quando uma das duas desistirem, forem desarmadas ou não tiverem condições de continuar. Fui claro?

\- Sim professor. - respondem as duas ao desviar o olhar da oponente.

Sirius se afasta até ficar ao lado do Remus. As duas continuavam se encarando firmemente enquanto davam alguns passos para trás e se curvavam para fazer uma breve reverência.

\- Comecem! - diz o maroto.

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem Sophie avança rapidamente sacando uma espada prateada com o cabo azul marinho no estilo medieval, mas com a lâmina tão fina quanto uma katana em direção da ruiva que estava curvada para frente e tinha a mão direita sobre o cabo da sua espada.

Sophie alcançou rapidamente a ruiva e desferiu um forte golpe na vertical mas Melissa estava preparada e sacando rapidamente sua espada no estilo celta de lâmina prateada e o cabo verde musgo bloqueia o ataque da morena, o choque das espadas gerou faíscas e em seguida a ruiva a empurra e ataca com força em um golpe na horizontal que foi defendido pela morena e mais uma chuva de faíscas foi gerada.

As duas se encaravam enquanto mediam forças, todos os que estavam assistindo estavam animados pelo combate que prometia grandes emoções. Sem se importarem com mais nada do que a derrota da outra, Melissa e Sophie se afastaram ao mesmo tempo até que a ruiva toma a iniciativa avançando velozmente até alcançar a morena e efetuar um sequência complicada de golpes de espada onde mantinha uma base forte com as defesas erguidas mas ainda mantinha uma ofensiva forte e agressiva.

Sophie era obrigada a recuar alguns passos para poder se defender de todos os golpes que a ruiva aplicava contra si mas isso não significava que ela estava perdendo não, ela estava avaliando a ruiva a sua frente decifrando seu estilo de luta e sua técnica. Melissa não se importava a mínima com o que poderia acontecer caso a morena não conseguisse se defender ela só queria fazer aquela metida beijar o chão.

Os golpes se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e fortes e Sophie sabia que se continuasse apenas se defendendo perderia o combate então passou a revidar, no começo, de forma cautelosa pois estava se mantendo em uma defensiva e para poder atacar ela precisaria se expor, mas ela era habilidosa e pouco a pouco foi igualando sua defesa com o ataque fazendo com que ruiva a sua frente tivesse que se defender fortemente. Melissa não estava nem um pouco feliz por saber que a maldita morena a sua frente estava conseguindo além de se defender, revidar os ataques.

Sirius e Remus estavam impressionados o duelo das duas garotas pois o nível delas era alto mesmo para um adulto, elas pareciam ter nascido empunhando espadas, os golpes da ruiva eram fortes e ofensivos mas, os da morena também não ficavam para trás. Aos poucos a batalha delas se tornou uma dança, suave, calma e mortal; nenhuma delas queria perder e passaram a atacar de forma mais precisa e letal, as espadas se encontravam para defender e atacar o que fazia vários sons serem produzidos assim como faíscas.

Os estudantes estavam com os olhos arregalados mas já havia vários torcendo e incentivando as duas, Harry observava tudo interessado pois a morena tinha um talento nato para o manuseio de espadas e isso era facilmente visto pela forma como ela a empunhava com a base perfeita, golpes precisos, agilidade e força, ela era realmente impressionante, a dança dela deixava-o hipnotizado, os movimentos graciosos e mortais que ela fazia, sem duvida ela havia se tornado muito mais atraente enquanto executava aqueles movimentos.

Melissa e Sophie já estavam se enfrentando à meia hora... a respiração ofegante mostrava que a adrenalina corria solta pelas veias das duas, elas se afastaram dando a todos a visão de seus uniformes cheios de cortes por onde o sangue escorria lentamente e começaram a formar um circulo com os passos calmos e avaliativos. Melissa apresentava um corte feio na perna direita enquanto Sophie estava com o braço esquerdo com uma perfuração profunda mas nada as deteriam.

O silêncio era total naquele momento, as garotas estavam impressionadas e surpresas enquanto os garotos estavam hipnotizados pela beleza e sensualidade das duas, mas nada disso era percebido por elas.

Quando uma respiração mais alta se faz ouvir na sala uma parte em direção da outra as espadas novamente se encontram em um movimento em diagonal que as duas faziam ao mesmo tempo e logo depois elas se afastaram para a ruiva desferir um golpe na horizontal na altura da cintura da morena, que se defende com a espada na vertical com a ponta da lâmina voltada para o chão antes de erguer a espada com força acertando o cabo dela no queixo da ruiva que cambaleia para trás mas foi rápida o suficiente para se abaixar evitando assim o golpe da espada da morena que iria com certeza decapitá-la, Melissa que estava agachada passa uma rasteira na morena e antes da morena cair no chão Melissa vira um mortal para frente acertando o calcanhar direito no abdômen da morena que se choca fortemente contra o chão antes de cuspir sangue.

Sophie estava surpresa com a velocidade do golpe mas não parou para pensar sobre isto pois teve que colocar a espada em frente ao corpo para se defender de um golpe da ruiva que iria parti-la ao meio. Antes que Melissa pudesse tentar outro golpe a morena rodopia no chão acertando um chute nas pernas da ruiva que se afasta enquanto a morena se levanta e avança em sua direção. Sophie já tinha perdido a cabeça, assim como Melissa ela queria dar um fim naquele combate e seria agora.

Todos observavam como Sophie partia para cima de Melissa e como a ruiva também partiu em direção da morena, ao se encontrarem Sophie tentou um golpe na diagonal mas Melissa desviou para esquerda tentando acertar um golpe no pescoço da morena que se abaixa por puro reflexo evitando assim perder a cabeça. Sophie chutou a perna da ruiva que chutou a da morena de volta ao mesmo tempo fazendo assim as pernas se chocarem e em seguida, giram em torno de si para dar um golpe mais forte e param no mesmo instante. Melissa tinha a espada encostada no pescoço da Sophie que por sua vez tinha a sua encostada no pescoço da ruiva.

\- Creio que já está ótimo! Que duelo meninas! Mas creio que ficou empatado. - comenta Sirius sorrindo de forma feliz para as duas que não estavam nada felizes.

Empatar não era o planejado por nenhuma das duas e isto ficava claro no olhar de pura raiva que uma lançava a outra mas mesmo assim guardaram as espadas em suas bainhas.

\- Espero que todos tenham prestado atenção no duelas da Srta. Potter e da Srta. Morgan pois ele mostrou o que dois grandes espadachins podem fazer.

Sirius começou a explicar cada golpe empregado no duelo das duas grifinórias enquanto elas se encaminhavam para seus lugares sob o olhar admirado de todos. Harry esperava a irmã com um sorriso zombeteiro pois sabia como a irmã gostava de dizer como era uma duelista fora do comum e empates não existiam em seu vocabulário.

\- Nem comece. - disse Melissa assim que chegou ao lado do irmão que gargalhou baixo recebendo um olhar nada amistoso da irmã que curava seus ferimentos magicamente.

\- Você foi ótima Mel mas ela também era... - diz calmamente para a irmã que cruzou os braços fazendo um bico que fez o moreno se segurar para não rir novamente. - Aliás... parabéns Morgan, você duelou de maneira impressionante.

Elogia o moreno de forma sedutora recebendo outro olhar mortal da irmã e um sorriso sensual da morena.

\- Obrigada Potter, quem sabe eu não possa dar algumas aulas particulares para você. - diz de forma maliciosa enquanto olhava o moreno dos pés a cabeça de forma provocante fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha marotamente.

\- Por que não, não é mesmo?

Responde enquanto apertava levemente o ombro da irmã para ela não avançar na morena mas, pelo que era notado não somente ela que não gostou da conversa dos dois como, um pouco a direita do moreno, Cormac McLaggen, um grifinório do sétimo ano, olhava cena de punhos cerrados, o que não passou despercebido por Sirius e Remus.

\- Bem tivemos nossa demonstração de duelos com armas com a ajuda das senhoritas Potter e Morgan agora iremos entrar na aula de duelos mágicos.. que tal vermos como, dois dos alunos transferidos se saiam? Por que não ver o que o Sr. Potter pode nos mostrar? - fala Sirius animado com a perspectiva de ver o afilhado em um duelo.

\- O professor Lupin e eu tivemos a chance de saber um pouco do que o Sr. Potter é capaz então tenho certeza de que ele pode enfrentar um dos que receberam as melhores notas ano passado.

Hermione ofega de surpresa e Rony encara o professor esperando ele dizer que era brincadeira mas não foi o que aconteceu. Todos neste momento começaram a cochichar sobre o que o professor acabara de dizer, eles estavam curiosos para saberem até onde o menino-que-sobreviveu poderia ir e estavam ansiosos para saber quem ele iria enfrentar.

Melissa estava a ponto de voar no pescoço da Morgan quando ouve o professor dizer que o irmão participaria de um duelo mágico e decidiu deixar para matar aquela metida depois pois agora ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir o irmão de duelar, ele ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente dos ferimentos que sofreu no Beco essa manhã e não estava em condições de duelar mas ao olhar para ele, recebe um olhar que dizia claramente para ela não fazer nada e mesmo contrariada teve que ficar quieta.

Harry caminhou calmamente até o centro da sala onde antes Melissa e Sophie haviam se enfrentado e aguardou em silêncio que o padrinho lhe indicasse o adversário, a expressão era como sempre, sem nenhum sentimento e isso fez um arrepio subir pela espinha dos alunos. Sirius estava extremamente ansioso para ver o duelo enquanto Remus estava receoso do que poderia acontecer.

\- Bom... eu peço para que o Sr. Cormac McLaggen venha até o centro para enfrentar o Sr. Potter. - diz o maroto com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry ergue uma sobrancelha vendo que havia algo mais naquela indicação e observa o garoto alto e de cabelos escuros se aproximar do centro da sala com uma expressão nada amistosa e um olhar assassino no rosto o que divertiu o moreno.

\- Eu quero um duelo justo, sem golpes baixos ou feitiços ilegais. - fala Remus olhando de relance para o moreno. Os dois adversários ficaram frente a frente. - Cumprimentem-se.

Os dois empunharam as varinhas e as colocaram na vertical em frente ao rosto para em seguida se curvarem em uma reverência respeitosa se erguendo logo depois, abaixando as varinhas e dando as costas eles deram cinco passos e voltaram a se encarar.

McLaggen em posição de ataque com a varinha na mão direita que estava mais atrás do corpo assim como o pé direito e erguida sobre a cabeça dele e apontando para o moreno enquanto a mão esquerda estava para frente facilitando a colocação do pé esquerdo que estava a frente, já Harry, estava de frente para ele ereto e com a varinha na mão direita que pendia ao lado do corpo fazendo-a apontar para o chão, sua posição era relaxada mas os olhos atentos diziam o contrário.

\- Prontos? - pergunta o lobisomem e recebe um aceno de concordância dos dois. - Comecem!

\- Estupore! - ataca o grifinório em um movimento rápido de mão e um raio vermelho dispara da varinha em direção do moreno.

\- Protego... - diz calmamente apontando a varinha para frente, o feitiço estuporante bate na barreira protetora e desaparece.

\- Expelliarmus! - tenta desarmar o moreno que apenas mantém a barreira protetora erguida para absorver o ataque.

\- Você deveria ser mais ofensivo se quiser ter alguma chance contra mim. - diz o moreno com a voz sem sentimentos causando um arrepio em todos, McLaggen o olha furioso.

\- Você vai ver o que é ofensivo... Incarcerous!

O feitiço atravessa a sala zunindo até o moreno que com um simples movimento de varinha o anula. A raiva estava deixando o grifinório fora de si, ele iria fazer aquele intrometido de testa rachada se dar muito mal.

\- Reducto! - o feitiço redutor fora lançado com duas vezes sua força alimentado pela raiva do McLaggen.

\- Deletrius. - o moreno anula facilmente o feitiço do grifinório que bufa raivosamente.

Todos estavam assistindo ao duelo com expectativa, ninguém piscava para não perder nada, eles viram o Potter se defender dos feitiços do McLaggen com estrema facilidade, ele nem ao menos saiu do lugar.

Sirius e Remus olhavam atentos para o filho de melhor amigo, eles queriam saber até onde ia as habilidades dele mas sabiam que era perigo mostrá-las em uma sala de aula. Melissa olhava entediada para o irmão, ela achou que ele poderia se machucar mais seriamente se entrasse em um duelo mas percebeu que não havia adversários a altura do irmão naquele lugar. Sophie olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes interessada, ela sabia que ele não era comum pois havia sentido um grande poder nele mas não comentou nada apenas esperava para ver do que ele era capaz.

McLaggen respira fundo para poder se acalmar pois precisaria de sangue frio para conseguir derrotar aquele testa rachada. Harry encarava o grifinório a sua frente sem expressar nenhum sentimento mas em seu interior ele estava perdendo a paciência, ele queria duelar com um adversário a altura mas pelo que podia ver não havia muitos ali que fosse capaz de enfrentá-lo.

\- Você se acha muito não Potter? Por ter essa cicatriz na testa... você não é nada! - diz o grifinório tentando fazer o moreno perder a paciência.

\- Sou muito mais do que alguém tão fracote como você. - devolve o moreno com a voz neutra fazendo o grifinório tremer de tanta raiva.

\- Impedimenta! Confringo!

McLaggen começou a atacar o moreno com feitiço atrás de feitiço enquanto moreno apenas se defendia. Todos olhavam surpresos pois o grifinório era com certeza um dos grandes duelistas da escola e o moreno parecia estar enfrentando um aluno do primeiro ano.

\- Protego! Chega! - diz o moreno após se defender de uma azaração do corpo preso.

A voz do moreno estava fria como gelo e dura como o aço fazendo muitos dali tremerem e McLaggen vacilar por um segundo.

\- Falaram que você é um dos melhores duelistas desta escola mas não passa de um fracote, suas habilidade são uma vergonha para um bruxo e ainda tenta me subjugar a mim com um poder tão insignificante? - pergunta o moreno com a voz baixa e sibilante.

A temperatura da sala caiu muito em questão de segundos e todos poderiam jurar ter visto os olhos do moreno escurecerem.

\- Cale a boca desgraçado! - grita McLaggen furioso e humilhado. - Extincione! - grita com toda força.

A turma prende a respiração pois sabiam que aquele era um feitiço de extinção muito poderoso. Melissa olhava entediada para o feitiço, feito claramente de forma errada, enquanto Sophie olhava curiosa para saber a reação do moreno. Sirius e Remus estavam já com as varinhas preparadas para anular o feitiço quando ouvem a voz do Harry:

-Protego Horribilis.

Uma barreira esbranquiçada aparece a frente do moreno onde o feitiço bate sem conseguir nem ao menos riscar sua superfície. McLaggen estava surpreso pois era muito difícil de se bloquear aquele feitiço, enquanto os alunos estavam de olhos arregalados e Sophie tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Como eu disse... fraco, chega a ser patético... - o desprezo na voz do moreno chegou a dar pena em muitos ali mas Harry não ligava a mínima. McLaggen estava se sentindo um nada, ninguém nunca o havia humilhado daquela forma. - Cansei de esperar você fazer algo que me surpreenda... Expelliarmus!

\- Protego! - mesmo com o escudo o defendendo o grifinório deu alguns passos para trás. - Reducto!

\- Protego! Deprimo!

\- Protego! - dessa vez o feitiço escudo do McLaggen foi destruído pela força do feitiço que o acertou no meio do peito o jogando para trás rodopiando.

\- Diffindo! - antes mesmo do grifinório cair no chão é acertado pelo feitiço cortante na mão direita, que grita de dor enquanto soltava a varinha.

\- Accio! - a varinha do grifinório voa até a mão do moreno que a segura e depois a solta em sua frente.

O barulho da varinha caindo no chão foi ouvido por todos pois o silêncio que havia no local não deixava nenhum som escapar. Todos viram McLaggen se levantar segurando a mão direita que estava ensaguentada, lançando um olhar de puro ódio para o moreno a sua frente, Harry encara o grifinório por alguns segundos antes de virar as costas para ele e se dirigir até onde estava sua irmã.

-Hum... Alguém poderia acompanhar o Sr. McLaggen até a enfermaria?

Sirius quebra o silêncio e logo um dos amigos do grifinório o ajudava a ir até a enfermaria depois de pegar a varinha, a sala estava em silêncio total e todos olhavam para o moreno de olhos verdes que se encontrava ao lado da irmã como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Por hoje chega, vocês estão dispensados. - fala Remus sabendo que nenhum aluno teria concentração para continuar a aula. Os alunos vão se retirando lentamente.

\- Sr. e Srta. Potter, fiquem... por favor. - pede Sirius no que os irmãos esperam todos saírem, quando Sophie se dirigia para a porta parou ao lado do moreno.

\- Belo duelo Potter, me impressionou. - diz sorrindo provocante e recebendo um sorriso maroto do moreno que a encara nos olhos fazendo se arrepiar antes de deixar a sala. Ficaram apenas Harry, Melissa, Sirius e Remus na sala.

-Bem... hum... vamos até minha sala onde poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente. - diz Sirius seguindo até uma porta a direita por onde passaram e encontraram um escritório simples onde predominava as cores dourado e vermelho, claramente grifinório. Eles se sentaram e ficaram se encarando, sem falar nada.

\- Há algum problema professor? - pergunta Melissa tentando fazê-los falar.

\- Não, não há problema e como não estamos mais em aula... nada de professor, apenas Sirius. - diz o maroto sorrindo no que é correspondido pela ruiva. Harry olhava neutro enquanto via o padrinho tentando puxar assunto.

\- Bom Harry e Melissa, como vocês devem saber Sirius e eu fomos muito amigos de seus pais na época de colégio e depois, nós sempre fomos como irmãos. - fala Remus com um sorriso triste.

\- James sempre foi um grande irmão e um maroto, já Lílian... era doce e teimosa feito uma porta. - Sirius fala gargalhando ao final juntamente com Remus, Melissa os ouvia com um pequeno sorriso e Harry disfarçava o seu.

\- É sempre muito bom ouvir sobre nossos pais. - diz Harry suavemente, Melissa apenas concorda com a cabeça.

\- Será sempre um prazer para nós falarmos deles. - diz Remus sorrindo para os dois.

\- Sabe Harry, quando você nasceu... seus pais me convidaram para ser seu padrinho... não sei se você sabia disso mas... - comenta Sirius inseguro da reação do jovem mas Harry simplesmente deu um pequeno e sincero sorriso para ele.

\- Sim eu soube disto, apenas não comentei nada pois acreditei que você gostaria de falar sobre isto quando estivesse pronto. - diz o moreno o que surpreende os dois.

\- Espero que não nos julgue pelo que Dumbledore fez. - diz Sirius seriamente vendo o rosto do moreno se tornar frio.

\- Não se preocupem... Vimos como vocês reagiram ao descobrirem sobre o que ele fez comigo. - diz Melissa suavemente. Os dois marotos suspiram aliviados.

-Realmente Dumbledore não deveria ter feito aquilo com você Melissa mas não vamos falar sobre isso. - Remus tenta melhorar o clima que havia se instalado. - Sabe Melissa você é idêntica a sua mãe, os olhos, o cabelo, o rosto até o sorriso.

\- Verdade, até o ciúme foi igual. - diz Sirius gargalhando junto com Remus que era mais comportado, Harry ergue uma sobrancelha divertido e Melissa cora um pouco. - Já vi que esse ano vai ser muito interessante com você e Morgan se esbarrando pelo castelo.

\- Ei! Eu não fiz nada demais,ela é que é uma nojentinha! - se defende a ruiva causando gargalhadas nos outros três, o que a faz cruzar os braços emburrada.

\- Sua mãe dizia a mesma coisa quando vi alguma aluna dando em cima do James. - fala Remo.

\- Até a cara emburrada é igual. - mais gargalhadas seguiu após o comentário do Sirius.

A conversa seguiu de forma descontraída, os dois marotos contando sobre era o tempo de escola deles, das brincadeiras e das famosas brigas entre o Potter e a Evans; Harry contava sobre como cresceu nos EUA, mesmo sendo mentira era melhor não contar nada de verdadeiro ainda, falava de como sua mãe o tratava, isso era fácil de dizer pois ele apenas fala de como a Ariana o havia criado e Melissa falou um pouco sobre como foi crescer na casa onde Dumbledore a havia prendido.

Algumas horas depois os quatro se dirigem para o salão principal para o jantar entre conversas e risos, apesar de Harry sempre ser o mais quieto e controlado, coisa que Melissa disse aos dois marotos com sendo uma característica do irmão.

O jantar corre de maneira normal, com Remus e Sirius conversando animadamente na mesa dos professores, mas Melissa decidiu que era melhor manter um olho no irmão. Depois de falar com os amigos, foi se sentar com ele na mesa da sonserina o que gerou olhares nada amistosos dos outros ocupantes que bolavam planos e mais planos para tornar a vida da Potter um inferno. Alheios a isso, os dois irmãos jantavam calmamente...

conversando sobre amenidades e comentando sobre as aulas da tarde que, com certeza, era o assunto mais comentado pelos estudantes e até professores que ouviram os boatos e ficavam perguntando sobre o que aconteceu na aula para os dois marotos.

Dumbledore olhava para os Potter's com uma expressão séria e pensativa pois aqueles mostraram novamente que estavam acima dos outros em sua educação mágica mas, o que o deixava mais descontente, era o fato de não ter a mínima ideia de até onde a educação mágica deles ia e o fato deles não aceitarem ficar sob suas ordens.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Rony, Hermione e Gina comentavam animadamente sobre os duelos que viram mais cedo e de como a amiga havia se saído melhor do que eles sequer imaginavam. Sophie que estava sentada próxima ouvia tudo mesmo conversando com outros alunos, mas não ligava muito para o fato deles estarem falando sobre o seu duelo com a Potter, ela estava refletindo sobre como um certo moreno de olhos verdes havia a deixado arrepiada com um simples olhar, isso nunca havia acontecido com ela pois era ela que provocava e não provocada e a irmã dele a estava deixando nervosa.

"Garota insuportável!", pensava da ruiva enquanto saboreava seu jantar. Sophie resolve não perder mais tempo pensando naquela garota que agora se sentava ao lado do irmão na mesa das serpentes.

Sentado ao lado de alguns amigos, Cormac McLaggen olhava furiosamente para o moreno sonserino e jurava que iria se vingar dele pela humilhação que sofreu. Os amigos o apoiavam pois o Potter merecia uma boa lição que logo, logo iria receber.

O jantar terminou e os alunos se dirigiram para seus salões comunais onde poderiam conversar, tomar um banho e dormir... o que era o caso do Harry e da Melissa, ambos estavam cansados pois além de terem enfrentado uma batalha no Beco, eles ainda duelaram nas aula daquela tarde e ainda o moreno não havia se recuperado totalmente dos ferimentos que sofreu.

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro com o céu limpo de nuvens e uma suave brisa que refrescava o calor que logo às 7:00 da manhã já fazia. Harry acordou bem disposto e totalmente recuperado, ele sabia que a havia demorado muito para seu corpo se recuperar pois ele sempre teve essa habilidade mesmo antes de saber que era bruxo, na casa dos tios mas, a demora era explicada, pois a lâmina de Bellatrix não uma lâmina comum e um feitiço de extinção lançado por Dumbledore... são poucos que conseguem sobreviver a ele, imagine se recuperar em um dia.

O moreno faz sua higiene pessoal toma um rápido banho e se dirige até o salão principal para o café-da-manhã. O salão, como ele esperava, estava lotado e ele logo se dirige até a mesa das serpentes, depois de cumprimentar a irmã com um aceno de cabeça e uma discreta piscada, se senta, afastado de todos; enquanto tomava um copo de suco viu a chegada do correio coruja onde uma coruja marrom pousou a sua frente com o Profeta Diário que o moreno pega e depois de colocar as moedas na bolsinha que ficava na pata da coruja ela levanta vôo e vai embora.

Abrindo o jornal vê que, na primeira página, a manchete falava sobre o ataque ao Beco Diagonal que havia ocorrido ontem e sobre os estranhos encapuzados que haviam aparecido sabe se lá de onde e haviam detido os comensais da morte que haviam matado vários aurores e outros bruxos da organização secreta chamada Ordem da Fênix.

Harry olha ao redor para ver que vários outros alunos tinham o Profeta em mãos e estavam lendo junto de outros que não tinham, sobre o acontecimento do sábado de manhã, logo a conversa girava em torno do ataque e dos estranhos encapuzados que ninguém sabia quem eram.

Melissa estava tomando seu café com Rony, Hermione e Gina quando uma coruja trás o jornal da amiga que lê a primeira página deixando uma exclamação de surpresa escapar.

\- O que houve Mione? - pergunta Gina.

\- Escutem isso. - diz a castanha lendo em voz alta a reportagem sobre o ataque ao Beco, à medida que lia, os três ruivos que a observavam ficavam chocados e temerosos quanto ao ataque e curiosos quanto a identidade dos dois encapuzados, Melissa mantinha uma expressão de surpresa na face pois precisava disfarçar.

\- Isso é horrível!- exclama Hermione após terminar de ler.

\- Tem razão, você-sabe-quem voltou a atacar... bem que ele estava quieto demais esses tempos... - comenta Gina.

\- Mas quem será que eram aqueles estranhos? - pergunta Rony com a boca cheia de ovos causando caretas nas três garotas.

\- Come direito Rony. - ralha Hermione com o ruivo.

\- Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem são aqueles estranhos mas,,, se não fosse por eles... o Beco teria sido completamente destruído. - comenta Melissa no que Gina e Hermione concordam silenciosamente e Rony afirma com a cabeça.

O resto do café foi feito em meio a conversas sobre o ataque e os estranhos que mataram os comensais.

Já passava das dez da manhã e Harry que havia voltado ao salão comunal após o café, se encontrava sentado em uma confortável poltrona em frente a lareira pensando sobre como faria para contatar alguns possíveis aliados quando, Silver aparece em uma explosão de luz a sua frente, e deixa um pergaminho cair em seu colo para logo depois desaparecer da mesmo forma que apareceu.

O moreno agradece ao fato de estar sozinho já que era domingo e nenhum aluno ficaria no salão comunal tendo um dia como aquele para aproveitar, ele desenrola o pergaminho e o abre.

Harry

Encontrei algo que o deixará muito contente, a pista para aquilo que busca está a um passo de chegar à suas mãos. A pista anterior se provou ser falsa mas logo encontrei a verdadeira. Dentro de pouco tempo lhe levarei seu tesouro.

Simon

Aquilo sim era uma boa notícia pois aquilo que tanto buscava finalmente estaria em suas mãos e o moreno não pode evitar o sorriso demoníaco que tomou conta de sua face e uma risada de gelar a espinha escapou de sua garganta.


	8. Chapter 7 Começo do Treinamento

Capitulo 7 - Começo do Treinamento

A semana passou no mesmo ritmo da primeira, com poucos diferenciais, como o fato dos professores não estarem mais discursando sobre a importância dos exames e sim enchendo os alunos de lição.

A rotina de deveres e aulas que tinha se instalado no castelo deixara os alunos correndo para não ficarem atrasados mas também havia deixado Harry com um imenso tédio, os melhores momentos no castelo na opinião do moreno eram aqueles em que Sophie e ele travavam batalhas com o olhar e quando Melissa arrumava os mais banais motivos para implicar com a morena grifinória.

Ele se divertia com as brigas das duas que só faltavam duelar no meio do salão principal durante as refeições e, apesar de não demonstrar isso, Melissa sabia que ele estava se divertindo... o que gerava várias críticas da parte dela.

Essas brigas das duas eram sempre motivo de fofocas para a escola juntamente com os duelos do sábado e o ataque ao Beco, esses eram com certeza os assuntos mais comentados no castelo, o moreno ouvia de tudo a respeito destes assuntos, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção, foi uma conversa na sexta-feira da irmã e dos amigo dela:

FlashBack

Harry, Melissa, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam almoçando na mesa da grifinória, enquanto conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, Harry havia decidido sentar-se à mesa dos leões mesmo recebendo olhares nada amigáveis de vários de seus integrantes e ouvia a conversa apenas com metade da atenção pois a outra metade estava em uma linda morena de olhos azuis a alguns lugares a sua direita.

\- Eu estava pensando. - começa Hermione.

\- Que novidade... quando você não pensa Mione? - zomba Rony com a boca cheia de batatas.

\- Quando você não está com fome. - replica a garota com raiva fazendo as duas ruivas rirem e Rony fechar a cara.

\- Muito boa Mi. Mas sobre o que você estava pensando? - pergunta Gina.

\- Na guerra...

Melissa, Gina e Rony a olharem sérios, Harry que observava Sophie discretamente é trazido de volta ao seu lugar pelas palavras da garota.

\- Esse ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem ao Beco mostrou que logo a guerra irá estourar de vez e eu fiquei me perguntando o fazer quando isto acontecer...

\- Eu também já pensei sobre isto e a ideia de ficar de braços cruzados não me agrada muito. - comenta Gina pensativa.

\- Não precisam se preocupar tanto pois enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui estamos seguros porque todos sabem que Você-Sabe-Quem tem medo dele. - diz Rony confiante o que gerou gargalhadas ao lado dele, olhando para ver quem estava rindo os três percebem Melissa e Harry rindo muito. - Do que vocês estão rindo?

\- Da sua ingenuidade. - responde o moreno ainda rindo. -Você acredita mesmo que Voldemort...

\- Não diga este nome! - briga o ruivo com o moreno, Harry estreita os olhos pela forma com que ele foi interrompido o que gerou um arrepio no ruivo.

\- Eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir a última... Cuidado como fala comigo Weasley. - fala o moreno de forma tão fria quanto o próprio Voldemort fazendo Rony, Hermione e Gina tremerem involuntariamente de medo.

\- Como eu ia dizendo... você acredita mesmo que Voldemort tem medo do nosso querido diretor? Você acredita mesmo que a única razão pela qual Voldemort não tomou o poder ainda é aquele velhote? Você é muito ingênuo para acreditar nisto ou muito burro.

\- O que você quer dizer com isto Harry? - pergunta Hermione.

\- Ele quis dizer que Voldemort não tomou o poder ainda porque não quer ou não pode, eu acredito mais na primeira pois é fato que o Ministério inglês não conseguiria conter os servos daquele idiota se houvesse um ataque em massa no país.

Responde Melissa calmamente fazendo os três olharem para ela chocados tanto pelo que ela disse do Ministério, quanto ao fato dela chamar Você-Sabe-Quem de idiota.

\- Mas por que ele já não deu um fim na guerra se ele pode vencê-la? - pergunta Gina confusa.

\- Para esta pergunta eu não tenho a resposta... não sei nem "ele" mesmo a possui. - fala o moreno deixando os três grifinórios imersos em seus pensamentos.

Harry observava o que acontecia na mente deles e via um turbilhão de conceitos e dúvidas não respondidas.

\- Mas então você está dizendo que esta guerra está perdida? - pergunta Rony desesperado com a ideia do Lord das Trevas vencendo a guerra.

\- Não eu quis dizer que vocês acreditam que estão seguros porque Dumbledore está aqui, o que não é verdade. O diretor não passa de um inseto no caminho de Voldemort e que logo será esmagado! - responde o moreno vendo como os três estavam com medo e tremiam cada vez que ouviam o nome do Lord das Trevas.

\- Então o que faremos? - pergunta Gina.

\- Aqui não é lugar para esta conversa, me sigam.

Diz o moreno após ver os olhos atentos do diretor sobre si e se levantando segue em direção as portas do salão principal mas para quando estava preste a atravessá-las, dando meia volta o moreno se dirige até onde Sophie estava conversando com algumas garotas.

\- Com licença, mas eu gostaria de falar com você se não for incômodo. - diz o moreno de forma sedutora que faz com que as meninas próximas suspirassem e Sophie o olhar curiosamente com uma sobrancelha elegantemente erguida.

\- Claro. - diz a morena se levantando sob olhares invejosos de outras garotas e seguindo o moreno em direção a saída onde Hermione, Rony, Gina e Melissa estavam, essa última com os olhos ardendo em chamas e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?", grita a ruiva na mente do moreno.

"Estou recrutando aliados e ainda de quebra abrindo os olhos de seus amigos... isto me lembra que há mais alguns que devem ser convidados", responde o moreno se lembrando de outras pessoas que poderia aceitar o que ele iria oferecer aos grifinórios.

"Neville você quer vingar seus pais e eu posso ajudá-lo a fazer isto se você quiser o que peço é que me acompanhe discretamente".

" Draco, esta é a hora de escolher, se quiser seguir seu próprio caminho e não o de seu pai me siga."

Manda o moreno para a mente dos quatro.

Neville deixa o salão logo após o moreno o que é repetido por Luna e Susana, Malfoy não pensa duas vezes antes de se levantar e deixar o salão discretamente.

Os dez alunos se encontram nos pés da escadaria de mármore e após um aceno do Harry, seguem escadaria acima, em direção ao sétimo andar onde param após outro sinal do moreno que se adianta e anda em frente de uma determinada parede três vezes. Aquilo estava sendo muito estranho para oito deles e ficou ainda mais quando uma porta se materializou na parede.

\- Entrem. - diz o moreno abrindo a porta e entrando sendo seguido pelos outros que entraram na sala ainda mais surpresos.

A sala se mostrava uma aconchegante, com uma mesa de dez lugares retangular feita de madeira escura assim com era a cor do tapete e os detalhes das paredes que tinham a cor bege predominante. todos se encaminham para a mesa que é ocupada com o moreno a cabeceira, ao seu lado direito se sentou Melissa, Hermione, Rony e Gina respectivamente, ao seu lado esquerdo sentava-se Sophie, Luna, Neville e Susana e na outra ponta estava Draco que só foi percebido pelos outros naquele momento.

\- O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui? - pergunta Rony vermelho como um pimentão quase se levantando da mesa.

\- O mesmo que você Weasley, aguardando para saber o que o Potter quer falar. - responde o loiro com a voz arrastada, Rony estava a ponto de sacar a varinha quando o moreno interrompe:

\- Ele está aqui porque eu o chamei, algum problema? - pergunta Harry com a voz fria.

\- Mas ele é um Malfoy! - exclama o ruivo enquanto Hermione, Neville e Susana concordam.

\- E você é um Weasley, agora que foram apresentados posso falar?

\- Mas o pai dele é um comensal da morte! - exclama Susana.

\- Só porque meu pai se esqueceu do orgulho dos Malfoy e se deixou subjugar pelo Lord das Trevas não quer dizer que eu irei me humilhar como ele. - fala o loiro com a voz arrastada, muitos na mesa fizeram expressões de surpresa e desconfiança enquanto Gina dava um discreto sorriso.

\- Você acha que vamos acreditar em você? - pergunta Rony zombeteiro.

\- Eu acredito nele e isto é o suficiente para ele estar aqui. - diz Harry de forma firme, todos menos Melissa, Gina e Sophie o olharam como se ele fosse louco.

\- Mas...

\- Chega! - corta o moreno já de saco cheio daquilo e vendo que todos se calam ele prossegue.

\- Eu lhes disse o porquê de chamá-los aqui, eu reparei que vocês são fortes mas ainda estão em estado bruto, ou seja precisam ser lapidados. Eu vejo em suas mentes que vocês não querem ficar de braços cruzados em relação a essa guerra.

\- Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com a gente ter vindo aqui? - interrompe Rony recebendo um olhar cortante do moreno que já pensava seriamente se o ruivo não sentia uma necessidade em interromper os outros ou se era só com ele. - Desculpe...

\- Eu chamei vocês aqui porque vocês são fortes, não querem ficar parados olhando a guerra acontecer e porque eu quero fazer um convite a vocês.

\- Que convite? - desta vez foi Hermione que interrompe.

\- Se vocês aceitarem se unir a mim eu irei treiná-los e prepará-los para a guerra, ensinarei coisas que vocês nunca aprenderiam em nenhuma escola e vocês se tornarão fortes o bastante para fazerem o que lhes der na cabeça. - fala o moreno de forma séria encarando todos. - Mas como disse para isso vocês deverão se unir a mim nesta guerra.

\- Como assim nos unir a você? - pergunta Susana aquilo que todos desejavam saber.

\- Vocês lutarão ao meu lado e sob minhas ordens na guerra, não serão meus servos Draco e sim aliados pois eu não sou nenhum louco como Voldemort. - explica o moreno para que todos entendessem. - Você seguirão minhas ordens e me respeitarão é tudo o que peço.

O moreno se cala esperando a resposta deles... sabia que eles estavam pensando em tudo o que poderiam ganhar e perder com aquilo. Melissa encarava Sophie que já tinha sua resposta pronta, a ruiva não conseguia acreditar que o irmão havia chamado aquela infeliz para se unir a eles, mas não falaria nada... ainda!

\- Se nós aceitarmos... o que garante que você pode mesmo nos ensinar tudo o que está dizendo? Você é só um garoto como nós. - Draco se pronuncia.

Todos se voltam para o moreno esperando a resposta dele.

\- Não sou só um garoto e nunca fui, você me comparou com um simples garoto e isto é bom pois mostra que até agora consegui enganar a todos. - responde simplesmente. -Vocês viram o que eu fiz com o McLaggen sem nem dar um passo.

\- Mas aquilo não foi grande coisa pois o McLaggen nunca conseguiria enfrentar um comensal da morte. - replica o loiro.

\- Como podemos saber que você é realmente poderoso com quer nos fazer acreditar? - pergunta Susana.

\- Vocês se lembram do ataque ao Beco? - pergunta o moreno erguendo a mão direita na altura das vistas de todos que não entenderam direito a mudança de assunto apenas Luna o olho de forma mais avaliativa.

Harry viu que todos concordaram e mexeu a mão erguida fazendo com que as atenções deles se voltassem para ela e em seguida faz suas unhas virarem garras negras e crescerem até ter cada uma cinco centímetros.

\- Mas que merda é essa! - exclama Draco olhando surpreso para o moreno assim como os outros que tinham os olhos arregalados.

\- Sabem... é uma sensação ótima sentir a carne ser rasgada pelas suas próprias mãos... - comenta o moreno como se estivesse revendo algo. Ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas ficaram chocados com as palavras dele.

\- Então era você. - afirma Luna com a voz aérea olhando interessada para o moreno, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, até que Hermione engasga com a própria saliva e olha par ao moreno com medo e surpresa.

\- O que foi Mione? - pergunta Rony.

-Vocês não se lembram do ataque ao Beco? O que saiu no Profeta? - ao ver que ninguém havia entendido ela continua: - No Profeta dizia que um estranho vestindo um sobretudo com capuz todo negro havia feito dezenas de comensais em pedaços com algo que pareciam garras negras no lugar de unhas.

\- Nem tudo o que sai naquele jornal é inventado. - diz o moreno enquanto eles olhavam para ele entre surpresos e temerosos.

\- Mas... mas... Aquilo foi errado! - fala Hermione.

\- Errado? Por quê?

\- Por quê? Você os matou, eles eram seres humanos.

\- Seres humanos que matam, torturam e riem com isso. - diz Melissa calmamente, Hermione olha para ela incrédula.

\- Você sabia disto? - pergunta Gina.

-Claro! Quem vocês acham que era o outro encapuzado?

\- Ok, isto foi o suficiente para me convencer. - fala Draco sem deixar a surpresa que sentia transparecer.

\- Eu também.-fala Sophie.

\- Isto será divertido.-fala Luna sorrindo enquanto olhava para um ponto distante.

\- Eu aceito também. -diz Susana e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

Neville concorda com a cabeça ainda sem conseguir falar.

\- Eu também aceito. - diz Rony.

\- Hermione? - pergunta Melissa olhando para a castanha que mordia o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo, era claro que ela estava dividida.

\- Eu... eu... eu aceito.- diz num fio de voz, apesar de não concordar muito com matar os outros ela precisava se fortalecer para proteger a si a sua família.

\- Hermione entenda uma coisa. - diz Harry que havia visto a opinião da garota sobre matar. - Em uma guerra existem apenas dois lados: o dos assassinos e o dos assassinados... Cabe a cada um decidir a que lado irá pertencer.

\- Entendi...

\- Bom agora que todos já concordaram em se unir a mim vamos ao treinamento. Amanhã às cinco horas quero todos vocês aqui. F

Fala o moreno simplesmente e logo uma enxurrada de reclamações por parte de Rony, Draco e Sophie que dizia precisar de oito horas de seu sono de beleza.

\- Sem reclamar, vocês disseram que concordavam em seguir minhas ordens e o treino será às cinco da manhã de segunda a segunda.

\- Você só pode estar brincando!

\- Não estou Rony, os treinos começaram às cinco da manhã e iram até as seis e meia durante a semana e das cinco até as oito nos sábados e domingos.

\- Maldita hora que aceitei isto antes de saber dos horários. - resmunga Draco no que Melissa ri.

\- Ótimo! E Sophie... você não precisa das oito horas do sono de beleza pois você já é linda. Diz o moreno galante fazendo Sophie sorrir para ele e Melissa ficar da cor dos cabelos o que gerou risadas dos outros que como toda a Hogwarts conhecia o ciúmes da ruiva com o irmão.

\- Como vai ser o treinamento Harry? - pergunta Hermione por curiosidade e para mudar de assunto, Melissa estava a ponto de lançar uma maldição na Sophie.

\- Vocês treinarão o físico, a mente, lutas trouxas variadas, manuseio de armas brancas, duelos mágicos e com armas, magia antiga e magia branca e negra pura. - fala o moreno de forma calma.

\- O que? Você disse magia negra? - pergunta Hermione chocada assim como os outros menos Luna, Draco e Sophie que ficou mais interessada ainda no treinamento.

\- Sim.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. - Rony fala boquiaberto.

\- Qual o problema agora? - pergunta o moreno cansado de todo aquele show deles.

\- Qual o problema? Você nos diz que vai nos ensinar magia negra e pergunta qual o problema? - dessa vez foi Susana quem perguntou.

\- Vocês devem saber que feitiços escolares, que não funcionam nem contra "simples" comensais...não farão alguma coisa contra vampiros e outras criaturas que estão ao lado de Voldemort, não é? Vocês aprenderão de tudo para estarem preparados para tudo. Não há lugar para misericórdia e nem bondade em uma batalha, estas qualidades se tornam fraquezas e os levarão a morte. - diz o moreno firme.

Todos escutaram aquelas palavras ainda com um pé atrás mas pensativos.

\- Pera aí, você disse que os vampiros estão ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem? - pergunta Rony finalmente digerindo o que ouvira.

\- Vários clãs estão apoiando Voldemort mas não todos. E agora que vocês vão treinar para enfrentar os comensais e outras criaturas que estiverem do lado daquele idiota, vocês devem chamá-lo pelo nome, aquele que não fizer isto terá que pagar cinquenta flexões de braço... por enquanto! - fala olhando para cada um e vendo-os de olhos arregalados. - Ótimo, agora vamos descer pois já perdemos a primeira aula após o almoço e é melhor não perder a próxima que irá começar em cinco minutos. - diz o moreno se levantando e ouvindo Hermione dar um grito desesperado por ter perdido uma aula e deixar a sala correndo.

Fim do FlashBack

E era por isso que eles se encontravam dentro da sala precisa às cinco da manhã daquele sábado, dia seguinte a conversa. Harry havia pedido algo diferente à sala e agora ela havia se transformado em um grande jardim de grama baixa, árvores a uma certa distância e um grande lago de águas cristalinas que deveria ter cem metros de raio no meio.

\- É lindo. - foi o que as garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo, até Melissa estava impressionada com aquele lugar.

\- Tão calmo. - diz uma Hermione encantada com um sorriso no rosto igual ao das outras, já os garotos olhavam aquilo admirando silenciosamente e se perguntando o que fariam ali.

\- Bom hoje nós vamos começar a melhorar a parte física de vocês e acredito que este seja o lugar mais indicado para exercícios físicos.

Começa o moreno calmamente olhando para todos que agora prestavam atenção a tudo o que ele dizia.

\- Vamos começar aquecendo, creio que todos aqui saibam nadar. - apesar de confusos todos concordam. – Ótimo, vocês vão correr ao redor do lago e toda vez que completarem uma volta vocês irão nadar de uma margem a outra ida e volta para depois correr novamente e assim por diante.

\- O que? - grita Rony chocado como os outros menos Melissa que sorria divertida e Sophie que ficou surpresa mas mesmo assim faria aquilo para esfregar na cara da nojentinha da irmã do moreno.

\- Vocês vão correr ao redor do lago e toda vez que completarem uma volta inteira irão nada de uma margem a outra ida e volta e depois voltarão a correr... mais alguém não ouviu o que eu disse? - pergunta o moreno de forma zombeteira, enquanto Sophie analisava o percurso os outros olhavam para o moreno de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas.

\- Quantas voltas serão? - pergunta a morena ainda olhando para o percurso.

\- Cinco serão o suficiente. Você também irá fazer o percurso Mel. - fala o moreno para a irmã, que dá de ombros indiferente.

\- Até que você está pegando leve. - fala a ruiva no que os outros ficam mais chocados ainda.

\- Depois que terminarem...

\- Nós poderemos ir embora, certo? - o moreno é interrompido por Draco.

\- Não, como eu disse isso é o aquecimento depois vem o treino de verdade. Agora comecem. - diz o moreno para desespero dos outros que logo começam a correr em volta do lago e a nadar o mesmo.

\- Ei! Você não vai fazer não? - pergunta um indignado Rony.

\- Eu já estou aqui desde às quatro e já fiz minha série de treinamentos... mas se vocês quiserem fazer junto comigo terão que acompanhar meu ritmo.

\- Nós vamos fazer sozinhos mesmo, obrigada. - fala Melissa sorrindo amarelo para o moreno. - Pelo menos vamos conseguir andar depois que acabar. - diz para os outros que olham chocados para ela e depois para o moreno que gargalhava.

Harry passou o tempo inteiro vendo como cada um reagia ao aquecimento e ficou descontente de ver que apenas Melissa e Sophie estavam conseguindo se sair bem após a segunda volta... elas pareciam estar competindo uma com a outra para ver quem era a melhor.

Já sempre estavam lado a lado e se encarando com expressões nada amigáveis. Aquilo seria mais trabalhoso do que ele imaginava pois nem mesmo Gina, Rony e Draco que jogavam quadribol pela suas casas conseguiam se sair bem.

Depois de quase uma hora eles finalmente tinham conseguido terminar o aquecimento mesmo que vários minutos depois da Melissa e Sophie que iam mais rápido com se estivessem competindo. Eles desabaram no chão perto de onde o moreno e as duas se encontravam quase colocando os pulmões para fora e completamente molhados da água do lago e de suor.

\- Dez minutos para se recuperarem e então começaremos os exercícios físicos. - diz o moreno para eles que não tinham forças nem para reclamar, seus braços e pernas estavam dormentes e doloridos, mas aquilo foi só o começo da tortura, quer dizer, treinamento do moreno.

Os dez minutos se passaram e eles sentiram-se um pouco melhor do que estavam após terminar... tiveram que se levantar, Harry olhava o estado de todos e percebeu que não poderia dar o treinamento que gostaria, pelo menos não agora.

\- Bom, vocês agora irão começar o treinamento físico e espero que nenhum de vocês façam corpo mole ou todos pagarão com exercícios extras! - diz o moreno parecendo um general do exército. - Começaremos um pouco mais leve do que gostaria já a maioria aqui é composta de sedentários.

Após dizer isto o moreno pediu para que eles se deitassem em cima dos colchonetes que apareceram e começassem a fazer abdominais enquanto ele contava.

\- Quarenta e dois... vamos ainda estão no começo e já não conseguem continuar? - fala o moreno para os outros menos, é claro, para Melissa e Sophie que faziam as abdominais se encarando, já os outros estavam sem fôlego.

\- Você não quer nos treinar... você quer é nos matar... - fala Rony que estava vermelho pelo esforço físico.

\- Nós... precisamos... de um... descanso... - fala Hermione ofegante e pingando suor.

\- Sem descanso por enquanto, vocês terão dez minutos assim que terminarem de fazer cento e cinquenta abdominais.

Eles arregalam os olhos mas não dizem nada preferindo guardar o fôlego para os exercícios. Foi preciso mais meia hora para que Neville conseguisse fazer a última abdominal.

\- Agora chega né? - pergunta Gina toda esparramada em cima do seu colchonete aproveitando os dez minutos que ela nem lembra que antecediam mais exercícios.

Todos olharam esperançosos para o moreno que sorriu para eles o que gerou um suspiro de alívio.

\- É claro... que não! Agora eu quero cento e cinquenta flexões de braço e sem reclamar ou serão duzentas! - fala o moreno assim que viu eles abrirem a boca.

Enquanto resmungavam baixo, eles se prepararam para fazer as flexões enquanto o moreno ria, divertindo-se das atitudes dos jovens e da irmã, que ainda travava uma pequena batalha com Sophie.

Assim começaram os exercícios, contudo, todos tiveram que voltar do zero várias vezes pois o moreno via quando eles tentavam dar uma de espertos o que gerou muitas discussões das meninas com Rony e Draco.

Quarenta minutos depois eles haviam terminado as flexões com os braços doendo e formigando e simplesmente caíram de peito sobre o colchonete enquanto Melissa e Sophie mesmo ofegantes se encaravam com se fossem se matar, mais uma vez terminaram juntas e os empates seguidos já estava deixando-as furiosas.

\- Ok, por hoje terminamos mas espero vocês amanhã aqui para fazer essa série novamente. - fala e logo os sorrisos são substituídos por caretas de desgosto.

\- Eu não sei nem se vou conseguir levantar amanhã. - fala Susana se erguendo com dificuldade assim como todos.

Melissa e Sophie apesar de não demonstrarem, também estavam exaustas e com dores pelo corpo. Harry viu eles seguirem em direção a porta da sala enquanto soltavam gemidos de dor sorrindo ao pensar em como eles ficarão quando ele resolver pegar pesado.

\- Até mais Harry. - Sophie se despede sorrindo.

\- Até mais. - responde o moreno lhe piscando um olho discretamente.

Melissa assistiu a tudo com os punhos fechados e vermelha como seus cabelos e quando os dois ficaram sorrindo ela explodiu:

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo piscando para ela?

\- Apenas me despedindo. - fala o moreno calmamente enquanto via a sala precisa se transformar em uma sala de estar com duas poltronas que logo eram ocupadas por eles.

\- Não se faça de inocente Harry Potter! - fala a ruiva entre dentes.

\- Não estou.

-J á que não vai me responder isto... então me responda: por que ela está aqui?

\- Será que você não percebeu que ela foi a única que conseguiu cumprir toda a série? Acompanhando o seu ritmo? E ainda só fica ofegante ao final como você ficou?

\- Percebi. - concorda a contrariada.

\- Nós já vimos que ela é uma grande espadachim... vimos que ela tem um preparo físico muito bom mas, o que você ainda não percebeu, é que ela é muito mais do que nos mostra. Ela é poderosa, a magia dela é forte e familiar para mim mesmo que eu não me lembre de onde. - diz o moreno com uma expressão frustrada, a ruiva começou a prestar mais atenção ao que o moreno dizia.

\- Você está dizendo que ela é mais do que uma simples humana? - pergunta intrigada já que o moreno não conviveu com muitos humanos nos últimos anos.

\- Creio que sim mas não consigo me lembrar o que ela é... você não sabe como isto é frustrante. Eu sei que ela descende de algum ser das trevas mas não consigo identificá-lo.

\- Você a chamou então para ficar de olho nela?

\- Não necessariamente, ela será uma grande aliada e ainda há o fato de que há alguma coisa nela que me atrai. - diz o moreno mais para si mesmo do que para a irmã que o olha furiosa. - Mas não vamos pensar sobre isto agora, me diga o que achou deles?

\- Acho que vão te dar trabalho general! - comenta divertida depois de resolver não pensar mais naquela irritante garota. - Eles podem se tornar grandes guerreiros mas terão que treinar muito.

\- Também acho e vou começar pegando um pouco leve.

\- Sim é melhor mesmo senão você irá mandá-los para o hospital! - diz rindo e deixando a sala junto do irmão.

Meia hora depois todos estavam no salão principal tomando o café-da-manhã nas mesas de suas casas.

Harry, Melissa e Sophie comiam calmamente e de forma relaxada enquanto Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville, Luna, Susana e Draco estavam tendo dificuldades de segurar o garfo e o copo e levá-los a boca. Eles agradeciam a Merlin por ser sábado pois se tivessem aulas hoje eles estariam fritos.

\- Cara... eu estou quebrado. - diz Rony tremendo a mão enquanto segurava o copo de suco.

\- Seu irmão pegou pesado com a gente Mel. - concorda Gina, mas para espanto deles Melissa começa a rir.

\- Vocês acham que ele pegou pesado? Vocês não viram nada... deixa ele concordar que vocês estão prontos para um treino mais puxado...aí sim vocês vão ver o que é pegar pesado. - os outros olham para ela chocados.

\- Então ele pegou leve? - pergunta um Neville pálido.

\- Foi quase um dia de folga. - fala Melissa gargalhando ao ver o medo que eles sentiam.

O sábado se passou com os alunos desfrutando da folga das aulas, enquanto outros dez descansavam do treino que tiveram mais cedo, Harry observava discretamente como os outros tinha ficado derrubados depois do treino da manhã, mas era preciso...se eles não conseguissem aguentar o treinamento dele, seria a prova de que eles seriam mais algumas vítimas da guerra.

A rotina de treinamentos seguiu da mesma forma durante o restante de setembro e metade de outubro, com a diferença de que quanto mais dias se passavam, mais fácil ficava para Rony, Hermione, Gina, Draco, Luna, Susana e Neville cumprirem a série e fazendo o moreno aumentar, gradativamente, o número tanto de voltas no lago como dos outros exercícios.

Eles se encontravam na sala precisa neste momento após terem treinado durante três horas e pareciam estar bem. Harry estava sentado afastado dos outros em uma das poltronas que haviam na sala de estar, pensando no que faria nesta noite.

Melissa mesmo a distância observava o irmão curiosa com o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dele, ela e os outros estavam sentados em uma roda conversando animadamente sobre diversos assuntos, eles havia se aproximado muito durante o último mês de treinamento. Até mesmo Draco conversava com todos, mas sempre mantendo seu jeito esnobe, o que os outros descobriram ser uma das características dele.

Sophie se mostrou mais do que um rostinho bonito, o que ficou claro quando ela foi a única que conseguia discutir sobre assuntos complexos sobre a magia com Melissa e Hermione. A morena havia se aproximado bastante de todos principalmente do Harry com quem era vista com frequência conversando e rindo, para o desespero de Melissa que já estava vendo a metida da Morgan colocando as garras no irmão.

Os ciúmes da ruiva com o irmão eram sempre motivos de risos e zombarias por parte dos outros e alfinetadas da parte da morena, que se divertia com as expressões furiosas da ruiva. Melissa sempre que podia questionava o irmão sobre a aproximação da morena mas nunca recebia uma resposta convincente o que aumentava sua raiva.

Mas hoje, a ruiva se encontrava pensativa, o irmão estava bastante quieto no treino, agora havia se afastado de todos... continuava calado e perdido em pensamentos, aquilo só podia significar que ele estava pensando em algo arriscado.

Depois de quase uma hora todos foram se levantando e depois de se despedirem do moreno deixavam a sala precisa para tomarem banho e seguirem para o café-da-manhã.

\- Até mais Harry. - diz Sophie dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno, um hábito que havia surgido entre os dois, mas uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes e que estava da cor dos cabelos havia visto que este beijo foi próximo demais da boca do irmão.

\- Até mais. - diz Harry charmosamente enquanto a olhava profundamente fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha da morena que logo após deixa a sala.

Harry olha para irmã vendo como ela estava e se prepara para a explosão.

\- O que foi agora Mel?

\- O que foi agora? Você e essa garota trocando beijinhos e dessa vez ela quase te beija na boca! É uma atirada mesmo!E o Sr. que não dê corda para ela senão... - ameaça a ruiva fazendo o moreno rir.

\- Ok sua ciumenta, não vou mais deixar que ela me beije assim, certo? - vendo a irmã sorrir mais calma completa: - Eu tomarei a atitude agora... e não será um beijo próximo a boca... será nela! - diz o moreno gargalhando ao ver a irmã ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos enquanto o olhava com uma expressão assassina.

\- Não brinque comigo Harry...

\- Ok, chega desse assunto porque tenho algo sério para te falar. - diz o moreno parando de rir e a olhando de forma séria.

Melissa resolver esquecer a morena por hora, pois via que o irmão iria falar sobre o que estava pensando durante todo o treino.

\- Pode falar. - diz a ruiva se sentando em frente ao irmão.

\- Hoje à noite irei até Dimitri. - diz de uma só vez, vendo como a irmã arregala os olhos, olhando-o como se ele fosse louco.

\- Você não está falando sério.

\- Estou sim, já esperei demais. A guerra logo irá estourar Mel, e se quisermos ter alguma chance... precisamos nos unir. E eu não estou me referindo aos humanos, estou me referindo aqueles que nasceram das trevas, pois não importa se Voldemort ganhe ou o Ministério ou até mesmo a Ordem da Fênix... Todos que não se curvarem ao vencedor irão ser caçados e cairão quando não puderem mais se esconder. Eu não deixarei que meus irmãos pereçam numa guerra que não é nossa ...Destruirei aquele infeliz que matou nossos pais e ainda desonra as trevas com sua magia profana.

Diz o moreno de forma sombria enquanto seus olhos escureciam até ficarem totalmente negros! Melissa apenas escuta o que o irmão concentrada e concorda silenciosamente com ele.


	9. Chapter 8 Encontro com Dimitri

Capitulo 8 - Encontro com Dimitri

Harry e Melissa passaram o dia inteiro pensativos o que não passou despercebido pelos outros e até mesmo pelos professores. Dumbledore ficou muito intrigado com isto pois além dessa quietude, havia percebido uma movimentação inusitada de alunos da grifinória e da corvinal o que o deixava apreensivo.

Sophie, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Susana, Luna, Neville e Draco estavam bastante curiosos sobre o motivo para que os dois irmãos estivessem tão sérios, principalmente porque Melissa estava agindo normalmente aquela manhã e depois de passar um tempo sozinha com o irmão, havia ficado daquela forma.

Eles tentaram saber do que se tratava, mas quando perguntaram, o moreno apenas disse que tinha assuntos importantes para resolver, essa resposta apenas aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade deles mas não conseguiram nenhuma informação.

Após o jantar o moreno se dirige para a sala precisa, onde encontrou-se com a irmã que o havia seguido, os dois não disseram uma palavra... apenas ficaram sentados um de frente para o outro, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos, Melissa refletindo sobre o que ouviu o irmão dizer mais cedo e com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele. Harry pensando em como iria agir quando estivesse frente a frente com Dimitri.

Quando o relógio bateu dez horas, o moreno se levanta e com um aceno de mão transfigura suas roupas por outra toda negra e o sobretudo negro chamando a atenção da ruiva que o olha nervosa.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Mel...- diz o moreno tentando confortar a irmã.

\- Não se arrisque Harry, por favor, tome cuidado. - diz a ruiva após se levantar e abraçar o moreno com força.

\- Sempre tomo. - responde o moreno... a mesma frase que ela dizia, enquanto sorri para a ruiva que retribui.

\- Boa sorte.

\- Obrigado. - diz o moreno vestindo o capuz antes de ser tragado pelas sombras da poltrona atrás de si. Melissa suspira antes de se largar na poltrona, pronta para esperar o moreno voltar.

Harry aparece em uma rua pouco movimentada, em uma cidade entre Glasgow e Edimburgo, na Escócia. Sem prestar atenção ao seu redor, se dirige até a entrada de uma propriedade que se encontrava no fim da rua que tinha uma aparência antiga e bem conservada. As grades que a rodeavam tinham por volta de três metros de altura e o portão tinha cinco de largura, era ladeado por duas colunas retangulares feitas de concreto de aproximadamente sessenta centímetros de largura com dois grandes lobos em cima de cada uma. Ao chegar em frente ao portão dois grandes cães capa pretas aparecem rosnando e latindo para o moreno que lança um olhar a eles.

Alexander estava no grande salão da imponente mansão tomando um cálice de vinho quando um de seus subordinados vem em sua direção em passos rápidos.

\- Alexander temos... visitas. - diz simplesmente o moreno de olhos negros.

Alexander percebe pelo tom empregado que não era um visitante normal e se levanta, saindo em seguida da casa junto do moreno e seguindo em direção ao portão da propriedade e vendo algo estranho. Havia um estranho encapuzado parado em frente ao portão acariciando os dois cães de guarda da propriedade enquanto os cães pareciam estar relaxados e felizes sob o afago do estranho.

\- Quem é você e o que quer? - pergunta Alexander para o estranho enquanto se aproximava, a voz estava séria o que não agradou os cães que começaram a rosnar para ele que para e observa os cães.

Harry levanta a vista para observar aquele que havia feito a pergunta e vê dois homens parados a sua frente, o da frente que havia feito a pergunta tinha os cabelos loiros claros quase brancos e lisos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis escuro como o mar em dia de tempestade, aparentava ter por vota dos vinte e cinco anos, vestindo roupas sociais negras assim como o outro, a pela clara, mas não pálida como a dos vampiros e uma expressão de suspeita na face, o outro tinha cabelos pretos até pouco a baixo dos ombros e levemente cacheados, olhos negros onde era possível ver o desejo de morte pele clara como a do primeiro e os dois tinham por volta de um metro e noventa ou dois metro.

\- Quero falar com Dimitri. Quem sou eu? Aqui fora não é lugar para esse assunto. - reponde o moreno calmamente ainda acariciando os cães, Alexander estreita os olhos para o estranho.

\- O que quer com Dimitri?- pergunta o segundo homem recebendo um olhar de aviso do primeiro e se calando.

\- Creio que não será possível você falar com ele, ainda mais enquanto se nega a identificar-se antes.

\- Não estou me negando a me identificar só disse que aqui fora não era seguro. - responde o moreno lançando um olhar de esgueira para a esquerda onde havia um vulto escondido, Alexander mesmo sem ver o olhar do estranho olha na mesma direção.

\- Pablo abra o portão. - diz o loiro para o segundo homem que imediatamente abre o portão e deixa o moreno passar. - Siga-me. - continua para logo depois seguir em direção a casa.

Harry acompanhava os dois olhando ao redor curiosamente enquanto os dois cães iam lado a lado dele, o moreno reparou no jardim bem cuidado com um grande chafariz no centro do jardim e logo depois vinha uma pequena escada de quatro degraus que levava até a porta da mansão.

Os três entraram na mansão que era bem iluminada e decorada em um estilo moderno, mantendo um toque medieval o que gerava um suave contraste de estilos. Eles estavam andando por um saguão de entrada grande e de teto alto e seguiram em direção a uma porta que se encontrava a esquerda da grande escada que dominava o grande saguão.

Ao passar por ela, Harry se depara com um corredor ladeado por várias portas e no fim deste havia outra porta por qual passaram e o moreno se viu em um escritório, o loiro se dirige até a escrivaninha se sentando atrás dela e acenando para Harry se sentar a sua frente o que é atendido pelo moreno, o segundo homem que estava com o loiro havia ficado de guarda do lado de fora da sala.

\- Agora estamos seguros contra curiosos então me diga quem é você?

\- Me chamo Harry Potter, muito prazer. - diz retirando o capuz e mostrando o rosto para o loiro que o encarava surpreso pois mesmo não sendo bruxo todo aquele que sabia do mundo mágico conhecia este nome.

\- Harry Potter... mas o que o protegido do Dumbledore estaria querendo conosco? - pergunta o loiro com deboche para o moreno que estreita os olhos.

\- Não sou protegido daquele velhote desgraçado e não estou aqui a mando dele Alexander. - responde o moreno com a voz baixa e ainda tirando a duvida que Alexander tinha na cabeça o que deixou o loiro surpreso pois não havia sentido o moreno invadir sua mente.

\- Pois bem, se não está aqui a mando de Dumbledore o quer conosco? - pergunta intrigado.

\- Este assunto irei tratar na presença de Dimitri.

\- O que o faz pensar que ele irá te receber ou até mesmo deixá-lo viver?

\- O fato de eu possuir informações do interesse dele e ainda sobre aquele comensal que está vigiando a propriedade. - fala o moreno de forma calma deixando o loiro mais intrigado ainda.

\- Pois bem, não saia desta sala ou será morto, irei falar com Dimitri e ver se ele o receberá. - diz Alexander se levantando e se dirigindo até a porta depois de receber um aceno de concordância do moreno.

Alexander seguia pelos corredores da mansão, imerso em pensamentos sobre Harry Potter.

O que ele poderia querer ali? Quais informações ele possuía? O que fazia ele sentir que o moreno era mais do aparentava?

Estas perguntas estavam martelando na cabeça de Alexander que quando percebeu já se encontrava no último andar da mansão em frente a duas grandes portas de madeira escura e de lei com lobos em alto relevo gravados nelas. O loiro bate na porta duas vezes e espera a ordem para poder entrar o que logo é concedido.

\- Dimitri. - diz Alexander fazendo uma reverência a Dimitri, que se encontrava sentado em uma confortável poltrona saboreando uma taça de vinho enquanto olhava para a janela admirando a lua crescente.

\- O que aconteceu Alexander? - pergunta em uma voz baixa e calma.

\- Harry Potter está lá em baixo no meu escritório e deseja vê-lo, diz que tem informações do seu interesse e ainda sobre os comensais que estão rondando a propriedade. - diz com a voz respeitosa.

\- Hum... mais uma tentativa daquele velho decrépito do Dumbledore?

\- Não, ele não está aqui a mando dele e parece não ter um opinião melhor do que a nossa sobre ele. - responde e logo fica em silêncio esperando as ordens de como agir.

\- Isto é intrigante Alexander... o que Harry Potter poderia querer conosco e ainda que tipo de informações ele teria... Traga-o aqui. - diz por fim.

\- Agora mesmo. - responde Alexander antes de levantar e sair da sala deixando Dimitri com seus pensamentos.

Harry estava ficando entediado, já fazia dez minutos que Alexander havia deixado a sala e nem sinal dele voltar, o moreno pensava seriamente sobre se levantar e sair daquela sala quando a porta se abre e Alexander entra por ela.

\- Siga-me, Dimitri vai recebê-lo.- diz virando as costas e seguindo pelo mesmo corredor que eles haviam usado para chegar até aquele escritório e saindo no saguão de entrada para depois começar a subir as escadas.

Harry prestava atenção a tudo a sua volta, nas paredes de tons suaves de bege com acabamento em um tom de mogno, nas arandelas decorativas que sediam uma iluminação aos corredores e aos objetos dispostos em pedestais para completar a decoração.

Os dois seguiram até o quinto e último andar em silêncio até chegarem às portas duplas que davam acesso aos aposentos de Dimitri, Alexander bate à porta e após receber a ordem entra seguido pelo moreno.

Harry observa como aquele cômodo era formado por todo o último andar, o aposento era enorme e muito bem decorado nas cores bege, creme, mogno e vermelho, o local onde se encontrava parecia uma ante sala onde Dimitri poderia tratar de seus assuntos sem que vejam o interior de seu quarto.

A sala continha à direita uma enorme lareira na cor vermelha, original dos tijolos que a compunham, um grande quadro de um enorme lobo se encontrava em cima da lareira ladeado por duas arandelas, havia uma porta na esquerda do local que deveria servir para chegar até o quarto em si, várias poltronas em frente a lareira, uma escrivaninha mais para o meio do aposento e uma grande poltrona da cor mogno de frente para uma grande janela que ficava na parede oposta a que ficava a porta que dava ao corredor que portanto estava de costas para os dois que acabaram de entrar.

Harry percebe que havia alguém sentado na poltrona e espera calmamente que a pessoa que ele acreditava ser Dimitri se virasse para encará-lo. O desejo do moreno logo é atendido e a pessoa sentada, que se levanta revelando longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados na altura da cintura, olhos de um prateado que lembrava uma tempestade, a pele era levemente bronzeada, o rosto exibia um suave sorriso nos lábios cheio e avermelhados e trajava um vestido vermelho marcando suas curvas e sandálias prateadas e de salto agulha.

\- É um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-la... Angel Dimitri. - diz Harry fazendo uma educada reverência para mulher a sua frente.

\- Encantada. - responde Dimitri o olhando profundamente mas ainda com o suave sorriso nos lábios. - Sente-se, por favor. - diz apontando para as poltronas que ficavam em frente a lareira e seguindo até elas e se sentando junto com o moreno, Alexander ficou na porta apenas observando a distância.

\- Obrigado. - diz o moreno ao se sentar.

\- Se não se importa de eu ser direta gostaria de saber... o que o trouxe até aqui? - pergunta calmamente.

\- É uma pena que sejam assuntos tão desagradáveis como a guerra que está prestes a eclodir. - diz o moreno e após um aceno prossegue - Como deve saber o mundo bruxo está entrando em mais uma guerra e essa guerra foi o que me trouxe aqui.

\- Não é de nosso interesse a guerra dos bruxos. - diz suavemente.

\- O problema é que aquele que ganhar a guerra irá subjugar o lado perdedor e todos aqueles que não se curvarem a ele, seja Voldemort, seja o Ministério ou seja a Ordem da Fênix criada por Dumbledore. São todos... "farinha do mesmo saco". Apenas agem de maneira diferentes. - diz o moreno mais sério o que faz Dimitri refletir sobre o que ouviu.

\- Creio que este seu ponto de vista esteja ganhando bases sólidas em minha morada pois como sabe há comensais nos arredores e membros desta tal Ordem que você se refere, já o Ministério nunca gostou muito de nós e nos trata como animais. - diz pensativamente.

\- Exato, sei que Voldemort tem grande interesse em tê-la ao seu lado para poder utilizar daqueles que lhe juraram lealdade mas o problema é que ele a vê como um peça em um tabuleiro de xadrez que pode e será descartada para chegar a vitória ou se você ainda estiver de pé quando ela chegar...

\- Ele mesmo tentará me eliminar, isto ficou claro quando ele enviou aqueles bastardos para me aliciar. - diz ela acompanhando o raciocínio do moreno.

\- Sim, ele já conseguiu o apoio de vários clãs tanto de vampiros como de lobisomens e isto não nada bom para aqueles que se recusarem a servi-lo. - com este comentário o moreno vê a raiva que Alexander sentiu através do rosnado que deixou sua boca mas Dimitri apenas estreitou os olhos.

\- Muitos já se deixaram se subjugar por ele... tolos crédulos, tudo que conseguirão será a derrota. - fala ela.

\- Aqueles que aceitaram se curvar perante ele são os que se esqueceram de sua natureza, não merecem consideração ou piedade. - diz o moreno de forma baixa e letal o que parece chamar a atenção de Dimitri e de Alexander.

\- Concordo com você no que disse, mas não vejo aonde você quer chegar. - diz ela.

\- O que quero dizer é que a hora de todos aqueles que ainda honram aquela que lhes criou se unirem chegou, pois quando essa guerra terminar os vencedores voltarão seus olhos impuros para aqueles que lhe deram as costas e os caçarão até a morte. - diz olhando profundamente nos olhos de Dimitri e deixando que ela visse sua verdadeira essência o que a surpreende por um momento, logo percebe o porquê dele estar ali.

\- E o que um garoto humano como você entende disto? - pergunta Alexander não gostando da forma como o moreno estava falando com Dimitri.

\- Mas do que você imagina Alexander... e o que pretende fazer Harry Potter? - pergunta ela sem desviar os olhos dos do moreno o que deixa Alexander confuso e intrigado.

\- Pretendo unir todos aqueles que não se deixaram dominar por Voldemort ou qualquer outro, criar o nosso próprio lado nesta guerra, defender nossos irmãos, nossos direitos e assim não deixar que ninguém nos domine ou manipule. - diz o moreno com a voz séria, os olhos dele escureciam a cada palavra dita e Dimitri viu que a hora da união das diversas raças de criaturas da noite havia chegado.

\- Você diz que pretende unir todos os nossos irmãos que não se sujeitaram as vontades de Voldemort ou de qualquer outro mas... sobre que argumento fará isto? - pergunta Dimitri apenas para obter a confirmação do que havia visto no moreno.

Alexander não estava mais entendendo nada pois aquela conversa para ele não fazia sentido algum vindo de um simples humano.

\- Sobre a lealdade que eles juraram a minha mãe e ao destinado ao trono das trevas!

Nesta hora Alexander arregala os olhos enquanto Dimitri e Harry se encaravam profundamente sem dizer uma palavra.

Dimitri conseguia enxergar a profundidade das trevas que era visível nos olhos do moreno, ela via todo o poder e imponência que havia naquele ser a sua frente e sua decisão estava tomada antes mesmo de haver qualquer pergunta.

\- Minha casa e todos aqueles que estão sob minhas ordens estão ao seu dispor príncipe da noite. - diz ela de forma respeitosa.

Alexander estava em estado de choque olhando para o moreno que conversava com Dimitri, era inacreditável o que estava ouvindo.

\- Reafirmarei minha lealdade para com minha mãe e a você, meu senhor.

\- Apenas Harry... - diz o moreno fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao normal aos poucos a cor verde esmeralda e sorrindo feliz por ainda existir aqueles que sejam leais as trevas.

\- Como desejar... Harry. Gostaria de saber se mais alguns de nós restabeleceram suas posições ao lado de nossa mãe. - pergunta ela levemente curiosa.

\- Keven e Celine já estão ao meu lado há algumas semanas. Eles já estão se organizando pois Voldemort não irá querer que eles se unam a mais ninguém além dele... assim como ele também não ficará nada feliz com vocês. Fiquem preparados pois ele já deve ter entendido meu tempo aqui dentro como uma possível aliança e poderá atacá-la logo, ele já está com planos de atacar os covis de Keven e Celine em pouco tempo. - alerta o moreno.

\- Já havia percebido certa movimentação dos clãs deles... não me é surpresa que eles tenham jurado lealdade a você, eles são do tempo em que nada era mais importante do que servir a nossa mãe, sobre... Voldemort... estaremos preparados para possíveis ataques, eles não conseguirão nos pegar desprevenidos.

Fala Dimitri com a voz séria enquanto já pensava em novas proteções para as suas casas.

\- Alexander avise a todas as casas sobre nossa união ao Harry, explique tudo o que foi dito aqui e mandem reforçar as proteções das casas pois poderão haver ataques por parte de Voldemort.

\- Agora mesmo, com licença. - diz o loiro se recuperando do choque inicial e saindo apressado da sala para cumprir as ordens passadas.

\- Quando começaremos a mover os nossos aliados Harry? - pergunta ela logo que ficaram sozinhos.

\- Por hora estou atrás do apoio e lealdade de todas as raças que ainda se lembram de nossa origem, mas creio eu que não demorará muito para começarmos a agir pois Voldemort já está agindo e Dumbledore também, não podemos ficar a mercê de qualquer um deles.

\- Deseja que nos mobilizemos para algum lugar em especial?

\- Não, por enquanto não, mas vocês serão sempre bem vindos em qualquer das minhas propriedades e em minha casa em Dublin. - diz o moreno passando mentalmente o endereço da casa para Dimitri.

\- Como desejar, mas como iremos nos comunicar pois acredito que corujas sejam facilmente interceptadas por ambos os lados.

\- Silver! - chama o moreno e logo a fênix aparece em uma explosão de luz branca e pousa no ombro do moreno piando alegremente.

\- Quando quiser falar comigo, use Silver, é só chamar que ela aparecerá, não é garota? - pergunta para a ave que solta uma nota de concordância.

\- Belíssima fênix. - diz Dimitri admirando a ave que canta alegremente levantando voo e indo pousar no braço estendido dela que a acaricia suas penas com delicadeza.

\- Uma grande amiga e companheira, agora eu preciso ir. Qualquer coisa me avise e volto a dizer que você será muito bem vinda em minha casa assim como todos que estiver sob suas ordens.

\- Obrigada e até breve. - responde ela sorrindo suavemente para o moreno que estende sua mão a qual é aceita por ela e ele beija as costas dela lentamente sorrindo.

-Até breve. - diz antes de ser engolido pelas sombras do aposento. Dimitri apenas observa o local por onde o moreno havia desaparecido enquanto pensava no rumo que o mundo estaria tomando a partir de agora, com a volta do príncipe da noite muita coisa iria mudar.

Melissa já estava à beira de um ataque histérico pensando em como o irmão poderia estar agora servindo de comida de lycan quando as sombras da poltrona que ocupava começaram a se mover e o moreno surge delas com um sorriso satisfeito, que logo desaparece ao sentir uma ruiva descontrolada avançar em sua direção e lhe dar um abraço tão apertado que quase quebrou seus ossos.

\- Como você está? Eles te machucaram? Está ferido? - a ruiva começou a pergunta de forma desesperada enquanto avaliava o moreno de cima a baixo.

Harry ria enquanto era analisado pela irmã.

\- Estou bem Mel, como disse correu tudo bem. Dimitri me ouviu e aceitou se unir a nós, temos o apoio dela. - responde o moreno contente.

Melissa o olha com um sorriso feliz e um expressão surpresa pois não imaginava que os lycan's aceitariam tão rapidamente.

\- Mas que ótimo! Você está conseguindo avançar rapidamente Harry. - comemora a ruiva se jogando no pescoço do moreno.

\- Nós estamos progredindo Mel, nós. - diz olhando nos olhos da irmã que sorri mais ainda para ele. - Mas agora vamos dormir que já está tarde.

Os dois se dirigem para seus respectivos salões comunais enquanto pensavam sobre o que significava ter o apoio de Dimitri nesta guerra.

Longe dal,i um homem de veste negras aparata na fortaleza do Lord das Trevas, se dirige rapidamente para a sala destinada ao Lord, o homem tremia de forma quase incontrolável pois sabia que a notícia que trazia não agradaria nada.

\- Mestre. - diz o homem assim que entra na sala do Lord. Voldemort que estava refletindo sobre os avanços no treinamento de seus comensais desvia seus olhos escarlates para o outro que estava ajoelhado a sua frente.

\- Será melhor que a notícia que me traga seja muito boa para me interromper desta forma. - diz de forma congelante fazendo o comensal tremer.

\- Trago notícias sobre Dimitri. - diz tremulamente e vendo um sinal prossegue: - Um estranho vestindo com um sobretudo preto e capuz apareceu nos portões da casa, em seguida... depois de conversar com dois lycan's entrou na mansão e ficou lá por muito tempo. Na verdade ele não saiu de lá até alguns minutos atrás quando decidi vir lhe avisar My Lord.

Fala com medo de ser castigado, mas o Lord por hora estava pensando no que viu na mente daquele comensal, não havia dúvida de que era o mesmo estranho que falou com Celine e Keven e o mesmo que interrompeu o ataque ao Beco Diagonal há um mês atrás.

\- Maldito. - diz o Lord mergulhado em pensamentos se esquecendo do comensal que tremia a sua frente.

Aquilo era preocupante para ele, o estranho encapuzado já mostrou não estar ao seu lado e agora... além de Celine e Keven... aparentemente Dimitri estava ao lado dele.

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui seu imprestável? Crucio! - diz apontando a mão para o comensal que começou a gritar e se contorcer no chão.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Lord para a tortura e manda o comensal sair dali enquanto volta a mergulhar em pensamentos sobre o que fazer em relação ao estranho e aos animais que haviam se virado para o lado dele. E ainda tinha a volta relâmpago de Harry Potter, que era uma incógnita... ainda assim... o garoto mostrava ter um nível razoável de magia.

As coisas não estavam se encaminhando como gostaria e aquilo o estava deixando furioso.

A segunda-feira amanheceu clara, mas os sinais da proximidade do inverno já estavam mais perceptíveis e logo cedo dez jovens se encontravam treinando duro na sala precisa enquanto pensavam sobre o que se passava com eles.

Sophie, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco, Neville, Luna e Susana se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido com Harry e Melissa para eles estarem tão relaxados e o porque da ruiva ter um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, quando eles perguntaram para ela a resposta foi:

\- Tive uma boa noite de sono e estou mais relaxada por isto.

Não é preciso dizer que nenhum deles engoliu esta desculpa, contudo não insistiram no assunto.

Harry e Melissa pensavam em como a guerra estava tomando o rumo que eles gostariam e com o apoio de Dimitri. ela estaria mais perto ainda de seu fim... eles e seus irmãos poderiam viver em paz.

Enquanto eles treinavam na sala precisa, acontecia uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix na sala do diretor naquele exato momento.

Dumbledore estava reunido junto com Sirius, Remus, Mcgonagall, Moody, Quim, Tonks, Hagrid, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e Snape.

\- Esta reunião de emergência foi convocada porque Severo tem informações importantes para nos dar, Severo. - diz o diretor para todos que olham para o espião aguardando.

\- O Lord das Trevas está furioso com fatos ocorridos nos últimos dias, mas esta fúria começou a pouco mais de um mês. - começa ele antes de ser interrompido.

\- Fale logo de uma vez Snape. - esbraveja Sirius impaciente.

\- Como eu ia dizendo... antes de ser interrompido por este vira-lata... - recomeça o comensal vendo como Remus precisava segurar Sirius para que este não o ataca-se. - A pouco mais de um mês um estranho encapuzado se reuniu com Keven e Celine na central do covil dos Willians e não foi visto deixar a casa o que nos levava a crer que ele ou foi morto ou conseguiu uma aliança com eles.

\- Na certa foi morto... - interrompe Quim.

\- Muito se engana Quim... o mesmo estranho foi quem foi visto ontem a noite sendo recebido na casa de Dimitri, na qual não foi visto... sair. - esta informação deixou todos surpresos.

\- Esse estranho foi até Dimitri? - pergunta o diretor intrigado com as ações do estranho.

\- Sim, mas isto não é tudo. O Lord das Trevas viu na mente dos comensais que estavam fazendo a vigia nas casas deles que o estranho, é o mesmo que conteve o ataque ao Beco há um mês atrás.

O choque foi visto no rosto de todos pois se lembravam de como o estranho havia barrado o ataque com as próprias mãos... literalmente falando.

\- Mais alguma coisa a declarar Severo? - pergunta o diretor.

\- Sim, ficou claro que após esses encontros, tanto Celine e Keven quanto Dimitri, começaram a mover seus comandados e eles estão claramente se movendo de maneira militar... creio que logo haverá um quarto lado nesta guerra Dumbledore!

Após estas palavras, um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a sala enquanto todos pensavam nas consequências destes novos fatores para a guerra.

\- Isto é muito intrigante e perigoso... todos sabemos que os clãs Willians de Keven e Montag de Celine são poderosos o suficiente para não se submeterem a Voldemort e é fato que Dimitri detém o controle de mais de 40% dos lycan's mundiais... Realmente algo muito preocupante pois além destes novos fatores Voldemort tem o apoio da grande maioria dos outros clãs vampíricos e ainda o apoio dos quase 60% dos lycan's que não estão sob o comando de Dimitri.

fala o diretor de forma séria enquanto procurava uma maneira de se encontrar com o estranho, precisava achar uma forma de fazê-lo se submeter as suas ordens e rápido.

\- O que nós faremos quanto a isto Dumbledore? - pergunta Sirius preocupado.

\- Devemos ficar com os olhos abertos quanto a movimentação deles e conseguir de alguma maneira chegar até este estranho, precisamos conseguir o apoio dele nesta guerra ou não conseguiremos vencê-la! Severo fique de olhos bem abertos a qualquer fato novo quanto a este assunto entre os comensais, os outros fiquem em alerta para caso o encontrarem, tenter convencê-lo a me encontrar aqui em Hogwarts. - todos concordam com o que foi dito.

\- E quanto a Harry Potter e sua irmã? - pergunta Moody.

\- Continuam não nos deixando aproximar, segundo todos os professores eles são muito inteligentes e habilidosos em magia sem contar que, segundo Sirius e Remus, são habilidosos em duelos... apesar de Harry ter apenas mostrado em apenas um duelo mágico, derrotou o melhor duelista da escola sem se mover um passo se quer do lugar em que estava e, Melissa, teve um empate em um duelo de espadas com a Srta. Morgan, devo dizer que as duas são espadachins com técnicas muito aperfeiçoadas.

\- Então além deles não se deixarem aproximar ainda demonstraram um nível de magia e técnica com a espada elevados? - pergunta o Sr. Weasley.

\- Sim... mas creio que logo eles mudarão de idéia e virão para o nosso lado. - fala o diretor em um tom que não agradou em nada Sirius e Remus.

\- O que quer dizer com isto Dumbledore? - pergunta Sirius.

\- Que logo eles estarão ao nosso lado nesta guerra. - responde calmamente.

\- Remus e eu conversamos com eles e... não tem a menor possibilidade deles virem para o nosso lado.

\- Que conversa vocês tiveram com eles? - pergunta o diretor desviando do assunto principal e ainda podendo obter informações dos dois Potter's.

\- Nada que tenha a ver com a guerra diretor, apenas sobre eles e os pais deles. - responde Remus de forma superficial, não queria que o diretor se intrometesse na relação deles.

Dumbledore ergue as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta de sua pergunta que não veio.

\- Pois tudo o que se passa com ele é de vital importância para a guerra Remus e você sabe disto! - diz o diretor.

\- Você nunca disse o porquê do Potter ser tão importante para a nossa vitória. - constata Quim.

\- Na hora certa vocês saberão... me diga Remus sobre o que conversaram.

\- Apenas sobre a vida deles e de como os pais eram, por falar nisto... você ainda não nos explicou o porque de Melissa ficar encarcerada nas ruínas da casa do James e da Lílian. - devolve Sirius.

\- Este fato eu já lhe expliquei, era mais seguro para ela ficar escondida de todos enquanto a guerra não terminasse.

\- Você insiste em nos contar esta historinha Dumbledore, nós não somos idiotas para acreditar nela. - fala Sirius quase perdendo a calma.

\- E não vamos dizer sobre o que conversamos com eles porque é particular e não lhe diz respeito. - termina Remus mais calmo do que o amigo enquanto os dois se levantam e deixam a sala para frustração do diretor.

\- O você pretende fazer sobre o que Remus e Sirius disseram Dumbledore? - pergunta Tonks.

\- Terei uma conversa com eles e depois irei procurar os irmãos Potter. Reunião terminada. - fala o diretor antes que outra pergunta fosse feita.

Um a um os membros foram saindo da sala deixando Dumbledore sozinho com seus pensamentos, o diretor sabia que não seria nada fácil ter os Potter ao seu lado, mas tinha a impressão de que seria mais difícil ainda ter o apoio do estranho encapuzado.

"Tenho que conseguir uma maneira de subjugar os Potter's... preciso deles ao meu lado nesta guerra."- pensava enquanto usava todos seus neurônios para encontrar uma solução.


	10. Chapter 9 Más Notícias

Capitulo 9 - Más Notícias

A semana se passava de forma calma, não havia acontecido nenhum ataque, aparição dos comensais da morte ou qualquer outro aliado do Lord das Trevas. Essa calmaria era mais que bem vinda para a população, mas Harry sabia que a calmaria sempre precede a tempestade.

Ele sabia que Voldemort estava aprontando alguma coisa... mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre o que ele tramava e isto o preocupava. Ele precisava de informações do que o Lord estava fazendo e só havia uma pessoa a quem ele poderia recorrer.

Pensando naquele que havia vindo para o seu lado, pouco tempo depois de descobrir sobre a irmã, o informante que nem mesmo Melissa tinha conhecimento e ainda assim era conhecido por ela, Harry se preparava para naquela noite de quarta-feira feira fazer uma visita a ele. Precisava ser rápido e conseguir as informações que tanto o intrigava.

Neste instante Harry se encontrava em uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ouvindo Hagrid falar sobre a vida dos unicórnios que por alguma razão não se encontravam calmos na presença do moreno, fato que o divertia. Os animais são muito mais sensíveis do que os humanos e a prova disto era o desconforto dos unicórnios em relação ao moreno.

\- Bom a aula chegou ao fim e eu quero um rolo de pergaminho sobre a vida e a convivência dos unicórnios em bando. Boa tarde a todos.

Despede-se o meio gigante da turma que era dividida entre as duas casas, grifinória e sonserina, sorrindo para as garotas enquanto discutiam sobre os unicórnios que Hagrid havia trazido para a aula e os meninos resmungam sobre a tarefa.

\- Cara... mais lição. - resmungou Rony e Neville concordou com ele silenciosamente.

\- Vocês não deviam estar reclamando pois além de pouca lição o tema é muito fácil. - fala Hermione ainda sorrindo e Sophie concorda com ela enquanto via os unicórnios dispararem para a floresta quando Hagrid abriu a porteira do cercado em que estava. - Estranho...

\- Não é estranho. - diz Harry para a garota que o olha curiosa.

\- É sim, os unicórnios são muito calmos, mas hoje eles estavam bastante agitados.

Contesta a garota enquanto Rony, Neville e Draco que ouviam a tudo de uma certa distancia reviravam os olhos. Sophie olhava para o moreno intrigada.

\- Mione... você deve saber que os animais são mais sensíveis do que os humanos...

\- Sim isto é muito óbvio. - diz a castanha o olhando intrigada.

Harry se aproxima dela que cora com a proximidade, isto não agradou em nada tanto Rony quanto Sophie.

\- Os animais conseguem sentir quando estão próximos de uma criatura perigosa... - sussurra ele alto o suficiente para os cinco ouvirem enquanto deixava um sorriso selvagem se formar em seu rosto e fazia os olhos ganharem um brilho demoníaco.

Hermione arregala os olhos dando um passo para trás de forma inconsciente e os outros engolem em seco enquanto um arrepio gelado subia pela espinha deles mas, para Sophie, aquela aparência selvagem a atraía como um ímã, na floresta proibida uma nuvem de pássaros se levanta voando para longe.

\- En-entendi-i... - diz a castanha gaguejando enquanto se recompunha em frente ao moreno que se divertia com os olhares de medo dos outros, mas o olhar penetrante de Sophie o deixou intrigado e satisfeito.

\- Ótimo... Vamos? - pergunta ele enquanto voltava a caminhar calmamente sendo seguido pelos os outros ainda hesitantes.

Como aquela era a última aula do dia eles se dirigiram ao salão principal para o jantar o encontrando já lotado, Harry senta-se à mesa da grifinória ao lado da irmã enquanto os outros se sentam de frente para ele, menos Draco que seguiu para a mesa da sonserina.

\- Que piada eu perdi? - pergunta Melissa ao ver o sorriso divertido do irmão e os rostos pálidos dos outros, Gina olhava para eles intrigada.

\- Nada não Mel, eles apenas perceberam que eu não sou um bom menino. - diz o moreno de forma neutra enquanto deixava a irmã ver em sua mente o que havia acontecido a pouco. Melissa ri discretamente com a reação da Hermione.

-Você se assusta tão fácil Mi. - diz a ruiva falsamente desapontada enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-Você fala isso porque não foi com você... - resmunga Rony. Melissa ri mais ainda.

\- Não seja mole Rony, se apenas olhar nos olhos de alguém te assusta... - diz a ruiva para o garoto que fecha a cara.

\- Olha quem fala... - começa o ruivo na intenção de ofendê-la.

\- É melhor você nem terminar esta frase Weasley... - diz Harry com a voz fria como uma geleira o olhando como se fosse matá-lo. Rony empalidece enquanto fecha a boca e abaixa a cabeça para fugir daquele olhar.

\- Harry eu não tenho cinco anos para que você tenha que me defender. - diz a ruiva contrariada.

\- Mas mesmo assim eu não vou parar de fazer isso. - diz o moreno de forma calma enquanto voltava a comer.

Aos poucos o clima pesado que havia se instalado desde a ameaça do moreno foi se dissipando e conversas começaram a surgir. As meninas haviam se afastado dos meninos para conversar sobre assunto que o garotos nem queriam imaginar, ainda mais porque duas tinham irmãos ciumentos.

\- Sábado tem a primeira visita a Hogsmeade, já pensaram no que vão fazer? - pergunta Rony olhando discretamente para Hermione que conversava baixinho junto das outras meninas.

\- Eu não sei ainda. - diz Neville e Harry olha os dois divertidos.

"Que contraditório... a Grifinória, a casa dos corajosos e esses dois não tem coragem para convidar duas garotas para irem com eles.", pensava o moreno divertido.

\- Você pretende fazer o que neste passeio Harry? - pergunta Rony que já havia se recuperado do susto que a ameaça do moreno lhe causou.

\- Pretendo ter um encontro... e sugiro que façam o mesmo. - fala o moreno calmamente para os dois que coram.

\- Você já convidou alguém? - pergunta Neville.

\- Ainda não.

\- Essa é a parte mais difícil... - resmunga Rony e Neville balança a cabeça concordando. Harry gargalha agora. - O que foi? Qual é a graça?

\- A graça? Está em onde foi parar a tão falada coragem grifinória. - zomba o moreno.

\- Quero ver você então mostrar como se faz. - desafia o ruivo.

Harry ergue uma sobrancelha e se levanta se dirigindo até o grupo das garotas sob o olhar dos outros grifinórios.

\- Desculpe interrompê-las meninas, mas gostaria de falar com a Sophia se não for incômodo. - começa a dizer o moreno com a voz charmosa fazendo todas, menos Melissa que o olha de forma assassina, suspirarem mas o moreno não presta atenção nas outras apenas em uma morena de olhos azuis.

-Claro. - diz a morena com uma sobrancelha erguida elegantemente.

\- Gostaria de saber se você não quer ir a Hogsmeade no sábado comigo? - pergunta o moreno com a voz baixa e o sorriso maroto nos lábios. Melissa arregala os olhos furiosa.

\- Irei adorar. - responde Sophie o olhando de cima a baixo de forma maliciosa.

Todos que estavam no salão principal prestavam atenção no que acontecia na mesa da grifinória e aqueles que estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir, tanto meninos como meninas, ficaram desapontados de saber que não teriam uma chance com um deles. Harry ainda encarava a garota nos olhos mesmo sentindo os olhares furiosos dos outros grifinórios o queimar, tanto quanto o olhar da irmã mas ignorou isto.

Na mesa dos professores, Sirius e Remus por terem os sentidos mais aguçados que a maioria das outras pessoas - Sirius por sua forma animaga ser um cachorro e Remus pelos sentidos ampliados dos lobisomens - ouviram tudo e trocaram sorrisos marotos idênticos... já Dumbledore tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos pois acabara de descobrir algo para se usar contra o moreno.

\- As nove no Saguão de Entrada? - pergunta o moreno estendendo a mão em um pedido mudo que logo a morena atende colocando a sua em cima da dele.

Harry se abaixa lentamente, ainda olhando nos olhos da morena e beija suavemente as costas da mão dela, sentindo a garota se arrepiar e sorri com isto.

\- As nove. - concorda Sophie ainda sentindo o efeito daquele simples gesto do garoto a sua frente.

\- Com licença meninas. - se despede o moreno antes de sairr. Sophie o olhava se afastar por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para as garotas ao seu lado.

\- Que foi? - ela pergunta ao ver todas a olhando.

\- Nada não... só não esperávamos isto... tão descaradamente. - responde Hermione e as outras concordam, menos Melissa que olhava para a morena tão vermelha quanto os cabelos.

\- Tudo bem Mel? - pergunta Gina hesitante.

\- Sim. Tudo ótimo. - responde Melissa entredentes enquanto respirava fundo para se controlar e não avançar na garota a sua frente. Sophie apenas a ignorava, nem a irmã insuportável do moreno iria estragar aquele momento.

\- Você dizia...? - pergunta Harry após se sentar novamente ao lado do ruivo que o olhava boquiaberto junto de Neville, os dois estavam perto o suficiente para terem ouvido o pedido do moreno.

\- Cara, como você fez aquilo? - pergunta ele.

\- Eu fui até lá... pedi para falar com ela... perguntei se ela queria ir como ao povoado... e esperei a resposta dela... entendeu ou foi muito rápido? - fala o moreno pausadamente como se estivesse conversando com um débil mental.

Rony nem ligou para isto pois estava mais interessado em convidar uma outra grifinória para ir com ele.

\- Vocês deviam ser rápidos pois logo elas serão convidadas por outros garotos e podem aceitar... já eu não fui o único a notar como elas mudaram.

Todos haviam mudado muito mesmo com o pouco tempo de treinamento, os garotos estavam mais fortes e altos... o que chamou a atenção da ala feminina e as garotas, tinham adquirido curvas belas e suaves ... para a alegria da ala masculina que nem ao menos disfarçava o interesse e secavam elas sempre que podiam, assoviavam e passavam cantadas quando elas passavam por eles, o que era bastante constrangedor para algumas mas para outras, era muito bem vindo para agraciar o ego.

\- Tem razão...

Murmura Neville antes de se levantar, se dirigir até onde uma certa corvinal que estava sentada na mesa dos leões, se sentar ao lado de Luna e começar a falar com a loira, logo Luna balança a cabeça positivamente e o grifinório sorri para ela antes de se levantar e volta para seu lugar em frente a Harry e Rony.

\- Ela aceitou. - disse ele sorrindo.

\- E só restou um... - diz o moreno encarando Rony que estava ganhando um tom esverdeado enquanto pensava em como chegar até Hermione e convidá-la para ir com ele a Hogsmeade.

\- Hoje a noite, na sala comunal. - diz por fim olhando ao redor para todos que ainda estavam jantando e que não eram poucos.

Harry dá um tapinha nas costas do ruiva o incentivando antes de se levantar e deixar o salão principal sob uma chuva de olhares, alguns gulosos e outros furiosos.

\- Então gente, além da Sophie e da Luna, mais alguém tem par? - pergunta Gina animada para as outras.

Estavam todas ali: Hermione, Gina, Luna, Sophie, Susana e Melissa que lança um olhar nada contente para a ruiva.

-Você esqueceu de se incluir nas que tem par Gi. - provoca Melissa vendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

\- Como? Você já aceitou um convite e nem nos disse! - fala Susana.

\- Bem... é que não quero chamar a atenção do Rony, sabe. - diz ela enquanto lançava um olhar raivoso para Melissa.

\- Quem é ele? - pergunta Hermione curiosa.

-Segredo. - diz a ruiva negando com a cabeça. - Antes de nós nos resolvermos com meu irmão nada de nomes.

\- Chata. - diz Susana contrariada.

\- Mas vocês não me responderam. - diz ela olhando de forma suspeita para as outras.

\- Eu vou com meu irmão sabe. - diz Melissa olhando para Sophie.

\- Não acho que ele irá querer que você nos acompanhe, vamos precisar de um pouco de... privacidade. - diz ela de forma maliciosa enquanto sorri para a ruiva que estava quase avançando para cima dela.

\- Se você encostar um dedo no meu irmão... - ameaça a ruiva.

\- Não se preocupe Potter, não vou encostar o dedo no seu irmão. - diz Sophie de forma calma para a ruiva que a olha estreitando os olhos. - Pretendo encosta a mãe inteira!

Responde divertida vendo a ruiva tentando se levantar e ser contida por Hermione e Gina.

\- Se acalma Mel, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira! - dizia Hermione fazendo esforço para conter a ruiva.

\- Me solta! Eu vou acabar com ela. - dizia a ruiva com a voz perigosamente baixa.

\- Isso não vai te levar a lugar algum. - dizia Gina. - Pense racionalmente Mel, você está parecendo um animal!

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter surtido efeito na ruiva que se acalmou um pouco e se sentou evitando olhar para Sophie que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

\- Você não tem nenhum gatinho em vista Mel? - Susana muda de assunto questionando a ruiva.

\- Não, são todos muito crianças. Os únicos maduros são Harry, Neville e Draco e... tirando meu irmão... o Neville gosta da Luna e o Draco não está solteiro. - fala ela e vê Luna corar levemente e Gina lhe mandar um olhar agradecido.

\- O Draco não está solteiro? Quem ele está namorando? - pergunta Hermione curiosa.

Melissa olha para Gina que parecia implorar para ela não dizer nada mas a troca de olhares não passou despercebida por Luna.

\- Ele é o seu gatinho Gina? - pergunta a corvinal, Gina arregala os olhos e abre a boca várias vezes tentando achar uma desculpa para negar o que tinha sido dito pela loira mas não encontrou nenhuma.

\- O que? O Draco? - pergunta Hermione surpresa assim como Susana. Sophie apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ok, eu admito... sim eu e o Draco estamos namorando. - diz a ruiva tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

\- Desde quando? - pergunta Susana.

\- Desde o final do ano passado. Satisfeitas? - diz a ruiva. - Agora vocês.

\- Um garoto da lufa-lufa me chamou para ir com ele... mas eu não quis, muito criança. - diz Susana concordando com Melissa. - Os maduros já foram laçados.

\- Ei! E o Rony? - pergunta Hermione corando um pouco. - Ele está bem mais maduro.

\- Você defendendo ele não conta Mi. - diz Gina divertida enquanto as outras riam e Hermione corava.

\- Mas ele ainda é bem criança. - diz Sophie.

\- Concordo. - diz Gina.

\- Tá, vamos mudar de assunto? - pergunta Hermione antes que elas voltassem a falar sobre ela e o ruivo.

Harry caminhava pelo castelo sem rumo enquanto pensava no que poderia conseguir dentro de pouco tempo. Após dar uma volta no castelo ele decide não adiar mais o encontro e, no corredor do sétimo andar, é engolido pelos sombras de uma armadura.

Ele aparece em uma sala ricamente decorada no clássico estilo de uma família puro sangue bruxa, os móveis em tons escuros, as paredes e acabamentos nas cores verde, prata e preto davam um ar sombrio ao lugar, a lareira era grande o bastante para três pessoas usarem a rede de flú, ao mesmo tempo havia quatro poltronas a rodeando, uma mesinha de centro entre elas sobre um tapete persa, na parede de frente para a lareira havia um bar com vários tipos de bebidas e taças, e um lustre de cristal no centro da sala.

Harry estava camuflado nas sombras da lareira observando ao redor da sala quando um homem entra pelas portas duplas de marfim.

\- Mestiço nojento... maldito infeliz... - resmunga o homem furiosamente com sua voz fria e cruel.

O homem tinha cabelos negros até pouco abaixo dos ombros, dois metros de altura, olhos negros e corpo definido.

\- Problemas com o chefe? - pergunta Harry divertida enquanto saía das sombras.

O homem, sem demonstrar, surpresa aponta a varinha para o rosto do moreno mas assim que vê de quem se trata a guarda e faz um reverência respeitosa.

\- Aquele maldito está me dando nos nervos Harry. - diz o homem enquanto se dirigia para o bar e servia duas doses de whisky de fogo e trazer uma para ele.

\- Obrigado. - agradece o moreno pela bebida e os dois se dirigem para duas poltronas.

Harry se senta enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida que desce queimando a garganta e dando uma agradável sensação de dormência.

\- Mas... o que aconteceu dessa vez? - pergunta levemente curioso enquanto via o outro soltar um suspiro impaciente.

\- O mesmo de ontem e de antes de ontem, aquele maldito está impaciente com sua aparição repentina e preocupado com os estranhos encapuzados. Voldemort está mais descontrolado do que normalmente é e isto significa mais cobrança e encheção de saco em meus ouvidos. - responde o outro enquanto saboreava o whisky. - Mas não foi por isto que você veio até minha casa, diga o que deseja.

\- O que Voldemort está tramando? - pergunta o moreno de forma direta enquanto encarava o outro com uma expressão séria.

\- Ele está fazendo um ritual para aumentar o poder dos comensais de sua confiança e está preparando um ataque ao povoado de Hogsmeade para te matar e ainda testar o nível que os comensais terão após o ritual.

\- Quando será o ritual? - pergunta o moreno se ajeitando na poltrona enquanto o outro tomava outro gole da bebida.

\- Provavelmente hoje ou amanhã. - responde calmamente, o moreno ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- E quando pretendia me contar sobre isto?

\- Provavelmente hoje ou amanhã... - responde sorrindo de forma zombeteira. Harry o encara profundamente enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Certo... mas não me deixe no escuro novamente. - fala o moreno de forma calma, mas a ameaça estava implícita. - Quando será o ataque ao povoado?

\- Se o ritual correr bem, neste mesmo sábado de visita. Voldemort não quer perder tempo com você e pretende eliminá-lo logo para depois se concentrar em Celine, Keven e Dimitri.

\- Até que ele não é tão idiota. - diz o moreno analisando o que havia descoberto.

\- Não o subestime... pois não será nada inteligente de sua parte. - alerta o outro.

\- Não se preocupe... sei mais dele do que a maioria sequer imagina e conheço como ele age, pensa e ainda sei do que ele é capaz. Não sou tolo para subestimar um adversário ardiloso como ele. - responde Harry calmamente. - Mas por precaução deixarei nossos amigos em alerta.

\- Entendo. - diz o outro. - Então você conseguiu mesmo o apoio de Dimitri?

\- Sim, nunca duvidei disto pois ela sempre foi fiel a nossa mãe. Assim como você e sua família, ela também jurou lealdade eterna a nossa mãe. - fala o moreno suavemente enquanto analisava a expressão do outro que ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nunca quebrarei minha palavra.

\- E eu confio em você plenamente, espero que saiba disto pois não estou te acusando de nada. Você sabe que é um dos meus homens de confiança e não seria se eu tivesse apenas uma fagulha de desconfiança. - responde Harry de forma séria mas calma.

\- Sim eu sei e agradeço por isto. Quais serão nossos próximos movimentos? Como deverei me portar diante deles?

\- Por enquanto estou unindo nossas forças mas logo estaremos dentro desta guerra, provavelmente começaremos a nos envolver nela no próximo ataque que será ao povoado de Hogsmeade, certo? - o outro concorda enquanto prestava atenção no moreno. - Irei precisar que alguém esteja lá para se passar por mim, você pode fazer isto?

\- Farei com prazer.

\- Ótimo. Use isto. - diz o moreno entregando um sobretudo negro que ele havia acabado de conjurar. - E as vestes negras por baixo, nossa altura não é a mesma mas o sobretudo que lhe dei fará você parecer ter a minha altura.

\- Mas alguma coisa? - pergunta enquanto colocava o sobretudo no braço da poltrona.

\- Não... mas se Voldemort desconfiar... me avise e saía de lá. Entendeu? - pergunta o moreno o encarando nos olhos.

\- Perfeitamente... não se preocupe pois não darei motivos para ele desconfiar.

\- Bom, o papo está ótimo mas amanhã eu tenho aula então tenho que acordar cedo. - diz o moreno de forma debochada enquanto terminava sua bebida e se levantava. - Até mais e mantenha-me a par do que está acontecendo com Voldemort.

\- Manterei. - diz o outro enquanto via o moreno ser tragado pelas sombras. Terminando sua bebida ele deixa a sala pensando no que poderia acontecer agora.

Harry surge na sala do covil de Keven, onde vários outros vampiros estavam, logo vários deles se preparavam para atacá-lo antes de olharem uma segunda vez e se curvarem levemente enquanto um se adiantava.

Marco... Harry ainda se lembrava do vampiro de quase dois metros de altura, cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos castanhos e pele pálida.

\- Mestre. - diz o vampiro fazendo uma reverência respeitosa para o moreno.

\- Marcos preciso falar com Keven. - diz o moreno para o vampiro.

\- Por aqui. - diz o vampiro se virando.

Seguindo em direção ao mesmo corredor que havia passado na sua última visita aquela casa e espera de forma paciente na sala de reuniões enquanto Marcos se retira para chamar Keven. Pouco tempo depois este adentra a sala com a expressão curiosa vestindo um impecável terno preto.

\- Queria me ver Harry? - diz o vampiro loiro enquanto fazia uma reverência e se dirigia para sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa enquanto Harry se sentava a sua direita o encarando de forma séria.

\- Sim, acabo de falar com um grande aliado nosso que está atrás das linhas de Voldemort e soube que Voldemort está para fazer um ritual com seus comensais de confiança para assim fortalecê-los. - fala de forma direta.

\- Quando será isto? - pergunta Keven com as sobrancelhas unidas em preocupação.

\- Provavelmente até amanhã.

\- Amanhã? Mas assim não teremos como intervir. - diz o vampiro analisando a situação de todos os lados.

\- Exato, não iremos intervir nisto por hora. - fala o moreno para o vampiro que o encara de forma interrogativa. - Vim aqui porque soube que Voldemort pretende atacar um vilarejo bruxo, o vilarejo de Hogsmeade no próximo sábado para testar os efeitos do ritual e ainda me matar.

\- Ele já descobriu sobre você? - pergunta o vampiro em um tom incrédulo.

\- Não mas ele quer a cabeça de Harry Potter desde que ouviu sobre uma profecia.

Como ele acredita que sou, por hora o alvo mais fácil e indefeso, pretende me eliminar rapidamente para depois se concentrar nos verdadeiros inimigos.

\- Um movimento lógico e inteligente se levarmos em conta a guerra que está para recomeçar, os elos mais fracos serão as primeiros a cair. - reflete Keven no que Harry concorda com a cabeça. - O que pretende fazer então?

\- Eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer e aparecer como o ser encapuzado então Harry Potter irá lutar em Hogsmeade enquanto um de meus aliados irá se passar pelo estranho encapuzado liderando o contra-ataque. - responde o moreno. - Mas como não será tão fácil como o ataque ao Beco eu vou precisar de sua ajuda e da ajuda de Dimitri.

\- O que precisar Harry. - responde o vampiro. – Mas... você disse que precisará da ajuda de Dimitri, ela já está ao seu lado?

\- Sim, você deve ter percebido que ela está movimentando suas forças por todo o globo. - responde o moreno o encarando profundamente.

\- Já que estamos falando sobre as alianças feitas com as criaturas das trevas, devo lhe informar que meus olheiros notaram que há diversos tipos de criaturas se movimentando por todo o mundo, criaturas da noite ou não. - diz o vampiro para o moreno que volta seus olhos para a parede a sua frente encarando o nada enquanto pensava sobre aquela informação.

\- Uma boa notícia, se elas estão se movendo é sinal de que perceberam o que está acontecendo. Irei procurar por elas... não deixarei de oferecer a proteção a nenhum de nossos irmãos... - diz pensativamente.

\- Após esta guerra terminar você acredita que as criaturas das trevas serão visadas mais do são hoje?

\- Com toda a certeza, não importa quem vença mas, se nós vencermos, as criaturas da noite terão mais segurança e proteção, se perdermos... elas estarão fadadas a serem classificadas como bestas selvagens e perigosas e a extinção será certa. - fala o moreno voltando seus olhos para Keven que concorda com a cabeça.

\- Quantos de meus homens você precisará? - diz o vampiro voltando para o assunto do ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

\- Isso irá depender das forças enviadas por Voldemort então fique de olhos atentos ao ataque, avise Celine sobre isto enquanto irei até Dimitri. - fala o moreno enquanto se levanta.

Keven se levanta juntamente com ele e os dois seguem até a sala de estar da mansão.

\- Irei até Celine agora mesmo e a deixarei a par dos passos tomados. - fala o vampiro assim que chegaram ao lugar enquanto fazia uma reverência respeitosa. - Marco!

\- O que deseja mestre? - pergunta o vampiro de cabelos castanhos.

\- Fique de olho em tudo enquanto eu estiver fora. - diz o loiro antes de se voltar para Harry. - Se me der licença Harry. - diz antes de desaparecer juntamente com o moreno, mas tomando um rumo diferente.

Harry aparece no meio do saguão de entrada da mansão de Dimitri onde recebe a mesma atenção das outras duas casas que visitou aquela noite, ou seja, armas apontadas para seu rosto.

\- Alexander. - chama o moreno sem prestar atenção nas expressões avaliativas de todos aqueles lycan's e espera.

\- O que deseja Harry? - pergunta Alexander após uma pequena reverência e o olhando de forma interrogativa.

\- Preciso falar com Dimitri. - diz o moreno o encarando.

-Por aqui. - diz o lycan seguindo pelas escadas com o moreno em seus calcanhares até o último andar que pertencia somente a Dimitri. Alexander bate à porta e entra.

\- Dimitri, Harry está aqui. - diz ele para a lycan que esta noite usava um vestido preto e sapatos de salto agulha preto e se encontrava parada na varando admirando a noite.

\- Que surpresa agradável Harry... a que devo a sua visita? - pergunta ela se voltando para o moreno e olhava com uma leve curiosidade.

\- Infelizmente essa não é uma visita de cortesia Dimitri.

\- Angel. - diz ela.

\- Angel... creio que chegou a hora de começar a nos mover nesta guerra. - diz o moreno sério. Angel concorda com a cabeça.

\- Sente-se e me diga o que está planejando. - diz ela apontando para as poltronas e os dois se dirigem até ela, enquanto Alexander permanecia parado ao lado da porta.

\- Sente-se conosco Alexander. - o lycan se aproxima e se senta ao lado direito de Dimitri enquanto Harry se encontrava em frente a ela.

\- Eu soube que Voldemort pretende fazer um ritual para aumentar os poderes de seus comensais de maior confiança. - começa o moreno ao ver que os outros dois estavam prestando atenção a ele.

\- E pretende interrompe-lo! - interrompe Alexander. Harry o olha nada contente com a interrupção. - Desculpe.

\- Como eu ia dizendo ele pretende fazer este ritual no qual, nem se eu quisesse conseguiria... ele acontecerá no mais tardar amanhã a noite e não sabemos onde. - diz ele olhando para os dois.

\- O que pretende então? - pergunta Dimitri.

\- O que me chamou a atenção é que ele pretende testar seus comensais em um ataque que acontecerá no sábado ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade durante um passeio do alunos de Hogwarts. Ele atacará o vilarejo visando me matar para assim eliminar um de seus oponentes.

\- Sim, sem o-menino-que-sobreviveu ele ficaria mais confiante de sua vitória. - conclui Dimitri.

\- Exatamente, mas ele não sabe que eu sou o encapuzado que visitou você, Celine e Keven... o que nos dá uma certa vantagem nesta guerra.

\- Quanto ao ataque, o que pretende fazer? - pergunta Alexander.

\- Acabo de falar com Keven e ele repassará o que disse para Celine, ele irá enviar membros de seu clã para o ataque e creio que Celine também... por isto estou aqui, preciso que você também me ajude Angel.

\- Quando e quantos? - pergunta ela o encarando de forma séria enquanto pensava na movimentação de seus subordinados para o ataque.

\- Ainda não sei, pois o número de comensais e criaturas que estão ao lado de Voldemort e que irão participar do ataque meu informante não tem conhecimento... por isto peço que fique atenta ao ataque e quando tiver uma informação mais detalhada mandarei Silver trazê-la para você.

\- Alexander avise as casas e convoque alguns de nossos guerreiros e os deixe de prontidão para sábado. - diz ela.

\- Agora mesmo. - diz o lycan se levantando.

\- Espere. - diz Harry e o lycan loiro para e o encara juntamente com Dimitri. - Eu estarei presente no ataque... como Harry Potter, estudante de Hogwarts e não como o aliado de vocês... não me tratem como conhecido pois não quero chamar a atenção de Dumbledore ou de qualquer outro, seja membro da Ordem da Fênix, comensal da morte ou estudante. Haverá meu informante disfarçado de mim, então o tratem como se fosse eu... mesmo que vocês sintam a magia profana de Voldemort ao redor dele.

\- Esse informante é mesmo de confiança? - pergunta Alexander.

\- Confiaria minha vida nas mãos dele. Um bruxo vindo de uma das poucas famílias bruxas que ainda se lembram do juramento, ele o segue fielmente. - diz o moreno o encarando profundamente o que causou um arrepio na espinha.

\- Com licença... eu vou preparar os nossos homens. - diz ele se retirando da sala após uma reverência respeitosa para cada um dos dois.

\- Há mais alguma coisa que deseja? - pergunta Dimitri assim que estavam sozinhos novamente.

\- Não, por hora é só isto. Mas fique atenta, Voldemort está prestando muita atenção nos nossos movimentos e ele sabe que você, Celine e Keven estão se movendo... isto significa que Dumbledore e a Ordem também sabem. O velhote provavelmente irá tentar te procurar novamente e vai tentar se aproximar do encapuzado que estará no ataque pensando ser eu.

\- Aquele humano está me dando nos nervos. - diz Dimitri mostrando toda a impaciência e raiva que sente do diretor.

\- Sim... ele realmente está pedindo por uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa mas não seremos nós que faremos isto. - diz o moreno com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Dimitri o olha interrogativamente.

\- Quem seria então?

\- Uma grande amiga e aliada que ainda não pode estar conosco... mas logo ela estará aqui. - diz o moreno. - Agora eu preciso ir.

\- É uma pena ter que ir tão logo que chegou. - diz Dimitri se levantando juntamente com o moreno.

\- Sim... realmente uma pena. - diz ele com um sorriso maroto enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

Dimitri devolve o olhar com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- Acredito que mais alguns momentos aqui serão bastante produtivos. - fala o moreno em um tom baixo e rouco a olhando profundamente enquanto dava um passo a frente.

\- Concordo. - diz Angel suavemente enquanto o encarava e umedecia os lábios vermelhos e cheios de forma lenta.

Harry desvia seu olhar para os lábios dela enquanto dava outro passo a frente ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. Os dois voltam a se encarar distinguindo apenas um sentimento nos olhos um do outro. Luxúria.

Ele leva sua mão direita ao rosto de Angel, sem deixar de encará-la, e segue acariciando seu rosto até levar a mão para trás, sentindo a macies dos cabelos castanhos enquanto tornava zero, a distância entre os dois, tomando os lábios tão tentadores com os seus.

O beijo era faminto e voraz não havia nada mais do que desejo nele. Harry passou a mão livre ao redor da cintura de Angel que tinha uma das mãos no peito dele e a outra estava bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes do moreno enquanto o moreno a conduzia a passos lentos para trás.

Passaram pela porta que dava acesso ao quarto dela enquanto deixavam o beijo cada vez mais exigente, Angel já estava abrindo os botões da camisa preta que ele estava usando e a retirando, em seguida, expondo a parte do corpo definido do moreno que Angel analisou sem nenhuma vergonha enquanto deixavam um sorriso malicioso se formar em seus lábios. Após a camisa... veio a calça social do moreno o deixando apenas com uma boxe verde musgo.

\- Gosta do vê?- pergunta o moreno de forma divertida e maliciosa enquanto vê Angel o encarando de cima a baixo.

\- Muito. - sussurra ela voltando para os braços dele para mais um beijo enquanto sentia as mãos do moreno acariciando seu corpo de forma firme.

Ela não consegue reter o gemido que escapa de seus lábios ao sentir as mãos do moreno trabalhando em seu corpo, ele a acariciava enquanto tomava a boca dela com a sua e se deixava levar pelas sensações que estavam tomando conta do corpo dele.

Harry a afasta gentilmente com as mãos nos ombros dela e a encara enquanto desliza junto com as mãos as alças do vestido que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com uma lingerie preta e provocante.

\- Bela lingerie... - diz ele a encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida e a tomando nos braços novamente.

Angel joga seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno enquanto sentia as mãos dele deslizarem pelo seu corpo até que elas chegam em suas coxas e, com um movimento brusco, o moreno a ergue e ela passa suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele sentindo ele se dirigir para a cama.


	11. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

Capitulo 10 – Hogsmeade

Harry se dirigia calmamente para o salão principal para o café-da-manhã daquela quinta-feira enquanto refletia e planejava seus movimentos para o sábado. Nada poderia dar errado, ainda era muito cedo para que Voldemort ou Dumbledore soubessem quem ele realmente era.

Adentrando ao salão ainda perdido em pensamentos, repara que havia dois pares de olhos o fitando curiosamente, um par na mesa dos leões e o outro na das serpentes, o moreno se dirige para a mesa da grifinória onde se senta ao lado da irmã.

\- Bom dia. - diz o moreno para todos que se encontravam ali recebendo cumprimentos deles.

\- Onde você passou a noite? - pergunta Melissa de forma direta.

A ruiva havia sentido que a energia do irmão não estava no castelo desde o dia anterior e agora havia um cheiro diferente em seu corpo que ela não conseguia dizer o que significava. Os outros o encaram curiosos pois ele não havia aparecido no treino de hoje cedo.

\- Resolvendo assuntos... - responde o moreno de forma vaga vendo como todos estavam esperando algo mais detalhado fala de forma séria: - Que não irei lhes contar.

\- Não seja chato, conta logo. - diz Rony se roendo de curiosidade.

Harry apenas o encara nos olhos com os seus frios como uma nevasca o que faz o ruivo tremer ligeiramente.

\- Quando eu não disser nada sobre algo é porque não irei lhes falar nada a respeito. - fala com a voz baixo e raivosa fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha dos que ouviram.

Harry olhava como todos o encarava temerosos e refletindo um pouco decide contar algo:

\- Vocês farão um teste prático de suas habilidades no sábado.

\- Mas tem passeio a Hogsmeade no sábado. - diz Rony e os outros concordam com a cabeça.

\- O teste será lá no povoado. - diz o moreno deixando Melissa intrigada.

\- Que tipo de teste? - pergunta Hermione.

\- Teste de sobrevivência. - diz o moreno com um sorriso frio nos lábios.

Logo após dizer isto uma enxurrada de perguntas foram feitas mas não respondeu a nenhuma delas.

Logo após o café eles seguiram para suas respectivas aulas, Harry observava as reações deles as notícias dadas enquanto Melissa, Hermione, Gina, Rony, Neville, Draco, Sophie, Luna e Susana estavam se roendo de curiosidade e receio sobre como seria o teste e passaram o dia formulando as mais diversas suposições sobre o tal teste.

\- Eu ainda acho que vamos enfrentar alguma criatura das trevas, talvez um vampiro ou um lycan . - Rony torna a afirmar durante o almoço.

\- Não seja burro Rony, o passeio é de dia como um vampiro ou um lycan iriam aparecer? - pergunta Gina revirando os olhos para o irmão que estava com as orelhas vermelhas e ia retrucar.

\- Não acredito que seja algo deste tipo, ele acharia isto fácil demais para ser um teste de sobrevivência. - comenta Melissa pensativa... os outros a olham de olhos arregalados.

\- Fácil demais? Você está brincando. - fala Neville temeroso assim como Gina, Rony e Susana. Luna, Hermione e Sophie tinham expressões sérias no rosto.

\- Concordo com a Melissa, o Harry não iria nos dar um tipo de teste que ele considere fácil. - fala Hermione.

\- Certo... mas prefiro não imaginar o que seria para manter a mente mais relaxada, sugiro que façam o mesmo pois precisaremos estar na nossa melhor forma no sábado. - Fala Sophie calma no que os outros concordam mesmo que Melissa concorde a contra gosto.

As aulas correram de forma lenta para os nove jovens, eles queriam que acabasse logo para que assim pudessem parar de pensar em matérias e relaxar como Sophie havia dito mas, mesmo com o fim das aulas ainda não conseguiam tirar da cabeça as idéias mirabolantes sobre o que seria o tal teste.

Harry se isolou na sala precisa depois do jantar, ele precisava organizar seus pensamentos e resolver os últimos detalhes de como agiria durante o ataque. Um sorriso sombrio surge nos lábios do moreno ao imaginar o impacto que suas ações teriam diante de Voldemort, dos comensais e de Dumbledore aquilo seria muito divertido.

Com o passar das horas o moreno começou a sentir a agitação nas sombras da sala o que significava que Voldemort estava realizando o tal ritual naquele momento o que o deixou mais sério, ele podia sentir como a magia estava sofrendo leves oscilações... muito leves para serem percebidas pelos outros moradores do castelo.

Dumbledore estava em sua sala organizando alguns documentos relacionados com as ações de Voldemort quando sente uma oscilação da magia que o deixa intrigado e preocupado, aquilo não deveria ser um bom sinal e ele sabia disso.

\- O que você anda aprontando Tom? - pergunta a si mesmo de forma pensativa.

Em um lugar desconhecido um ritual acabava de ser realizado pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo. Voldemort olhava para seus comensais de maior confiança com um sorriso de cruel satisfação, o ritual havia sido um sucesso e podia ver e sentir isto.

Em frente ao Lord das trevas se encontravam dez bruxos e bruxas ofegantes mas exibindo auras de poder tal grandes e compostas de magia negra tão profana que matou toda e qualquer criatura viva num raio de centenas de metros, a frente dos bruxos se encontra Bellatrix Lestrange e Lúcius Malfoy exibindo sorrisos satisfeitos e convencidos ao analisar seus novos poderes.

As expressões satisfeitas dos dez comensais ainda eram vista quando se curvaram para o Lord das trevas e em seguida a risada fria e maligna de Voldemort é ouvida por todos os cantos daquele lugar corrompido pelo que

A sexta-feira foi no mínimo intrigante para Melissa, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco, Neville, Luna, Susana e Sophie pois Harry passou o dia inteiro calado e com a expressão carregada de preocupação, Melissa não conseguira obter nenhuma resposta do moreno, nem mesmo os comentários habituais que o moreno soltava durante os treinos foram feitos.

Harry estava preocupado com o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, a oscilação de magia havia sido maior do que ele imaginava e o poder que os comensais haviam adquirido era significante e até preocupante para os planos dele para a guerra.

O moreno percebeu que não fora o único a reparar no acontecido de quinta-feira à noite pois o olhar centrado e o vinco de preocupação que estava na face do diretor provava que ele também havia sentido os efeitos do ritual.

As aulas foram um tédio para Harry e seus companheiros e mesmo tendo perdido pontos para sua casa na aula de transfiguração por não prestar atenção na aula Harry não saiu da realidade que seus pensamentos criavam para testar e fazer suposições sobre as novas habilidades dos comensais. Após o jantar o moreno se dirige até a sala precisa para poder ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, ele precisava saber exatamente como se mover no dia seguinte ou poderia acabar havendo a morte de algum aluno ou de um de seus amigos.

\- O que aconteceu para te deixar assim? - pergunta Melissa assim que adentrou a sala e sentou-se a frente do moreno.

Harry por outro lado não havia percebido a entrada da irmã até que ela se pronunciou.

\- Complicações Mel, complicações... - diz o moreno de forma vaga encarando o nada, Melissa o olhava entre curiosa e frustrada por não conseguir extrair o que tanto preocupava o irmão.

\- Talvez eu possa te ajudar. - diz a ruiva com a voz revelando um pouco da angustia que sentia.

\- Não é nada de muito grave Mel, apenas uma ação de Voldemort que me obrigará a mudar meus planos. - mente o moreno para despreocupar a ruiva. Quando ele vê que ela se preparava para retrucar emenda suavemente: - Você sabe o quanto eu odeio ter que refazer meus planos.

\- Ok. - diz a ruiva ainda desconfiada, mas ela confiava do irmão e não iria ficar preocupada se ele estava dizendo para não se preocupar. - Sabe... desde quarta-feira que não conversamos direito.

\- Sim? - diz o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha para a ruiva que havia fechado a cara.

\- Que história é esta de chamar a Morgan para sair? - pergunta de forma direta encarando o moreno com a expressão furiosa.

\- Estou sendo um bom amigo me disponibilizando para mostrar o povoado a ela. - responde ele cinicamente para a ruiva que fica vermelha de raiva para a diversão dele.

\- Não seja cínico comigo Harry Potter! Você está dando corda para aquela oferecida. - acusa ela.

\- Ela não é nenhuma oferecida Melissa, se fosse já teria saído com metade do castelo. - responde ele de forma a deixar claro que não havia gostado da forma como a ruiva chamou a garota.

\- Pra que se oferecer para os outros se ela tem o famoso Harry Potter babando por ela? - pergunta ela com zombaria ignorando o aviso do moreno. Harry estreita os olhos e respira fundo.

\- Mel... quando esta crise de ciúmes passar nós conversaremos novamente. - diz o moreno levantando-se da poltrona.

\- Espera! - diz a ruiva e a contra gosto prossegue - Tudo bem, admito que ela não é oferecida e nem interesseira como disse mas ainda não gosto de idéia de você sair com ela... - termina de forma emburrada enquanto fazia um biquinho e cruzava os braços. Harry ao ver isto ri baixinho.

\- Então você não gosta da idéia de eu sair com ela? - pergunta ele enquanto voltava a sentar ao lado dela na poltrona que havia se transformado em um sofá de três lugares.

Melissa apenas nega com a cabeça enquanto sentia os braços do irmão a rodearem em um abraço carinhosos o que gerou um sorriso nos lábios dela.

\- Então quem seria o par ideal para mim? A Mione? - prossegue o moreno divertido sabendo o que viria a seguir.

\- Não, ela gosta do Rony e é muito crédula. - diz ela sorrindo também quando o ouve rir.

\- Gina?

-Ela namora o Draco e mesmo se estivesse solteira não combinaria pois ela tem o gênio muito parecido com o seu.

\- Luna? - pergunta o moreno achando cada vez mais engraçada aquela conversa.

\- Ela gosta do Neville e é muito avoada para o seu gosto. - diz ela de forma firme no que o moreno ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Muito avoada para o meu gosto? Hum... você me conhece mais do que imaginava. - diz ele revirando os olhos.

\- Claro que conheço. - diz ela convencida.

\- Ok, se você diz... então, Susana?

\- Muito nova para você.

\- Estamos ficando sem muitas opções. - diz ele se divertindo o que ela o encara sorrindo muito.

\- Já sei! Por que você não fica solteiro? - pergunta ela com os olhos brilhando em falsa inocência no que o moreno gargalha.

\- Boa tentativa. - diz ele sorrindo quando o sorriso dela se fechou.

\- Droga! - exclama com falso pesar.

-Mas e você senhorita, soube que houve vários convites dos alunos para saírem com você. - diz ele erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela que cora um pouco.

\- Ah Harry, você sabe que aqui em Hogwarts só tem garotos infantis e imaturos, tirando você, o Draco e o Neville não há mais ninguém que valha a pena investir. - fala ela indiferente.

\- Que sorte a minha, não terei que me preocupar tanto com você. - comenta ele voltando a sorrir.

\- Ah cala a boca Potter. - diz ela se levantando. - Vou dormir agora que amanhã o dia será cheio.

\- Sim, o dia será muito cheio amanhã. - diz ele de forma sombria enquanto a seguia em direção a saída da sala precisa enquanto Melissa o olhava de forma intrigada, mas não perguntou nada pois sabia que não obteria a resposta.

\- Boa noite Harry. - diz ela assim que viu que seus caminhos iriam se separar.

\- Boa noite Mel e descanse bem para amanhã. - diz ele a abraçando e beijando a testa dela antes de se virar e começar a descer as escadas enquanto Melissa o observava ainda mais intrigada, de uma coisa ela sabia... havia muito mais coisas do que ele havia revelado aquela noite.

O dia amanheceu nublado naquele sábado, mas nem o tempo fechado iria dar fim a agitação e a euforia que irradiavam dos moradores do castelo naquela manhã pois era o primeiro sábado de passeio ao povoado de Hogsmeade e os alunos do terceiro ao sétimo alunos estavam se preparando desde cedo para poderem aproveitar o dia inteiro no povoado e relaxar de todo a agitação e responsabilidades dos deveres.

Havia um grupo de nove alunos que estavam ainda mais agitados e ansiosos, seria naquele dia que Harry iria testá-los. Melissa, Hermione, Rony, Neville, Gina, Draco, Luna, Susana e Sophie estava nos portões do castelo seguindo em direção ao povoado perto de Harry, apesar de Draco estar mais afastado para não chamar tanta atenção. Chegaram ao povoado e pararam em frente à rua principal.

\- Não precisam me seguir pelo povoado inteiro. - diz o moreno vendo como os outros estavam atrás dele o encarando com expectativa. - Quando o teste começar vocês... saberão. - diz de forma enigmática.

\- Como assim? - pergunta Hermione expressando a dúvida que todos tinham.

\- Haverá sinais quando o teste começar.

\- Que sinais serão? - pergunta Gina desta vez.

\- Hum... explosões, gritos e correria. - diz o moreno de forma séria para eles que se surpreende.

\- Você vai fazer tudo isto? - pergunta Neville temeroso.

\- Não. - diz Draco juntando as peças e todos se voltam para ele. - Ele está nos dizendo que nosso teste será conter um ataque de Voldemort. - diz o sonserino de forma baixa, os outros o fitam chocados.

\- É brincadeira né? - pergunta Rony baixinho.

\- Por que seria? - pergunta o moreno com um sobrancelha erguida.

\- Era por isto que você estava tão quieto desde quinta-feira a noite? - pergunta Melissa entendendo o porquê da preocupação do moreno.

\- Basicamente sim. - responde ele deixando os outros confusos. - O preocupante foi que Voldemort fez um ritual na quinta-feira à noite no qual deixou seus comensais de maior confiança com poderes maiores do que seria bom para nós e agora, ele pretende testá-los no ataque ao povoado.

Após estas palavras um silêncio chocado cai sobre eles, nem mesmo Draco ou Melissa que imaginavam algo, haviam chegado perto da realidade, nenhum deles conseguia emitir uma só palavra e olhavam para o moreno incrédulos.

\- Você quer dizer que nós vamos tentar deter um ataque de comensais super desenvolvidos? - pergunta Gina de olhos arregalados.

\- Não são todos que participaram do ritual, creio que virá apenas um ou dois no máximo e os outros serão comensais comuns... além de algumas criaturas das trevas. - fala o moreno calmamente.

\- Ah claro, agora estamos muito mais calmos. - diz Draco com sarcasmo.

\- E deveriam mesmo, foram treinados para isto e agora demonstram medo e receio antes mesmo de saberem quem irão enfrentar. - diz o moreno com desgosto fazendo-os ficarem um pouco ruborizados e desviarem o olhar.

\- Ok, quando será o ataque? - pergunta Sophie empinando o nariz. Harry sorri para ela.

\- Não tenho a menor idéia sei apenas que será hoje. - diz ele enquanto via os outros olharem para ele de forma mais confiante. - E não se preocupem pois teremos a ajuda de alguns aliados. - diz sorrindo de forma enigmática.

\- Então foi por isto que você deixou o castelo na quarta-feira? - pergunta Melissa sorrindo para o irmão enquanto os outros os olhavam confusos.

\- Sim, foi atrás de informações, assim que descobri sobre o ataque fui até alguns de nossos aliados. - responde o moreno. - Mas como disse vocês saberão a hora de agir e agora é hora de aproveitar o passeio enquanto ainda podemos. - diz o moreno estendendo a mão para Sophie que a aceita com um sorriso. - Se nos dão licença.

\- Até mais tarde. - diz Sophie sem desviar o olhar das esmeraldas do moreno o que deixa Melissa vermelha de raiva enquanto via os dois se afastarem.

\- Vamos Susana, mostre-me o lugar já que fui abandonada pelo meu irmão. - diz a ruiva para logo em seguida ouvir a gargalhada do moreno e se afastar com a corvinal.

Draco e Gina saem discretamente sendo encobertos por Hermione que se colocou a frente do ruivo e o arrastou em outra direção fazendo com que Neville e Luna ficassem sozinhos.

\- Vamos Luna? - pergunta o garoto de forma nervosa enquanto estendia a mão trêmula para a garota que a segurou com um sorriso sonhador e um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Harry seguiu com Sophie em direção ao centro do povoado olhando as lojas, os dois conversavam e riram muito quando entraram na loja de logros. Depois de andarem por mais algum tempo pelo povoado o frio já estava incomodando aos dois.

\- Vamos até o Três Vassouras? - pergunta o moreno se referindo ao bar que se encontrava lotado.

\- Claro. - concorda ela feliz por deixar o frio para trás.

Os dois entram no bar e procuram um local onde pudessem sentar, encontram uma mesa no fim do salão escondida nas sombras da escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

\- Olá queridos o que desejam beber? - pergunta madame Rosmerta, assim que haviam se sentado, ela surgiu sabe-se lá de onde.

\- Sophie? - pergunta o moreno para ela.

\- Uma cerveja amanteigada por favor. - diz ela.

\- Duas madame, por favor. - pede o moreno educadamente.

\- Aguardem um momento que irei buscar. - diz ela se retirando para providenciar os pedidos deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

\- Então você ainda não disse onde estudava antes de vir para Hogwarts? - diz o moreno puxando assunto.

\- Eu estudava em Beauxbatons, já que minha mãe estudou lá, então a carta que recebi de lá... mesmo que meu pai fosse inglês e tenha estudado em Hogwarts, minha mãe sempre consegue o que quer dele. - responde ela sorrindo ao se lembrar dos pais.

\- Sabe você devia sorrir mais desta forma, te deixa mais linda do que já é. - fala ele serenamente fazendo ela o encarar um pouco confusa e corada.

\- Desta forma como? - pergunta ela.

\- Assim, de forma livre e espontânea... não que eu não goste dos seus sorrisos charmosos e sedutores mas esse em especial... é diferente, inexplicável para mim mas ainda sim encantador.

Responde ele sinceramente, encarando-a profundamente enquanto ela sentia-se ser tragada por aquele mar esmeralda enquanto ouvia as palavras do moreno. Elas eram diferentes de tudo o que estava acostumada a ouvir.

\- Nossa... você foi o primeiro a me falar algo assim. - diz ela ainda encarando-o nos olhos.

Sophie ainda ouvia as palavras que ele havia dito ecoar em sua cabeça e não havia mentido quando disse que ele havia sido o primeiro a dizer algo daquele tipo para ela, estava acostumada a ouvir sobre como seu sorriso era provocante, sedutor e até obsceno mas... que o sorriso simples e descontraído a deixava linda era novo... diferente e de um modo bom.

\- Posso imaginar o que você está acostumada a ouvir mas não faria justiça a você eu repetir o que você já deve estar cansada de ouvir. - diz ele antes de madame Rosmerta chegar.

\- Prontinho, duas cervejas amanteigadas. - diz ela colocando as duas garrafas na mesa e logo depois recebendo as moedas pelas cervejas pagas pelo moreno o que faz Sophie erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu a convidei para vir comigo para um encontro e não um passeio de amigos no qual se racha a conta. - diz o moreno de modo calmo e charmoso enquanto sorria de lado.

\- Um cavalheiro então? - pergunta ela sorrindo da mesma forma que o moreno.

\- Sempre. - diz ele a encarando profundamente. (N/B – Calma... calma... onde é que se encontra algo assim? Eu quero um só pra mim! Heheheh)

Sophie se encontrava mais uma vez presa naqueles olhos enquanto sentia a ansiedade aumentar. Harry a encarava vendo as reações que estavam ocorrendo e se aproxima de forma lenta dando a chance para ela se afastar se desejasse mas... ela não se afastou. Então quando eles já podiam sentir a respiração ofegante do outro no rosto, Harry ergue a mão direita e acaricia suavemente a face da morena que fecha os olhos, em seguida o moreno fecha a distância que ainda havia entre os dois tomando os lábios cheios e macios de Sophie entre os seus em um beijo calmo e suave, apenas um roçar de lábios.

Sophie sentia os lábios do moreno nos seus de maneira calma até que ele pede passagem com a língua que é logo dada por ela para o beijo se tornar mais intenso, o moreno explorava a sua boca com voracidade fazendo-a estremecer e soltar um baixo gemido que deixou os cabelos da nuca do moreno arrepiados.

Harry a sentiu estremecer e gemer baixo enquanto ele deixava o beijo mais intenso, então ele aproxima mais sua cadeira da dela e a puxa para mais perto enquanto a morena passava os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Um turbilhão de sensações de todos as intensidades perpassava pelo corpo dos dois que mal podiam se lembrar de onde estavam, nenhum dos dois havia experimentado algo parecido como aquele beijo.

Harry agradecia a Merlin por terem se sentado naquela mesa que era praticamente invisível devido a sua localização, enquanto beijava-a mais profundamente... ele se viciava mais e mais no sabor de Sophie, a morena por outro lado agradecia por estar sentada ou então já se encontraria no chão devido ao fato de suas pernas estarem moles, ela sentia-se cada vez mais entregue ao moreno que a abraçava de maneira possessiva mas sem machucá-la.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos no beijo que trocavam que não ouviram o barulho de explosão que ocorreu fora da loja, as outras pessoas porém ouviram e foram logo ver do que se tratava pelas janelas e logo voltavam correndo para se esconderem pois viram vários comensais da morte no vilarejo. Eles só perceberam que havia algo errado quando um tremor de terra anunciou outra explosão, Harry se separa de Sophie e os dois olhando ao redor percebem que o ataque estava começando.

\- Malditos comensais. - pragueja o moreno de modo raivoso e frustrado o que gera um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e inchados de Sophie. Harry a olha nos olhos antes de continuar - Cuidado e isto ainda não acabou. - termina de modo charmoso.

\- Com certeza. - diz ela marota enquanto se levantava junto do moreno e rumavam em direção da porta do bar.

Ao saírem do bar se deparam com cerca de quarenta comensais da morte atacando o vilarejo acompanhando de mais sessenta outros indivíduos que pareciam não ser bruxos, pois não portavam varinhas. Desses sessenta, metade parecia estar sentindo um pouco de desconforto por conta dos fracos raios de sol que conseguiam perpassarem as nuvens que logo foram subjugados por nuvens grossas e escuras que surgiram logo após.

Mais afastados haviam dois comensais quase idênticos se não fosse pelas diferenças de um ser homem e o outro uma mulher... mas os dois eram loiros de cabelos lisos, tinham olhos azuis, enquanto o cabelo do homem era curto e no estilo militar , os cabelos da mulher estavam na altura do queixo suave e delicado, aparentando pertencer a um anjo mas a maldade que havia nos olhos desmentia a primeira impressão. Eles estavam com as vestes negras mais parecida com uma malha protetora e uma capa com uma grande marca negra e verde nela, eles eram claramente aqueles que lideravam o ataque pois a aura deles eram impressionantes. Assim que Harry e Sophie apareceram na rua os dois comensais afastados olharam para o moreno e sorriram.

\- Parece que não precisamos procurar muito Jane. - diz o homem para a mulher que sorri mais ainda.

\- O coelho veio para as garras dos lobos Alec. - diz a mulher chamada Jane, Harry ergue uma sobrancelha para os dois.

"Aqueles dois são meus. Lacre as portas das lojas e ponha feitiços protetores nelas."

Diz o moreno na mente de Sophie que concorda silenciosamente. Harry olha discretamente para o telhado de uma das lojas onde uma fênix branca como a mais pura neve estava empoleirada e depois de encará-la por cerca de dois segundos a ave desaparece em uma explosão silenciosa de chamas brancas.

\- Creio que vocês não vieram aqui para falarem da cadeia alimentar... então por que não vão direto ao assunto? - pergunta o moreno calmamente para os dois riem com gosto enquanto os outros aliados de Voldemort se voltavam para eles.

\- Você tem senso de humor Potter... - diz Alec ainda rindo.

\- ...Ou deseja a morte. - completa Jane.

\- Comensais, divirtam-se com ele. - termina sorrindo sadicamente enquanto via os comensais avançarem para o moreno em passos largos e varinhas erguidas.

Gina e Draco estavam namorando nos arredores da casa dos gritos quando ouvem as duas explosões no vilarejo, eles se olham nos olhos profundamente sabendo o que aquilo significava.

\- Boa sorte e cuidado. - diz Draco para a ruiva.

\- Você também. - diz ela o olhando de forma preocupada.

Os dois se viram em direção ao vilarejo e rapidamente o alcançam vendo como os comensais avançavam em direção a Harry. Ao lado deles surge Neville e Luna com as feições sérias e nervosas.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Neville.

\- Não sabemos, acabamos de chegar. - responde a ruiva vendo Hermione e Rony aparecerem do outro lado da rua e os olhando antes de assentirem e avançarem em direção aos comensais sendo seguidos por Sophie que estava ao lado de Harry.

\- Chegou a hora da brincadeira. - diz Melissa enquanto ela e Susana apareciam do outro lado de Draco.

Os cinco olharam para ela incrédulos pois parecia que ela estava indo brincar e não enfrentar uma batalha onde era matar ou morrer... quando olharam para ela, viram um sorriso tão sádico quanto o dos dois comensais mais afastados, os olhos brilhando em malícia e promessas de mortes... eles viram que ,para ela seria matar ou matar.

\- Vamos. - diz Susana após respirar fundo e se adiantar sacando a varinha sendo seguida pelos outros para logo estarem no meio da bagunça.

Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore estava em sua sala quando ouve duas explosões ao longe e logo percebe que foram no povoado de Hogsmeade, segundos depois Remus, Sirius, McGonagall e Snape entram na sala dele.

\- Dumbledore... Hogsmeade está sob ataque. - diz Snape sem demonstrar sentimentos tanto em sua voz quando em sua face, pois se fosse demonstrar estaria sorrindo, mas deveria manter a mascara de espião para o velhote.

\- Avise o ministério Minerva, Sirius contate os membros da Ordem e vamos rápido para o vilarejo. - diz o diretor se levantando rapidamente de sua cadeira e se dirigindo até o poleiro de Fawkes e a tocando, antes de sumir em um redemoinho de chamas vermelhas o diretor viu seus professores deixarem a sala as pressas.

Quando apareceu em Hogsmeade viu cerca de uma centena de aliados de Voldemort avançando pela rua principal enquanto mais dois ficavam para trás. O diretor logo reconhece os dois retardatários e se surpreende com o aumento das suas auras mágicas.

Estava prestes a se encaminhar para o combate quando percebe dez de seus alunos enfrentando os comensais e entre eles, Harry Potter! Com esta visão decide esperar mais um pouco para poder observar o que aconteceria.

Após mandar o chamado de emergência da Ordem da Fênix, Sirius junto de Remus se dirige as pressas para o povoado, eles não podiam deixar nada acontecer com alguma das crianças da escola e principalmente eles não poderiam deixar nada acontecer aos filhos de seus grandes amigos. Quando os dois chegam ao povoado à cena que vêem os deixam surpresos e congelados pelo choque sem conseguir se mexerem.

Harry observou a movimentação dos comensais e se preparou para o combate enquanto sentia Sophie lançando as proteções em volta das lojas e a chegada dos outros. Um sorriso frio se formou em seus lábios enquanto a adrenalina começava a percorrer seu corpo.

Os moradores e alunos estavam observando o que acontecia na rua principal do vilarejo enquanto se mantinham na segurança das lojas. Viram quando os comensais avançaram em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes e pensaram que ele logo começaria a fugir antes de ser morto, mas ao contrário do que imaginavam... ele sorriu e avançou.

Os comensais começaram a lançar diversos feitiços nele, mas Harry se desviava enquanto ouvia sons de golpes o que lhe fez sorrir mais, pois sabia quem estavam dando aqueles golpes, seus amigos estavam agindo da forma como ele esperava mesmo que ainda meio que nervosos atacavam duramente.

Harry alcançou o primeiro comensal e desviando-se de um feitiço a queima roupa, acerta um soco na face do comensal fazendo este cair enquanto se ouvia o som do osso se quebrando, o moreno não deu atenção a isto e logo em seguida precisou rodopiar em torno de si mesmo para se desviar de uma dúzia de feitiços lançados em sua direção. Voltou a avançar correndo com um sorriso sádico no rosto que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha daqueles que viram, um momento hesitante dos comensais era tudo o que ele precisava, pois durantes este momento mais três comensais foram ao chão com golpes certeiros do moreno.

Melissa e os outros avançaram rapidamente pelas laterais e pegaram de surpresa vários comensais da morte que não esperavam, a ruiva acertou um forte soco na face de um comensal que tinha a varinha apontada para seu irmão e não perdeu tempo dando logo em seguida, um chute nas costelas do comensal lançando-o de encontro a outro que estava mirando nela, o choque fez com que os dois caíssem ao chão, sem chance de levantarem pois receberam dois fortes pontapés na face deixando-os inconscientes enquanto a ruiva se voltava para a batalha que acabara de começar vendo seus amigos caírem matando nos comensais.

Rony e Hermione pegaram cada um dois comensais desavisados, o ruivo acertou um belo soco nas costelas do primeiro enquanto se agachava e desviava de um feitiço do segundo comensal que sentiu em seguida o joelho do ruivo em seu estômago fazendo-o perder o ar enquanto arregalava os olhos. Rony terminou com os dois comensais com fortes cotoveladas na nuca e de um e no pescoço do outro.

Hermione passou uma rasteira no primeiro comensal, chutando-o em seguida no rosto deixando-o inconsciente e, girando para a esquerda, escapa de uma maldição da morte a queima roupa lançada pelo outro comensal que logo vê a garota avançar em sua direção e antes de conseguir terminar de verbalizar outra maldição sente o punho dela atingir sua face jogando-o para trás com força, batendo contra a parede de um loja antes de cair ao chão gemendo pela dor no rosto mas antes de conseguir se levantar um feitiço estuporante o atinge.

Gina, Luna e Susana lutavam lado a lado e em poucos minutos derrubaram uma dúzia de comensais da morte com facilidade com rápidos e certeiros golpes, a intensa movimentação delas deixavam os comensais perdidos quando precisavam mirar em um alvo o que dava tempo o suficiente para eles os derrubarem.

Neville estava pouco a frente das três e, enquanto se movia rapidamente entre os comensais, as atenções daqueles que estavam próximos se firmavam nele, que avançava já três movimentos feitos em sua mente o que gerava a queda dos comensais como insetos mas ele não havia saído ileso e já apresentava diversos rasgos em suas roupas e alguns arranhões pelo corpo.

Draco não estava com humor para duelos longos então atacava seus oponentes com força o suficiente para derrubar um hipogrifo o que fazia com que os comensais não conseguirem nem vê-lo direito antes de estarem inconscientes ou mortos, o loiro avançava acertando golpes na linha da cintura, pescoço e face não dando chances para eles reagirem enquanto sentiam que um trem tinha se chocado contra eles.

Melissa era um caso a parte, aqueles que observavam o confronto acharam que ela era louca, exibia um sorriso no rosto mas aquele sorriso deixavam os comensais com frio na espinha; a ruiva avançou a passos rápidos chamando a atenção dos comensais para ela que logo estava com várias varinhas apontadas em sua direção, o que fez o sorriso dela aumentar e se agachando no último instante, desvia dos mais variados tipos de feitiços e maldições, em seguida começa a correr rapidamente em direção aos comensais que hesitam por um instante antes de voltarem a lançarem maldições da morte em sua direção, mas ela se desvia chegando até o comensal mais perto e torcendo a mão que ele usava para empunhar a varinha, a ruiva se coloca as costas dele que recebe seis maldições da morte por ela, o pobre comensal brilha em verde por dois segundos antes de sua pele se tornar acinzentada e ele cair morto no chão. Os comensais olharam para onde o comensal caiu e atrás dele não havia ninguém, o que os fez com que se preocuparem.

Melissa aparece as costas de dois comensais que sentem sua aproximação mas que não foram rápidos o bastante em suas reações e logo o da direita recebeu uma cotovelada na nuca enquanto o outro logo depois recebeu um forte chute no pescoço, os dois caíram com os pescoços quebrados.

Restaram agora mais quatro comensais olhando para ela de olhos arregalados e a ruiva os encara sorrindo friamente ao avançar e, antes mesmo dos comensais conseguirem processar a aproximação dela, dois já se encontravam ao chão mortos por duas maldições da morte que a garota lançou rapidamente e, sem que fosse possível ver o que ela havia feito pois ela estava com as mãos encostadas nos comensais, os dois restante deram um passo para trás e, antes de darem o segundo, receberam forte golpes no rosto e estômago fazendo-os cair ao chão e Melissa, sem deixar a oportunidade passar lança com a varinha dois feitiços negros desconhecidos matando-os.

Sophie ao contrário dos outros avança sobre os comensais com uma adaga de cerca de trinta centímetros desde a ponta da lâmina até o cabo que acabara de conjurar, a adaga tinha o cabo negro e a lâmina era curvilínea e prateada.

Ao chegar nos comensais, com um movimento horizontal, corta a garganta do primeiro enquanto se desviava dos feitiços que eram lançados contra ela, o comensal que teve a garganta cortada só teve tempo para soltar um engasgo com o próprio sangue antes de arregalar os olhos surpresos e desabar com as mãos em cima do corte.

A garota não esperou para ver o que aconteceria com o comensal, precisava ser rápida se quisesse sair com vida dali, então passou a atacar os comensais com a adaga usando movimentos rápidos e mortais, os comensais viam apenas o brilho produzido pela lâmina da adaga antes de sentirem a dor do corte pelo corpo, ela não hesitava e logo vários comensais estavam no chão se afogando no próprio sangue ou mortos enquanto ela seguia atacando. Depois de alguns minutos, suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e sua respiração ofegante, mas ela não tinha nenhum arranhão no corpo. Quando Sophie se preparava para atacar outro comensal o som de rosnados selvagens foi ouvido pelo vilarejo.

Harry avançou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios mirando os comensais como se eles fossem pedaços suculentos de carne, o moreno se desviava dos feitiços e maldições que eram lançados contra ele por vários comensais, pelos cantos dos olhos o moreno via seus amigos alcançarem os comensais e os atacarem sem piedade, mas não prestou muita atenção nisto pois logo já se encontrava quase em cima dos comensais e desferindo socos e chutes abriu um buraco na formação deles.

O moreno atacou um comensal a sua esquerda com um forte soco no nariz fazendo-o sangrar e em seguida acertou um chute na altura da cintura de outro, que foi jogado para o lado mas antes de estar fora de alcance,Harry segura-o com as mãos lançando-o em direção a outros três comensais que com o choque foram ao chão, sem se importar com isto o moreno gira em torno de si mesmo para se desviar de vários feitiços que vinham em sua direção e, com passadas largas, alcança um grupo de quatro comensais, derrubando-os a seguir com fortes golpes no rosto e abdômen, logo depois já havia se voltado para os outros dez restantes que o olhavam com receio, o que faz o sorriso do moreno se alargar.

Harry avança rapidamente enquanto se preparava e, quando os alcançou, teve tempo somente para se abaixar antes de dez maldições da morte passarem por cima de sua cabeça para logo depois, acertar um chute na coxa de um dos comensais que cai de joelho gritando de dor após o som da fratura ser ouvida, aquilo não abalou o moreno que já acertava um soco no peito de outro comensal que cuspiu sangue e se voltou para os outros desviando-se de um nova chuva de feitiços.

Aqueles comensais, na opinião do moreno, eram fracos e sem graça, ele queria enfrentar um oponente de verdade, então decide acabar com aquela perda de tempo enquanto sacava a varinha, não queria mostrar suas habilidades ainda.

Com a varinha empunhada, lança um forte feitiço de explosão não-verbal em direção a quatro comensais a sua esquerda o que os reduz a pedaços, enquanto isto, os três restantes lançam mais maldições nas costas do moreno que se vira para eles enquanto se abaixava e mandava de volta as maldições matando assim, os últimos comensais restantes.

Olhando ao redor o moreno percebe que só havia restado dois comensais que tentavam acertar Sophie, quando ele se vira para os dois comensais mais afastados percebe a expressão surpresa deles, sorri vendo eles consentirem com o olhar dos outros aliados que não haviam participado do primeiro ataque, os cerca de sessenta se adiantam com sorrisos predatórios e enquanto no lado direito todos eram muito pálidos e possuíam presas, os da direita soltaram rosnados selvagens o que faz o moreno erguer um sobrancelha.

Dumbledore, assim como Sirius, Remus e os outros moradores do vilarejo estavam chocados com o que haviam acabado de ver, pois dez alunos acabaram com cerca de quarenta comensais da morte em questão de minutos.

O diretor sabia que aquelas habilidades não haviam aparecido do dia para a noite e então a resposta para elas era o moreno de olhos verdes que encaravam os novos adversários.

Sirius e Remus não conseguiam acreditar no que viram, mesmo sabendo que Harry, Sophie e Melissa eram grandes duelistas, pelo desempenho deles nas aulas de duelos, o que haviam acabado de ver superava suas expectativas. Mas logo veio a preocupação, eles reconheceram quem seriam seus novos oponentes.

\- Vampiros e lycan's em pleno dia! - diz Remus chocado.

\- Eles não estão querendo brincar Remus. - fala o animago de forma séria já sacando a sua espada o que é feito em seguida pelo lobisomem.

Snape observava a tudo sem expressar nada, mas por dentro estava morrendo de ódio pelo fato do Potter ainda estar respirando, ele sabia que o moleque tinha habilidades mas não imaginou que ele seria bom como demonstrara e nem que receberia ajuda daqueles malditos.

O espião respirou fundo quando os sons de aparatações foi ouvido pelo local indicando a chegada dos aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Cerca de vinte aurores aparataram no vilarejo juntamente com Minerva McGonagall instantes antes de uma dúzia de membros da Ordem da Fênix com suas calças negras, camisas vermelhas assim como os sobre-tudo e máscaras em forma de fênix... mas ao olharem ao redor e verem corpos e pedaços de corpos de comensais da morte surpreendem-se vendo que havia apenas dez alunos no meio do local onde havia acontecido aquele primeiro confronto, mas deixaram isto de lado pois viram os aliados Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado avançando e seguiram para a batalha.

Os enviados de Voldemort avançaram com mais ansiedade quando viram a chegada dos aurores e membros da ordem, a metade que uivou começou a se transformar e logo havia trinta lobisomens de três metros de altura cada um, com os pêlos variando entre negro e castanho, seus dentes afiados estavam a mostra fazendo os aurores sentirem um frio na espinha, mesmo assim começaram a atacar com tudo o que sabiam contando com a ajuda dos membros da Ordem.

A superioridade numérica junto com a velocidade, a agilidade e a força dos vampiros e lycan's estavam levando vantagem, aurores e membros da Ordem tinham o sangue drenado pelos vampiros ou eram estraçalhados pelos lycan's, os gritos de agonia preencheram o local enquanto poucos restavam em pé e dentre estes estava Harry e seus amigos que haviam ficado mais afastados do primeiro encontro para poderem ver com quem estavam lidando.

Harry via que os imortais aliados de Voldemort estavam levando a melhor mais que não demonstravam o que realmente podiam fazer, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios ao ver que não fora o único a perceber isto pois Dumbledore que havia se envolvido no confronto tinha uma expressão de desagrado enquanto olhava ao redor e via os aurores e membros da sua ordem serem derrotados facilmente.

Quando Dumbledore já estava pesando seriamente que não conseguiriam nem se proteger novamente sons de aparatações se faz ouvir, mais ou menos cem novos seres divididos entre lycan's já transformados e com armaduras de um metal negro e vampiros portando espadas e o que parecia ser uma malha de algum tipo de metal também negro surge sendo liderados por um estranho encapuzado.

Os moradores do povoado pensando que eram reforços de você-sabe-quem já tinham novas lágrimas de desespero e faziam preces a Merlin. Dumbledore agradece mentalmente pela sorte que tinha pois além deles chegarem no momento critico da batalha ainda estava presente o encapuzado que ele tanto procurava, o diretor não deixaria a oportunidade passar e falaria com o estranho.

Harry olhou satisfeito pelo número de aliados que foram enviados e olhando para seus amigos que o encaravam confusos e surpresos, apenas assente mostrando que aqueles eram a ajuda que ele havia dito que teria.

Aqueles que estavam a mando de Voldemort pararam e olharam surpresos pela aparição daqueles novos participantes da batalha e os dois comensais ao fundo olham para eles de olhos semicerrados.

\- Sem prisioneiros. - diz o encapuzado de forma baixa, mas que no silêncio que havia surgido com a aparição deles, todos foram capazes de ouvir e logo os cem amaldiçoados avançam sobre aqueles que atacavam o vilarejo.

A luta tornou-se acirrada, mas enquanto os aliados do Lord das Trevas eram desorganizados, aqueles que vestiam armaduras tinham uma afinidade em batalha que não deixava dúvidas a Dumbledore e aos dois comensais, eram soldados de Dimitri, Keven e Celine. Os dois comensais fecham os punhos em sinal de raiva, mas antes de fazerem qualquer coisa ouvem a voz do moreno:

\- O que foi comensais? Estão esperando o que para fazer o que vieram fazer aqui? - pergunta Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida mostrando aos comensais que sabia o porque da vinda deles.

Entre os sons de batalha e gritos, a voz do moreno conseguiu chegar aos ouvidos daqueles que estava mais próximos a ele, seus amigos, os membros da Ordem da Fênix, aurores, Dumbledore e os combatentes.

\- Você fala muito para quem está com os pés na sepultura. - diz Alec se acalmando e sorrindo ameaçadoramente para o moreno.

\- Vamos fazer você desejar não ter nascido. - diz Jane com seu sorriso sádico brilhando nos lábios.

\- Vocês vão me fazer desejar não ter nascido? Dois contra um? Isto significa que não são lá essas coisas. - comenta o moreno com descaso enquanto mantinha um sorriso de puro deboche nos lábios o que faz os comensais lançarem olhares assassinos em sua direção.

\- Fique quieto Potter, você não sabe com quem está lidando. - rosna Alec.

\- Somos os irmãos Brown e iremos acabar com você muito lentamente. - completa Jane.

Todos os que ouviram aquilo arregalaram os olhos em sinal de pânico, eles sabiam que os gêmeos Brown eram verdadeiros demônios e, enlouquecidos pelas idéias de Você-sabe-quem. Sirius e Remus sentem o ar faltar nos pulmões pois se eles haviam vindo ali atrás do filho de seus amigos os dois marotos teriam problemas para conseguir salvá-lo.

\- Estou esperando. - diz o moreno abrindo os braços.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo, o que o moreno não esperava era o ataque que veio logo a seguir, em um momento estava de pé e olhando para os dois comensais e no segundo seguinte sente um forte golpe o atingir no peito, lançando-o vários metros para trás vendo Alec ainda com o braço esticado na conclusão do golpe.

"Bom, ele é rápido."

Pensava o moreno ainda no ar, quando pensou que sentiria o chão em suas costas um chute o joga para frente e o faz rodopiar várias vezes no ar antes de bater contra a parede de um loja e soltar um leve gemido de dor.

\- O que foi Potter? Foi muito rápido para você? - pergunta Jane zombeteiramente para o moreno que se levantava e sacudia a cabeça.

Antes que o moreno pudesse falar alguma coisa ele sente a movimentação de ar a sua esquerda e se desvia por milímetros de um novo soco de Alec, mas o sorriso nos rosto do mesmo não poderia significar boa coisa e o moreno arregala os olhos ao perceber o movimento logo abaixo de si e ele teve um segundo para ver Jane abaixada a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios antes de sentir a rasteira que a loira lhe passou e logo depois Alec o golpeia no peito o lançando para o meio da rua do povoado.

Todos haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para assistir ao combate dos três e enquanto viram o moreno apanhar sem a chance de se defender acreditaram que ele seria morto. Dumbledore estava contente com o que via pois ele mesmo gostaria de poder dar uma lição no moreno mas ainda não poderia pelo fato de estar despreparado.

Melissa e os outros amigos do moreno observavam agoniados o que acontecia com o moreno, mas não se envolveram pois Sophie dissera a eles que Harry queria os dois para ele. A ruiva sabia que o irmão poderia fazer mais do que aquilo mas isto não a impedia de sentir-se tentada a ajudá-lo o que não era muito diferente de Sophie que tinha os olhos na batalha e nem ao menos piscava.

Sirius e Remus ainda estavam se recuperando do choque que a revelação dos gêmeos havia causado neles, assim que puderam se mexer novamente começaram a avançar para ajudá-lo mas antes de darem cinco passos o estranho encapuzado que liderou os amaldiçoados de armadura contra os que obedeciam a Voldemort se postou na frente deles os barrando.

\- Esta luta é dele. - diz o encapuzado para os dois que iam protestar mas se calaram ao receber um olhar do estranho.

Harry se levantou e deu dois passos para o lado por conta da vertigem que caiu sobre ele após o rápido ataque dos comensais, não teve muito tempo para se recuperar pois teve que se desviar de uma rápida sequência de golpes de Alec e não se saiu tão bem quando Jane se juntou ao irmão, o moreno tinha que admitir que aqueles dois juntos eram adversários complicados de se lidar e logo ele já havia levado mais uma dúzia de golpes sem conseguir acertar um neles.

A vitória parecia certa para os comensais, isto estava claro para aqueles que assistiam e até mesmo os amigos do moreno pareciam achar que ele não sairia vivo dali, mas ao contrario do que todos pensavam, o moreno apesar de estar apanhando estava se divertindo e muito, afinal não era sempre que se encontrava um adversário que valesse a pena e ele havia encontrado dois em um único dia, de fato ele acreditava ter ganhado na loteria.

Os comensais partiam para cima do moreno como lobos raivosos, mas o que eles não sabiam era que eles seriam as presas.

Harry, que estava em pé novamente, se desvia para a esquerda escapando de um soco de Jane e com um salto para trás escapa do chute de Alec, e antes mesmo de tocar o chão tem que proteger o rosto de outro soco, assim acaba recebendo uma joelhada nas costelas de Jane e, ao tocar o chão se curva levemente recebendo a seguir uma cotovelada nas costas que o faz cair de cara no chão.

Antes que o moreno pudesse se levantar recebe um chute na lateral do corpo que o faz ser arrastado por quase dois metros parando perto da porta do Três Vassouras, Harry fica de quatro para levantar mas recebe outro chute que o joga no meio da rua novamente.

\- Nada de se esconder nos cantos Potter. - diz Alec logo após ter chutado ele.

\- Todos verão você cair pelas nossas mãos e pelo nome do Lord das Trevas. - diz Jane sorrindo para ele e pisando no peito do moreno enquanto Alec se juntava a ele.

Harry estava caído no chão de barriga para cima, o sangue saía do canto de sua boca e com o pé direito de Jane em seu peito mas mesmo assim começou a rir friamente, som este que se espalhou pelo silêncio do local e gerou um arrepio naqueles que ouviram.

\- Está rindo do que Potter?

\- Rindo de vocês, os dois são patéticos. - diz o moreno de forma zombeteira o que deixou os comensais furiosos e os outros o olhando com se ele fosse louco.

\- Vai se arrepender Potter. - diz Alec apontando a varinha para o rosto dele, gesto que foi repetido Jane e seguido vários sons de respirações presas nas gargantas daqueles que observavam mas o moreno sorri mais ainda.

\- Avada... - começa os dois juntos.

\- Vocês falam de mais. - diz o moreno antes de uma poderosa deslocação de vento jogar os comensais vários metros longe do moreno, Alec se chocou fortemente contra uma parede e Jane caiu estatelada no meio da rua.

Surpresa se seguiu a isto, ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, viam de olhos arregalados o moreno de olhos verdes erguer-se como se nada tive acontecido e limpar o sangue que escorria da boca com as costas da mãos.

Jane e Alec levantaram-se rapidamente e olhando nos olhos um do outro afirmam antes de avançarem mas o moreno não estava mais a sua frente.

\- Procurando por mim? - pergunta uma voz fria às costas de Jane, que treme involuntariamente fazendo o moreno rir sombriamente antes de se afastar dela, que se vira e atacava o nada.

\- Muito lenta. - diz novamente atrás dela. - Boa viagem. - fala antes de acertar um forte chute na altura da cintura, lançando-a de encontro a Alec que se aproximava rapidamente, que teve que se desviar da irmã o que deu tempo para o moreno desaparecer novamente.

\- Apareça covarde. - grita Alec olhando ao redor.

\- Estou bem aqui. - diz o moreno aparecendo à frente do comensal fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Harry sorria divertido enquanto se desviava de um feitiço vindo de Jane que já se dirigia para cima dele com a expressão nada feliz.

\- Você me paga mestiço. - diz a loira para o moreno que apenas ergue uma sobrancelha enquanto se desviava do golpe que vinha do loiro a sua frente.

\- Ah... assim você me magoa. - diz o moreno balançando a cabeça negativamente e desaparece antes que uma maldição da morte o atingisse.

Os dois comensais estavam furiosos com o moreno que parecia estar brincando com eles enquanto os outros, que assistiam o que se passava ali, perguntavam-se o que havia acontecido com o moreno que estava diferente de como era no começo da batalha.

\- Ora seu...

Diz Jane avançando em direção ao moreno que apenas sorri e se agacha no instante em que ela tentava golpeá-lo no rosto e a atinge com um forte soco no estômago fazendo-a se curvar antes de receber uma joelhada no rosto e ser atirada para trás caindo a três metros do moreno, que não prestou atenção e já se concentrava em se desviar da investida de Alec que tentava atingi-lo nas costelas, mas o moreno se desvia para a esquerda e acerta um chute na coxa do comensal que sente a perna falhar por um instante e antes do loiro poder se firmar novamente, sente a perna do moreno acertar a lateral de seu corpo jogando-o para o lado.

Harry estava começando a se divertir com os comensais e a partir daquele momento uma sequência de golpes, rápidos o bastante para se tornarem borrão até mesmo para os mais experientes em combates que estavam no vilarejo, começou a ser dada.

O moreno acertou nos comensais que mal o viam e não conseguiam nem mesmo respirar entre um golpe e outro. Alec e Jane olhavam para os lados a procura do moreno que simplesmente desaparecia enquanto os golpeava e agora não era mais raiva que eles sentiam era medo.

Dumbledore não acreditava no que seus olhos viam ou não viam, ele só enxergava borrões e formas difusas enquanto os tão temidos irmão Brown era espancados pelo moreno, o diretor não conseguiu disfarçar as emoções que o dominavam e ficava visível a surpresa, o receio e a cobiça nos olhos dele.

Sirius e Remus estavam entre surpresos e felizes, pois viam o que o moreno de olhos verdes era capaz e que ele não parecia estar machucado.

Os aliados de Voldemort que ainda estavam em pé ficaram temerosos com o que viam e não se atreviam a se aproximar do moreno e aqueles que estava ali, a mando de Harry, analisavam a tudo com discretos sorriso nos lábios por verem a demonstração que o moreno fazia a eles. Os amigos do moreno encaravam aquele combate atentos, mas não estavam tão surpresos com o que viam pois sabiam que ele era poderoso.

\- O que foi? Já cansaram? - pergunta o moreno de forma debochada vendo os dois comensais se erguerem com um pouco de dificuldade.

\- Cale a boca desgraçado! - rosna Alec após cuspir um pouco de sangue e depois avançando para cima do moreno com Jane se aproximado às costas do irmão, aquele movimento já havia pego o moreno uma vez e não funcionaria novamente.

Harry observou a aproximação deles e enquanto se desviava com um giro em torno de si mesmo do golpe de Alec e acertava uma surpresa Jane com um uma cotovelada na lateral do rosto fazendo-a cambalear, dando tempo para ele se voltasse para Alec que mirava um golpe em suas costas, para acertá-lo com uma joelhada no estômago e um gancho que o derruba a alguns metros de distância do moreno.

Jane se recupera do golpe e já estava com a mão direita apontada para o moreno quando este a olhou, não teve tempo de fazer nada:

\- Sectucempra!

Exclama a comensal fazendo um movimento com a mão estendida, Harry foi atingido pelo feitiço negro em diagonal do peito até pouco acima da orelha onde apareceu um profundo corte que sangrava muito, o som das respirações sendo suspensas veio logo a seguir enquanto o moreno erguia uma mão até o corte na altura da bochecha e depois olhava para o sangue em sua mão.

Jane e Alec pararam de surpresa ao perceber que o moreno não havia caído com a força do feitiço, e a surpresa deu lugar ao medo quando o moreno voltou seus olhos que agora estavam quase negros e brilhando de uma fúria animalesca, todos que encararam o moreno nos olhos sentiram um tremor passar por seus corpos e durante a eternidade que aquele momento durou todos tomaram a mesma decisão em suas cabeças: aconteça o que acontecer eles não mexeriam com aquele garoto.

Harry olhou para o sangue em sua mão após sentir o impacto do feitiço e a fúria que tomou conta dele foi sem tamanho, ninguém encostava em seu rosto. Melissa assim que viu o que havia acontecido fez uma leve careta que não passou despercebida pelos seus amigos que a olharam de forma questionadora.

\- Lição de sobrevivência número um: jamais, em hipótese alguma, encoste no rosto de Harry Potter. - fala ela agora sorrindo ao ver o irmão avançar para os comensais, os outros apenas concordam fazendo uma nota mental de não fazer esta burrice.

Harry olhou bem para as suas presas de cabelos loiros e avançou, não havia nenhum outro sentimento em seu rosto e olhos que não fosse à fúria que ele sentia e o desejo pelo sangue daqueles comensais.

Em questão de milésimos de segundos o moreno já havia corrido e saltado em direção a Alec que não havia conseguido se mexer e levou um soco direto no rosto que o jogou longe, Jane deu um passou involuntário para trás mas não foi rápida o bastante para tentar escapar pois no segundo passo o moreno já havia agarrado pelo pescoço, dando um série de socos no estômago que cuspiu sangue, então o moreno a soltou para logo depois acertar um chute em seu tórax, lançando-a para o lado enquanto rolava pela rua e batia fortemente contra uma parede que desabou sobre ela.

Alec que se levantava meio tonto pode ver o que havia acontecido com a irmã, mas antes de poder ao menos absorver o que havia acontecido, já se via frente a frente com Harry que já o golpeava no estômago fazendo-o curvar, enquanto o moreno passa uma rasteira nele que se viu olhando para o céu antes de ver um par de mãos unidas descendo rapidamente em sua direção e o atingir no peito lhe tirando o pouco ar que havia guardado e arremessando-o para o chão de forma violenta.

Harry observou o comensal afundar alguns centímetros no chão devido a força de seu golpe mas não se importou pois a desgraçada que havia tocado em seu rosto estava se levantando e ele não daria uma única chance se quer para ela. O moreno avançou tão rápido em sua direção que Jane nem o percebeu até que recebeu uma forte joelhada no queixo que fez voar e antes de cair, o moreno já a golpeava em direção ao solo, depois a chutou, e ela foi rolando até para ao lado do irmão.

Os dois respiravam com muita dificuldade e sentiam dores por todo o corpo o que fazia com que não conseguissem se mexer direto enquanto viam o moreno caminhar devagar em sua direção, o olhar obscurecido por um desejo animalesco pela vida deles fizeram tentar se arrastar para longe, mas não conseguiram ir muito longe.

Harry olhou de um para o outro e as expressões de pavor eram idênticas em outra situação ele iria rir daquilo, mas não naquele momento, não depois daquele vadia ter lhe acertado o rosto daquela forma. Os comensais o olhavam apavorados enquanto todos os que assistiam a luta pararam para ver o que aconteceria e seguiram com os olhos a mão direita do moreno se erguer com a varinha firme nela a apontando para os comensais.

\- Avada Quedavra! - diz o moreno duas vezes e os comensais param de respirar mantendo nos olhos a surpresa.

Harry observou a expressão deles por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar para aqueles que estavam assistindo, encontrando expressões de choque e medo e sem dar muita atenção para eles começou a caminhar em direção ao caminho que levava a Hogwarts.

\- Vamos. - diz simplesmente ao passar por seus amigos que apenas o seguem, deixando para trás a bagunça que começou a se formar.

Enquanto andava ele pode ouvir o som de aparatação que indicava que seus aliados estavam deixando o local.

\- Har...

\- Depois! - o moreno interrompe Melissa e então continuaram em silêncio o caminho até o castelo.


	12. Chapter 11 Verdades sobre Harry Potter

Capitulo 11 - Verdades sobre Harry Potter

Harry seguia a frente enquanto seus amigos o acompanhavam um pouco afastados, eles perceberam que o moreno estava muito concentrado e decidiram não tentar nenhuma conversa com ele enquanto pensavam no ataque a pouco contido. Harry ainda estava soltando fogo pelos olhos pois ainda sentia o corte em seu rosto que apesar de não doer era sentido o bastante pelo moreno para lembrá-lo que haviam conseguido lhe acertar.

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos se viram em frente à sala precisa a qual o moreno logo entrou, foi seguido pelos outros e encontraram, ao atravessar a porta, uma ampla e confortável sala. Nela havia uma grande lareira acesa e diversas poltronas macias nas quais eles logo se jogaram pois a adrenalina estava baixando e o corpo começava a sentir as dores dos golpes recebidos no combate. Harry se encontrava em um poltrona em frente à lareira a qual observava com o rosto mostrando uma expressão séria e pensativa.

\- Parabéns. - diz ele de forma brusca enquanto se virava rapidamente para os outros que deram um pulo por causa da surpresa e brusquidão do moreno. - Vocês foram muito bem, mas precisam melhorar.

\- Hum... obrigada. - diz Melissa o olhando sem jeito pelo olhar que recebia dele, os outros apenas acenaram com a cabeça sem conseguir falar nada o que faz o moreno erguer a sobrancelha.

\- Preciso ir falar com nossos aliados não me esperem. - fala assim que vê que a irmã iria replicar e se levanta, mas para ao ouvir Hermione perguntar:

\- Aliados? Você quer dizer aqueles vampiros e lycan's que enfrentaram os que foram enviados por Voldemort? - pergunta ela baixo enquanto olhava para ele d forma curiosa assim como os outros.

\- Sim, mas agora não tenho tempo para conversar sobre isto com vocês então perguntem a Mel que ela lhes responderá.

Responde olhando de forma significativa para a irmã que compreende ao ver as perguntas estampadas nos rostos e logo em seguida é tragado pelas sombras da poltrona o que surpreende os outros pois não sabiam que ele podia fazer aquilo. Logo depois se viraram para Melissa que suspirou.

\- O que querem saber? - pergunta de forma cansada, pois sabia que a conversa seria longa.

\- Queremos saber quem eram aqueles imortais que nos ajudaram. - fala Sophie com as sobrancelhas unidas em uma expressão de interrogação.

\- Também queremos saber como Harry conseguiu derrotar aqueles dois comensais que eram claramente de alta patente e poder sem se esforçar e ainda como ele conseguiu se divertir vendo-os sofrer, por que ele parecia se deliciar com o que estava fazendo com eles? - pergunta Hermione.

\- Mas primeiro... nós queremos saber... o que ele é? - diz Luna da forma aluada de sempre, mas olhando interessada para Melissa enquanto os outros olhavam para ela sem entender.

\- O que vocês precisam que entender é que o Harry não é como nós. - fala Melissa olhando para todos de forma séria e atraindo a atenção deles para ela.

\- Como assim não é como nós? - pergunta Rony sem entender nada assim como os outros menos Sophie.

\- Bem, a pergunta da Luna foi a que mais irá esclarecer as outras. - fala a ruiva para eles que a olharam como se ela tivesse duas cabeças o que a faz suspirar.

\- O que a Melissa quis dizer é que a pergunta certa é "o que é ele?" e não "como ele fez aquilo?" ou "como ele consegue se divertir com aquilo?" - explica Sophie de forma calma.

\- Continuo sem entender. - diz Rony e Neville concorda com a cabeça vigorosamente.

\- Harry não é como nós pelo simples fato dele não ser humano. - fala ela com calma assustando aos outros, até mesmo Melissa, que não imaginava que isso.

\- O que você quer dizer com isto? - pergunta Gina ainda de olhos arregalados.

\- Se lembrem da batalha no povoado, pensem em como viram meu irmão lutar. - diz Melissa para eles que começam a rever em suas mentes a luta do moreno de olhos verdes. - Analisem bem a forma como ele se movia, a aura e a expressão que ele tinha.

\- Ele parecia uma fera. - diz Neville baixo, os outros ouviram e olharam para ele enquanto concordavam silenciosamente.

\- Aquela forma de se mover me deu arrepios. - fala Susana.

\- Mas mesmo assim não explica muito. - diz Hermione com a testa franzida.

\- Harry consegue se misturar bem entre diversas raças e povos de criaturas... assim como no meio dos humanos. Imaginem ele como alguém usando uma máscara. - diz Melissa para os outros. - Ele nunca a tira, mas às vezes somos capazes de ver algo do que há por trás dela como no ataque, Harry não tolera ferimentos no rosto.

\- Deu para perceber. - diz Draco zombando mas se cala ao receber um olhar cortante da Gina.

\- Mas mesmo que ele tenha agido daquela forma não significa que ele não seja humano. - diz Hermione de forma cética.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, larga de ser cega Hermione. - diz Sophie revirando os olhos e atraindo para si a atenção dos outros. - Pense em tudo o que já viu fazer e como é a personalidade dele, além da sombra que sempre está o rodeando.

\- Ela está certa. - diz Melissa antes que Hermione pudesse replicar. - Harry já não é humano há vários anos. Ele nunca encontrou uma trouxa americana que o adotou como vocês devem pensar já que foi isto que ele disse.

\- Como assim? - pergunta Gina.

\- Harry encontrou alguém que o ensinou tudo o que ele deveria saber e ainda o ajudou em seu despertar.

\- Despertar? O que você quis dizer com isto? - pergunta Hermione.

\- Harry há alguns anos atrás despertou para seu verdadeiro eu, sua verdadeira face. - diz ela de forma séria enquanto tinha a atenção de todos sobre si. - De um simples humano fraco e vulnerável ele se tornou uma criatura poderosa.

\- Que criatura? - pergunta Sophie interessada enquanto os outros olhavam com certo receio para a ruiva.

\- Não há um nome para classificar... pois ele é único. - responde Melissa olhando para as chamas. - Harry é algo que nunca antes havia existido, ele não é humano mas não é um besta ou um amaldiçoado...

\- Sabe isto está meio assustador. - diz Rony com a voz baixa.

\- Mas você deve ter alguma ideia do que ele seja. - fala Susana baixinho.

\- Ele está mais para um demônio... mas apenas em comparação. - diz ela e os outros arregalam os olhos em choque.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. - diz Hermione meio pálida.

\- Não estou. - diz a ruiva se virando para eles e os encarando de forma séria. - Harry pode até ter uma aparência corporal humana, mas ele não é um humano e nunca foi. Nossos pais eram humanos e eu também sou mas Harry... ele é diferente. - diz ela de forma pensativa e os outros em meio ao choque se lembravam da lembrança que em um dos treinamentos o moreno havia mostrado para eles, a lembrança do ataque ao Beco Diagonal e todas as sensações que o moreno sentiu voltaram a eles, que mais uma vez se viam presos naquele mar de sede por sangue que o moreno viveu aquele dia.

\- Harry tem a aparência de um humano mas seu interior... sua essência não é nem ao menos parecida com a humana. - eles passaram a ouvir o que a ruiva dizia em uma voz profunda e sombria enquanto reviviam cada golpe e as sensações que eles provocaram no moreno. - Harry tem seu interior tão sombrio que não há como uma fagulha de luz sobreviver dentro dele.

\- Não há nada além de escuridão nele. Sua alma foi forjada nas trevas mais puras e antigas que vocês jamais imaginarão. O corpo de um humano sendo a morada de uma criatura forjada das trevas... não como um vampiro ou um lycan que recebe uma maldição, não... ele é a maldição em si, a encarnação das trevas e de tudo o que vocês poderiam temer, tudo o que foi ensinado a vocês sobre como o pensam ser o mal...está errado. Harry é um ser nascido nas trevas e pelas trevas, aquele que foi eleito para ser o portador das sombras e da morte para aqueles que não cumprirem com seus deveres para com ele.

A voz da ruiva estava forte como eles nunca havia ouvido antes, tudo o que ela dizia entrava em suas mentes enquanto se repetia o ataque ao Beco e ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade, eles estavam, para dizer no mínimo, temerosos pois o que estavam ouvindo era assustador.

\- A escuridão é sua companheira e mãe, não há lugar melhor para ele que a escuridão, pois lá ele está em casa. Foi por este motivo que ele desapareceu, alguém o buscou para que ele pudesse descobrir, despertar e controlar sua verdadeira existência. Anos de treinamentos que nenhum humano conseguiria suportar fizeram o que é hoje: um grande aliado e um demônio para aqueles que cruzarem seu caminho...

Termina a ruiva vendo como os outros estavam pálidos e alguns tremiam levemente, os olhos estavam arregalados e as bocas abertas com uma expressão de terror nos rostos.

\- Você estava brincando né? - pergunta Rony encolhido contra a poltrona depois de vários minutos.

\- Não estou. - diz a ruiva séria. - O que acharam? Que ele fosse aquele herói descrito nos livros? - pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Sim... - fala Gina baixinho.

\- Mas... mas isto não é possível! Um ser como você diz que ele é não poderia habitar este mundo! - diz Hermione com ceticismo.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque... porque iria desestabilizar o equilíbrio do mundo. - afirma ela.

\- Até poderia... mas vocês já viram alguma vez ele demonstrar poder o bastante para causar tal desequilíbrio?

\- Bem... ele não mostrou muito além do que vimos hoje. - diz Susana pensativa.

\- Exatamente. Tal desequilíbrio só atingiria este mundo se ele usasse todo seu poder.

\- Mas... mas... - Hermione buscava algo para se firmar, pois aquilo não poderia ser verdade... ia contra muita coisa que ela acreditava.

\- Está na hora de você parar de usar seu ceticismo Mione. - diz Sophie com a expressão séria. Todos olharam para ela. - Desde a primeira vez que eu vi o Harry eu soube que ele era mais do que aparentava ser, eu não sabia o que aquilo queria significar naquele momento, mas agora ficou claro.

\- O que você quer dizer?- pergunta Draco.

\- Que eu pude sentir algo nele que provavelmente poucos sentiram, uma energia meio que oculta mas ativa, forte e sombria... - diz ela de forma distante enquanto encarava o teto.

Os outros olharam para ela sem saber o que dizer.

\- Isso mesmo... - concorda Melissa a contragosto. - Harry é muito bom em ocultar seus poderes mas parece que a Morgan conseguiu ver através da máscara dele.

\- Se ele é um ser das trevas o que ele pretende fazer depois que derrotar Voldemort? - pergunta Neville temendo a resposta.

\- Não certeza... um dos objetivos seria viver uma vida normal. - diz ela de forma pensativa. - Coisa que ele nunca teve e sempre desejou.

\- O que garante que ele não irá se tornar alguém pior que o Lorde das Trevas? - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Draco.

\- Ele já é pior que aquele bastardo, vocês apenas não o conhecem tão bem quanto imaginam. - diz a ruiva calmamente enquanto via os amigos arregalarem mais os olhos de medo.

\- Então ele não pode continuar assim! Ele tem que ser parado antes que tome o lugar de Voldemort! - exclama Susana de forma histérica no que Melissa ri.

\- Primeiro, ele não tem os mesmos ideais que aquele idiota e segundo, quem seria o louco a desafiá-lo? Vocês não viram nada do que ele é capaz. - fala a ruiva de forma divertida enquanto olha para os rostos pálidos dos amigos mas logo depois adquire uma expressão séria.

\- Se vocês acreditam mesmo que ele pode pensar igual a Voldemort vocês não devem ter prestado nenhuma atenção a ele durante todo o treinamento. O objetivo do Harry é destruir Voldemort da pior forma possível e ele irá fazer isso nem que tenha que pagar com a vida. Ele não se importa com o que vão pensar dele e nem dos atos que cometer.

\- Harry quer sua vingança contra todos aqueles que fizeram de vida dele e da minha um inferno, não importa que seja inimigo ou um aparente aliado. Nada o fará parar enquanto não alcançar seu objetivo, nem mesmo se um deus o tentasse impedir conseguiria. Ele quer justiça lavada por sangue dos malditos que já o atacaram e ainda tentam subjugar a ele e seus irmãos, seja diretamente ou indiretamente. Harry luta apenas por ele e seus irmãos, ele não luta por um bem maior como Dumbledore faz questão de dizer... ele luta para que sua família não seja afetada pela humanidade como vem sido através dos séculos.

\- Quem são esses irmãos que você disse? Pensei que só havia vocês dois de Potter?- pergunta Gina o que todos estavam em dúvida.

\- Todos aqueles em que as trevas tocaram. - diz Melissa simplesmente para o espanto dos outros. - Sejam lycan's, vampiros ou qualquer outro tipo de criatura das sombras, mas sempre existe as exceções... como aqueles que se aliaram a Voldemort, esses irão perecer por trair sua criadora pois Voldemort apenas pensa em si mesmo e não neles, fez com que eles virassem as costas para as verdadeiras trevas rejeitando assim sua essência.

O silencio se seguiu após Melissa terminar de falar, todos estavam pensando e assimilando o que havia acabado de ouvir da boca da ruiva. Era extremamente difícil de acreditar em um tudo aquilo, não poderia existir algo como essa mãe que Melissa dizia existir, simplesmente não poderia... a incredulidade estava estampada no rosto de quase todos, Sophie começava a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça e Luna fazia o mesmo, já Draco, apenas pensava em silencio profundo pois era difícil de acreditar mas era possível.

\- Desde quando ele treina? - pergunta Sophie fazendo todos voltarem de suas reflexões.

\- Desde os sete anos que foi quando Ariana o encontrou na rua. - responde Melissa calmamente.

\- Na rua? Como assim? - pergunta Rony.

\- Os nossos tios aparentemente não eram fãs de magia e o expulsaram de casa por fazer magia involuntária. - responde ela.

\- Quem era essa Ariana? - pergunta Hermione franzindo o cenho.

\- Ariana foi aquela que o treinou durante estes anos todos, ela foi quem o ensinou tudo o que ele deveria saber dele mesmo e de sua origem.

\- Mas se ele não havia ido para o exterior com uma turista, como diz ter ido, como ninguém o encontrou? - pergunta Gina confusa.

\- Ele não foi realmente para outro país, mas para um lugar mais longe ainda. - responde a ruiva de forma enigmática os deixando ainda mais confusos.

\- Então ele foi para onde? - pergunta Susana.

\- Isto não vem ao caso agora. - corta Melissa fazendo os outros a olharem contrariados.

\- Mas e você? Nunca falou muito de você. - fala Sophie a analisando.

\- Eu? Eu fui criada por uma elfa nas ruínas da casa de meus pais até essas férias sem poder fazer magia, pois o velhote me deu uma varinha adulterada e sem poder sair por causa de um feitiço de aprisionamento que Dumbledore lançou em volta da casa. Eu era prisioneira na minha própria casa desde que nasci apenas por um capricho do velhote. - fala ela simplesmente fazendo os outros arregalarem os olhos em choque.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade! - exclama Hermione e Melissa se volta para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque Dumbledore nunca faria isto com ninguém! Ele é o líder da resistência contra as trevas! É simplesmente impossível que ele cometa uma coisa destas! - exclama Hermione se agarrando a toda a lógica que tinha em sua mente. Melissa apenas riu dela.

\- Não seja idiota Mione. - fala ela após se controlar e Hermione a olha de cara fechada. - Dumbledore não passa de um manipulador igual a Voldemort. O que diferencia os dois é que Voldemort não é hipócrita para se esconder na face de bom velhinho.

\- O que você está dizendo? - pergunta Neville.

\- Que Dumbledore é igual a Voldemort, mas que usa aquela máscara bondosa para manipular mais facilmente. O velhote já tentou controlar a vida do Harry mandando-o para os nossos tios e o fazendo sofrer por seis anos naquele inferno e já manipulou a minha vida até que Harry me encontrou.

\- E porque ele faria isto? - perguntou Draco de forma centrada enquanto analisava o que a ruiva dizia de todos os ângulos.

\- Porque Harry é o escolhido para acabar com Voldemort e todo um blá,blá,blá que uma profecia aí diz.

Responde ela com pouco caso fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos novamente, o que já havia se tornado rotina naquela sala pensa Melissa divertida. Quando a ruiva vê que iria chover perguntas sobre a tal profecia diz:

\- Não vou falar sobre a profecia!

\- Mas por que Dumbledore prendeu você todos esses anos? - pergunta Gina pra desviar do assunto.

\- Isto nem eu sei... Harry deve saber, toda vez que pergunto eu vejo que ele se segura para não ir atrás do velhote e matá-lo bem lentamente. - diz ela pensativa. - Mas coisa boa não deve ser.

\- Se você não conseguia usar magia, até as férias passadas, como consegue estar em um nível bem superior ao nosso? - pergunta Draco.

Os outros olham para ela esperando uma resposta.

\- Porque Harry não me traria para Hogwarts, sob as vistas do velhote do diretor, sem ter me treinado muito e exaustivamente, passei as férias inteira recebendo um treinamento muito puxado dele dezesseis horas por dia, todos os dias da semana. - fala ela calmamente.

\- Nossa! Se duas ou três horas de treino já acabam com a gente imagine dozesseis... - diz Rony surpreso assim como os outros.

\- Foi muito difícil mesmo mas eu não queria ficar vulnerável novamente e muito menos desapontar meu irmão, então coloquei cada grama de minha força de vontade nos treinos e consegui alcançar minhas metas, mesmo que Harry ainda diga que tenho muito a evoluir, ele não deixa de mostrar que está muito feliz e orgulhoso de mim. - diz ela sorrindo feliz para eles.

\- Mas e quanto aqueles lycan's e vampiros que nos ajudaram? - pergunta Hermione vendo que a ruiva não falaria mais nada sobre os treinos.

\- São nossos aliados. - responde ela simplesmente.

\- Como assim aliados? - pergunta Neville confuso.

\- Como eu disse, Harry quer lutar por seus irmãos e a vinda dele já era esperada por várias raças de criaturas das trevas. Aquelas que ainda se lembram de suas origens não pensaram em traí-lo, como foi o caso de Celine, Keven e Dimitri.

Fala ela calmamente enquanto observa as expressões intrigadas de Rony, Neville e Gina, as chocadas de Draco, Susana, Hermione e Sophie e a expressão avoada de sempre de Luna mas que havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos.

\- Quem são esses? - pergunta Neville temeroso ao ver as expressões chocadas dos amigos.

\- São os mais poderosos mestres da noite. - fala Hermione em tom baixo chamando a atenção para si. - Celine é a líder do clã Montag e Keven é o líder do clã Willians, dois dos clãs de vampiros mais poderosos e mais numerosos há séculos, esses dois clãs são poderosos o suficiente para enfrentar os outros juntos... mas não há conflitos entre eles porque as baixas de todos os lados seriam enormes. Dimitri é o líder de mais de quarenta por cento dos lycan's do mundo inteiro, o clã dele é tão poderoso que os outros lycan's, mesmo os odiando, não se atrevem a desafiá-lo. Esses três clãs separados são monstruosamente poderosos unidos então... - termina de explicar a morena o que deixa os outros que ouviram pálidos.

\- Esses três clãs são poderosos o suficiente para recusar se unir a Voldemort, coisa que aconteceu, e não se preocupar com um possível ataque por parte dele, pois eles poderiam lidar com um ataque em massa das comensais e aliados do Lorde das Trevas. - fala Melissa calmamente para eles que a olham chocados e temerosos.

\- Como podemos confiar neles? Eles são criaturas malignas. - sussurra Susana.

\- Como já disse, Harry não está do lado dos bonzinhos. - diz Melissa debochando da fala da corvinal. - E eles seguem o que Harry deseja, ou seja eles são confiáveis.

As dúvidas estavam presentes nos rostos deles, mas não fizeram outra pergunta sobre a confiança que os irmãos Potter colocavam nos três clãs da noite.

\- Mas alguma pergunta? - pergunta a ruiva após alguns minutos.

\- Bem... - começou Gina para mudar de assunto e assim se seguiu um interrogatório sobre como foi os treinos dela e do moreno. Melissa respondia a tudo calmamente ocultando o que o moreno não gostaria que eles soubessem.

Voldemort estava aguardando um relatório sobre a morte de Harry Potter para que pudesse se focar apenas na aliança dos clãs de Dimitri, Keven e Celine com o encapuzado misterioso. O Lorde das Trevas estava ansioso pelas notícias que, em sua opinião, já estavam demorando demais, quando um comensal entra na sala tremendo.

\- My Lord, trago notícias sobre o ataque a Hogsmeade e ao Potter. - fala o comensal trêmulo de medo enquanto fazia uma reverência respeitosa.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunta o Lorde com a voz fria enquanto já tinha uma leve impressão do que seria.

\- O ataque foi contido. - fala o comensal de forma baixa.

\- O que? - sibila o Lorde - Como que isto aconteceu? Dumbledore!

\- Na verdade My Lord, não foi o Dumbledore. - fala baixinho.

\- Pare de dar voltas e fale de uma vez seu verme. - diz o Lorde entre dentes fazendo o comensal tremer fortemente.

\- Os comensais foram mortos pelo Potter e alguns outros alunos.

\- Alunos derrotaram meus comensais? - pergunta o Lorde estreitando os olhos para o comensal.

\- Eles tinham um nível muito elevado My Lord.

\- E os amaldiçoados?

-Foram quase todos destruídos.

\- Pelos mesmo alunos? - pergunta de forma raivosa.

\- Não My Lord. - diz o comensal se encolhendo diante do olhar que recebia do Lorde - Outros amaldiçoados sob o comando do estranho encapuzado surgiram no meio do combate.

\- Maldito. - sibila o Lorde furioso fazendo o comensal tremer mais ainda. - Aquele infeliz se intrometendo no meu caminho novamente. E os gêmeos Brown?

\- O Potter matou... os dois. - diz o comensal em tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro temendo a ira do Lorde que não demorou a vir.

\- O que você disse? - sibila perigosamente.

\- O Potter matou os gêmeos.

\- Como isto aconteceu? Vamos diga! - ordena em um tom de voz tão frio que fez o comensal tremer fortemente.

\- Não se sabe My Lord, num instante o Potter estava levando uma surra deles e no instante seguinte ele passou a bater neles, em pouco tempo os gêmeos mal conseguiam se mexer... e então o Potter os matou. - relata o comensal aquilo que havia ouvido de um dos imortais que voltaram inteiros.

\- Imprestáveis. - sussurra o Lorde de forma perigosa.

Os pensamentos dele estavam longe daquela sala onde o comensal responsável por dar as informações tremia descontroladamente perante a fúria que exalava do Lorde das trevas, fúria tão grande que chegava a exalar uma aura de puro ódio. Ele voltou seus olhos brilhando em cólera para o comensal tremulo a sua frente e, o simples olhar, foi o suficiente para fazer o comensal cair de joelhos sentindo a dor de uma maldição cruciatus.

\- Quero aqueles que sobreviveram ao ataque aqui e agora. Vá! - diz o Lorde para o comensal que rapidamente se retira da sala mais do que feliz por não receber a culpa pelo fracasso.

Estando novamente sozinho o Lorde rumina o que acabara de ouvir. Potter havia derrotado seus comensais com a ajuda de apenas alguns outros alunos e ainda matara dois comensais de poder elevado.

\- Dario! - grita e após alguns minutos, muitos na opinião do Lorde das trevas o comensal entra.

\- Chamou My Lord? - diz ele com a voz neutra não revelando temor algum ao ser que estava a sua frente.

Voldemort o olha com os olhos em brasa, já estava cansado daquele comensal pois sua calma e indiferença a ele estava tirando-o do sério há muito tempo.

\- Sim...eu quero que você descubra tudo o que for possível sobre o Potter e aqueles que detiveram o ataque ao povoado... cada informação por mais insignificante que seja... - diz de forma baixa e sibilante.

\- Como quiser My Lord. - diz Dario se curvando levemente mas sem deixar o tom indiferente de lado. - Irei agora mesmo.

\- Não foi ainda por quê? - sibila perigosamente enquanto estreita os olhos para o comensal que engole em seco o que escutou sem dizer nada.

\- Sim My Lord. - diz com dificuldade antes de se retirar.

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, sentado enquanto pensava em tudo o que havia presenciado no vilarejo de Hogsmeade pois Harry Potter demonstrou que era poderoso, mais poderoso do que ele previra e ainda tinha o fato de outros de seus alunos estarem muito poderosos comparado ao que eram há alguns meses atrás.

O diretor estava muito intrigado e receoso sobre como que eles puderam se desenvolver tanto e, em tão pouco tempo, bem a sua frente e não ter notado nada de diferente... a não ser a aproximação deles com os irmãos Potter.

Sim... era aquilo que devia ser a razão pelo repentino desenvolvimento mágico de seus alunos, os Potter eram poderosos e pelo o que o diretor percebera, eles não perderam tempo em arrumar alguns bons guerreiros dentro de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore é retirado de suas reflexões quando porta se abre e por ela adentram vários membros da Ordem da Fênix entre eles Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape e Alastor Moody. O diretor logo realiza um feitiço para aumentar a sua sala e com outro floreio de varinha transfigura várias cadeiras nas quais os recém chegados se sentam.

\- O que aconteceu no vilarejo Dumbledore? - pergunta Moody sendo direto.

\- Não faço idéia Alastor. - diz o diretor após um suspiro cansado pois sabia que a conversa seria longa.

\- Como o Potter e os outros alunos puderam enfrentar comensais e até imortais? - pergunta um membro da Ordem de uns 25 anos e loiro, a surpresa e dúvidas eram perceptíveis em seu rosto.

Os outros presentes apenas aguardaram a resposta do diretor enquanto suas mentes fervilhavam com várias perguntas.

\- O sr. Potter e sua irmã já haviam deixado claro que eram poderosos desde que vieram para Hogwarts mas os outros... não tenho ideia sobre o como... apenas suposições. - fala o diretor com a voz serena.

\- Que suposições seriam essas? - pergunta Snape com sua habitual voz fria e sem emoções.

\- Suposições que partem de uma aproximação que ocorreu entre os Potter e eles. Desde que os irmãos Potter vieram para Hogwarts eles vem ficando cada vez mais próximos daquele grupo de alunos. Contudo, o que mais me surpreende é o fato do sr. Malfoy estar envolvido com eles. - explicam com o cenho franzido.

\- Mas o ano letivo teve início em poucos meses. - diz McGonagall surpresa.

\- O que me leva a acreditar que foi um treino muito intenso sob o comando dos Potter. Eles estão com um nível muito acima do esperado para bruxos da idade deles e ainda em alguns já adultos mas não creio que seja muito além do que demonstraram hoje.

\- O que é mais do que deveria ser para garotos como eles. - rosna Moody e vários outros membros concordam com ele.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isto Moody? - pergunta Sirius estreitando levemente os olhos.

\- Os Potter são perigosos Black. Se eles estão treinando outros alunos em combates... quer dizer que teremos muitos problemas com eles. - rosna o ex auror recebendo novamente acenos de concordância.

\- O que te faz acreditar que eles se prepararem para a guerra nos trará problemas? - Pergunta Remus em um tom sério, vendo que Sirius não tinha dito nada.

\- Não seja cego Lupin... Potter é perigoso, ele é um risco para todos. - diz Snape de forma fria. - Ele tem que ser detido o quanto antes.

\- Como é? - pergunta Sirius em um grito raivoso que mais parecia um rosnado. Snape apenas o olha com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

\- Você agora é surdo Black? - pergunta de forma zombeteira para o animago que trinca os dentes em sinal claro de raiva pelas palavras do comensal.

\- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar algo... - diz o animago em uma ameaça clara.

\- Seja racional Black, Potter e sua irmã são os cabeças daquele grupo pelo que Dumbledore disse, então são eles que devem ser detidos. - torna a rosnar Moody fazendo o animago se voltar para ele com uma expressão assassina.

\- Olha aqui Moody, tente chegar perto deles e você não terá tempo para se arrepender... - sibila perigosamente Remus surpreendendo a todos.

\- Chega, não é hora para discussões. - diz Dumbledore de forma firme fazendo o ex auror se calar mesmo que continuasse a lançar olhares raivosos para os dois marotos.

\- O que você fará a respeito deles Dumbledore? - pergunta Kin olhando para o diretor de forma séria.

\- Eu concordo... com Alastor. Precisamos conseguir uma forma de poder deter os Potter, principalmente Harry, pois ficou claro que ele é quem está à frente daquele grupo de jovens. Precisamos mostrar para eles que não devem agir assim, guiá-los pelos caminhos certos... apesar de serem poderosos eles são apenas jovens crianças. - diz o diretor de forma calma enquanto via a aprovação da grande maioria dos membros da Ordem sendo que Sirius e Remus estavam simplesmente chocados com o que ouviram.

Os dois marotos sabiam como o diretor de Hogwarts agia, mas aquela decisão os havia pego de surpresa, nunca que eles esperavam que o diretor fosse agir diretamente contra os filhos de seus falecidos amigos mas estavam errados. Apesar da conversa mansa de tentar guiá-los nos caminhos certos eles sabiam que aquilo significava controlá-los, manipulá-los.

\- Você não está falando sério Dumbledore. - diz Sirius indignado mas o diretor apenas o olha com uma expressão serena porém firme.

\- Harry e Melissa se mostraram poderosos demais para a pouca idade que tem, eles precisam ser aconselhados, ajudados para que possam conseguir se controlar e assim não colocar em risco a segurança tanto deles quanto dos outros. - diz o diretor de forma calma e solidária com a reação dos marotos.

\- Você está pensando mesmo em detê-los? Não estou acreditando nisto. - diz Remus olhando para o diretor incrédulo. Dumbledore respira fundo para em seguida voltar a falar:

\- Vocês perceberão que será o melhor para eles. - diz o diretor enquanto via os dois se levantarem. Todos os presentes na sala observavam a tudo em silêncio.

\- Espero que se lembre do que aconteceu da última vez que tentou fazê-lo te obedecer... - comenta Sirius em tom mordaz para o diretor que endurece as feições enquanto aqueles que não sabiam do ocorrido na noite de início do ano letivo olhavam para o diretor com o olhar curioso.

\- Ele fará algo muito pior do que aquilo... pode ter a certeza Dumbledore. - termina Remus antes de deixar a sala.

Os presentes olhavam se questionando sobre o que tinha acontecido para os dois dizerem aquilo como uma ameaça e o diretor mudar suas feições.

Dumbledore estava perdido em pensamentos, refletindo sobre o que os dois marotos disseram. Realmente ele precisaria tomar muito cuidado com os irmãos Potter . Dumbledore sabia que eles eram poderosos... e sabia que Harry Potter poderia ser cruel e sádico sem nem um pingo remorso ou piedade.

\- Hum... o que eles quiseram dizer com aquilo Dumbledore? - pergunta Tonks que estava ao lado da cadeira que Remus se encontrava antes de sua saída.

Os outros presente olhavam para o diretor esperando uma resposta menos McGonagall que olhava entre receosa e curiosa sobre o que o diretor iria dizer.

\- Não há nada a ser dito sobre o assunto. - diz ele em tom firme dando a entender que não diria nada deixando os outros frustrados. - Precisamos encontrar uma forma de subjugá-los. Os Potter serão grandes aliados e perigosos inimigos se estiverem longe de nossas vistas, precisamos saber o que estão tramando e como estão neste nível tão elevado e o que eles escondem.

\- Como pretende fazer isto? Pelo que vimos não será nada fácil subjugá-los. - fala Kin.

\- Faremos assim... - começa Dumbledore a explicar as bases para suas ideias para conseguir ter o controle dos irmãos Potter o que levaria várias horas pela frente.


	13. Chapter 12 Profeta Diário e Livro Negro

Capitulo 12 - Profeta Diário e Livro Negro

Após deixar Hogwarts, Harry se dirigiu até sua casa para esperar notícias. Havia enviado Silver até Keven, Celine e Dimitri convocando-os para receber informações sobre o que houve e discutir as ações seguintes. Ele pensava no combate que havia se encerrado a pouco no vilarejo de Hogsmeade e em como havia se descontrolado, praguejava contra si mesmo pelo descontrole... um guerreiro deve sempre manter o controle de si mesmo se quiser vencer.

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira na mesa da sala de jantar esperando seus convidados que ainda não havia chegado e isso deu um bom tempo para pensar e analisar os combates dos amigos e da irmã, o resultado foi bom na sua opinião, apesar de saber que eles precisariam evoluir muito para que pudessem ter algum chance naquela guerra.

Após cerca de meia hora, percebe a chegada de quatro seres que se dirigiam para a sua sala e em poucos minutos os três mestres da noite entraram com Alexander ao lado de Dimitri.

\- Sentem-se. - diz apontando para as cadeiras ao seu redor.

Harry estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa com Keven e Celine a sua esquerda e, Dimitri e Alexander a sua direita. Os quatro imortais se olharam sem demonstrar surpresa alguma enquanto esperavam que o moreno se pronunciasse.

\- Gostaria de receber um relatório sobre as baixas que ocorreram durante a batalha... as nossas e de nossos inimigos...

\- Cinquenta de meus homens foram enviados, tivemos sete baixas. - diz Dimitri com seu tom sereno.

\- Também enviei cinquenta vampiros, divididos entre os do meu clã e os de Celine. - prossegue Keven recebendo um aceno de concordância de Celine. - Oito não voltaram, cinco meus e três de Celine.

\- Os que voltaram apresentavam ferimentos leves que rapidamente foram curados, não havia armas com algum efeito contra imortais nas mãos dos aliados de Voldemort. - retoma a palavra Dimitri.

\- Muito bom. Creio que não houve nada de diferente nas redondezas de suas sedes? - pergunta o moreno absorvendo cada palavra que eles diziam.

\- Nada fora do normal... além do já denunciado comensal de campana. Voldemort não deve querer dividir suas atenções em ataques múltiplos por enquanto... seria arriscado pois não conhece o inimigo. - conclui Celine em tom calmo.

\- Agora é que ele pensará muito antes de agir... meus homens relataram seu confronto com os gêmeos. - fala Keven com um sorriso de lado para o moreno que apenas da de ombros.

\- Acabei perdendo um pouco o controle. - diz o moreno para eles, que erguem uma sobrancelha. - Mudando de assunto, o que acharam dos alunos que estou treinando?

\- São bons apesar de precisar de mais treino. - diz Celine.

\- A ruiva de olhos verdes se destacou sobre os outros. O prazer que demonstrou em ferir os comensais me lembrou você. - diz Dimitri curiosa.

\- Sim, Melissa e eu somos bem parecidos. - diz o moreno com um sorriso de lado.

\- Concordo. Ela era rápida, ágil e letal... ao mesmo tempo em que era suave e até sensual. - diz Alexander de forma um pouco admirada, demais para o moreno que o olha estreitando os olhos levemente.

\- Sim, minha irmã é uma boa guerreira e será ainda melhor. - diz o moreno em tom baixo dando ênfase à "irmã" para o lycan, que compreende a deixa sobre quem era o seu protetor.

\- A morena de olhos azuis também se destacou muito. - diz Keven fazendo o assunto se voltar para o que era realmente importante.

\- Sophie aprende rápido e já havia recebido certo treinamento. Creio que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcius também tenha se saído bem.

\- Concordo, os outros também foram bem mas esses três tiveram uma performance melhor... claro que isso se deve ao fato de já terem algum treinamento antes dos outros... pelo que eu entendi. - diz Celine para o moreno que concorda com um aceno de cabeça. - Mas com um pouco mais de treino eles estarão em um nível igual ou muito similar.

\- Mas quem seria aquele que liderou o ataque sob seu disfarce? - pergunta Alexander não contendo a curiosidade os outros encaram o moreno esperando uma resposta.

-Um grande aliado e espião dentre os comensais da morte e Voldemort. Um aliado que permanecerá nas sombras até o momento certo. - responde o moreno com um tom definitivo mostrando que não revelaria mais nada a respeito daquele assunto. - Vocês já conseguiram notar algo em relação ao que houve no vilarejo?

\- Não muito, houve diversas reações, mas creio que nos jornais ficarão mais bem explicadas as reações dos bruxos e quanto às criaturas mágicas e das sombras... não há muito o que dizer apenas, que elas estão curiosas sobre você. - relata Dimitri de forma calma. Harry pensa por um momento.

\- Amanhã saberemos então como que os humanos reagiram a esse ataque. Fiquem de olho nas criaturas que futuramente possam vir para nosso lado. - diz o moreno no qual é respondido por acenos de cabeça.

\- O que faremos a partir de agora? Quais serão nossos próximos movimentos? - pergunta Keven.

\- Ficaremos reunindo aliados por hora... mas já tenho algumas coisas a resolver em breve que irá necessitar da ajuda de vocês.

\- O que quiser. - afirma Celine.

\- Ainda tenho algo para fazer muito em breve que irá reter toda a minha atenção. - diz o moreno em um tom distante enquanto encarava o nada... o que fez a curiosidade de todos aflorar, mas antes que Alexander pudesse perguntar algo, recebe um olhar de aviso de Dimitri que o faz se calar diferentemente de Celine:

\- E o que seria este algo?

\- Existe alguém que já deveria estar conosco há muito e que em breve estará. - diz com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas só poderei trazê-lo para nosso lado com a ajuda de um artefato que um de nossos aliados está na busca. Iremos formar nossos exércitos e fortalecê-los durante este início de guerra, precisaremos estar preparados para os verdadeiros combates.

Após dizer o que estariam fazendo, Harry voltou a avaliar o desempenho de seus amigos e ser informado de como reagiram aqueles que haviam retornado inteiros do combate. Passaram algumas horas discutindo as várias formas de se prepararem e de treinamentos para os aliados de Hogwarts até que às sete horas o moreno de olhos verdes dá a reunião por encerrada e volta para a escola.

Harry encontra a sala precisa vazia assim que chega nela e, depois de uma avaliação, percebe a magia de seus amigos no salão principal o que o moreno deduz estarem jantando o moreno se dirige para o local encontrando seus amigos reunidos na mesa da grifinória. Com exceção de Draco, que se encontrava isolado na mesa das serpentes e jantava calmamente, enquanto ignorava os olhares nada amistosos que recebia dos colegas de casa.

Ele se senta ao lado de Melissa sorrindo de canto para ela e, logo em seguida pisca para Sophie, que devolve com um sorriso maroto, o que gera um rubor de raiva na face da ruiva que estava ao lado dele, os outros amigos apenas riam deles.

\- Relaxe Mel. - diz o moreno de forma calma e divertida enquanto dava um leve beijo na testa da ruiva.

\- Ok... - diz a ruiva ainda contrariada.

\- Esses olhares já estão me incomodando. - diz Hermione após uma pausa na qual o moreno se serviu de empadão.

Harry olhou ao redor e só agora percebeu que eles eram os alvos dos olhares de todos no salão principal, os cochichos rolavam soltos e até mesmo os professores os olhavam de modo curioso e interrogativo, mas o moreno percebeu que faltava alguém ali. Dumbledore não se encontrava no salão o que fez o moreno estreitar os olhos para a cadeira vazia enquanto a certeza de que aquilo não era bom sinal vinha em sua mente.

\- O melhor a se fazer é ignorar Mione... - diz Sophie de forma indiferente aos olhares que recebia, esse comentário trouxe Harry de volta de seus pensamentos em que se deparou com uma Hermione inquieta a sua frente.

\- Sophie tem razão Mione, não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser ignorá-los o que não é difícil, apenas se foque em outra coisa. - diz Susana para a castanha com um sorriso simples nos lábios, Hermione solta o ar devagar tentando seguir o conselho da amiga junto com Rony, Gina e Neville que estavam tão incomodados como ela... enquanto Luna mantinha seu ar avoado de sempre.

Dumbledore encontrava-se em sua sala, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre a conversa que tivera com os membros da Ordem da Fênix há poucas horas. Ele não compareceu ao jantar pois estava com a mente cheia de suposições e formulando planos que poderiam ser capazes de subjugar Harry Potter.

Após muito pensar a respeito do assunto, o diretor chegou a conclusão de que somente uma coisa seria capaz de fazer o moleque obedecê-lo: Melissa Potter.

A pirralha era a pessoa mais importante para o moreno e o diretor sabia que, apesar dele demonstrar ter tanta humanidade quanto um demônio, o garoto sempre iria se preocupar com ela.

\- Você não irá ficar imune a isso Potter... o sentimentalismo de seus pais estará sempre em você e logo... você me obedecerá. - diz o diretor para o nada enquanto um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios.

Agora era questão de tempo e de raciocínio para que colocasse as mãos na ruiva e logo o irmão também estaria em suas mãos.

Dumbledore sabia que não seria nada fácil pois viu do que ela era capaz mas mesmo assim ele iria subjugá-la, eles eram valiosos o suficiente para que ele corresse os risco pois sabia que a recompensa viria e que seria ótima.

Várias ideias surgiram na cabeça do diretor que cada vez sentia-se mais confiante em relação aos seus próximos passos mas logo ele é interrompido pelas chamas da lareira que se tornaram verdes esmeraldas e delas saem o ministro da magia.

\- A que devo sua visita Cornélio? - pergunta o diretor enquanto apontava a cadeira em frente a sua mesa que logo é ocupada pelo ministro.

\- Você ainda pergunta Dumbledore? - pergunta o ministro de forma nervosa e inquieta enquanto rodava o chapéu coco que usava. - Como que aquilo aconteceu?

Dumbledore suspira de forma cansada, ele sabia o que viria. Cornélio iria lhe encher de perguntas e ainda querer as respostas e soluções.

\- Aconteceu o que creio que deve ter ouvido de seus aurores. Vários comensais foram mortos por alguns alunos e Harry Potter ainda matou os irmãos Brown durante o ataque no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. - diz o diretor calmamente.

\- Mas como que isso foi possível? Eles são alunos! - diz o ministro em meio ao estado de surpresa que as informações que recebeu.

\- Não faço a menor ideia, eles demonstraram estar em nível de magia e habilidades muito superior ao que é esperado de jovens da idade deles.

\- Superior a idade deles? Meus aurores levam anos para conseguir fazer o que eles fizeram! - exclama o ministro. - O que está acontecendo aqui Dumbledore?

\- Desculpe?

\- Como que seus alunos conseguiram chegar aquele nível?

\- Já lhe disse que não faço ideia Cornélio. - os dois se encaram durante algum tempo enquanto pensavam sobre os alunos até que algo surge na mente do ministro.

\- Irei falar com o Potter!- diz o ministro de forma firme.

\- Como? - pergunta o diretor sem entender o que se passava na mente do ministro.

\- Vou conseguir o apoio dele, conseguir que ele ajude o ministério a ganhar mais estima dentre a população e ainda conseguirei um grande aliado na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem!

Explica o ministro satisfeito com o cenário que se formava em sua mente, na qual os Potter estavam cada um de seu lado, enquanto acenavam para os fotógrafos dos jornais e diziam que o apoiavam e ao ministério, isto com certeza o ajudaria a enfrentar as pressões que vinha sofrendo da população e da imprensa.

\- Você não está dizendo isto. - diz o diretor incrédulo com a atitude do ministro pois havia visto o que se passava na mente deste. - Eles não aceitariam se unir ao ministério.

\- Como não Dumbledore? - pergunta de forma descrente.

\- Os Potter não se juntariam ao ministério pois nem ao menos me ouvem, eles não estão interessados em apoiar ninguém... eles apenas querer fazer o que lhes vier na cabeça. - tenta explicar para o ministro o que poderia acontecer.

\- Ainda assim vou tentar, não posso deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar despercebida Dumbledore. - diz o ministro ainda empolgado com sua brilhante ideia.

Enquanto formava as mais diversas situações em que poderia usar os Potter para lhe ajudar, andava de um lado para o outro da sala do diretor, que o olhava sem acreditar no que via.

\- Cornélio você não está sendo racional. Deveria estar pensando em como as atitudes deles foram ilegais, eles mataram dezenas de pessoas e ainda usaram imperdoáveis. - diz o diretor tentando trazer o ministro de volta a razão.

\- Eles fizeram um bem para a população Dumbledore e as pessoas que vocês diz que eles mataram... eram comensais que já haviam destruído diversas famílias! Quanto as imperdoáveis... podemos resolver isto facilmente com um decreto de liberação de uso para eles!

Diz o ministro contente por encontrar saídas fáceis para os problemas apontados pelo diretor, ninguém iria se opor as decisões dele, que irão ajudar aqueles que estão fazendo atos como o de hoje. A população agradeceria a ele por dar o apoio aos Potter e aos seus amigos que estavam contribuindo para o fim da guerra.

Dumbledore não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, o diretor contava com a ajuda do ministro para fazer pressão sobre os Potter e assim se tornar mais fácil para ele subjugá-los... mas, pelo que via estava enganado. Além de não estar voltado para seu lado o ministro ainda iria facilitar as ações deles, isto com certeza não era esperado pelo diretor de Hogwarts que se via com mais um problema para resolver, não era nada bom para seus planos ter o ministro contrário ao que desejava.

\- Cornélio... me ouça, você não deve dar incentivo a eles pois logo eles estarão fora de controle. Você não viu a forma como Harry Potter se descontrolou enquanto enfrentava os gêmeos Brown, ele mais parecia um animal raivoso. - diz o diretor para o ministro que fica pensativo durante alguns minutos.

\- Enquanto este descontrole estiver voltado para os aliados Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não vejo razão para tentar algo contra ele. Você mesmo deve saber o quanto é difícil se controlar no campo de batalha e ele ainda é jovem Dumbledore, seja mais compreensivo. Passar bem. - fala o ministro dando as costas para o diretor e desaparecendo pela lareira, deixando para trás um Dumbledore surpreso e indignado com as palavras do ministro.

\- Terei problemas com o Cornélio... como se já não fosse complicado o suficiente sem o apoio do ministério. - diz o diretor frustrado enquanto pensava sobre os irmãos Potter.

A situação estava cada vez mais complicada para o diretor e ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso. Os problemas abalaram sua euforia de ter os Potter ao seu lado pois ele tinha que achar uma forma de conseguir controlá-los, coisa que com o apoio do ministério estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado!

Ele ainda tinha que enfrentar Voldemort, seus comensais, criaturas aliadas e ainda conseguir convencer ao estranho encapuzado a ficar ao seu lado... o que seria tão complicado quanto o caso dos Potter, pois ainda nem ao menos tinha tido uma chance de conversar com ele.

Após o jantar os amigos se dirigiram para seus salões comunais, estavam cansados e querendo apenas desmoronar na cama depois de um demorado banho. Harry olhava pela janela do dormitório da sonserina, que neste momento se encontrava vazio com exceção de Draco que tomava banho, enquanto via a noite cair tomando tudo com seu manto escuro que lhe fazia sentir-se em casa. O moreno foi tirado de seu momento de contemplação por uma explosão de chamas brancas a sua direita.

\- Silver, como está garota? - diz o moreno com um sorriso feliz por ver sua grande amiga.

A fênix soltou uma nota de contentamento quando pousou no braço estendido do moreno que logo passou a acariciar-lhe as penas albinas. Harry acariciou sou amiga por mais algum tempo antes de pegar o pergaminho que se encontrava em sua pata, Silver se empoleirou em seu ombro para dar-lhe melhores condições de abrir a carta.

Harry desenrolou e leu a carta logo reconhecendo a caligrafia de Silmon o que faz um sorriso brotar em sua face, que logo se transformou em uma risada de felicidade e euforia. Silver o olhou como se conseguisse entender o motivo de tal alegria e deixou escapar uma nota de contentamento enquanto estufava o peito por ser ela a entregar-lhe a boa notícia.

\- Obrigado minha amiga, esta notícia é ótima para meus planos. - diz sorrindo contente e acariciando as penas da ave que esticou-se de forma imponente e soltou outra nota melodiosa que lhe causou um riso divertido pela forma como a ave estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Harry soltou o pergaminho no ar executando a seguir um feitiço que fez a carta arder em chamas enquanto foi pairando até o chão, no mesmo instante em que o moreno desaparecia do dormitório sendo engolido pelas sombras do luga,r mas antes que o papel fosse consumido completamente ainda foi possível se observar uma única frase... que continha um grande significado para ele:

"O livro está comigo."

Draco saiu do banheiro no momento em que a carta havia acabado de ser consumida pelas chamas e olhando ao redor procurou pelo colega, mas apenas encontrou um pequeno monte de cinzas no chão, próximas a cama do moreno de olhos verdes, o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão e depois em compreensão para logo depois limpá-las com um aceno de mão e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas para ter seu merecido descanso.

Harry aparece em sua casa onde há pouco havia estado discutindo sobre o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade com Celine, Keven e Dimitri mas agora a razão para ele estar ali era muito mais satisfatória e era nisso que o moreno de olhos verdes pensava enquanto se dirigia a passos calmos até a sala de reuniões.

Na sala encontrava um homem olhando para a noite pela janela, ele tinha aproximadamente 40 anos, com cabelos ruivos como os dos Weasley cortados de maneira militar, olhos castanhos avaliativos em seu rosto de traços fortes e intimidante, ele tinha mais ou menos um e oitenta de altura e estava vestido com um terno negro impecável.

\- Simon há quanto tempo. - diz o moreno enquanto se dirigia para a mesa onde ocupa seu lugar na cabeceira e sinaliza para que o homem sente-se ao seu lado, o que logo é atendido.

\- Algum tempo meu amigo. - diz Simon com a voz grave e forte encarando o moreno nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de tornar a falar: - Trouxe o que me pediu.

\- Uma ótima notícia.

Diz o moreno sorrindo enquanto observava Simon mexer no bolso interno do terno e tirar de lá, sabe se lá como, um livro que mais parecia um daqueles atlas trouxa onde havia tudo de todos os lugares.

O livro tinha a aparência de ser muito antigo e estava bastante surrado, mas fora isto estava inteiro, na capa havia símbolos que quase ninguém seria capaz de reconhecer ou decifrar mas para o moreno era apenas uma forma diferente de escrita que ele já conhecia há muito tempo. Harry segurou o livro em suas mãos com muito cuidado enquanto analisava sua capa e passava os dedos da mão direita sobre os símbolos sentindo só pelo toque o poder contido neles.

O sorriso do moreno apenas foi se alargando enquanto reconhecia a magia do livro e sentia ela reagir a ele como a um velho conhecido. Um leve brilho desprendeu dos símbolos, um brilho que tinha a cor azul, um azul sem vida e a capa que era em uma cor cinza chumbo pareceu ficar mais escura ainda enquanto o brilho azulado se desprendia dos símbolos.

Simon olhava atento e curioso para o moreno que olhava para o livro como se ele fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. O poder óbvio que desprendia do livro era sentido pelo rastreador, mas mesmo assim a reação do moreno era exagerada.

\- Apesar de saber que este é um livro de grande poder... você poderia me explicar a razão para toda essa euforia? - pergunta com a voz neutra para o moreno que o olha ainda com um sorriso satisfeito e sombrio.

\- Com a ajuda deste livro Simon, eu poderei trazer de volta alguém que há muito deixou este mundo e este alguém será um aliado valioso, muito valioso... - diz o moreno com o olhar vago enquanto voltava a encarar o livro.

Simon franze as sobrancelhas pois um aliado por mais valoroso que fosse ainda era somente um.

\- Não somente um meu caro amigo, eu apenas citei o que farei em curto prazo pois com este livro nós poderemos ter a ajuda de várias outras criaturas que há muito deixaram este mundo seja por escolha ou banimento.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios do moreno ao imaginar tudo o que aquele livro poderia oferecer a aqueles que soubessem como manuseá-lo. Simon quando percebeu as verdadeiras intenções do moreno sorriu de forma maliciosa... conhecia o poder de vários tipos de criaturas que foram banidas deste mundo, muitas ainda frequentavam os pesadelos de bruxos e bruxas por todo o mundo.

Harry colocou o livro sobre a mesa e após tocar o centro da capa com a palma da mão direita o brilho azulado se expandiu e logo o abriu com cuidado, folheando até estar quase na metade Del,e onde em uma página estava um desenho e logo abaixo uma série de inscrições do mesmo modo que os símbolos da capa. Harry passou o dedo indicador pelos símbolos de forma rápida enquanto lia baixinho o que estava escrito ali, o brilho de satisfação cruzou sua face quando terminou de ler o que havia escrito lá e voltou seus olhos para o desenho mais um vez antes de fechar o livro calmamente.

\- Vejo que já encontrou algo que procurava? - pergunta de forma afirmativa Simon que havia ficado em silêncio enquanto o observava ler o que havia escrito lá.

\- Sim... mas vou precisar de mais algumas coisas Simon. - diz o moreno com um olhar vago e pensativo.

\- O que precisa? - pergunta Simon adotando um ar de negócios e logo Harry passa uma lista de objetos, ingredientes para poções e diversas outras coisas. – Muito, se não tudo o que me pede, é ilegal ou de difícil acesso. - diz Simon olhando de forma interessada para o pergaminho que havia escrito o que queria.

\- Tenho certeza de que conseguirá o que estou te pedindo. - diz o moreno de forma calma. - Mas preciso deles para o mais rápido possível.

\- É claro, logo os terá em mãos. Boa noite. - diz Simon levantando-se e saindo da sala sem esperar se despedir, pois estava com a cabeça na lista de coisas que o moreno havia pedido a ele.

\- Uma ótima... tenha certeza. - diz o moreno voltando seus olhos para o livro a sua frente.

Harry reabriu o livro na página que estava vendo anteriormente e voltou a ler com cuidado e atenção o que estava escrito ali, não poderia haver falhas no que ele planejava fazer. As inscrições e símbolos que havia naquela página eram antigas e desconhecidas para muitos, mas o moreno as lia calmamente e analisava seus comandos e formas com extrema atenção. Depois de mais um par de horas Harry se deu por satisfeito e fechou o livro enquanto se levantava se dirigindo para a biblioteca que havia na casa.

A biblioteca tinha o dobro do tamanho da biblioteca de Hogwarts, com estantes cheias de livros que iam do chão até o teto extremamente alto. Ele se dirigiu para o centro da biblioteca onde havia uma pequena estante, com portas de vidro e onde se encontrava cerca de vinte livros de aspecto tão velhos quanto o que tinha em mãos, após um aceno de mão, foi possível ouvir um barulho de travas se destrancando, enquanto ele abria as portas de vidro e guardava o livro cuidadosamente para em seguida tornar a fechar as portas de vidro e refazer os feitiços protetores em torno delas.

Com um sorriso que muitos considerariam como assustador, é engolido pelas sombras do local para aparecer em seguida em um canto obscuro do salão comunal da sonserina, encontrando-o completamente vazio àquela hora. Harry se dirige para o dormitório para poder descansar um pouco, pois não havia parado um minuto se quer, sempre havia algo novo que prendia a sua atenção e foi isso que fez assim que chegou ao dormitório, tomou um longo banho, vestiu uma roupa leve e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas para adormecer em seguida.

Harry se viu em um lugar muito conhecido por ele, sorrindo se virou e caminhou calmamente até a casa na qual viveu por anos enquanto treinava entrando em seguida e se dirigindo até uma poltrona enquanto era observado por Ariana, que também se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona.

\- Vejo que algo o deixou muito satisfeito. - diz ela com a voz calma o olhando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sim e tenho certeza que irá te agradar também. - diz o moreno com um sorriso de canto.

\- Me diga então o que irá me deixar satisfeita. - diz ela com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

\- Eu encontrei o livro negro. - diz ele a olhando e vendo a surpresa e felicidade que aquela notícia fazia surgir em suas feições. -Logo você estará livre e terá sua vingança.

\- Realmente estou muito surpresa e contente com essa notícia mas creio que não foi apenas para me livrar deste banimento que você procurou o livro. - diz ela sem esconder o quanto estava feliz, contudo, mantendo sua mente centrada no que uma pessoa poderia fazer com o livro negro.

\- Sim... como você sabe, muitas criaturas foram banidas ou decidiram abandonar o nosso mundo e creio que poderemos firmar alianças valiosas com muitas delas. - respondeu o moreno de forma objetiva enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona.

\- Entendo... ainda sim pode ser arriscado.

\- São riscos que estou pesando e decidindo se vale ou não apena correr. - fala o moreno de forma pensativa. - Mas é sempre bom ter uma carta na manga... mesmo que ela nunca precise ser usada.

\- Concordo. - fala Ariana olhando para o moreno contente, ela fora a única que viu o desenvolvimento dele e agora via a prova de que ele realmente estava apto a cumprir com seu destino.

Nas próximas horas os dois ficaram conversando sobre a guerra e o retorno de Ariana antes do moreno deixar aquele mundo e acordar no dormitório das serpentes.

Harry se levantou disposto, ainda mantendo um sorriso nos lábios e logo se dirige ao banheiro, onde toma um banho e faz sua higiene pessoal antes de descer para o salão principal para o café. O salão estava razoavelmente cheio, ainda eram sete e meia e quase ninguém acordava este horário em um domingo.

O moreno notou que seus amigos já se encontravam no salão e se dirigiu para a mesa da grifinória e se senta ao lado, entre Melissa e Sophie que milagrosamente não estavam discutindo, Harry deu um beijo na testa da irmã que sorriu para ele retribuindo o gesto e então o moreno se virou para Sophie que o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida como se perguntando o que ele faria.

A resposta do moreno não demorou e ele, para o espanto de muitos e raiva de Melissa, segurou suavemente o queixo da morena e deu um beijo demorado no canto da boca dela o que a deixou parecida com a Luna.

\- Bom dia. - diz o moreno para os outros como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de se afastar da morena que o olhava um pouco surpresa, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Melissa parecia a ponto de explodir enquanto se rosto se tornava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

\- Você parece feliz com alguma coisa. - dia Hermione tentando fazer com que a ruiva não explodisse em maldições em cima da morena.

Melissa olhou novamente para o irmão, mantinha um olhar traído e raivoso que fez o moreno prender o riso.

\- Sim, boas notícias... depois quero falar com vocês. - diz o moreno se servindo enquanto pedia mentalmente para que Draco seguisse até a sala precisa depois do café.

No meio do café as corujas invadiram o grande salão com o correio e logo uma coruja parda pousou em frente de Hermione, que pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário e colocou as duas moedas na bolsinha que estava na pata da coruja que levantou vôo em seguida. A castanha abriu o jornal vendo como a primeira capa mostrava uma grande reportagem sobre o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade no dia anterior.

\- O que tem de interessante aí? - pergunta Gina olhando como a castanha lia avidamente o jornal.

\- Estão falando sobre o ataque de ontem e de como ele foi detido por simples estudantes e um grupo desconhecido. - diz a castanha sem parar de correr os olhos pelo jornal. - Vejam só isso:

"O ataque aconteceu durante o passeio dos estudantes ao vilarejo, Vocês-sabem-quem enviou dezenas de comensais e aqueles conhecidos por amaldiçoados, sendo eles vampiros e lycan's. Os estudantes estavam aproveitando o passeio quando os enviados Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado aparataram no local e começaram a atacar o vilarejo, enquanto os estudantes e moradores locais procuravam abrigo em lojas e outros lugares, não se sabe o objetivo do ataque mas algumas testemunhas afirmam que ouviram da boca dos próprios comensais que eles estavam atrás de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.(Informações sobre Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu na p. 2)

Mas ao contrario do que se esperava, não houve um massacre de estudantes, mas sim de enviados de Vocês-sabem-quem, logo que o ataque teve início, Harry Potter juntamente com outros nove estudantes sendo eles: Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Hermione Granger, Susana Bones, Sophie Morgan, Melissa Potter, irmã do menino-que-sobreviveu e surpreendendo a todos ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcius Malfoy, um dos mais perigosos membro da elite de vocês-sabem-quem.

Testemunhas dizem que esses dez jovens enfrentaram e até mataram, isso mesmo meus caros leitores, mataram dezenas de comensais da morte e imortais por meio de golpes de lutas trouxa ou por magia, algumas até sendo imperdoáveis ou classificadas como maldições das artes das trevas. (Mais notícias sobre quem foram os estudantes que detiveram o ataque na p. 3)

Nossos aurore,s que foram enviados para protegerem o povoado, foram vencidos facilmente pelos enviados daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado juntamente com os membros da desconhecida Ordem da Fênix, uma organização que combate a vocês-sabem-quem. ( Outras informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix na p. 5)

O surpreendente foi que, durante o ataqu,e houve a aparição de dezenas de seres vestidos de preto e armaduras sob o comando do estranho encapuzado, aquele mesmo ser que impediu o ataque ao Beco Diagonal a alguns meses atrás. (Mais informações sobre o estranho encapuzado na pg. 6. informações sobre o ataque ao Beco Diagonal veja a p. 7)

Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção neste combate foi que Harry Potter enfrentou sozinho os gêmeos Brown em um combate no qual o menino-que-sobreviveu matou os dois sem demonstrar um pingo de piedade para com eles. Muitos afirmam que o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, em um determinado momento, chegou a se divertir com o combate, mas que se tornou sério e frio no momento em que recebeu um feitiço negro de corte no rosto.

Após o ataque o ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge deu uma breve entrevista para o Profeta:

"- O que soube por parte dos aurores foi que o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade foi contido graças a intervenção de estudantes da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Devemos agradecer a esses jovens por sua coragem para fazer o que é certo e arriscar as próprias vidas para ajudar ao próximo.

Não há como negar que eles agiram de forma firme matando os enviados de vocês-sabem-quem, mas devemos ver não o modo como agiram, mas sim o que eles realmente fizeram pela população do vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

As mortes são inevitáveis em uma guerra e o fato deles matarem aqueles que já haviam assassinado dezenas de inocentes e destruíram família deve ser visto como um ato de coragem e que mostra que eles estão do lado certo nesta guerra.

Quanto ao fato deles realizarem magia proibida eu tenho a declarar que, com o apoio dos membros do conselho, a partir de hoje eles terão total liberdade para usarem magia dentro e fora da escola seja legal ou proibida, eles demonstraram ter maturidade e discernimento quanto aos seus atos e mereceram o que estou fazendo por eles."

Com esta última declaração surpreendente o ministro deu por encerrada a entrevista. Agora meus leitores, fica a esperança de que esses jovens usem os benefícios concedidos pelo ministério para lutarem pelo bem da população.

Por Clarice Mason"

\- É impressão minha ou o ministro está puxando o saco da gente? - pergunta Susana.

\- Não é impressão sua Susana. Fudge quer o nosso apoio e isto ficou claro, primeiro vem os benefícios e depois os pedidos. - diz Harry calmamente.

\- Ele está é puxando o seu saco Harry, imagine só o quanto que a popularidade do ministro irá subir se ele conseguir o apoio do menino-que-sobreviveu? - diz Melissa sem se importar com isso enquanto tomava um gole do suco de abóbora.

\- Com certeza o ministério teria uma imagem bem melhor do que tem hoje. - diz Hermione ainda com os olhos no jornal.

\- Isso não importa e aqui não é lugar pra falar sobre este assunto, creio que logo o ministro irá nos procurar. - diz o moreno dando o assunto por encerrado.

Eles tomaram seus cafés em silêncio enquanto Melissa disparava olhares raivosos para Sophie que apenas a olhava e sorria antes de voltar a atenção para seu prato.

Após terminarem o café, eles se dirigem para a sala precisa onde Draco já se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em frente a uma lareira, que estava acesa com chamas preguiçosas, eles se acomodam e olham para o moreno de olhos verdes que estava em uma poltrona mais ao meio.

\- Devo dizer que vocês receberam elogios de nossos aliados. - começa o moreno calmamente.

\- De quem? Desculpe. - pergunta Susana não contendo a curiosidade, mas se calou em seguida pensando que receberia uma reprimenda, o moreno apenas ergue uma sobrancelha e sorri de lado para a surpresa deles que perceberam que não importando o que aconteceu havia deixado ele de muito bom humor.

\- Celine, Keven, Dimitri e Alexander que é o braço direito de Dimitri. - responde o moreno calmamente para a surpresa deles.

\- Fomos elogiados por três dos maiores mestres da noite eterna? - pergunta Hermione entre chocada e orgulhosa reações que eram parecidas com as dos outros.

\- Sim, contudo todos concordaram que vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender. - diz para baixar um pouco a bola deles.

\- Quando você diz todos... você está se incluindo? - pergunta Draco.

\- Sim. - responde simplesmente. - Como disse, vocês se saíram muito bem, mas ainda há muito o que aprender e treinar, o nível de vocês está alto mas é preciso aumentá-lo mais para conseguirem enfrentar os aliados que Voldemort tem ou vai conseguir em breve. - diz o moreno de forma séria.

\- Que tipo de aliados ele está atrás? - pergunta Gina.

\- Aliados poderosos e por enquanto é apenas isto que saberão. - diz o moreno dando o assunto por encerado.

\- Mas o que aconteceu para você estar tão animado hoje? - pergunta Melissa com um pouco de ciúmes na voz o que não passou despercebido por ninguém e fez Harry rir baixinho.

\- Como disse recebi uma ótima notícia ontem à noite.

\- Que notícia? - pergunta Rony se roendo de curiosidade, Harry o olha profundamente enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer a eles.

\- Algo que eu procurava há muito tempo foi finalmente encontrado e já está em minhas mãos. - diz de forma calma. Melissa arregala os olhos ao perceber do que se tratava.

\- Ele o encontrou? - pergunta de forma eufórica e feliz enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha esquecendo-se dos ciúmes.

\- Sim, ele o encontrou. - diz o moreno sorrindo para a irmã enquanto os outros não entendiam nada.

\- Encontrou o que? - Pergunta Gina.

Melissa olha para o irmão em uma muda pergunta se podia ou não falar e quando percebe a permissão do irmão, ela se vira para os amigos.

\- O livro negro. - diz ela e a maioria não entendo o porquê de um livro ter tanto significado para o moreno mas Sophie, Draco e Hermione entendem e a castanha arregala os olhos em choque.

\- Impossível... - murmura Hermione incrédula.

\- Por que é impossível? - pergunta Harry.

\- Ele.. ele é só uma lenda! - exclama ela.

\- Não, ele existe e há muito que o lorde está atrás dele... mas nunca o encontrou. - diz Draco olhando para o moreno com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Alguém pode explicar para gente o que esse livro tem de tão importante? - pergunta Gina já cansada de ficar no escuro, os outros apenas concordam com a cabeça.

\- O livro negro é um livro que foi escrito a eras atrás e ninguém sabe por quem. - começa a explicar Hermione ainda surpresa enquanto os outros apenas a ouviam. - Nele se encontram os mais diversos tipos de encantamemtos, rituais, maldições e tudo o que vocês puderem imaginar no quesito artes das trevas.

\- Exato. - diz Harry interrompendo o discurso da castanha, ela havia resumido de forma simples e prática o que era o livro.

\- O que você pretende fazer com este livro? - pergunta Gina ainda com os olhos arregalados como os outros, não esperavam que o livro fosse nada parecido com o que Hermione havia dito.

\- Por hora apenas algumas investigações. - diz o moreno em tom definitivo deixando claro que não falaria mais sobre o assunto, deixando-os com as feições frustradas. - Agora, eu gostaria de saber como andam as coisas com seu pai Draco.

\- Ainda não tive notícias dele, mas não demorará muito. Provavelmente irá querer me matar. - diz o loiro como se comentasse sobre o tempo o que fez os outros olharem para ele. - O que estão olhando? - pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Bem, ele é seu pai... não é estranho falar em como ele irá querer te matar? - pergunta Neville entre confuso e surpreso.

\- Não da parte do Lúcius e ele não é meu pai há muito tempo. - diz o loiro de forma baixa e suave como se não se importasse com aquilo.

\- Se você diz. - fala Rony dando de ombros.

A seguir eles comentaram sobre como seriam os treinos e as possíveis abordagens tanto da Ordem da Fênix quanto de Voldemort. As reportagens do Profeta Diário e a clara puxação de saco do ministro também foram comentadas por alto, sem se prenderem muito a isto. Após algum tempo eles se retiram deixando apenas Harry e Melissa na sala.

\- Agora você vai me contar o que pretendo fazer com o livro negro? - pergunta Melissa com a expressão séria o moreno a encara também sério antes de dar um leve sorriso.

\- Claro Mel... - diz o moreno começando a relatar o que tinha em mente para fazer com a ajuda do livro.


	14. Chapter 13 Os Granger

Capitulo 12 - Profeta Diário e Livro Negro

Após deixar Hogwarts, Harry se dirigiu até sua casa para esperar notícias. Havia enviado Silver até Keven, Celine e Dimitri convocando-os para receber informações sobre o que houve e discutir as ações seguintes. Ele pensava no combate que havia se encerrado a pouco no vilarejo de Hogsmeade e em como havia se descontrolado, praguejava contra si mesmo pelo descontrole... um guerreiro deve sempre manter o controle de si mesmo se quiser vencer.

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira na mesa da sala de jantar esperando seus convidados que ainda não havia chegado e isso deu um bom tempo para pensar e analisar os combates dos amigos e da irmã, o resultado foi bom na sua opinião, apesar de saber que eles precisariam evoluir muito para que pudessem ter algum chance naquela guerra.

Após cerca de meia hora, percebe a chegada de quatro seres que se dirigiam para a sua sala e em poucos minutos os três mestres da noite entraram com Alexander ao lado de Dimitri.

\- Sentem-se. - diz apontando para as cadeiras ao seu redor.

Harry estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa com Keven e Celine a sua esquerda e, Dimitri e Alexander a sua direita. Os quatro imortais se olharam sem demonstrar surpresa alguma enquanto esperavam que o moreno se pronunciasse.

\- Gostaria de receber um relatório sobre as baixas que ocorreram durante a batalha... as nossas e de nossos inimigos...

\- Cinquenta de meus homens foram enviados, tivemos sete baixas. - diz Dimitri com seu tom sereno.

\- Também enviei cinquenta vampiros, divididos entre os do meu clã e os de Celine. - prossegue Keven recebendo um aceno de concordância de Celine. - Oito não voltaram, cinco meus e três de Celine.

\- Os que voltaram apresentavam ferimentos leves que rapidamente foram curados, não havia armas com algum efeito contra imortais nas mãos dos aliados de Voldemort. - retoma a palavra Dimitri.

\- Muito bom. Creio que não houve nada de diferente nas redondezas de suas sedes? - pergunta o moreno absorvendo cada palavra que eles diziam.

\- Nada fora do normal... além do já denunciado comensal de campana. Voldemort não deve querer dividir suas atenções em ataques múltiplos por enquanto... seria arriscado pois não conhece o inimigo. - conclui Celine em tom calmo.

\- Agora é que ele pensará muito antes de agir... meus homens relataram seu confronto com os gêmeos. - fala Keven com um sorriso de lado para o moreno que apenas da de ombros.

\- Acabei perdendo um pouco o controle. - diz o moreno para eles, que erguem uma sobrancelha. - Mudando de assunto, o que acharam dos alunos que estou treinando?

\- São bons apesar de precisar de mais treino. - diz Celine.

\- A ruiva de olhos verdes se destacou sobre os outros. O prazer que demonstrou em ferir os comensais me lembrou você. - diz Dimitri curiosa.

\- Sim, Melissa e eu somos bem parecidos. - diz o moreno com um sorriso de lado.

\- Concordo. Ela era rápida, ágil e letal... ao mesmo tempo em que era suave e até sensual. - diz Alexander de forma um pouco admirada, demais para o moreno que o olha estreitando os olhos levemente.

\- Sim, minha irmã é uma boa guerreira e será ainda melhor. - diz o moreno em tom baixo dando ênfase à "irmã" para o lycan, que compreende a deixa sobre quem era o seu protetor.

\- A morena de olhos azuis também se destacou muito. - diz Keven fazendo o assunto se voltar para o que era realmente importante.

\- Sophie aprende rápido e já havia recebido certo treinamento. Creio que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcius também tenha se saído bem.

\- Concordo, os outros também foram bem mas esses três tiveram uma performance melhor... claro que isso se deve ao fato de já terem algum treinamento antes dos outros... pelo que eu entendi. - diz Celine para o moreno que concorda com um aceno de cabeça. - Mas com um pouco mais de treino eles estarão em um nível igual ou muito similar.

\- Mas quem seria aquele que liderou o ataque sob seu disfarce? - pergunta Alexander não contendo a curiosidade os outros encaram o moreno esperando uma resposta.

-Um grande aliado e espião dentre os comensais da morte e Voldemort. Um aliado que permanecerá nas sombras até o momento certo. - responde o moreno com um tom definitivo mostrando que não revelaria mais nada a respeito daquele assunto. - Vocês já conseguiram notar algo em relação ao que houve no vilarejo?

\- Não muito, houve diversas reações, mas creio que nos jornais ficarão mais bem explicadas as reações dos bruxos e quanto às criaturas mágicas e das sombras... não há muito o que dizer apenas, que elas estão curiosas sobre você. - relata Dimitri de forma calma. Harry pensa por um momento.

\- Amanhã saberemos então como que os humanos reagiram a esse ataque. Fiquem de olho nas criaturas que futuramente possam vir para nosso lado. - diz o moreno no qual é respondido por acenos de cabeça.

\- O que faremos a partir de agora? Quais serão nossos próximos movimentos? - pergunta Keven.

\- Ficaremos reunindo aliados por hora... mas já tenho algumas coisas a resolver em breve que irá necessitar da ajuda de vocês.

\- O que quiser. - afirma Celine.

\- Ainda tenho algo para fazer muito em breve que irá reter toda a minha atenção. - diz o moreno em um tom distante enquanto encarava o nada... o que fez a curiosidade de todos aflorar, mas antes que Alexander pudesse perguntar algo, recebe um olhar de aviso de Dimitri que o faz se calar diferentemente de Celine:

\- E o que seria este algo?

\- Existe alguém que já deveria estar conosco há muito e que em breve estará. - diz com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas só poderei trazê-lo para nosso lado com a ajuda de um artefato que um de nossos aliados está na busca. Iremos formar nossos exércitos e fortalecê-los durante este início de guerra, precisaremos estar preparados para os verdadeiros combates.

Após dizer o que estariam fazendo, Harry voltou a avaliar o desempenho de seus amigos e ser informado de como reagiram aqueles que haviam retornado inteiros do combate. Passaram algumas horas discutindo as várias formas de se prepararem e de treinamentos para os aliados de Hogwarts até que às sete horas o moreno de olhos verdes dá a reunião por encerrada e volta para a escola.

Harry encontra a sala precisa vazia assim que chega nela e, depois de uma avaliação, percebe a magia de seus amigos no salão principal o que o moreno deduz estarem jantando o moreno se dirige para o local encontrando seus amigos reunidos na mesa da grifinória. Com exceção de Draco, que se encontrava isolado na mesa das serpentes e jantava calmamente, enquanto ignorava os olhares nada amistosos que recebia dos colegas de casa.

Ele se senta ao lado de Melissa sorrindo de canto para ela e, logo em seguida pisca para Sophie, que devolve com um sorriso maroto, o que gera um rubor de raiva na face da ruiva que estava ao lado dele, os outros amigos apenas riam deles.

\- Relaxe Mel. - diz o moreno de forma calma e divertida enquanto dava um leve beijo na testa da ruiva.

\- Ok... - diz a ruiva ainda contrariada.

\- Esses olhares já estão me incomodando. - diz Hermione após uma pausa na qual o moreno se serviu de empadão.

Harry olhou ao redor e só agora percebeu que eles eram os alvos dos olhares de todos no salão principal, os cochichos rolavam soltos e até mesmo os professores os olhavam de modo curioso e interrogativo, mas o moreno percebeu que faltava alguém ali. Dumbledore não se encontrava no salão o que fez o moreno estreitar os olhos para a cadeira vazia enquanto a certeza de que aquilo não era bom sinal vinha em sua mente.

\- O melhor a se fazer é ignorar Mione... - diz Sophie de forma indiferente aos olhares que recebia, esse comentário trouxe Harry de volta de seus pensamentos em que se deparou com uma Hermione inquieta a sua frente.

\- Sophie tem razão Mione, não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser ignorá-los o que não é difícil, apenas se foque em outra coisa. - diz Susana para a castanha com um sorriso simples nos lábios, Hermione solta o ar devagar tentando seguir o conselho da amiga junto com Rony, Gina e Neville que estavam tão incomodados como ela... enquanto Luna mantinha seu ar avoado de sempre.

Dumbledore encontrava-se em sua sala, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre a conversa que tivera com os membros da Ordem da Fênix há poucas horas. Ele não compareceu ao jantar pois estava com a mente cheia de suposições e formulando planos que poderiam ser capazes de subjugar Harry Potter.

Após muito pensar a respeito do assunto, o diretor chegou a conclusão de que somente uma coisa seria capaz de fazer o moleque obedecê-lo: Melissa Potter.

A pirralha era a pessoa mais importante para o moreno e o diretor sabia que, apesar dele demonstrar ter tanta humanidade quanto um demônio, o garoto sempre iria se preocupar com ela.

\- Você não irá ficar imune a isso Potter... o sentimentalismo de seus pais estará sempre em você e logo... você me obedecerá. - diz o diretor para o nada enquanto um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios.

Agora era questão de tempo e de raciocínio para que colocasse as mãos na ruiva e logo o irmão também estaria em suas mãos.

Dumbledore sabia que não seria nada fácil pois viu do que ela era capaz mas mesmo assim ele iria subjugá-la, eles eram valiosos o suficiente para que ele corresse os risco pois sabia que a recompensa viria e que seria ótima.

Várias ideias surgiram na cabeça do diretor que cada vez sentia-se mais confiante em relação aos seus próximos passos mas logo ele é interrompido pelas chamas da lareira que se tornaram verdes esmeraldas e delas saem o ministro da magia.

\- A que devo sua visita Cornélio? - pergunta o diretor enquanto apontava a cadeira em frente a sua mesa que logo é ocupada pelo ministro.

\- Você ainda pergunta Dumbledore? - pergunta o ministro de forma nervosa e inquieta enquanto rodava o chapéu coco que usava. - Como que aquilo aconteceu?

Dumbledore suspira de forma cansada, ele sabia o que viria. Cornélio iria lhe encher de perguntas e ainda querer as respostas e soluções.

\- Aconteceu o que creio que deve ter ouvido de seus aurores. Vários comensais foram mortos por alguns alunos e Harry Potter ainda matou os irmãos Brown durante o ataque no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. - diz o diretor calmamente.

\- Mas como que isso foi possível? Eles são alunos! - diz o ministro em meio ao estado de surpresa que as informações que recebeu.

\- Não faço a menor ideia, eles demonstraram estar em nível de magia e habilidades muito superior ao que é esperado de jovens da idade deles.

\- Superior a idade deles? Meus aurores levam anos para conseguir fazer o que eles fizeram! - exclama o ministro. - O que está acontecendo aqui Dumbledore?

\- Desculpe?

\- Como que seus alunos conseguiram chegar aquele nível?

\- Já lhe disse que não faço ideia Cornélio. - os dois se encaram durante algum tempo enquanto pensavam sobre os alunos até que algo surge na mente do ministro.

\- Irei falar com o Potter!- diz o ministro de forma firme.

\- Como? - pergunta o diretor sem entender o que se passava na mente do ministro.

\- Vou conseguir o apoio dele, conseguir que ele ajude o ministério a ganhar mais estima dentre a população e ainda conseguirei um grande aliado na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem!

Explica o ministro satisfeito com o cenário que se formava em sua mente, na qual os Potter estavam cada um de seu lado, enquanto acenavam para os fotógrafos dos jornais e diziam que o apoiavam e ao ministério, isto com certeza o ajudaria a enfrentar as pressões que vinha sofrendo da população e da imprensa.

\- Você não está dizendo isto. - diz o diretor incrédulo com a atitude do ministro pois havia visto o que se passava na mente deste. - Eles não aceitariam se unir ao ministério.

\- Como não Dumbledore? - pergunta de forma descrente.

\- Os Potter não se juntariam ao ministério pois nem ao menos me ouvem, eles não estão interessados em apoiar ninguém... eles apenas querer fazer o que lhes vier na cabeça. - tenta explicar para o ministro o que poderia acontecer.

\- Ainda assim vou tentar, não posso deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar despercebida Dumbledore. - diz o ministro ainda empolgado com sua brilhante ideia.

Enquanto formava as mais diversas situações em que poderia usar os Potter para lhe ajudar, andava de um lado para o outro da sala do diretor, que o olhava sem acreditar no que via.

\- Cornélio você não está sendo racional. Deveria estar pensando em como as atitudes deles foram ilegais, eles mataram dezenas de pessoas e ainda usaram imperdoáveis. - diz o diretor tentando trazer o ministro de volta a razão.

\- Eles fizeram um bem para a população Dumbledore e as pessoas que vocês diz que eles mataram... eram comensais que já haviam destruído diversas famílias! Quanto as imperdoáveis... podemos resolver isto facilmente com um decreto de liberação de uso para eles!

Diz o ministro contente por encontrar saídas fáceis para os problemas apontados pelo diretor, ninguém iria se opor as decisões dele, que irão ajudar aqueles que estão fazendo atos como o de hoje. A população agradeceria a ele por dar o apoio aos Potter e aos seus amigos que estavam contribuindo para o fim da guerra.

Dumbledore não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, o diretor contava com a ajuda do ministro para fazer pressão sobre os Potter e assim se tornar mais fácil para ele subjugá-los... mas, pelo que via estava enganado. Além de não estar voltado para seu lado o ministro ainda iria facilitar as ações deles, isto com certeza não era esperado pelo diretor de Hogwarts que se via com mais um problema para resolver, não era nada bom para seus planos ter o ministro contrário ao que desejava.

\- Cornélio... me ouça, você não deve dar incentivo a eles pois logo eles estarão fora de controle. Você não viu a forma como Harry Potter se descontrolou enquanto enfrentava os gêmeos Brown, ele mais parecia um animal raivoso. - diz o diretor para o ministro que fica pensativo durante alguns minutos.

\- Enquanto este descontrole estiver voltado para os aliados Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não vejo razão para tentar algo contra ele. Você mesmo deve saber o quanto é difícil se controlar no campo de batalha e ele ainda é jovem Dumbledore, seja mais compreensivo. Passar bem. - fala o ministro dando as costas para o diretor e desaparecendo pela lareira, deixando para trás um Dumbledore surpreso e indignado com as palavras do ministro.

\- Terei problemas com o Cornélio... como se já não fosse complicado o suficiente sem o apoio do ministério. - diz o diretor frustrado enquanto pensava sobre os irmãos Potter.

A situação estava cada vez mais complicada para o diretor e ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso. Os problemas abalaram sua euforia de ter os Potter ao seu lado pois ele tinha que achar uma forma de conseguir controlá-los, coisa que com o apoio do ministério estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado!

Ele ainda tinha que enfrentar Voldemort, seus comensais, criaturas aliadas e ainda conseguir convencer ao estranho encapuzado a ficar ao seu lado... o que seria tão complicado quanto o caso dos Potter, pois ainda nem ao menos tinha tido uma chance de conversar com ele.

Após o jantar os amigos se dirigiram para seus salões comunais, estavam cansados e querendo apenas desmoronar na cama depois de um demorado banho. Harry olhava pela janela do dormitório da sonserina, que neste momento se encontrava vazio com exceção de Draco que tomava banho, enquanto via a noite cair tomando tudo com seu manto escuro que lhe fazia sentir-se em casa. O moreno foi tirado de seu momento de contemplação por uma explosão de chamas brancas a sua direita.

\- Silver, como está garota? - diz o moreno com um sorriso feliz por ver sua grande amiga.

A fênix soltou uma nota de contentamento quando pousou no braço estendido do moreno que logo passou a acariciar-lhe as penas albinas. Harry acariciou sou amiga por mais algum tempo antes de pegar o pergaminho que se encontrava em sua pata, Silver se empoleirou em seu ombro para dar-lhe melhores condições de abrir a carta.

Harry desenrolou e leu a carta logo reconhecendo a caligrafia de Silmon o que faz um sorriso brotar em sua face, que logo se transformou em uma risada de felicidade e euforia. Silver o olhou como se conseguisse entender o motivo de tal alegria e deixou escapar uma nota de contentamento enquanto estufava o peito por ser ela a entregar-lhe a boa notícia.

\- Obrigado minha amiga, esta notícia é ótima para meus planos. - diz sorrindo contente e acariciando as penas da ave que esticou-se de forma imponente e soltou outra nota melodiosa que lhe causou um riso divertido pela forma como a ave estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Harry soltou o pergaminho no ar executando a seguir um feitiço que fez a carta arder em chamas enquanto foi pairando até o chão, no mesmo instante em que o moreno desaparecia do dormitório sendo engolido pelas sombras do luga,r mas antes que o papel fosse consumido completamente ainda foi possível se observar uma única frase... que continha um grande significado para ele:

"O livro está comigo."

Draco saiu do banheiro no momento em que a carta havia acabado de ser consumida pelas chamas e olhando ao redor procurou pelo colega, mas apenas encontrou um pequeno monte de cinzas no chão, próximas a cama do moreno de olhos verdes, o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão e depois em compreensão para logo depois limpá-las com um aceno de mão e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas para ter seu merecido descanso.

Harry aparece em sua casa onde há pouco havia estado discutindo sobre o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade com Celine, Keven e Dimitri mas agora a razão para ele estar ali era muito mais satisfatória e era nisso que o moreno de olhos verdes pensava enquanto se dirigia a passos calmos até a sala de reuniões.

Na sala encontrava um homem olhando para a noite pela janela, ele tinha aproximadamente 40 anos, com cabelos ruivos como os dos Weasley cortados de maneira militar, olhos castanhos avaliativos em seu rosto de traços fortes e intimidante, ele tinha mais ou menos um e oitenta de altura e estava vestido com um terno negro impecável.

\- Simon há quanto tempo. - diz o moreno enquanto se dirigia para a mesa onde ocupa seu lugar na cabeceira e sinaliza para que o homem sente-se ao seu lado, o que logo é atendido.

\- Algum tempo meu amigo. - diz Simon com a voz grave e forte encarando o moreno nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de tornar a falar: - Trouxe o que me pediu.

\- Uma ótima notícia.

Diz o moreno sorrindo enquanto observava Simon mexer no bolso interno do terno e tirar de lá, sabe se lá como, um livro que mais parecia um daqueles atlas trouxa onde havia tudo de todos os lugares.

O livro tinha a aparência de ser muito antigo e estava bastante surrado, mas fora isto estava inteiro, na capa havia símbolos que quase ninguém seria capaz de reconhecer ou decifrar mas para o moreno era apenas uma forma diferente de escrita que ele já conhecia há muito tempo. Harry segurou o livro em suas mãos com muito cuidado enquanto analisava sua capa e passava os dedos da mão direita sobre os símbolos sentindo só pelo toque o poder contido neles.

O sorriso do moreno apenas foi se alargando enquanto reconhecia a magia do livro e sentia ela reagir a ele como a um velho conhecido. Um leve brilho desprendeu dos símbolos, um brilho que tinha a cor azul, um azul sem vida e a capa que era em uma cor cinza chumbo pareceu ficar mais escura ainda enquanto o brilho azulado se desprendia dos símbolos.

Simon olhava atento e curioso para o moreno que olhava para o livro como se ele fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. O poder óbvio que desprendia do livro era sentido pelo rastreador, mas mesmo assim a reação do moreno era exagerada.

\- Apesar de saber que este é um livro de grande poder... você poderia me explicar a razão para toda essa euforia? - pergunta com a voz neutra para o moreno que o olha ainda com um sorriso satisfeito e sombrio.

\- Com a ajuda deste livro Simon, eu poderei trazer de volta alguém que há muito deixou este mundo e este alguém será um aliado valioso, muito valioso... - diz o moreno com o olhar vago enquanto voltava a encarar o livro.

Simon franze as sobrancelhas pois um aliado por mais valoroso que fosse ainda era somente um.

\- Não somente um meu caro amigo, eu apenas citei o que farei em curto prazo pois com este livro nós poderemos ter a ajuda de várias outras criaturas que há muito deixaram este mundo seja por escolha ou banimento.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios do moreno ao imaginar tudo o que aquele livro poderia oferecer a aqueles que soubessem como manuseá-lo. Simon quando percebeu as verdadeiras intenções do moreno sorriu de forma maliciosa... conhecia o poder de vários tipos de criaturas que foram banidas deste mundo, muitas ainda frequentavam os pesadelos de bruxos e bruxas por todo o mundo.

Harry colocou o livro sobre a mesa e após tocar o centro da capa com a palma da mão direita o brilho azulado se expandiu e logo o abriu com cuidado, folheando até estar quase na metade Del,e onde em uma página estava um desenho e logo abaixo uma série de inscrições do mesmo modo que os símbolos da capa. Harry passou o dedo indicador pelos símbolos de forma rápida enquanto lia baixinho o que estava escrito ali, o brilho de satisfação cruzou sua face quando terminou de ler o que havia escrito lá e voltou seus olhos para o desenho mais um vez antes de fechar o livro calmamente.

\- Vejo que já encontrou algo que procurava? - pergunta de forma afirmativa Simon que havia ficado em silêncio enquanto o observava ler o que havia escrito lá.

\- Sim... mas vou precisar de mais algumas coisas Simon. - diz o moreno com um olhar vago e pensativo.

\- O que precisa? - pergunta Simon adotando um ar de negócios e logo Harry passa uma lista de objetos, ingredientes para poções e diversas outras coisas. – Muito, se não tudo o que me pede, é ilegal ou de difícil acesso. - diz Simon olhando de forma interessada para o pergaminho que havia escrito o que queria.

\- Tenho certeza de que conseguirá o que estou te pedindo. - diz o moreno de forma calma. - Mas preciso deles para o mais rápido possível.

\- É claro, logo os terá em mãos. Boa noite. - diz Simon levantando-se e saindo da sala sem esperar se despedir, pois estava com a cabeça na lista de coisas que o moreno havia pedido a ele.

\- Uma ótima... tenha certeza. - diz o moreno voltando seus olhos para o livro a sua frente.

Harry reabriu o livro na página que estava vendo anteriormente e voltou a ler com cuidado e atenção o que estava escrito ali, não poderia haver falhas no que ele planejava fazer. As inscrições e símbolos que havia naquela página eram antigas e desconhecidas para muitos, mas o moreno as lia calmamente e analisava seus comandos e formas com extrema atenção. Depois de mais um par de horas Harry se deu por satisfeito e fechou o livro enquanto se levantava se dirigindo para a biblioteca que havia na casa.

A biblioteca tinha o dobro do tamanho da biblioteca de Hogwarts, com estantes cheias de livros que iam do chão até o teto extremamente alto. Ele se dirigiu para o centro da biblioteca onde havia uma pequena estante, com portas de vidro e onde se encontrava cerca de vinte livros de aspecto tão velhos quanto o que tinha em mãos, após um aceno de mão, foi possível ouvir um barulho de travas se destrancando, enquanto ele abria as portas de vidro e guardava o livro cuidadosamente para em seguida tornar a fechar as portas de vidro e refazer os feitiços protetores em torno delas.

Com um sorriso que muitos considerariam como assustador, é engolido pelas sombras do local para aparecer em seguida em um canto obscuro do salão comunal da sonserina, encontrando-o completamente vazio àquela hora. Harry se dirige para o dormitório para poder descansar um pouco, pois não havia parado um minuto se quer, sempre havia algo novo que prendia a sua atenção e foi isso que fez assim que chegou ao dormitório, tomou um longo banho, vestiu uma roupa leve e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas para adormecer em seguida.

Harry se viu em um lugar muito conhecido por ele, sorrindo se virou e caminhou calmamente até a casa na qual viveu por anos enquanto treinava entrando em seguida e se dirigindo até uma poltrona enquanto era observado por Ariana, que também se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona.

\- Vejo que algo o deixou muito satisfeito. - diz ela com a voz calma o olhando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sim e tenho certeza que irá te agradar também. - diz o moreno com um sorriso de canto.

\- Me diga então o que irá me deixar satisfeita. - diz ela com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

\- Eu encontrei o livro negro. - diz ele a olhando e vendo a surpresa e felicidade que aquela notícia fazia surgir em suas feições. -Logo você estará livre e terá sua vingança.

\- Realmente estou muito surpresa e contente com essa notícia mas creio que não foi apenas para me livrar deste banimento que você procurou o livro. - diz ela sem esconder o quanto estava feliz, contudo, mantendo sua mente centrada no que uma pessoa poderia fazer com o livro negro.

\- Sim... como você sabe, muitas criaturas foram banidas ou decidiram abandonar o nosso mundo e creio que poderemos firmar alianças valiosas com muitas delas. - respondeu o moreno de forma objetiva enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona.

\- Entendo... ainda sim pode ser arriscado.

\- São riscos que estou pesando e decidindo se vale ou não apena correr. - fala o moreno de forma pensativa. - Mas é sempre bom ter uma carta na manga... mesmo que ela nunca precise ser usada.

\- Concordo. - fala Ariana olhando para o moreno contente, ela fora a única que viu o desenvolvimento dele e agora via a prova de que ele realmente estava apto a cumprir com seu destino.

Nas próximas horas os dois ficaram conversando sobre a guerra e o retorno de Ariana antes do moreno deixar aquele mundo e acordar no dormitório das serpentes.

Harry se levantou disposto, ainda mantendo um sorriso nos lábios e logo se dirige ao banheiro, onde toma um banho e faz sua higiene pessoal antes de descer para o salão principal para o café. O salão estava razoavelmente cheio, ainda eram sete e meia e quase ninguém acordava este horário em um domingo.

O moreno notou que seus amigos já se encontravam no salão e se dirigiu para a mesa da grifinória e se senta ao lado, entre Melissa e Sophie que milagrosamente não estavam discutindo, Harry deu um beijo na testa da irmã que sorriu para ele retribuindo o gesto e então o moreno se virou para Sophie que o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida como se perguntando o que ele faria.

A resposta do moreno não demorou e ele, para o espanto de muitos e raiva de Melissa, segurou suavemente o queixo da morena e deu um beijo demorado no canto da boca dela o que a deixou parecida com a Luna.

\- Bom dia. - diz o moreno para os outros como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de se afastar da morena que o olhava um pouco surpresa, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Melissa parecia a ponto de explodir enquanto se rosto se tornava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

\- Você parece feliz com alguma coisa. - dia Hermione tentando fazer com que a ruiva não explodisse em maldições em cima da morena.

Melissa olhou novamente para o irmão, mantinha um olhar traído e raivoso que fez o moreno prender o riso.

\- Sim, boas notícias... depois quero falar com vocês. - diz o moreno se servindo enquanto pedia mentalmente para que Draco seguisse até a sala precisa depois do café.

No meio do café as corujas invadiram o grande salão com o correio e logo uma coruja parda pousou em frente de Hermione, que pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário e colocou as duas moedas na bolsinha que estava na pata da coruja que levantou vôo em seguida. A castanha abriu o jornal vendo como a primeira capa mostrava uma grande reportagem sobre o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade no dia anterior.

\- O que tem de interessante aí? - pergunta Gina olhando como a castanha lia avidamente o jornal.

\- Estão falando sobre o ataque de ontem e de como ele foi detido por simples estudantes e um grupo desconhecido. - diz a castanha sem parar de correr os olhos pelo jornal. - Vejam só isso:

"O ataque aconteceu durante o passeio dos estudantes ao vilarejo, Vocês-sabem-quem enviou dezenas de comensais e aqueles conhecidos por amaldiçoados, sendo eles vampiros e lycan's. Os estudantes estavam aproveitando o passeio quando os enviados Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado aparataram no local e começaram a atacar o vilarejo, enquanto os estudantes e moradores locais procuravam abrigo em lojas e outros lugares, não se sabe o objetivo do ataque mas algumas testemunhas afirmam que ouviram da boca dos próprios comensais que eles estavam atrás de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.(Informações sobre Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu na p. 2)

Mas ao contrario do que se esperava, não houve um massacre de estudantes, mas sim de enviados de Vocês-sabem-quem, logo que o ataque teve início, Harry Potter juntamente com outros nove estudantes sendo eles: Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Hermione Granger, Susana Bones, Sophie Morgan, Melissa Potter, irmã do menino-que-sobreviveu e surpreendendo a todos ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcius Malfoy, um dos mais perigosos membro da elite de vocês-sabem-quem.

Testemunhas dizem que esses dez jovens enfrentaram e até mataram, isso mesmo meus caros leitores, mataram dezenas de comensais da morte e imortais por meio de golpes de lutas trouxa ou por magia, algumas até sendo imperdoáveis ou classificadas como maldições das artes das trevas. (Mais notícias sobre quem foram os estudantes que detiveram o ataque na p. 3)

Nossos aurore,s que foram enviados para protegerem o povoado, foram vencidos facilmente pelos enviados daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado juntamente com os membros da desconhecida Ordem da Fênix, uma organização que combate a vocês-sabem-quem. ( Outras informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix na p. 5)

O surpreendente foi que, durante o ataqu,e houve a aparição de dezenas de seres vestidos de preto e armaduras sob o comando do estranho encapuzado, aquele mesmo ser que impediu o ataque ao Beco Diagonal a alguns meses atrás. (Mais informações sobre o estranho encapuzado na pg. 6. informações sobre o ataque ao Beco Diagonal veja a p. 7)

Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção neste combate foi que Harry Potter enfrentou sozinho os gêmeos Brown em um combate no qual o menino-que-sobreviveu matou os dois sem demonstrar um pingo de piedade para com eles. Muitos afirmam que o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, em um determinado momento, chegou a se divertir com o combate, mas que se tornou sério e frio no momento em que recebeu um feitiço negro de corte no rosto.

Após o ataque o ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge deu uma breve entrevista para o Profeta:

"- O que soube por parte dos aurores foi que o ataque ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade foi contido graças a intervenção de estudantes da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Devemos agradecer a esses jovens por sua coragem para fazer o que é certo e arriscar as próprias vidas para ajudar ao próximo.

Não há como negar que eles agiram de forma firme matando os enviados de vocês-sabem-quem, mas devemos ver não o modo como agiram, mas sim o que eles realmente fizeram pela população do vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

As mortes são inevitáveis em uma guerra e o fato deles matarem aqueles que já haviam assassinado dezenas de inocentes e destruíram família deve ser visto como um ato de coragem e que mostra que eles estão do lado certo nesta guerra.

Quanto ao fato deles realizarem magia proibida eu tenho a declarar que, com o apoio dos membros do conselho, a partir de hoje eles terão total liberdade para usarem magia dentro e fora da escola seja legal ou proibida, eles demonstraram ter maturidade e discernimento quanto aos seus atos e mereceram o que estou fazendo por eles."

Com esta última declaração surpreendente o ministro deu por encerrada a entrevista. Agora meus leitores, fica a esperança de que esses jovens usem os benefícios concedidos pelo ministério para lutarem pelo bem da população.

Por Clarice Mason"

\- É impressão minha ou o ministro está puxando o saco da gente? - pergunta Susana.

\- Não é impressão sua Susana. Fudge quer o nosso apoio e isto ficou claro, primeiro vem os benefícios e depois os pedidos. - diz Harry calmamente.

\- Ele está é puxando o seu saco Harry, imagine só o quanto que a popularidade do ministro irá subir se ele conseguir o apoio do menino-que-sobreviveu? - diz Melissa sem se importar com isso enquanto tomava um gole do suco de abóbora.

\- Com certeza o ministério teria uma imagem bem melhor do que tem hoje. - diz Hermione ainda com os olhos no jornal.

\- Isso não importa e aqui não é lugar pra falar sobre este assunto, creio que logo o ministro irá nos procurar. - diz o moreno dando o assunto por encerrado.

Eles tomaram seus cafés em silêncio enquanto Melissa disparava olhares raivosos para Sophie que apenas a olhava e sorria antes de voltar a atenção para seu prato.

Após terminarem o café, eles se dirigem para a sala precisa onde Draco já se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em frente a uma lareira, que estava acesa com chamas preguiçosas, eles se acomodam e olham para o moreno de olhos verdes que estava em uma poltrona mais ao meio.

\- Devo dizer que vocês receberam elogios de nossos aliados. - começa o moreno calmamente.

\- De quem? Desculpe. - pergunta Susana não contendo a curiosidade, mas se calou em seguida pensando que receberia uma reprimenda, o moreno apenas ergue uma sobrancelha e sorri de lado para a surpresa deles que perceberam que não importando o que aconteceu havia deixado ele de muito bom humor.

\- Celine, Keven, Dimitri e Alexander que é o braço direito de Dimitri. - responde o moreno calmamente para a surpresa deles.

\- Fomos elogiados por três dos maiores mestres da noite eterna? - pergunta Hermione entre chocada e orgulhosa reações que eram parecidas com as dos outros.

\- Sim, contudo todos concordaram que vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender. - diz para baixar um pouco a bola deles.

\- Quando você diz todos... você está se incluindo? - pergunta Draco.

\- Sim. - responde simplesmente. - Como disse, vocês se saíram muito bem, mas ainda há muito o que aprender e treinar, o nível de vocês está alto mas é preciso aumentá-lo mais para conseguirem enfrentar os aliados que Voldemort tem ou vai conseguir em breve. - diz o moreno de forma séria.

\- Que tipo de aliados ele está atrás? - pergunta Gina.

\- Aliados poderosos e por enquanto é apenas isto que saberão. - diz o moreno dando o assunto por encerado.

\- Mas o que aconteceu para você estar tão animado hoje? - pergunta Melissa com um pouco de ciúmes na voz o que não passou despercebido por ninguém e fez Harry rir baixinho.

\- Como disse recebi uma ótima notícia ontem à noite.

\- Que notícia? - pergunta Rony se roendo de curiosidade, Harry o olha profundamente enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer a eles.

\- Algo que eu procurava há muito tempo foi finalmente encontrado e já está em minhas mãos. - diz de forma calma. Melissa arregala os olhos ao perceber do que se tratava.

\- Ele o encontrou? - pergunta de forma eufórica e feliz enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha esquecendo-se dos ciúmes.

\- Sim, ele o encontrou. - diz o moreno sorrindo para a irmã enquanto os outros não entendiam nada.

\- Encontrou o que? - Pergunta Gina.

Melissa olha para o irmão em uma muda pergunta se podia ou não falar e quando percebe a permissão do irmão, ela se vira para os amigos.

\- O livro negro. - diz ela e a maioria não entendo o porquê de um livro ter tanto significado para o moreno mas Sophie, Draco e Hermione entendem e a castanha arregala os olhos em choque.

\- Impossível... - murmura Hermione incrédula.

\- Por que é impossível? - pergunta Harry.

\- Ele.. ele é só uma lenda! - exclama ela.

\- Não, ele existe e há muito que o lorde está atrás dele... mas nunca o encontrou. - diz Draco olhando para o moreno com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Alguém pode explicar para gente o que esse livro tem de tão importante? - pergunta Gina já cansada de ficar no escuro, os outros apenas concordam com a cabeça.

\- O livro negro é um livro que foi escrito a eras atrás e ninguém sabe por quem. - começa a explicar Hermione ainda surpresa enquanto os outros apenas a ouviam. - Nele se encontram os mais diversos tipos de encantamemtos, rituais, maldições e tudo o que vocês puderem imaginar no quesito artes das trevas.

\- Exato. - diz Harry interrompendo o discurso da castanha, ela havia resumido de forma simples e prática o que era o livro.

\- O que você pretende fazer com este livro? - pergunta Gina ainda com os olhos arregalados como os outros, não esperavam que o livro fosse nada parecido com o que Hermione havia dito.

\- Por hora apenas algumas investigações. - diz o moreno em tom definitivo deixando claro que não falaria mais sobre o assunto, deixando-os com as feições frustradas. - Agora, eu gostaria de saber como andam as coisas com seu pai Draco.

\- Ainda não tive notícias dele, mas não demorará muito. Provavelmente irá querer me matar. - diz o loiro como se comentasse sobre o tempo o que fez os outros olharem para ele. - O que estão olhando? - pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Bem, ele é seu pai... não é estranho falar em como ele irá querer te matar? - pergunta Neville entre confuso e surpreso.

\- Não da parte do Lúcius e ele não é meu pai há muito tempo. - diz o loiro de forma baixa e suave como se não se importasse com aquilo.

\- Se você diz. - fala Rony dando de ombros.

A seguir eles comentaram sobre como seriam os treinos e as possíveis abordagens tanto da Ordem da Fênix quanto de Voldemort. As reportagens do Profeta Diário e a clara puxação de saco do ministro também foram comentadas por alto, sem se prenderem muito a isto. Após algum tempo eles se retiram deixando apenas Harry e Melissa na sala.

\- Agora você vai me contar o que pretendo fazer com o livro negro? - pergunta Melissa com a expressão séria o moreno a encara também sério antes de dar um leve sorriso.

\- Claro Mel... - diz o moreno começando a relatar o que tinha em mente para fazer com a ajuda do livro.


	15. Chapter 14 Preparativos para as férias

Capitulo 14 - Preparativos para as férias

Harry, Hermione, Laura e Deric Granger surgiram das sombras no saguão de entrada da casa do jovem de olhos esmeraldas, o casal Granger tinha a respiração presa na garganta. Harry olhou para eles e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Hermione se dirigia até os dois para ver como estavam.

\- Mãe? Pai? Vocês estão bem? - pergunta ela preocupada encarando os pais que ao olhar para ela, soltam o ar que seguravam.

\- Tudo bem filha – responde Laura um pouco trêmula.

\- Se essa é mais suave que a outra aparatação... não quero saber como ela é... - diz Deric para o divertimento do moreno.

\- Ela é menos desconfortável, mas é mais estranha, parece que estamos atravessando um mar gelado. - diz a garota confusa olhando para Harry.

\- Como já disse Mione, essa forma de se locomover não é igual à aparatações... e o frio que você sentiu é causado pelo fato de termos viajado por entre trevas e sombras, não há luz ou calor nas sombras... lembre-se disso. - responde a pergunta muda da garota que acena com a cabeça enquanto os pais dela arregalam os olhos.

\- Como assim viajamos pelas trevas? Isso não está certo, está? - diz Deric olhando para a filha no final.

\- Harry não é como Voldemort pai, mas ele também não é... como posso dizer... bonzinho. - explica a garota temendo que os pais não entendessem.

\- Não é bonzinho? - pergunta Deric olhando para o jovem com um expressão avaliativa.

\- Não sou e nem penso em ser. - responde Harry de forma calma fazendo o casal Granger dar um passo para trás.

\- Pai, mãe calma... Harry não é um daqueles "bons moços" que aparecem em histórias, mas isso não quer dizer que ele queria dominar o mundo ou coisa parecida, ele apenas usa métodos que a grande maioria da população condena como errado. - Hermione tenta explicar.

\- O que seriam esses métodos? - pergunta Laura olhando-o intrigada e nervosa.

\- Não me importo em matar, torturar ou fazer algo pior com meus inimigos. Não tenho a menor compaixão por aqueles que já destruíram dezenas de lares e casas. Isso é uma guerra Sr. e Sra. Granger... e em uma guerra, vence aquele que eliminar primeiros seus inimigos. - responde para o casal que fica chocado com o que ouviram e logo depois como em um estalo olharam para Hermione.

\- Filha você já...? - pergunta Deric baixo para a garota que olha para eles mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Se eu já matei? Sim, não ouve capturas no ataque a Hogsmeade... todos os comensais foram mortos e a maioria dos imortais também. - responde ela em voz baixa vendo os pais prenderem a respiração por um momento.

\- Eu... mesmo sendo difícil dizer, concordo com Harry. Não há como vencer uma guerra como essa sem matar seus inimigos... - diz Laura dando um sorriso nervoso para a filha. - Pode não parecer filha, mas eu tenho orgulho de saber que você está lutando para dar um fim a essa guerra, mesmo usando dessas artimanhas.

\- Obrigada mãe. - diz a garota com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Deric ainda estava surpreso demais para dizer algo.

\- Que bom que a Sra. entende o que a Mione está fazendo, ela não era muito adepta a ideia de tirar uma vida mas depois de saber o que os jornais escondem a mando do ministério, o que os comensais e os outros aliados daquele medíocre já fizeram. - fala o moreno e os pais da garota olham para ela vendo um brilho de fúria e desprezo passar pelos olhos da filha, eles sabiam que Hermione não era alguém que cultivava emoções daquele tipo e ficaram pensando que o que ela descobriu sobre a guerra deveria ser horrível. - Mas agora é melhor entrarmos para que se acomodem.

Após dizer isso, Harry guia a família Granger para dentro da casa e a surpresa deles era palpável ao adentrarem a sala. Os Granger olhavam para tudo surpresos, não esperavam encontrar uma casa daquele tamanho.

\- Essa é a sua casa? - pergunta Hermione incrédula ainda seguindo o moreno em direção a grande escadaria que havia ali por onde subiram até o primeiro andar.

\- Sim, por que a surpresa? - pergunta normalmente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

\- Ela é uma mansão não uma casa. - Mione aponta o óbvio para o amigo que ergue uma sobrancelha esperando ela continuar.

\- O que ela quis dizer é que esperávamos uma casa grande e não uma mansão como essa. - explica Laura.

\- Entendo... ela não foi comprada Mione, ela está na família há séculos, por isso que ela é grande assim. Os Potter, como deve saber, é uma das famílias mais antigas que se tem notícia no mundo bruxo e, com séculos de existência e o orgulho junto com o desejo que as famílias bruxas tem de se mostrar, resultou em propriedades como essa. - explica com calma para os outros três que concordam com a cabeça.

Eles seguiram por um largo e bem decorado corredor com portas dos dois lados e no fim do corredor, Harry abre um aposento de portas duplas e os quatro se deparam com uma grande suíte, com uma cama de casal espaçosa, mobilhado com duas poltronas e um sofá em frente a uma lareira, havia um tapete que Hermione nem quis chutar o valor e duas portas que ela julgou ser o banheiro e o closet.

\- Mestre já chegou. Wend já arrumou tudo mestre, as roupas dos Sr. e Sra. Granger estão no closet... arrumadas por tom de cor e tamanho mestres, Wend arrumou da esquerda para direita. - diz a elfa sorrindo e fazendo uma grande reverência para cada um deles.

\- Nossa! - exclama Laura surpresa assim como o marido e a filha.

\- Você sempre se mostrando mais e mais empenhada em tudo o que faz Wend, obrigado fez um ótimo trabalho como sempre . - diz Harry sorrindo para a elfo que abre um sorriso ainda maior, o que seria impossível na opinião dos Granger, e logo seus olhos estavam marejados.

\- Obrigada mestre, Wend fica muito, muito feliz por agradar o Sr. fica sim. - diz antes de desaparatar com um estalo seco.

\- Espero que as acomodações tenham agradado vocês. - pergunta virando-se para o casal Granger.

\- Agradou sim Harry obrigada por nos trazer para sua casa. - agradece Laura e Deric concorda com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo, qualquer coisa basta chamar pela Wend que ela virá lhes atender e mostrar o resto da casa... eu e a Mione temos que voltar para Hogwarts. - diz o moreno para eles.

\- Mas você ainda não me explicou o porquê de ter elfos. - acusa a garota.

\- Wend e sua família sevem aos Potter desde que se tem notícia, são gerações e gerações de elfos que cuidam das propriedades e sempre foram tratados dignamente. Eles não aceitam e nunca aceitaram a liberdade que você imagina... e nós, bruxos, podemos ao menos tratá-los com dignidade e respeito que eles, como qualquer outro ser, merecem. - fala de forma séria.

Hermione ia retrucar mas foi interrompida:

\- Ele tem razão filha. - diz Laura para a garota que a olha surpresa.

\- Até você mãe?

\- Eu também concordo com ele filha. - diz Deric.

\- Entenda filha, como você mesma nos disse, eles já estão há séculos vivendo nesse regime de escravidão e seria praticamente impossível reverter isso, Harry tem razão em dizer que, o que os bruxos podem fazer, no mínimo, é tratá-los de forma decente e respeitosa. - explica Laura para a garota.

\- Ok, vocês venceram. - diz ela a contra gosto no que os outros riem baixinho.

\- É melhor irmos Mione. Foi um prazer conhecê-los Sr. e Sra. Granger. - diz despedindo-se do casal.

Hermione abraça cada um.

\- Até logo mãe, pai nos vemos nas férias. - diz afastando-se deles.

\- Até logo filha, obrigada mais uma vez Harry e juízo os dois. - diz Laura olhando para a filha com preocupação e depois para o moreno.

\- Cuidem-se não façam nada perigoso! - diz Deric.

\- Juízo podemos prometer... mas não fazer nada perigoso... já não dá. - fala o moreno calmamente e Hermione concorda com a cabeça.

O casal suspira sabendo que não poderiam fazer nada para impedir a filha.

\- Me prometa que tomará cuidado filha. - pede Laura.

\- Sempre mãe, não se preocupe. - diz a garota sorrindo para os pais.

\- Vamos Mione? - diz o moreno e então os dois são tragados pelas sombras do quarto deixando para trás o casal olhando para onde eles estavam há poucos instantes.

\- O que você acha dele Laura? - pergunta Deric para a esposa com o cenho franzido.

\- Acho que... apesar de não parecer, ele é um boa pessoa. Ele é apenas um garoto que amadureceu cedo demais. - diz ela com calma, olhando para o marido antes de começar a explorar o quarto.

Harry e Hermione aparecem na sala precisa encontrando-a vazia, os dois se dirigem para a porta e seguem pelos corredores do castelo em silêncio, encontravam-se perdidos em pensamentos.

Caminhavam lado a lado, mas estavam completamente distantes um do outro em pensamentos, enquanto Hermione pensava em seus pais e o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente, ele pensava em como o tempo estava cada vez menor para por seus planos em prática.

Saíram de seus pensamentos ao se depararem com o fim do corredor, onde a castanha subiria até a torre da grifinória e o moreno desceria até os aposentos da sonserina.

\- Até mais Harry e obrigada de novo pelo que fez pelos meus pais. - dia a garota sorrindo para o moreno que devolve o sorriso.

\- Não foi nada Mione, nos vemos depois. - diz ele dando as costas a ela e descendo as escadas.

Hermione segue até a torre da grifinória onde se senta em uma poltrona de forma relaxada e tranquila por saber que seus pais estavam seguros.

Harry entrou no dormitório das serpentes e o encontrou vazio como esperava, pois além de ser sábado... ainda estava próximo da hora do almoço. Vai para seu quarto, onde Silver, empoleirada na cabeceira da cama, esperava-o com uma carta nas patas, a Fênix ao vê-lo solta uma nota alegre e musical enquanto levantava vôo e pousa em seu braço.

Harry passou a acariciar as penas da bela ave enquanto andava até sua cama, sentando-se e em seguida, tirando a carta da pata da ave, que levantou vôo logo após ter dado uma bicadinha carinhosa nos seus dedos, desaparece em uma explosão de chamas brancas. Ele desenrolou a carta, que sabia ser de Amélia Bones e passou a ler o que escrito.

Caro Sr. Potter

Fiquei surpresa ao receber a carta de minha sobrinha comunicando o seu interesse em conversar comigo em particular e espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve, estarei esperando que marque o dia e o local.

Atenciosamente,

Amélia Bones

Ps.: Avise Susana que os pais dela a liberaram para poder passar os feriados de fim de ano em sua casa.

Harry sorri com o que havia lido, mais um de seus amigos estará em sua casa no fim do ano... isso era ótimo para o treinamento que tinha mente, e ainda poderia conseguir o apoio de um membro do ministério, o que o agradava muito.

Se dirigindo para os jardins, ele passa o resto do dia embaixo de uma árvore apenas relaxando como se não houvesse nada para fazer além de aproveitar aquele momento de paz.

Molly Weasley preparava o almoço daquele sábado com um aperto de preocupação no peito, a guerra que acontecia estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa, seu marido e filhos estavam envolvidos, até mesmo Rony e Gina acabaram se envolvendo nela o que sempre causava um aperto mais doloroso... eles ainda eram crianças.

Tão entretida que estava com suas preocupações, não percebeu que uma das corujas da torre havia entrado pela janela aberta da cozinha. A coruja piou chamando sua atenção. Mesmo confusa pela carta inesperada, algo dentro dela dizia que era de um de seus filhos o que fez se dirigir em direção a coruja e tirar a carta de sua pata, que voa em seguida.

Mamãe e papai

Como vocês estão? Esperamos que estejam bem, Rony e eu estamos ótimos e não precisa se preocupar tanto mamãe, como sei que deve estar.

Estou escrevendo para dizer que esse ano não iremos passar as festas de final de ano na Toca e antes que fique se perguntando, não iremos ficar em Hogwarts também, passaremos as férias na casa de um amigo. Fiquem tranqüilos, a casa dele é muito segura e nem nós sabemos direito onde fica.

Esperamos que entendam nossa decisão. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para vocês, mamãe e papai.

Com amor

Gina

Molly lia e relia a carta ficando cada vez mais pálida enquanto o que havia escrito naquele pedaço de papel penetrava em sua mente. A mulher teve que sentar-se em uma das cadeiras para não cair pois as pernas falharam.

\- Arthur! - grita e depois de alguns segundos o Sr. Weasley aparece na cozinha.

\- Molly? O que houve? - pergunta preocupado após ver como Molly estava pálida e tremendo.

\- Olhe! Olhe isto Arthur. - diz ela entregando a carta a ele enquanto as lágrimas de preocupação começavam a encher seus olhos. Arthur lê a carta com surpresa e ao final fica sem palavras por alguns minutos.

\- Eles não virão? E ainda vão para a casa de um amigo que não sabemos quem é e onde mora? - pergunta ele incrédulo olhando para as palavras escrita pela filha totalmente alterado.

\- Não podemos deixar eles fazerem isto Arthur. É muito perigoso e nem sabemos quem é esse amigo! - fala Molly em tom choroso.

\- Vamos falar com eles, enviar uma carta, contudo não acredito que adiantará muito Molly, Gina foi bem clara no aviso. - diz Arthur com a testa franzida.

\- O que?

\- Essa carta foi somente um aviso Molly, ela apenas não quis nos deixar preocupados quando não desembarcar do trem... - responde ele analisando o que havia implícito na carta.

\- Você não vai deixar nossos filhos fazerem isto não é Arthur? - pergunta ela chocada.

\- Rony já é maior de idade e Gina... Gina sempre foi um caso a parte, você sabe que quando ela põe algo na cabeça não há nada que a faça mudar de ideia.

\- Mas Arthur, Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás deles depois do que fizeram em Hogsmeade eles precisam ficar protegidos.

\- Não acho que eles precisam de proteção depois do que demonstraram naquele ataque Molly e, tenho quase certeza de que é para a casa daquele que os treinou que eles vão... só nos resta saber quem é esse alguém. Eles se tornaram guerreiros Molly e não há dúvidas de que nessas férias eles estarão treinando duro.

\- O que? - pergunta Molly com a voz esganiçada imaginando seus filhinhos treinando para a guerra. -Mas eles são apenas crianças! Nem deveriam saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu queria acreditar que eles ainda são crianças Molly mas... eles não são! Cresceram e já são grande o suficiente para saber o que podem fazer para ajudar nesta guerra, mesmo que nós não concordemos.

Diz ele encarando a derrota, sabia que os filhos não voltariam atrás em suas decisões. Molly ainda chorava em silêncio sabendo que o marido estava certo, mesmo não querendo admitir que seus filhos estava no meio daquilo tudo.

\- O que podemos fazer é acreditar neles e pedir a Merlin que eles consigam sair vivos e inteiros dessa guerra. - com isso Arthur abraça sua chorosa esposa e a consola.

Na manhã seguinte após o treinamento na sala precisa Harry e os outros estavam sentados e conversando sobre o que ficou resolvido da viagem para a casa do moreno.

\- O que você disse para seus pais Gina? - pergunta Hermione curiosa.

\- Ah eu disse que o Rony e eu não iríamos para A Toca esse fim de ano porque iríamos para a casa de um amigo, pedi para que eles entendessem e aceitassem nossa escolha.

\- Traduzindo: Nós vamos e não há nada que possam fazer para nos impedir... - diz Rony dando de ombros.

\- Nossa! - exclama Susana.

\- Mamãe e papai conhecem bem a Gina para saber que ela nunca muda de opinião quando encasqueta com algo. - diz o ruivo no que Gina sorri divertida.

\- E você Susana? - pergunta a ruiva.

\- Meus pais concordaram ao saber para que eu iria para a casa do Harry, claro que eu pude dizer mais do que vocês pois não havia o risco da carta ser interceptada e minha tia está bastante curiosa e ansiosa para conversar com ele. - responde ela sorrindo.

\- Minha vó ficou feliz por saber que eu vou para a casa do Harry, ela disse ele seria uma boa influência para mim e que eu poderia aprender muito com ele. - diz Neville divertido no que Harry ergue uma sobrancelha e os outros riem baixinho.

\- Parece que a sua avó me tem em alto estima. - diz Harry.

\- E você Mione? Como foi com seus pais? - pergunta Gina.

\- Até que foi fácil, depois que explicamos o que estava acontecendo e o que acontecerá eles concordaram mas ficaram um pouco receosos quanto ao Harry no começo. - responde a garota.

\- Quem não ficaria? Ele é intimidante com essa aura escura que o cerca. - constata Rony revirando os olhos.

\- Para quem sabe apreciar... isso é um charme Rony. - diz Sophie como se falasse do tempo o que gerou um olhar nada amistoso de Melissa que estava apenas ouvido o que era dito. - E eu também tenho passe livre para ir até sua casa Harry. - diz ela de forma charmosa.

\- Ótimo, então todos irão. Isso facilitará e muito o treinamento de vocês. - diz depois de sorrir para a morena e rir de Melissa que parecia a beira de um ataque.

\- Como vamos até lá? Creio que tanto Voldemort quanto Dumbledore tentarão segui-lo ou interceptá-lo. - pergunta Draco.

\- Assim que a escola nos liberar para cruzar os portões, eu vou levá-los para lá antes mesmo de chegarmos a Hogsmeade. - responde o moreno com calma e Hermione treme ligeiramente o que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

\- Por que será que essa tremida da Mione não me inspira confiança. - diz Gina no que Harry e Melissa riem divertidos enquanto os outros concordam com a ruiva.

\- Não é ruim como aparatar só é desconfortável. - explica Hermione para eles.

\- Sei... bem já vou indo que tenho uma montanha de deveres para fazer. - diz Rony fazendo uma careta e Neville o acompanha.

\- Ele nunca vai mudar. - diz Hermione olhando para o ruivo balançando a cabeça em negativa logo depois.

\- Ainda bem que sabe cunhadinha. - diz Gina rindo enquanto saía junto com Draco e uma Hermione vermelha feito um tomate.

\- Eu também tenho deveres, me ajuda Luna? - pede Susana.

\- Claro.

Diz a loira aluada enquanto olhava para um pontinho na parede e logo depois as duas deixavam a sala. Harry, Melissa e Sophie foram os que permaneceram na sala e logo os dois já estavam em uma íntima troca de olhares, o que fez a ruiva ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

\- É melhor eu sair daqui antes que vomite. - diz Melissa se retirando da sala a passos duros e bufando enquanto Harry e Sophie a olhavam de forma divertida.

\- Acredito que haja um assunto inacabado entre nós Sophie. - diz Harry com a voz suave enquanto se levantava e se dirige até onde ela estava e senta-se ao lado dela pois a poltrona havia se tornado um sofá de dois lugares.

-Concordo. - diz ela em um tom provocante olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso que era devolvido com a mesma intensidade.

\- Ótimo. - diz ele com a voz rouca antes de puxá-la para si e beijá-la com intensidade e desejo.

Sophie sentiu-se arrepiar com o toque dos lábios do moreno e devolve o beijo com a mesma intensidade enquanto passava as mãos pelo pescoço e começava a acariciar a sua nuca.

Harry emite um gemido que na opinião de Sophie mais parecia um rosnado de um animal faminto e sente como era puxava para o colo dele antes que pudesse perceber. Harry desceu os beijos pelo queixo até chegar ao pescoço da garota que respirava com dificuldade enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado para dar mais espaço, sentindo sua pele ser devorada centímetro por centímetro.

Aquele sabor deixava o moreno cada vez mais sedento por ela e para Sophie era indescritível a sensação que os beijos lhe causavam, sentia-se tremendamente quente e de sua boca só saiam gemidos.

Ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos e costas do moreno enquanto ele tinha uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra descia e subia pela sua perna, o que lhe causava arrepios de prazer com aquele toque provocante. A sala precisa estava muito quente na opinião dos dois, mas não era como se estivesse se importando com este fato.

Sophie buscou a boca do moreno e eles estavam mais uma vez em uma batalha pelo controle do beijo, logo o moreno assumiu o controle do beijo deixando-o mais intenso e possessivo. Ela pode sentir como o moreno passou a ser dominante e possessivo e, após interromperem o beijo, passaram a se olhar ofegantes e com sorrisos nos lábios.

\- Sophie... quer ser minha namorada? - pergunta de forma direta aquilo que queria fazer há muito tempo. Sophia o olhou surpresa pelo pedido.

\- Claro que quero gatinho. - diz ela se recuperando da surpresa e o olhando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Mas vamos deixar a conversa para depois.

Depois de dizer isso Sophie puxa o moreno para mais um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo que o jovem não perde tempo em corresponder com a mesma intensidade e com uma fome voraz pela agora "namorada" de olhos azuis. Ele a segurava de forma firme e possessiva puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto devorava sua boca, ela correspondia ao beijo ao mesmo tempo em que ia sendo dominada pelas carícias do moreno.

\- Melhor descermos para o café. - diz Sophie enquanto Harry traçava um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço e que não consegue conter um gemido.

\- Quer mesmo ir?

\- Você não está me ajudando. - diz ela com a voz falha sentindo uma língua marcar a pele do pescoço e logo depois ouve uma risada baixa.

\- Vamos. - diz ele, afastando-se e olhando para a face vermelha da garota que manteve os olhos fechados até sentir o moreno lhe observar. Sophie o olha com a face mostrando frustração pela falta dos toques do moreno o que causa um sorriso maroto no moreno.

-Vamos logo então. - diz ela se levantando contrariada o que causou um riso no garoto.

\- Não fique assim. - diz ele após abraçá-la pelas costas colando os corpos e depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço. - Teremos o fim de semana inteiro para aproveitarmos. - sussurra ele com a voz rouca o que gera um arrepio na garota.

\- Irei cobrar. - diz ela de modo provocante sorrindo de forma charmosa enquanto se virava e beijava o moreno novamente. - Estou ficando viciada em você gatinho.

\- Vou encarar isto como um elogio. - diz ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maroto. - Aliás, também estou dependente de você. - diz ele antes de oferecer a mão a ela que a segura e os dois deixam a sala precisa se dirigindo para o salão principal.

Ao passarem pelas portas do salão principal, que naquele momento já se encontrava lotado, todas as cabeças se voltaram para eles e para as mãos unidas. Olhares de inveja partiram de todos os lados... assim como olhares nada amistosos que vieram em direção ao moreno, que sorri divertido... os olhares que mais importavam a eles eram os dos amigos que mantinham sorrisos nos lábios, que diziam que já havia demorado e Melissa que parecia a ponto de lançar uma maldição em Sophie.

Harry percebe o olhar orgulhoso do padrinho e o avaliativo do velhote do Dumbledore, o que o faz pensar que o velhote já maquinava alguma forma de tirar vantagem disto. Os dois se dirigiam a passos calmos até a mesa dos leões onde seus amigos estavam tomando café.

\- Harry Potter explique-se! - exclama sua irmã em voz baixa, com um brilho que os amigos classificaram como perigoso no olhar.

\- Mel... controle-se. - avisa o moreno olhando para ela.

\- Me controlar? Eu não estou descontrolada! Agora me explique o que está acontecendo aqui. - diz ela cerrando os dentes.

\- Eu pedi a Sophie em namoro e ela aceitou. - diz ele de forma direta vendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

"Se controle Melissa!" fala ele através de legilimência.

"Como você quer que eu me controle depois de saber que você caiu nas garras dessa oferecida?" Melissa praticamente grita de volta.

"Ela não é nenhuma oferecida e você sabe muito bem disso! Esfrie a cabeça antes que acabe fazendo uma besteira!"

"Eu não vou aceitar isso Harry! Ela não te merece e você deveria escolher melhor com quem sai e não escolher umazinha qualquer..."

"Chega!" rosna o moreno na mente da garota que para na hora e todos podem ver que Melissa havia murchado um pouco no seu banco.

"Você está sendo injusta com ela, a está ofendendo apenas porque não vai com a cara dela e isso é o mesmo tipo de preconceito que causou esta guerra... que levou nossos pais. Você realmente acredita que eles iriam te apoiar em um preconceito deste que você utiliza para julgar a Sophie?" pergunta o moreno notando a seguir o silêncio que havia na mente da ruiva.

"Não... eles não aprovariam... " diz ela baixinho.

"Tente ser imparcial e observá-la de longe ou seja direta e fale com ela... mas não a julgue antes de realmente conhecê-la." termina o moreno se voltando para a mesa e se servindo.

Todos ao redor dos irmãos Potter ficaram em silêncio durante a troca intensa de olhares dos dois, ninguém teve coragem de interrompe-los, suas expressões, nada amistosas, assustavam.

Todos estavam em silêncio e observavam o que iria acontecer agora que havia terminado a conversa dos dois, sabiam que eles faziam isso quando queriam privacidade. Sophie decidiu manter-se em silêncio pois, por mais que implicasse com a irmã do moreno não tinha nada contra ela, era apenas pelo fato de ser divertido deixá-la nervosa.

Melissa estava pensando em tudo o que Harry havia dito, e tinha que concordar com o irmão, havia sido através de um preconceito tolo que havia se originado toda essa e outras guerras, onde milhares de pessoas morreram, incluindo seus pais.

A garota via e revia o que sabia e as suposições sobre Sophie e mais uma vez teve que concordar com o irmão... não estava sendo muito justa com a garota e mesmo que vivessem se provocando, não havia nada da moral da morena que pudesse questionar.

Sophie olhava para os irmãos esperando pelo que aconteceria até que Melissa se vira para ela e a encara com uma expressão avaliativa no rosto, logo depois desceu os olhos por seu corpo todo... o que foi bastante desconfortável para a morena e então voltou a encará-la.

\- Se você machucar ele, eu te mato. - diz Melissa de forma séria e direta pegando Sophie de surpresa assim como os amigos deles.

Rony e Neville estavam com a boca aberta em espanto e Hermione, Gina e Susana olhavam incrédulas para a Potter. Harry apenas sorriu apreciando o fato da irmã ter finalmente pensado friamente sobre a morena.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, não é minha intenção. - responde Sophie de forma séria depois de se recuperar da surpresa. Melissa apenas assente com a cabeça e logo depois se volta para seu café.

\- Estou me sentindo uma donzela pura e inocente. - Harry comenta de forma divertida colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito e fazendo uma expressão de inocência arrancando risadas de todos ao redor incluindo Melissa que decidiu ser mais relaxada com os ciúmes do irmão afinal, ninguém jamais poderia tomá-lo dela.

" Que bom que entendeu Mel, eu vou ser sempre o seu irmão em primeiro lugar." diz Harry de forma carinhosa na cabeça da ruiva que sorri mais para ele.

\- Eu posso resolver isto rapidamente... ou bem lentamente... - diz Sophie com a voz maliciosa apenas para o moreno e os amigos deles ouvirem.

\- Sophie! - diz Gina com os olhos arregalados em falsa surpresa. - Tem crianças aqui. - prossegue e depois se vira para Rony tapando os ouvidos dele com as mãos arrancando mais risadas.

\- Muito engraçado Gina. - diz o ruivo tirando as mãos da irmã dos ouvidos.

\- Foi boa vai Rony. - diz Hermione rindo.

\- O Rony é inocente gente... é diferente. - diz Susana divertida.

\- Coitado dele, só porque ele não entende disso não quer dizer que não possa ouvir. - diz Melissa fingindo estar séria.

\- Até você! Eu vou comer que ganho mais. - diz aborrecido enquanto os outros riam menos Harry que olhava para a irmã

\- O que foi Harry? - pergunta ela vendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Então a senhorita entende do assunto? Desde quando você se tornou tão entendida? - pergunta ele com a voz suave que seus amigos sabiam esconder os ciúmes dele, Melissa sorri de forma sarcástica.

-Ora! Você pode namorar e eu não posso ter meus casos? - provoca ela sorrindo marota vendo como o irmão erguia as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Casos? - sussurra ele enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Não seja chato Harry, deixe-a curtir a vida... ela é muito curta para se perder tempo. - diz Sophie piscando discretamente para a ruiva.

\- Obrigada cunhadinha. - diz a ruiva.

-Não sei se prefiro as duas brigando ou se unindo... - diz o moreno olhando as duas garotas de gênios fortes trocando olhares cúmplices. - E desde de quando passaram a se unir?

\- Desde o momento em que você me convenceu a não tratá-la como tratava. - responde Melissa com a voz calma e inocente.

\- Se deu mal Harry. - diz Neville divertido.

\- Lidar com uma de cada vez já era difícil... imagina agora que ela se uniram... - comenta Luna distraída fazendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha olhando para duas garotas que estavam sentadas a sua direita e esquerda.

\- Que sorte a minha. - diz Harry de forma sarcástica causando risadas naqueles que ouviram.


	16. Chapter 15 Férias

Capitulo 14 - Preparativos para as férias

Harry, Hermione, Laura e Deric Granger surgiram das sombras no saguão de entrada da casa do jovem de olhos esmeraldas, o casal Granger tinha a respiração presa na garganta. Harry olhou para eles e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Hermione se dirigia até os dois para ver como estavam.

\- Mãe? Pai? Vocês estão bem? - pergunta ela preocupada encarando os pais que ao olhar para ela, soltam o ar que seguravam.

\- Tudo bem filha – responde Laura um pouco trêmula.

\- Se essa é mais suave que a outra aparatação... não quero saber como ela é... - diz Deric para o divertimento do moreno.

\- Ela é menos desconfortável, mas é mais estranha, parece que estamos atravessando um mar gelado. - diz a garota confusa olhando para Harry.

\- Como já disse Mione, essa forma de se locomover não é igual à aparatações... e o frio que você sentiu é causado pelo fato de termos viajado por entre trevas e sombras, não há luz ou calor nas sombras... lembre-se disso. - responde a pergunta muda da garota que acena com a cabeça enquanto os pais dela arregalam os olhos.

\- Como assim viajamos pelas trevas? Isso não está certo, está? - diz Deric olhando para a filha no final.

\- Harry não é como Voldemort pai, mas ele também não é... como posso dizer... bonzinho. - explica a garota temendo que os pais não entendessem.

\- Não é bonzinho? - pergunta Deric olhando para o jovem com um expressão avaliativa.

\- Não sou e nem penso em ser. - responde Harry de forma calma fazendo o casal Granger dar um passo para trás.

\- Pai, mãe calma... Harry não é um daqueles "bons moços" que aparecem em histórias, mas isso não quer dizer que ele queria dominar o mundo ou coisa parecida, ele apenas usa métodos que a grande maioria da população condena como errado. - Hermione tenta explicar.

\- O que seriam esses métodos? - pergunta Laura olhando-o intrigada e nervosa.

\- Não me importo em matar, torturar ou fazer algo pior com meus inimigos. Não tenho a menor compaixão por aqueles que já destruíram dezenas de lares e casas. Isso é uma guerra Sr. e Sra. Granger... e em uma guerra, vence aquele que eliminar primeiros seus inimigos. - responde para o casal que fica chocado com o que ouviram e logo depois como em um estalo olharam para Hermione.

\- Filha você já...? - pergunta Deric baixo para a garota que olha para eles mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Se eu já matei? Sim, não ouve capturas no ataque a Hogsmeade... todos os comensais foram mortos e a maioria dos imortais também. - responde ela em voz baixa vendo os pais prenderem a respiração por um momento.

\- Eu... mesmo sendo difícil dizer, concordo com Harry. Não há como vencer uma guerra como essa sem matar seus inimigos... - diz Laura dando um sorriso nervoso para a filha. - Pode não parecer filha, mas eu tenho orgulho de saber que você está lutando para dar um fim a essa guerra, mesmo usando dessas artimanhas.

\- Obrigada mãe. - diz a garota com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Deric ainda estava surpreso demais para dizer algo.

\- Que bom que a Sra. entende o que a Mione está fazendo, ela não era muito adepta a ideia de tirar uma vida mas depois de saber o que os jornais escondem a mando do ministério, o que os comensais e os outros aliados daquele medíocre já fizeram. - fala o moreno e os pais da garota olham para ela vendo um brilho de fúria e desprezo passar pelos olhos da filha, eles sabiam que Hermione não era alguém que cultivava emoções daquele tipo e ficaram pensando que o que ela descobriu sobre a guerra deveria ser horrível. - Mas agora é melhor entrarmos para que se acomodem.

Após dizer isso, Harry guia a família Granger para dentro da casa e a surpresa deles era palpável ao adentrarem a sala. Os Granger olhavam para tudo surpresos, não esperavam encontrar uma casa daquele tamanho.

\- Essa é a sua casa? - pergunta Hermione incrédula ainda seguindo o moreno em direção a grande escadaria que havia ali por onde subiram até o primeiro andar.

\- Sim, por que a surpresa? - pergunta normalmente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

\- Ela é uma mansão não uma casa. - Mione aponta o óbvio para o amigo que ergue uma sobrancelha esperando ela continuar.

\- O que ela quis dizer é que esperávamos uma casa grande e não uma mansão como essa. - explica Laura.

\- Entendo... ela não foi comprada Mione, ela está na família há séculos, por isso que ela é grande assim. Os Potter, como deve saber, é uma das famílias mais antigas que se tem notícia no mundo bruxo e, com séculos de existência e o orgulho junto com o desejo que as famílias bruxas tem de se mostrar, resultou em propriedades como essa. - explica com calma para os outros três que concordam com a cabeça.

Eles seguiram por um largo e bem decorado corredor com portas dos dois lados e no fim do corredor, Harry abre um aposento de portas duplas e os quatro se deparam com uma grande suíte, com uma cama de casal espaçosa, mobilhado com duas poltronas e um sofá em frente a uma lareira, havia um tapete que Hermione nem quis chutar o valor e duas portas que ela julgou ser o banheiro e o closet.

\- Mestre já chegou. Wend já arrumou tudo mestre, as roupas dos Sr. e Sra. Granger estão no closet... arrumadas por tom de cor e tamanho mestres, Wend arrumou da esquerda para direita. - diz a elfa sorrindo e fazendo uma grande reverência para cada um deles.

\- Nossa! - exclama Laura surpresa assim como o marido e a filha.

\- Você sempre se mostrando mais e mais empenhada em tudo o que faz Wend, obrigado fez um ótimo trabalho como sempre . - diz Harry sorrindo para a elfo que abre um sorriso ainda maior, o que seria impossível na opinião dos Granger, e logo seus olhos estavam marejados.

\- Obrigada mestre, Wend fica muito, muito feliz por agradar o Sr. fica sim. - diz antes de desaparatar com um estalo seco.

\- Espero que as acomodações tenham agradado vocês. - pergunta virando-se para o casal Granger.

\- Agradou sim Harry obrigada por nos trazer para sua casa. - agradece Laura e Deric concorda com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo, qualquer coisa basta chamar pela Wend que ela virá lhes atender e mostrar o resto da casa... eu e a Mione temos que voltar para Hogwarts. - diz o moreno para eles.

\- Mas você ainda não me explicou o porquê de ter elfos. - acusa a garota.

\- Wend e sua família sevem aos Potter desde que se tem notícia, são gerações e gerações de elfos que cuidam das propriedades e sempre foram tratados dignamente. Eles não aceitam e nunca aceitaram a liberdade que você imagina... e nós, bruxos, podemos ao menos tratá-los com dignidade e respeito que eles, como qualquer outro ser, merecem. - fala de forma séria.

Hermione ia retrucar mas foi interrompida:

\- Ele tem razão filha. - diz Laura para a garota que a olha surpresa.

\- Até você mãe?

\- Eu também concordo com ele filha. - diz Deric.

\- Entenda filha, como você mesma nos disse, eles já estão há séculos vivendo nesse regime de escravidão e seria praticamente impossível reverter isso, Harry tem razão em dizer que, o que os bruxos podem fazer, no mínimo, é tratá-los de forma decente e respeitosa. - explica Laura para a garota.

\- Ok, vocês venceram. - diz ela a contra gosto no que os outros riem baixinho.

\- É melhor irmos Mione. Foi um prazer conhecê-los Sr. e Sra. Granger. - diz despedindo-se do casal.

Hermione abraça cada um.

\- Até logo mãe, pai nos vemos nas férias. - diz afastando-se deles.

\- Até logo filha, obrigada mais uma vez Harry e juízo os dois. - diz Laura olhando para a filha com preocupação e depois para o moreno.

\- Cuidem-se não façam nada perigoso! - diz Deric.

\- Juízo podemos prometer... mas não fazer nada perigoso... já não dá. - fala o moreno calmamente e Hermione concorda com a cabeça.

O casal suspira sabendo que não poderiam fazer nada para impedir a filha.

\- Me prometa que tomará cuidado filha. - pede Laura.

\- Sempre mãe, não se preocupe. - diz a garota sorrindo para os pais.

\- Vamos Mione? - diz o moreno e então os dois são tragados pelas sombras do quarto deixando para trás o casal olhando para onde eles estavam há poucos instantes.

\- O que você acha dele Laura? - pergunta Deric para a esposa com o cenho franzido.

\- Acho que... apesar de não parecer, ele é um boa pessoa. Ele é apenas um garoto que amadureceu cedo demais. - diz ela com calma, olhando para o marido antes de começar a explorar o quarto.

Harry e Hermione aparecem na sala precisa encontrando-a vazia, os dois se dirigem para a porta e seguem pelos corredores do castelo em silêncio, encontravam-se perdidos em pensamentos.

Caminhavam lado a lado, mas estavam completamente distantes um do outro em pensamentos, enquanto Hermione pensava em seus pais e o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente, ele pensava em como o tempo estava cada vez menor para por seus planos em prática.

Saíram de seus pensamentos ao se depararem com o fim do corredor, onde a castanha subiria até a torre da grifinória e o moreno desceria até os aposentos da sonserina.

\- Até mais Harry e obrigada de novo pelo que fez pelos meus pais. - dia a garota sorrindo para o moreno que devolve o sorriso.

\- Não foi nada Mione, nos vemos depois. - diz ele dando as costas a ela e descendo as escadas.

Hermione segue até a torre da grifinória onde se senta em uma poltrona de forma relaxada e tranquila por saber que seus pais estavam seguros.

Harry entrou no dormitório das serpentes e o encontrou vazio como esperava, pois além de ser sábado... ainda estava próximo da hora do almoço. Vai para seu quarto, onde Silver, empoleirada na cabeceira da cama, esperava-o com uma carta nas patas, a Fênix ao vê-lo solta uma nota alegre e musical enquanto levantava vôo e pousa em seu braço.

Harry passou a acariciar as penas da bela ave enquanto andava até sua cama, sentando-se e em seguida, tirando a carta da pata da ave, que levantou vôo logo após ter dado uma bicadinha carinhosa nos seus dedos, desaparece em uma explosão de chamas brancas. Ele desenrolou a carta, que sabia ser de Amélia Bones e passou a ler o que escrito.

Caro Sr. Potter

Fiquei surpresa ao receber a carta de minha sobrinha comunicando o seu interesse em conversar comigo em particular e espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve, estarei esperando que marque o dia e o local.

Atenciosamente,

Amélia Bones

Ps.: Avise Susana que os pais dela a liberaram para poder passar os feriados de fim de ano em sua casa.

Harry sorri com o que havia lido, mais um de seus amigos estará em sua casa no fim do ano... isso era ótimo para o treinamento que tinha mente, e ainda poderia conseguir o apoio de um membro do ministério, o que o agradava muito.

Se dirigindo para os jardins, ele passa o resto do dia embaixo de uma árvore apenas relaxando como se não houvesse nada para fazer além de aproveitar aquele momento de paz.

Molly Weasley preparava o almoço daquele sábado com um aperto de preocupação no peito, a guerra que acontecia estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa, seu marido e filhos estavam envolvidos, até mesmo Rony e Gina acabaram se envolvendo nela o que sempre causava um aperto mais doloroso... eles ainda eram crianças.

Tão entretida que estava com suas preocupações, não percebeu que uma das corujas da torre havia entrado pela janela aberta da cozinha. A coruja piou chamando sua atenção. Mesmo confusa pela carta inesperada, algo dentro dela dizia que era de um de seus filhos o que fez se dirigir em direção a coruja e tirar a carta de sua pata, que voa em seguida.

Mamãe e papai

Como vocês estão? Esperamos que estejam bem, Rony e eu estamos ótimos e não precisa se preocupar tanto mamãe, como sei que deve estar.

Estou escrevendo para dizer que esse ano não iremos passar as festas de final de ano na Toca e antes que fique se perguntando, não iremos ficar em Hogwarts também, passaremos as férias na casa de um amigo. Fiquem tranqüilos, a casa dele é muito segura e nem nós sabemos direito onde fica.

Esperamos que entendam nossa decisão. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para vocês, mamãe e papai.

Com amor

Gina

Molly lia e relia a carta ficando cada vez mais pálida enquanto o que havia escrito naquele pedaço de papel penetrava em sua mente. A mulher teve que sentar-se em uma das cadeiras para não cair pois as pernas falharam.

\- Arthur! - grita e depois de alguns segundos o Sr. Weasley aparece na cozinha.

\- Molly? O que houve? - pergunta preocupado após ver como Molly estava pálida e tremendo.

\- Olhe! Olhe isto Arthur. - diz ela entregando a carta a ele enquanto as lágrimas de preocupação começavam a encher seus olhos. Arthur lê a carta com surpresa e ao final fica sem palavras por alguns minutos.

\- Eles não virão? E ainda vão para a casa de um amigo que não sabemos quem é e onde mora? - pergunta ele incrédulo olhando para as palavras escrita pela filha totalmente alterado.

\- Não podemos deixar eles fazerem isto Arthur. É muito perigoso e nem sabemos quem é esse amigo! - fala Molly em tom choroso.

\- Vamos falar com eles, enviar uma carta, contudo não acredito que adiantará muito Molly, Gina foi bem clara no aviso. - diz Arthur com a testa franzida.

\- O que?

\- Essa carta foi somente um aviso Molly, ela apenas não quis nos deixar preocupados quando não desembarcar do trem... - responde ele analisando o que havia implícito na carta.

\- Você não vai deixar nossos filhos fazerem isto não é Arthur? - pergunta ela chocada.

\- Rony já é maior de idade e Gina... Gina sempre foi um caso a parte, você sabe que quando ela põe algo na cabeça não há nada que a faça mudar de ideia.

\- Mas Arthur, Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás deles depois do que fizeram em Hogsmeade eles precisam ficar protegidos.

\- Não acho que eles precisam de proteção depois do que demonstraram naquele ataque Molly e, tenho quase certeza de que é para a casa daquele que os treinou que eles vão... só nos resta saber quem é esse alguém. Eles se tornaram guerreiros Molly e não há dúvidas de que nessas férias eles estarão treinando duro.

\- O que? - pergunta Molly com a voz esganiçada imaginando seus filhinhos treinando para a guerra. -Mas eles são apenas crianças! Nem deveriam saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu queria acreditar que eles ainda são crianças Molly mas... eles não são! Cresceram e já são grande o suficiente para saber o que podem fazer para ajudar nesta guerra, mesmo que nós não concordemos.

Diz ele encarando a derrota, sabia que os filhos não voltariam atrás em suas decisões. Molly ainda chorava em silêncio sabendo que o marido estava certo, mesmo não querendo admitir que seus filhos estava no meio daquilo tudo.

\- O que podemos fazer é acreditar neles e pedir a Merlin que eles consigam sair vivos e inteiros dessa guerra. - com isso Arthur abraça sua chorosa esposa e a consola.

Na manhã seguinte após o treinamento na sala precisa Harry e os outros estavam sentados e conversando sobre o que ficou resolvido da viagem para a casa do moreno.

\- O que você disse para seus pais Gina? - pergunta Hermione curiosa.

\- Ah eu disse que o Rony e eu não iríamos para A Toca esse fim de ano porque iríamos para a casa de um amigo, pedi para que eles entendessem e aceitassem nossa escolha.

\- Traduzindo: Nós vamos e não há nada que possam fazer para nos impedir... - diz Rony dando de ombros.

\- Nossa! - exclama Susana.

\- Mamãe e papai conhecem bem a Gina para saber que ela nunca muda de opinião quando encasqueta com algo. - diz o ruivo no que Gina sorri divertida.

\- E você Susana? - pergunta a ruiva.

\- Meus pais concordaram ao saber para que eu iria para a casa do Harry, claro que eu pude dizer mais do que vocês pois não havia o risco da carta ser interceptada e minha tia está bastante curiosa e ansiosa para conversar com ele. - responde ela sorrindo.

\- Minha vó ficou feliz por saber que eu vou para a casa do Harry, ela disse ele seria uma boa influência para mim e que eu poderia aprender muito com ele. - diz Neville divertido no que Harry ergue uma sobrancelha e os outros riem baixinho.

\- Parece que a sua avó me tem em alto estima. - diz Harry.

\- E você Mione? Como foi com seus pais? - pergunta Gina.

\- Até que foi fácil, depois que explicamos o que estava acontecendo e o que acontecerá eles concordaram mas ficaram um pouco receosos quanto ao Harry no começo. - responde a garota.

\- Quem não ficaria? Ele é intimidante com essa aura escura que o cerca. - constata Rony revirando os olhos.

\- Para quem sabe apreciar... isso é um charme Rony. - diz Sophie como se falasse do tempo o que gerou um olhar nada amistoso de Melissa que estava apenas ouvido o que era dito. - E eu também tenho passe livre para ir até sua casa Harry. - diz ela de forma charmosa.

\- Ótimo, então todos irão. Isso facilitará e muito o treinamento de vocês. - diz depois de sorrir para a morena e rir de Melissa que parecia a beira de um ataque.

\- Como vamos até lá? Creio que tanto Voldemort quanto Dumbledore tentarão segui-lo ou interceptá-lo. - pergunta Draco.

\- Assim que a escola nos liberar para cruzar os portões, eu vou levá-los para lá antes mesmo de chegarmos a Hogsmeade. - responde o moreno com calma e Hermione treme ligeiramente o que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

\- Por que será que essa tremida da Mione não me inspira confiança. - diz Gina no que Harry e Melissa riem divertidos enquanto os outros concordam com a ruiva.

\- Não é ruim como aparatar só é desconfortável. - explica Hermione para eles.

\- Sei... bem já vou indo que tenho uma montanha de deveres para fazer. - diz Rony fazendo uma careta e Neville o acompanha.

\- Ele nunca vai mudar. - diz Hermione olhando para o ruivo balançando a cabeça em negativa logo depois.

\- Ainda bem que sabe cunhadinha. - diz Gina rindo enquanto saía junto com Draco e uma Hermione vermelha feito um tomate.

\- Eu também tenho deveres, me ajuda Luna? - pede Susana.

\- Claro.

Diz a loira aluada enquanto olhava para um pontinho na parede e logo depois as duas deixavam a sala. Harry, Melissa e Sophie foram os que permaneceram na sala e logo os dois já estavam em uma íntima troca de olhares, o que fez a ruiva ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

\- É melhor eu sair daqui antes que vomite. - diz Melissa se retirando da sala a passos duros e bufando enquanto Harry e Sophie a olhavam de forma divertida.

\- Acredito que haja um assunto inacabado entre nós Sophie. - diz Harry com a voz suave enquanto se levantava e se dirige até onde ela estava e senta-se ao lado dela pois a poltrona havia se tornado um sofá de dois lugares.

-Concordo. - diz ela em um tom provocante olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso que era devolvido com a mesma intensidade.

\- Ótimo. - diz ele com a voz rouca antes de puxá-la para si e beijá-la com intensidade e desejo.

Sophie sentiu-se arrepiar com o toque dos lábios do moreno e devolve o beijo com a mesma intensidade enquanto passava as mãos pelo pescoço e começava a acariciar a sua nuca.

Harry emite um gemido que na opinião de Sophie mais parecia um rosnado de um animal faminto e sente como era puxava para o colo dele antes que pudesse perceber. Harry desceu os beijos pelo queixo até chegar ao pescoço da garota que respirava com dificuldade enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado para dar mais espaço, sentindo sua pele ser devorada centímetro por centímetro.

Aquele sabor deixava o moreno cada vez mais sedento por ela e para Sophie era indescritível a sensação que os beijos lhe causavam, sentia-se tremendamente quente e de sua boca só saiam gemidos.

Ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos e costas do moreno enquanto ele tinha uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra descia e subia pela sua perna, o que lhe causava arrepios de prazer com aquele toque provocante. A sala precisa estava muito quente na opinião dos dois, mas não era como se estivesse se importando com este fato.

Sophie buscou a boca do moreno e eles estavam mais uma vez em uma batalha pelo controle do beijo, logo o moreno assumiu o controle do beijo deixando-o mais intenso e possessivo. Ela pode sentir como o moreno passou a ser dominante e possessivo e, após interromperem o beijo, passaram a se olhar ofegantes e com sorrisos nos lábios.

\- Sophie... quer ser minha namorada? - pergunta de forma direta aquilo que queria fazer há muito tempo. Sophia o olhou surpresa pelo pedido.

\- Claro que quero gatinho. - diz ela se recuperando da surpresa e o olhando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Mas vamos deixar a conversa para depois.

Depois de dizer isso Sophie puxa o moreno para mais um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo que o jovem não perde tempo em corresponder com a mesma intensidade e com uma fome voraz pela agora "namorada" de olhos azuis. Ele a segurava de forma firme e possessiva puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto devorava sua boca, ela correspondia ao beijo ao mesmo tempo em que ia sendo dominada pelas carícias do moreno.

\- Melhor descermos para o café. - diz Sophie enquanto Harry traçava um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço e que não consegue conter um gemido.

\- Quer mesmo ir?

\- Você não está me ajudando. - diz ela com a voz falha sentindo uma língua marcar a pele do pescoço e logo depois ouve uma risada baixa.

\- Vamos. - diz ele, afastando-se e olhando para a face vermelha da garota que manteve os olhos fechados até sentir o moreno lhe observar. Sophie o olha com a face mostrando frustração pela falta dos toques do moreno o que causa um sorriso maroto no moreno.

-Vamos logo então. - diz ela se levantando contrariada o que causou um riso no garoto.

\- Não fique assim. - diz ele após abraçá-la pelas costas colando os corpos e depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço. - Teremos o fim de semana inteiro para aproveitarmos. - sussurra ele com a voz rouca o que gera um arrepio na garota.

\- Irei cobrar. - diz ela de modo provocante sorrindo de forma charmosa enquanto se virava e beijava o moreno novamente. - Estou ficando viciada em você gatinho.

\- Vou encarar isto como um elogio. - diz ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maroto. - Aliás, também estou dependente de você. - diz ele antes de oferecer a mão a ela que a segura e os dois deixam a sala precisa se dirigindo para o salão principal.

Ao passarem pelas portas do salão principal, que naquele momento já se encontrava lotado, todas as cabeças se voltaram para eles e para as mãos unidas. Olhares de inveja partiram de todos os lados... assim como olhares nada amistosos que vieram em direção ao moreno, que sorri divertido... os olhares que mais importavam a eles eram os dos amigos que mantinham sorrisos nos lábios, que diziam que já havia demorado e Melissa que parecia a ponto de lançar uma maldição em Sophie.

Harry percebe o olhar orgulhoso do padrinho e o avaliativo do velhote do Dumbledore, o que o faz pensar que o velhote já maquinava alguma forma de tirar vantagem disto. Os dois se dirigiam a passos calmos até a mesa dos leões onde seus amigos estavam tomando café.

\- Harry Potter explique-se! - exclama sua irmã em voz baixa, com um brilho que os amigos classificaram como perigoso no olhar.

\- Mel... controle-se. - avisa o moreno olhando para ela.

\- Me controlar? Eu não estou descontrolada! Agora me explique o que está acontecendo aqui. - diz ela cerrando os dentes.

\- Eu pedi a Sophie em namoro e ela aceitou. - diz ele de forma direta vendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

"Se controle Melissa!" fala ele através de legilimência.

"Como você quer que eu me controle depois de saber que você caiu nas garras dessa oferecida?" Melissa praticamente grita de volta.

"Ela não é nenhuma oferecida e você sabe muito bem disso! Esfrie a cabeça antes que acabe fazendo uma besteira!"

"Eu não vou aceitar isso Harry! Ela não te merece e você deveria escolher melhor com quem sai e não escolher umazinha qualquer..."

"Chega!" rosna o moreno na mente da garota que para na hora e todos podem ver que Melissa havia murchado um pouco no seu banco.

"Você está sendo injusta com ela, a está ofendendo apenas porque não vai com a cara dela e isso é o mesmo tipo de preconceito que causou esta guerra... que levou nossos pais. Você realmente acredita que eles iriam te apoiar em um preconceito deste que você utiliza para julgar a Sophie?" pergunta o moreno notando a seguir o silêncio que havia na mente da ruiva.

"Não... eles não aprovariam... " diz ela baixinho.

"Tente ser imparcial e observá-la de longe ou seja direta e fale com ela... mas não a julgue antes de realmente conhecê-la." termina o moreno se voltando para a mesa e se servindo.

Todos ao redor dos irmãos Potter ficaram em silêncio durante a troca intensa de olhares dos dois, ninguém teve coragem de interrompe-los, suas expressões, nada amistosas, assustavam.

Todos estavam em silêncio e observavam o que iria acontecer agora que havia terminado a conversa dos dois, sabiam que eles faziam isso quando queriam privacidade. Sophie decidiu manter-se em silêncio pois, por mais que implicasse com a irmã do moreno não tinha nada contra ela, era apenas pelo fato de ser divertido deixá-la nervosa.

Melissa estava pensando em tudo o que Harry havia dito, e tinha que concordar com o irmão, havia sido através de um preconceito tolo que havia se originado toda essa e outras guerras, onde milhares de pessoas morreram, incluindo seus pais.

A garota via e revia o que sabia e as suposições sobre Sophie e mais uma vez teve que concordar com o irmão... não estava sendo muito justa com a garota e mesmo que vivessem se provocando, não havia nada da moral da morena que pudesse questionar.

Sophie olhava para os irmãos esperando pelo que aconteceria até que Melissa se vira para ela e a encara com uma expressão avaliativa no rosto, logo depois desceu os olhos por seu corpo todo... o que foi bastante desconfortável para a morena e então voltou a encará-la.

\- Se você machucar ele, eu te mato. - diz Melissa de forma séria e direta pegando Sophie de surpresa assim como os amigos deles.

Rony e Neville estavam com a boca aberta em espanto e Hermione, Gina e Susana olhavam incrédulas para a Potter. Harry apenas sorriu apreciando o fato da irmã ter finalmente pensado friamente sobre a morena.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, não é minha intenção. - responde Sophie de forma séria depois de se recuperar da surpresa. Melissa apenas assente com a cabeça e logo depois se volta para seu café.

\- Estou me sentindo uma donzela pura e inocente. - Harry comenta de forma divertida colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito e fazendo uma expressão de inocência arrancando risadas de todos ao redor incluindo Melissa que decidiu ser mais relaxada com os ciúmes do irmão afinal, ninguém jamais poderia tomá-lo dela.

" Que bom que entendeu Mel, eu vou ser sempre o seu irmão em primeiro lugar." diz Harry de forma carinhosa na cabeça da ruiva que sorri mais para ele.

\- Eu posso resolver isto rapidamente... ou bem lentamente... - diz Sophie com a voz maliciosa apenas para o moreno e os amigos deles ouvirem.

\- Sophie! - diz Gina com os olhos arregalados em falsa surpresa. - Tem crianças aqui. - prossegue e depois se vira para Rony tapando os ouvidos dele com as mãos arrancando mais risadas.

\- Muito engraçado Gina. - diz o ruivo tirando as mãos da irmã dos ouvidos.

\- Foi boa vai Rony. - diz Hermione rindo.

\- O Rony é inocente gente... é diferente. - diz Susana divertida.

\- Coitado dele, só porque ele não entende disso não quer dizer que não possa ouvir. - diz Melissa fingindo estar séria.

\- Até você! Eu vou comer que ganho mais. - diz aborrecido enquanto os outros riam menos Harry que olhava para a irmã

\- O que foi Harry? - pergunta ela vendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Então a senhorita entende do assunto? Desde quando você se tornou tão entendida? - pergunta ele com a voz suave que seus amigos sabiam esconder os ciúmes dele, Melissa sorri de forma sarcástica.

-Ora! Você pode namorar e eu não posso ter meus casos? - provoca ela sorrindo marota vendo como o irmão erguia as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Casos? - sussurra ele enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Não seja chato Harry, deixe-a curtir a vida... ela é muito curta para se perder tempo. - diz Sophie piscando discretamente para a ruiva.

\- Obrigada cunhadinha. - diz a ruiva.

-Não sei se prefiro as duas brigando ou se unindo... - diz o moreno olhando as duas garotas de gênios fortes trocando olhares cúmplices. - E desde de quando passaram a se unir?

\- Desde o momento em que você me convenceu a não tratá-la como tratava. - responde Melissa com a voz calma e inocente.

\- Se deu mal Harry. - diz Neville divertido.

\- Lidar com uma de cada vez já era difícil... imagina agora que ela se uniram... - comenta Luna distraída fazendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha olhando para duas garotas que estavam sentadas a sua direita e esquerda.

\- Que sorte a minha. - diz Harry de forma sarcástica causando risadas naqueles que ouviram.


	17. Chapter 16 Treinamento

Capitulo 16 – Treinamento

Antes do sol se levantar no horizonte Harry já se encontrava de pé, o moreno olhava pela janela de seu quarto enquanto pensava e repensava seus próximos passos pois ele sabia que agora que se encontrava longe dos olhos inconvenientes do diretor, poderia agir mais livremente.

Faltando vinte minutos para as seis horas, se encaminha para a sala de jantar onde a mesa de café já se encontrava preparada com tudo o que se poderia desejar para um café da manhã, o que significava que havia um verdadeiro banquete para mais de vinte pessoas. Ele ficou levemente surpreso ao encontrar Laura e Deric já acomodados.

-Bom dia. - cumprimenta calmamente se dirigindo para a cabeceira da mesa e se sentando.

-Bom dia Harry. - respondem o casal enquanto moreno se servia de café preto.

-Espero que as acomodações tenham sido do gosto de vocês. - torna a falar enquanto bebia um longo gole.

-O quarto é ótimo, obrigado mais uma vez. - responde Deric.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar passos são ouvidos e logo os amigos entravam na sala de jantar com expressões sonolentas, enquanto cumprimentavam os três, se sentavam e começavam a se servir tentando dispersar o sono que ainda tentava com garra dominá-los, mas não havia dúvida de que a mais sonolenta e emburrada era Sophie, afinal não pudera ter seu precioso sono de beleza.

-Espero que estejam preparados para o treino, pois ele só irá ter uma pausa na hora do almoço e somado com o que pretendo fazer na sala de treinos... bom o tempo lá dentro passará um pouco mais rápido que o normal. - comenta Harry de forma desinteressada.

Os outros olham para ele sem entender o que estava querendo dizer, menos Melissa que já tinha ideia do que aquilo significava.

-O que você quer dizer Harry? - pergunta Hermione.

-Estou querendo dizer que a sala de treinamento foi melhorada, o tempo lá passa mais rápido do que aqui fora. As horas que tem no espaço de tempo entre este nosso café e o almoço serão anos lá dentro. - comenta casualmente enquanto comia um pãozinho de minuto.

Os amigos do moreno assim como os Granger arregalaram os olhos em choque e Rony, que estava bebendo suco, acabou cuspindo tudo e quase acertando Draco que se encontrava a sua frente mas o loiro mesmo surpreso consegue se abaixar.

-Impossível! - diz Hermione com a voz baixa e com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. - Não há como controlar o tempo. - afirma esbanjando ceticismo.

-Não disse que controlo o tempo, como você disse, é impossível de controlá-lo mas podemos utilizar de certas artimanhas para contornar suas barreiras. - explica o moreno calmamente. Nenhum deles parecia acreditar no que ele dizia. - E foi o que fiz, não é algo simples mas também não é impossível. - diz com firmeza interrompendo o argumento que estava preste a deixar os lábios de Hermione.

-Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar lá dentro?- pergunta Sophie de forma curiosa, ela já havia percebido que quando Harry dizia que fez ou faria algo nada o impediria então se ele disse que havia feito aquilo com a sala de treinos ele havia feito e ponto final.

-Pouco tempo, cerca de cinco anos. - responde o moreno enquanto terminava de tomar seu café e se levantava. Os outros olhavam para ele ainda chocados. - A hora do café terminou, quero todos na sala de treinos em dois minutos.

Dizendo isto ele se retira deixando para trás todos com expressões chocadas. Melissa respira fundo enquanto terminava seu suco e se levantava o que chamou a atenção de todos para ela.

-É melhor irmos antes que ele resolva estender ainda mais o treino. - dizia com calma para logo depois se virar para Gina. - Eu disse que você tinha condenado a gente.

-Eu pensei que ela estava brincando. - sussurra Susana.

-Droga... estamos fritos. - disse Rony em tom de lamento. - Ele vai arrancar o nosso couro... e ainda vai rir muito disso.

Depois dessa fala do ruivo todos se levantam e vão seguindo Melissa por um corredor que se encontrava ao lado da escadaria, a ruiva os guiou até o final do corredor onde se encontrava portas duplas e que logo foram abertas por ela. Assim que cruzaram as portas se depararam com um gigantesco gramado, parecia que não tinha fim e eles tiveram a certeza de não estarem mais dentro da casa pois além do gramado que se estendia a sua frente, ainda havia o sol sobre suas cabeças.

-Estão certos, não estamos dentro da mansão. - diz o moreno aparecendo ao lado deles e os assustando.

-Onde estamos então? - pergunta Hermione olhando ao redor de olhos arregalados assim como os outros incluindo Melissa que não havia visto a sala ou onde quer que eles estivessem.

-Estamos no meio da floresta que há na propriedade, um lugar calmo e tranquilo para se treinar e sem regalias e confortos. - responde o moreno o que faz as garotas fazerem carretas.

-Pensei que fossemos treinar em uma sala com o tempo adulterado...?- pergunta Nevile.

-Não estamos em uma sala mas o tempo aqui irá passar mais rapidamente. - responde o moreno calmamente notando a presença do casal Granger e olhando para Hermione.

-Eles pediram para ver o treino, eu ia falar com você no café mas acabei esquecendo. - responde sem jeito a pergunta muda do moreno.

-Não vejo problema nenhum mas terão que ficar afastados e não se envolverem ou distraírem nenhum deles pois pode acabar custas a vida deles. - diz o moreno de forma firme para o casal que concorda mesmo que estivessem um pouco pálidos com a fala do moreno.

-Aqui apesar de ser muito belo é muito perigoso espero que tenham notado que mal chegaram e já estão sendo observados por predadores perigosos.

-O que? - grita Rony chocado olhando para os lados de forma nervosa assim como os outros.

-Pelo que parece não perceberam... - diz o moreno com uma pontada de desagrado na voz. - Esta floresta é muito antiga e existem criaturas aqui perigosas e astutas que irão matá-los se vocês forem tolos o bastante para baixarem a guarda. Além do treino que irei dar, vocês ainda terão que sobreviver ao que existe na floresta exceto Laura e Deric. - explica Harry no que Hermione solta um suspiro mais tranquilo.

-O que acontece se uma dessas criaturas pegar um de nós? - pergunta Susana.

-Sejam fortes o bastante para afastá-las ou matá-las ou torçam para que tenha alguém por perto.

-E se não tiver ninguém por perto? - pergunta Gina.

-Ela te mata. - responde calmamente para espanto de todos.

-Como assim mata? - pergunta Sophia meio pálida.

-Querem mesmo que eu explique como elas podem matar vocês? - pergunta o moreno revirando os olhos antes de encarar a todos nos olhos de forma firme. - Vocês tem treinamento o suficiente para conseguirem se manter vivos, não há razão para toda essa preocupação. Vocês alcançaram o limite de vocês no treinamento que receberam em Hogwarts mas não é o bastante para saírem vivos dessa guerra. Para ficarem mais fortes vocês devem ir além dos limites de vocês, devem forçar ele até que o superem e só estando muito perto da morte conseguirão transpassar as barreiras que existem em vocês.

Depois de ouvirem tudo o que moreno disse, um brilho de determinação se ascendeu nos olhos deles e que foi logo percebido pelo moreno que sorri satisfeito e pelos Granger que olhavam para eles temendo que se machucassem. Harry passou a explicar como seria o treinamento a partir daquele momento e como seria o cronograma diário, depois mostrou onde havia a barraca que eles usariam como casa enquanto estivessem treinando, que era formada por uma sala grande com alguns sofás e quartos simples além dos banheiros, um para os garotos e outro para as garotas.

-Agora que vocês já conhecem tudo... vamos ao treino. - diz o moreno sorrindo de forma selvagem depois de ter criado uma barreira protetora ao redor do local onde Deric e Laura estavam observando tudo, temerosos e interessados.

Na mansão Potter durante as horas seguintes os elfos sentiam toda a vibração mágica que vinha de um ponto no meio da floresta, eles sabiam que era lá onde os pequenos senhores estavam treinando e também sabiam que estariam famintos quando voltassem por isso preparavam um verdadeiro banquete para eles.

Harry exigia tudo o que eles podiam e não podiam dar extraindo cada grama de for

ça de vontade deles, o moreno se mostrou um verdadeiro carrasco na opinião dos amigos pois até mesmo Melissa estava tendo dificuldade para acompanhar os treinos nos quais o moreno também participava. Pela manhã treinava o físico antes do sol nascer depois estudavam todo o tipo de magia seja branca ou negra, se aprofundaram em magia antiga, encantamentos, feitiços e maldições que não eram usadas a séculos. Depois de uma curta parada para o almoço começava o treino mental para lodo depois vir duelos.

Deric e Laura assistiam a tudo chocados com o que viam pois não era possível que garotos jovens como eles suportassem tamanha carga de treinos. O casal ficou ainda mais surpresos ao verem Harry ensinar magia negra para eles, mesmo sendo trouchas eles conseguiam sentir o quanto aquele tipo de magia era perigoso e mortal pois a cada palavra proferida pelo moreno sobre o assunto eles sentiam um arrepio gelado subindo pela espinha.

Os duelos eram assustadores na opinião do casal que nas primeiras semanas só viam vultos se movendo em alta velocidade mas depois seus olhos comessaram a conseguir acompanhar o que acontecia nos confrontos e de assustadores eles evoluíram para aterrorizantes. Cada golpe dado ou bloqueado era seguido por um som alto que mais pareciam trovões e rajadas de ventos que faziam os cabelos de Laura serem jogados para trás. Havia vezes em que Harry os colocava para lutarem juntos, todos contra todos onde dificilmente algum deles ficava em pé.

A rotina se segui por todo o tempo em que ficaram naquele lugar e aos poucos Laura e Deric foram se acostumando mas ainda sentiam um aperto no peito com cada golpe ou ferimento que Hermione e os outros sofriam. Eles viram os jovens amadurecendo de forma dura e até cruel nas mãos do moreno de olhos verdes mas não interferiam. Houve momentos em que o desespero quase os dominou como quando Susana foi atacada por uma criatura negra que eles não conseguiram identificar o que era mas que se parecia muito com um lobo. Mas para a surpresa dos dois a garota enfrentou a criatura e ainda a matou a sangue frio.

Hoje era o último dia deles naquele lugar e as diferenças neles eram notadas a distância, estavam mais maduros, centrados, com a mente mais aguçada sem contar no desenvolvimento corporal deles. O rapazes estavam vários centímetros mais altos, com os ombros largos e másculos desenvolvidos já as garotas estavam com alguns centímetros a mais e com as curvas mais assentuadas. Quase não haviam semelhanças entre o como eles iniciaram os treinos e agora no fim dele.

No momento eles estavam se enfrentando novamente e neste último treino Harry os havia colocado para se enfrentarem durante três dias seguidos sem pausas para descanso e hoje, no terceiro dia, era visto como eles estavam esgotados mas que não iriam deixar os outros vencerem, pura força de vontade era o que os mantinha em pé depois dos longos dias de intenso combate. Harry lutava com um sorriso no rosto e sem demonstrar nem uma gota de cansaço o que fazia com que os outros se perguntassem como conseguia isso e ainda servia de combustível para continuarem lutando. Deric e Laura que havia acordado a pouco mais de uma hora observavam a luta sem conseguirem acreditar que eles ainda conseguiam estar de pé. Os ferimentos eram vistos nos corpos de todos e vários deles pareciam ser bem sérios em pontos que poderiam matar um humano.

-Já chega! - diz o moreno com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto olhava os amigos e Melissa pararem tremendo pela adrenalina e ofegantes, Harry podia ver como estavam exausto apenas os encarando nos olhos mas também via a determinação que os faria lutar até a morte. Harry estava muito satisfeito com o quanto os amigos haviam evoluído naquele tempo que passaram treinando e podia ver como ainda iriam melhorar mais ainda durante o restante das férias. - Descansem um pouco pois logo iremos voltar para casa.

Todos deixam escapar suspiros de alívio ao terem a certeza que o treino havia finalmente acabado e se dirigem para a cabana onde tomam banho e se jogam na cama caindo em um sono profundo e relaxante. Harry se dirige até onde Laura e Deric se encontravam e se senta em um tronco caído que havia ali.

-O que acharam deste tempo aqui? - pergunta ele aos dois.

-Foi realmente surpreendente e até difícil de acreditar. - comenta Deric.

-Você foi muito duro com eles Harry, poderia ter sido um pouco mais suave. - aponta Laura com a testa meia franzida.

-Eu tenho que ser assim pois só assim eles estarão preparados para a guerra, os lacaios de Voldemort são tão cruéis quanto eu fui. - "Talvez não... mas é melhor não dizer isto...", pensa o moreno de forma divertida.

-Acho que entendo. Eles mudaram tanto. - diz Deric lembrando de tudo o que viu acontecer desde a chegada deles ali.

-Ficaram tão fortes e maduros, controlados. - diz Laura concordando com o marido.

-E ainda irão evoluir mais afinal só se passou poucas horas do primeiro dia das férias. - diz o moreno com um sorriso satisfeito vendo o casal se lembrar surpresos de que não havia se passado nem um dia inteiro no tempo normal. - Se me derem licença vou descansar um pouco também.

Dizendo isto o moreno também se retira para descansar deixando o casal Granger para trás mergulhados em pensamentos e conversas sobre o que havia acontecido nesses últimos cinco anos.

Na mansão Potter os elfos haviam acabado de terminarem a refeição de seus senhores quando sentem que os abalos na magia da mansão haviam parado o que significava que logos seus senhores estariam de volta. A movimentação dobrou de tamanho para deixar tudo em perfeita ordem na sala de jantar, pratos eram dispostos assim como as travessas com os mais variados tipos de comidas e diversos tipos de bebidas. Quando terminam de arrumar tudo eles ouvem passos se aproximando o que queria dizer que os seus senhores já haviam retornado.

Pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas depois do último treino ter se encerado Harry e seus amigos acordam fazem suas higienes e se dirigem para a sala onde Laura e Deric estavam tomando uma chicara de chá.

-Boa tarde. - cumprimenta Laura com um sorriso nos lábios que é correspondido por todos. Laura havia se aproximado muito deles durante aqueles anos e era considerada uma mãezona por eles o que a deixava radiante pois mesmo querendo muito não havia conseguido ter outros filhos além da castanha.

-Como disse ontem o nosso tempo aqui se esgotou. - comessa Harry vendo sorrisos contentes se formando nos lábios deles. - Por agora pois logo passaremos mais alguns anos aqui. - continua o moreno vendo os sorrisos morrerem dos rostos deles o que fez um sorriso divertido nascer no seu. -O treinamento de vocês apenas começou, vocês evoluíram muito mas ainda precisam ir além e ultrapassar seus próprios limites. Só assim conseguirão sobreviver a esta guerra. Mas agora é melhor irmos ou perderemos o almoço.

Após dize isto o moreno se dirige para o local onde haviam duas árvores próximas e ao cruzar elas ele desaparece para o espanto dos outros mas logo eles o seguem e cruzam as árvores aparecendo em seguida no corredor da casa do moreno que caminhava em direção a sala de jantar e todos o seguem.

Assim que chegam nela se deparam com um baquete de dar água na boca e vendo Harry se sentar na cabeceira eles logo ocupam os outros lugares e começam a desfrutar daquele maravilhoso banquete preparado pelos elfos. A comida estava maravilhosa como só os elfos sabiam fazer e todos comeram com suspiros satisfeitos. Depois de estarem saciados eles conversavam sobre assuntos leves enquanto relaxavam.

-Menina Melissa. - diz Dana olhando para a ruiva com os grandes olhos arregalados em surpresa. - Como a menina cresceu...

-Um pouco apenas Dana. - diz Melissa sorrindo para a elfa, sentira saudades dela durante o treinamento.

-Dana? - chama Harry no que a elfa se volta para ele fazendo uma reverência.

-O que Dana pode fazer pelo mestre Harry? - pergunta a elfa sorrindo de forma eficiente.

-Poderia dizer aos outros elfos que o banquete estava maravilhoso, como sempre vocês se superaram. - elogia o moreno enquanto viam os olhos da elfa brilharem de satisfação e êxtase.

-Dana diz sim mestre, Dana está muito feliz pelos senhores terem gostado tanto da refeição. - diz ela antes de fazer outra reverência e se retirar para falar para os outros elfos os elogios que o moreno fizera.

-Vocês tem o resto do diz de folga mas amanhã cedo continuaremos o treinamento. - diz o moreno de uma vez antes que um deles o interrompessem. Sorrindo eles se levantam e vão cada um para um lado conhecer a mansão e se distrair, Laura e Deric seguiram junto de Hermione para os jardins da propriedade. Na mesa restou apenas Harry e Melissa que conversavam tranquilamente até a garoto coloca uma expressão séria no rosto.

-O que você pretende fazer agora a tarde Harry? - pergunta intrigada pois o irmão não era de dar folgas durante um treinamento.

-Tenho assuntos para resolver Mel. - responde o moreno de forma vaga e vendo o olhar da irmã continua: - Enquanto treinávamos recebi uma mensagem do Dario, parece que Voldemort está movimentando seus lacaios e logo será realizado um grande ataque, ele só não soube me dizer o que Voldemort pretende atacar.

-Quando vai ser esse ataque? - pergunta Melissa séria.

-Na próxima semana. - diz o moreno com a voz distante enquanto planejava como agir no ataque. Harry imaginava possíveis pontos em que o lord das trevas poderia atacar no momento e especulava os números empregados em cada lugar que passava por sua cabeça, ele sabia que não poderia errar pois as consequências seriam as mortes de seus aliados e irmão sem contar no avanço do lord.

-Pretende falar com Celine, Kevin e Dimitri? - pergunta a ruiva.

-Sim. - responde o moreno conjurando pena, tinta e pergaminho onde escreveu três bilhetes iguais. - Silver. - chama o moreno e logo a fênix aparece e pousa em seu ombro enquanto deixava um nota suave inundar a sala. - Poderia entregar esses recados para meus irmãos? - pergunta o moreno acariciando as penas da ave que logo segura firme os três recados e desaparece em uma explosão de luz branca. - Agora só posso esperar.

Dizendo isto o moreno se levanta junto da ruiva e cada um segue em uma direção, Harry se dirige até a biblioteca onde passou a estudar mais profundamente o livro negro a fim de saber tudo o que ali havia e poderia oferecer. No fim da tarde os amigos do moreno se encontravam sentados na sala de estar onde conversavam sobre tudo e nada enquanto Deric e Laura aproveitavam o belo jardim que havia na propriedade. Durante o jantar Harry se encontrava calado e distante o que não passou despercebido pelos amigos do moreno mas eles decidiram não fazerem perguntas.

Já passava das nove da noite quando das sombras dos portões da mansão Potter surge duas figuras vestidas elegantemente de negro, Kevin e Celine se olharam e começaram a caminhar com passos calmos em direção a casa quando estavam a poucos passos das portas de madeira sentem um arrepio na espinha e Dimitri aparece logo ao lago de Kevin.

-Como está Angel? - pergunta Kevin de forma cortes.

-Muito bem obrigada Kevin e vocês?- responde Dimitri suavemente.

-Bem também. Alguma suspeita sobre o assunto que nos traz aqui? - pergunta Celine.

-Não tenho idéia do que possa ser. - responde Dimitri com uma expressão levemente intrigada. Enquanto entravam na mansão ouvem conversas na direção da sala de estar para onde seguiam.

Os ocupantes da mansão se encontravam na sala de estar aproveitando o calor da lareira e dando adeus aos seus últimos momentos de descanso durante algum tempo. Harry que também participava das conversas em determinados momentos logo sentiu a chegada dos três irmãos o que também não passou despercebido por Melissa e Sophie, o fato de somente as duas terem sentido a presença dos três fez com que uma leve carreta se formasse em seu rosto pois se eles nem ao menos poderiam detectar a presença de três seres poderosos como eles então ele tinha que força-los mais.

Quando os três mestres da noite cruzam as portas da sala o silêncio cai no lugar. Todos observavam as três figuras imponentes que havia acabado de entrar, os garotos não puderam disfarçar os olhares para as duas belas mulheres uma com a pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos azuis e a outra de pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos as duas possuíam corpos que fizeram eles ficarem de bocas abertas, já as garotas olhavam para o belo loiros de olhos vermelhos sangue e corpo definido.

-Creio que não viemos em uma boa hora. - diz Dimitri com a voz suave e aveludada o que causou um arrepio nos rapazes e olhares nada amistosos das namorados.

-Não pelo contrário, apenas me distrai em uma conversa. - diz Harry se levantando e se dirigindo a eles onde beija as costas das mãos de Celine e Dimitri e aperta a de Kevin. Sophie e Melissa olham para as duas com expressões fechadas enquanto os outros os olhavam de forma curiosa.

-Harry? Quem são eles?- pergunta Hermione não contendo a curiosidade. Todos esperam a resposta do moreno com total atenção.

-Me chamo Kevin. - diz o loiro de olhos vermelhos sorrindo de forma sedutora enquanto exibia os caninos.

-Celine prazer. - diz a morena de olhos azuis com um sorriso provocante nos lábios cheios e vermelhos.

-E eu me chamo Angel Dimitri encantada. - diz a castanha de olhos cinzentos com um leve sorriso.

Um silêncio de surpresa e choque se abate na sala, os amigos do moreno estavam de olhos arregalados e pálidos enquanto Melissa estavam mais composta e Laura e Deric olhavam para eles sem entenderem nada. Harry vendo que logo começaria a avalanche de perguntas decide sair rapidamente.

-Vamos? Temos assuntos preocupantes para tratar. - diz o moreno para os três mestre no que logo é atendido por respeitosas e discretas reverências o que fez os amigos do moreno ficarem ainda mais chocados. Logo os quatro desapareceram dentro do escritório do moreno mas o silêncio ainda imperava na sala até que Deric o quebra.

-Filha? Quem eram aqueles três? - pergunta Deric enquanto ele e Laura olhavam para a filha com expressões confusas. Os jovens parecem sair do transe enquanto Hermione respirava fundo para responder.

-Aqueles são os três mestres da noite mais poderosos a séculos. - diz ela com a voz baixa e levemente tremida. O casal a olham confusos e desconfiados.

-Como assim mestres da noite? A séculos? Eles não devem ter mais do que trinta. - questiona Deric com a testa franzida.

-Não acreditem nas aparências pai. - diz a garota.

-Como assim? pergunta Laura mostrando de onde Hermione havia herdado toda aquela curiosidade.

-O que a Mione está querendo dizer é que aqueles três são os mais poderosos mestre da noite eterna a séculos. - começa Melissa atraindo a atenção do casal para ela e antes que Deric ou Laura pudessem interrompe-la continua. - O loiro, Kevin, é o senhor do clã Willians e a morena, Celine, é a senhora do clã Montag que são os dois maiores e mais poderosos clãs de vampiros imortais do mundo a mais de um milênio.

-Vampiros? - pergunta Laura com a voz esganiçada enquanto ela e o marido ficavam pálidos.

-Impossível... - diz Deric com a voz baixa.

-É muito possível sr. Granger, vocês os viram. - continua Melissa atraindo novamente a atenção do casal para ela. - A castanha, Angel Dimitri, é a senhora do maior clã de lycans do mundo controlando mais de quarenta por cente dos lycans mundiais.

-O que são lycans? - pergunta Laura temerosa e sabendo que a resposta não seria muito boa.

-Lobisomens. - responde Hermione tomando coragem para terminar a explicação.

-O que? - grita Deric chocado. Os dois olhavam para a filha sem acreditar no que ouviam.

-Quando você diz lobisomem... você está falando de homens que viram lobos na lua cheia...? - rezando para ter entendido errado.

-Não. - responde Hermione vendo os pais soltando suspiros de alívio.

-Ela está falando de outra raça. - começa Draco vendo a castanha olhando para ele pedindo para parar mas o loiro sabia que o certo era eles saberem de tudo e foi isso que ele passou a ela pelo olhar. Laura e Deric olharam para ele confusos.

-Como assim? - pergunta Laura.

-Os lycans são dezenas de vezes mais fortes do que os que se transformam na lua cheia, os lupinos, eles podem se transformar quando desejarem e ainda mantem a conciencia humana durante a transformação, são maiores, mas rápidos e mortais do que os lupinos. Eles receberam a maldição de forma latente e ela circula em suas veias como o sangue. - explica Draco o mais detalhadamente que pode. A cada palavra que saia da boca do loiro sonserino mais a cor ia abandonando o rosto do casal, Laura e Deric estavam aterrorizados com o que acabaram de ouvir pois imaginar aquele tipo de criatura era de mais para a cabeça deles.

-Meu Deus... - sussurra Laura tremendo levemente enquanto segurava firmemente a mão de Deric que também estava trêmula.

-Mamãe, papai... calma, está tudo bem... eles são de confiança... - Hermione tenta acalmar os pais que olharam para ela de forma incrédula.

-Confiança? Hermione eles são maus... só de imaginar o que eles já fizeram me dá arrepios. - fala Laura ainda tremendo.

-Mas o que essas criaturas estão fazendo aqui? E por que o Harry está conversando com eles sozinho? Ele está correndo perigo. - pergunta Deric com a voz baixa olhando de relance para o porta por onde eles havia passado a pouco.

-Eles são aliados do Harry papai, por isso são de confiança. Foram alguns dos guerreiros deles que nos ajudaram a vencer o combate que houve em Hogsmead. - diz Hermione devagar vendo os pais olharem para ela em choque e incredulidade. Os outros apenas observavam de forma nervosa o desenrolar do que acontecia.

-Você não pode estar falando sério filha. - diz Laura.

-Você está nos dizendo que estão aliados a criaturas malignas? - pergunta Deric com a voz nervosa.

-Pai, o sr. se lembra da nossa conversa de ontem? - pergunta Hermione baixinho.

-Claro que me lembro mas o que isto tem a ver?

-Que eu disse que o Harry não era bonzinho... - diz ela quase sussurrando. - Harry não é aquele herói que aparece nos livros... e luta nesta guerra porque quer vingança. Harry que se vingar de todos aqueles que já o fizeram sofrer e que feriram tanto Melissa quanto um dos outros irmãos dele.

-Como assim outros irmãos? Achei que ele e Melissa fossem os últimos Potter... - pergunta Laura querendo se focar em outra coisa que não seja o que acabou de ouvir do moreno de olhos esmeralda.

-Como Dimitri ou Celine ou Kevin... - responde Hermione olhando de forma nervosa para os pais que a olham sem entender.

\- Harry também um ser das trevas e todos aqueles que foram tocados por ela são seus irmão mas poucos são aqueles que ainda se lembram de sua origem. - explica Melissa de forma séria.

-O que? - grita novamente Deric se levantando da poltrona que ocupava. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Mas estou. - replica Melissa encarando Deric nos olhos.

Laura estava paralisada pelo choque enquanto todas as lembranças do moreno passavam pela mente dela uma atrás da outra, ela via e analisava cada atitude, cada movimento, ação e fala do moreno. A personalidade sombria dele, o modo fria e os olhos dele a faziam ter arrepios que com o tempo passou a se acostumar mas ainda sim não era fácil de se acreditar naquilo. Harry uma criatura das trevas? Isso estava martelando a cabeça dela até que ela se lembrou de uma conversa que Harry, o marido e ela tiveram e tudo o que ouviu o moreno dizer em uma noite enquanto os outros dormiam durante o treinamento.

Flashback on

Era uma noite sem lua e tudo parecia estar calmo, a floresta se encontrava silenciosa e nem um único ruido era ouvido a dezenas de metros de distância, parecia que os animais que habitavam a floresta estivessem inquietos com algo que Laura não sabia dizer o que era mas que os fazia não emitir nem um ruído. Deric e Laura se encontravam sentados em poltronas na sala da cabana enquanto aproveitavam o momento para estar juntos sem ter a preocupação com que aconteceria com um dos garotos pois todos se encontravam dormindo calmamente, todos menos um pois Harry se encontrava do lado de fora da cabana.

Movida pela curiosidade e preocupação materna que havia desenvolvido por todos aqueles jovens Laura se levanta e ruma para o lado de fora da cabana sendo seguida por Deric. Eles avistam o moreno sentado em um troco de árvore olhando para o nada, parecia que apenas o corpo dele estava ali.

-Harry? - chama Laura suavemente ao chegar ao lado do moreno, Harry se volta para ela e a encara nos olhos fazendo um arrepio gelado passar pela espinha dela. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Conseguem sentir como a floresta está inquieta hoje? - pergunta o moreno não respondendo a pergunta de Laura, ela e Deric se olham nos olhos com expressões confusas.

-Sim... parece estar com medo de algo... - comenta Deric com a voz intrigada.

-Ela está com medo da escuridão... mas não há razão para isto... a escuridão é tão acolhedora... e gentil com aqueles que a respeitam... - dizia o moreno com a voz suave e envolvente mas ainda sim sombria. Deric e Laura prenderam a respiração pois enquanto o moreno falava era como se um sopro gélido acariciasse a pele deles os fazendo se arrepiar. - Eles a temem porque não a entendem... você teme aquilo que não consegue entender... esse foi o motivo para os trouchas terem feito os bruxos se esconderem... que gerou todo o ódio dos que se dizem puro sangue e assim essa guerra... assim como também foi a causa de outras incontáveis guerras tanto bruxas como trouchas... a floresta nos teme porque sente a ameaça que podemos oferecer a ela... mas os humanos... eles nos temem porque foi assim que foram criados para serem... nos julgam e condenam sem ao menos exitar... mesmo que eles próprios tenham feito coisas tão cruéis como nós... nós somos monstros que não pensam e só trazem coisas ruins... eles nos obrigaram a nos esconder e fingir ser o que não somos ou seriamos caçados e mortos... isso me deixa... furioso... - dizia olhando para um ponto logo a frente e enquanto falava a voz do moreno passava de baixa e distante para alta e raivosa.

Deric e Laura tremiam levemente ao sentirem toda a fúria que o moreno parecia sentir naquele momento. Havia tanto ódio e selvageria que parecia que era uma fera que estava ali e não um garoto. Eles ouviram os ossos da mão do moreno estalarem enquanto ele fechava as mãos e por um instante eles juraram terem visto os olhos dele se tornarem tão negros quanto a escuridão a volta deles mas logo o verde estava de volta e eles decidiram que estavam cansados e vendo coisas, com isso s retiram deixando o moreno sozinho novamente mas eles não dormiriam tão cedo pois havia muita coisa em suas cabeças.

Flashback off

-Ele não estava falando dos bruxos... - diz Laura quando o verdadeiro significado das palavras do moreno chegam a sua mente. Todos se voltam para ela com expressões confusas nos rostos.

-O que você disse querida? - pergunta Deric.

-Ele não falava dos bruxos Deric... - diz ela olhando para o marido que ainda não havia entendido. - Aquela conversa que tivemos durante o treinamento, naquela noite... ele não falava dos bruxos... - nesta hora a compreensão brilha nos olhos de Deric enquanto seu rosto empalidecia mais...

-Eles nos obrigaram a nos esconder e fingir ser o que não somos ou seriamos caçados e mortos... - repete Deric em sussurros.

-Nos julgam e condenam sem ao menos exitar... mesmo que eles próprios tenham feito coisas tão cruéis como nós... nós somos monstros que não pensam e só trazem coisas ruins... - completa Laura no mesmo tom. Os amigos do moreno estavam em silêncio aguardando que eles digerissem tudo aquilo. -Ele falava desses irmãos dele...

-Sim. - responde Melissa fazendo o casal se voltar para ela. - Não há nada que deixe Harry mais furioso do que o modo como os humanos trataram e tratam seus irmão... e o modo como nossos tios o criou durante seis anos só alimentou esse ódio. Não vou falar sobre o que eles fizeram com meu irmão. - diz Melissa vendo Rony abrir a boca pronto para perguntar algo.

-O que será que estão conversando lá dentro? - pergunta Gina desviando do assunto e olhando de forma curiosa para a direção que eles seguiram.

-Não tenho idéia mas para estarem os três deve ser sério. - fala Melissa.

-O jeito é esperar e torcer para ele nos contar. - fala Sophie mesmo que não acreditasse que o moreno fosse mesmo contar algo a eles.

-Tenho certeza que é sobre um grande ataque a Voldemort. - diz Rony com os olhos brilhando em antecipação e dizendo o nome do lord das trevas sem exitar. O que se seguiu foi cada um expondo suas opiniões sobre o que eles poderiam estar fazendo lá dentro, até mesmo o casal Granger especulava em determinados momentos mas nenhum deles passava perto do que realmente acontecia entre aquelas quatro paredes. Melissa observava a agitação deles enquanto diziam as mais absurdas idéias e planos o que a divertia mas não conseguia fazer com que a preocupação pelo que o irmão faria deixar seu peito.


	18. Chapter 17 Ciúmes

Capitulo 17 – Ciúmes

Harry guiou Keven, Celine e Dimitri até a sala de jantar onde se sentou na cabeceira com Dimitri a sua direita e Kevin seguido de Celine a sua esquerda, todos com expressões sérias nos rostos.

-Fui informado que Voldemort planeja um grande ataque para os próximos dias, o alvo ainda não sei mas tenho a impressão de que ele atacará um de vocês. - diz o moreno olhando para eles.

-Pois que ele tente, apesar de ser um bruxo poderoso ainda não detem um exército numeroso o bastante para fazer frente contra nenhum de nós separadamente que dirá unidos. - diz Celine fazendo pouco caso do que o possível ataque poderia acarretar a eles.

-Não penso desta forma. - começa Dimitri e vendo que o moreno a olhava de forma interrogativa continua. - Voldemort conseguiu muito poder em pouco tempo e seus lacaios são poderosos, ele pode não ter vantagem numérica mas é astuto e não arriscaria ter baixas agora que tem um inimigo em potencial surgindo.

-Concordo com Dimitri, Voldemort não é tolo para arriscar seus lacais em um ato impulsivo. - diz Keven com a testa levemente franzida em concentração.

-Também penso desta forma, Voldemort deve ter algo em mente... e já faz muito tempo que vocês se recusaram a se unir a ele o que me leva a crer que ele teve bastante tempo para arquitetar este ataque. - diz o moreno com a voz distante enquanto encarava a as mãos que estavam cruzadas em cima da mesa.

-O que pretende fazer a respeito? - pergunta Dimitri.

-Ficaremos em alerta, mandem mensageiros para todas as suas casas os deixando sobre aviso. Tudo deve ser feito o mais rápido possível pois sei que não irá demorar muito para que o ataque seja realizado. Esse ataque será grande e temos que estar prontos para não apenas contê-lo mas para liquidar com eles de tal forma que todos os aliados de Voldemort que ouvirem sobre o ataque nos temerão mas do que ao próprio lord das trevas. - responde o moreno de forma séria mas no final deixando um tom de deboche sair de sua boca. - Quando o ataque se iniciar e soubermos exatamente o local vamos nos concentra nele mas sem deixar nenhum espaço em nossas defesas das outras casas.

-Acredita que ele possa atacar mais de um alvo? - pergunta Keven.

-Não tenho certeza mas não devemos facilitar. Voldemort não tem larga vantagem nessa guerra por ser previsivel. - responde o moreno olhando para os três de forma intensa. - Mas a vantagem dele vai ser anulada por nós, vamos esmagar aquele verme e destruir a todos que seguirem a ele. - termina o moreno com a voz mostrando poder e imponência o que fez os três mestres das noite abaixarem suas cabeças de forma respeitosa.

Na sala de estar os amigos do moreno ainda teciam suposições sobre o que levou os três mestre até ali aquela noite e mesmo todos dando suas opiniões eles ainda não havia conseguido chegar a uma conclusão. Deric e Laura davam suas opiniões mas sem conseguirem tirar de suas cabeças o que haviam descoberto sobre o moreno, era muito difício para eles acreditarem que Harry não era humano mas não havia como negar que ele sempre causou neles um certo arrepio de medo, como se o instinto de sobrevivência deles fosse ativado com força total na presença do moreno.

Quando Rony se preparava para mais uma vez defender sua idéia de um grande ataque a Voldemort um sopro gelado correu pela sala fazendo todos sentirem um arrepio na espinha. Todos se calaram e se olharam de forma nervosa, Melissa olhava para onde o irmão havia ido junto dos três mestres da noite enquanto franzia o senho de forma preocupada. Mesmo Deric e Laura conseguiam sentir o poder que começou a exalar de algum lugar da mansão, lugar que eles sentiam ser o escritório onde acontecia a reunião. Era uma energia sombria, poderosa e que exalava grandesa e imponência.

-O que diabos está acontecendo lá dentro? - pergunta Draco disfarçando o tremor que sentia.

-Não sei o que houve mas com certeza deixou Harry excitado. - diz Melissa com a testa franzida.

-Excitado? - pergunta Gina com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Não nesse sentido sua pervertida. - fala a ruiva revirando os olhos. - Estou dizendo no sentido de antecipação de uma grande batalha.

-Então vai mesmo ter uma batalha? - pergunta Rony voltando a demonstrar ansiedade com o que estava por vir.

-Sim e ela promete. - diz Sophie olhando para Melissa com a expressão séria. - Mas de onde veio toda aquela aura?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. - diz Draco e todos se voltam para a caçula dos Potter's.

-De quem mais? Do Harry claro. - responde ela de forma debochada mostrando a eles que deveriam ter percebido aquilo logo.

-Ela era mais sombria da que ele já nos mostrou antes. - fala Hermione com a testa franzida.

-Sim sabem por quê? - diz Melissa e depois de ver todos negarem continua. - Porque não era apenas poder que ele estava exalando mas também mostrava todo a imponência e força de seu sangue, ali não estava o menino-que-sobreviveu... não mesmo, ali estava o príncipe das sombras.

Todos ficaram em silêncio surpresos após as palavras da ruiva, eles absorviam o que haviam acabado de ouvir enquanto sentiam aquela energia ir desaparecendo pouco a pouco levando consigo o ar gélido que havia tomado a sala.

-A guerra vai começar pra valer muito em breve e devemos estar prontos para ela ou então seremos massacrados por ela. - diz Melissa com a voz profunda fazendo todos se olharem de forma nervosa.

-Estaremos prontos. Eu estarei pronta.- afirma Sophie com firmeza encarando a ruiva nos olhos antes de sorrir de forma marota e continuar. - Afinal você vai precisar de ajuda para lidar com aquele cabeça dura.

-Com certeza cunhadinha. - responde a ruiva devolvendo o sorriso.

-Então vamos precisar nos esforçar mais para ficarmos cada vez mais fortes. - diz Susana de forma determinada.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi preenchido pelo desejo deles em se fortalecerem enquanto o casal Granger observava os jovens de forma preocupada com o que os aguardava.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, os quatro que estavam reunidos no escritório apareceram na sala sendo liderados por Harry.

-É exatamente isto que espero de vocês. - diz o moreno de olhos verdes com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios pois eles haviam ouvido a última parte da conversa.

-Gostei da garota... obstinada e com sede de poder. - diz Keven olhando de forma interessada para Susana que cora um pouco, fazendo ele sorrir de forma charmosa enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha de forma elegante. - Qual seu nome jovem dama?

-Susana Bones... -diz a corvinal com a voz baixa e tremida por conta da intensidade do olhar que recebia do loiro.

-Talvez eu possa ensiná-la... se você permitir Harry. - diz o vampiro com a voz carregada em uma luxúria bem disfarçada que fez as garotas tremerem levemente e Susana prender a respiração.

-Ensiná-la? pergunta Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Sobre batalhas e sobre a guerra é claro. - responde o loiro de forma calma e suave fazendo o moreno segurar um sorriso de chacota.

-Todos nós sabemos o que você deseja ensinar a ela Keven. - diz Celine de forma divertida fazendo Susana ficar da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley's.

-Se ela quiser aprender o que tem para ensinar não irei me opor... porém você terá total responsabilidade por qualquer consequência que houver. - diz o moreno de forma calma mas firme mostrando que não iria aceitar qualquer tipo dano que ele pudesse causar a garota.

-Entendi perfeitamente. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, sabe que aqueles que estão sob meu teto tem total proteção contra qualquer coisa. - responde o loiro de forma séria mostrando a segurança que Harry esperava ver.

-Susana? - chama Harry após encarar o loiro nos olhos por longos minutos.

-Sim Harry? - diz a garota olhando para os dois de forma nervosa.

-Aceitar ser treinada por Kevin? Sabendo que terá de morar em sua casa e se manter viva por seus próprios esforços? - pergunta o moreno a encarando nos olhos.

-Eu... - começa ela de forma nervosa olhando para o moreno e depois olhando para todos na sala vendo como as duas senhoras da noite eterna a olhavam com curiosidade enquanto seus amigos e os Granger olhavam para ela chocados e temerosos. Mas o que a fez se decidir foi o par de olhos vermelhos do vampiro loiro que a encarava com intensidade. - Eu aceito. Quero ser mais forte e aprender tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

-Perfeito. - diz Kevin sorrindo para ela após receber um aceno afirmativo do moreno. - Prepare suas bagagens bela Susana, partiremos assim que você estiver pronta.

-Ok.

Susana responde simplesmente antes de se levantar e seguir para seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas sendo seguida pelas outras garotas. Ao chegar em seu quarto ela se encosta na parede respirando fundo e vendo as outras garotas entrarem no quarto e fecharem as portas em seguida.

-Você ficou maluca? - pergunta Hermione com a voz baixa mas mostrando toda a sua preocupação.

-Não sei... só sei que tenho que ir com ele... eu sinto que tenho que ir... - responde a corvinal de forma trêmula enquanto passava a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa.

-Você só pode estar brincando. - diz Gina.

-Por quê? Ele não vai fazer nada de mal comigo, vocês ouviram o que o Harry disse a ele. - diz ela começando a entrar na defensiva.

-Claro que não vai fazer nada de mal contra você... só vai seduzir você e te levar pra cama. - diz Sophie de forma calma revirando os olhos para ela que arregala os seus assim como as outras menos Melissa e Luna que a olhava de forma intensa deixando de lado o seu lado aluado de ser. - E por alguma razão eu sinto que você espera que ele faça isso.

-O que? Você só pode estar brincando! - diz Susana chocada mas sentindo que ela estava certa o que a fez ficar corada. - Não vou nem esquentar a cabeça com o que você disse Sophie, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.

-Eu te ajudo. - diz Luna voltando ao seu ar avoado e seguindo cantarolando para onde estavam as coisas da garota que nem havia tido tempo para desfazer as malas então rapidamente ela e Luna arrumaram as coisas dela dentro do malão enquanto as outras observavam tudo.

-Bem, boa sorte e... - diz Melissa sorrindo de forma marota o que fez Susana ter um mal pressentimento. - quero detalhes de como aquele loirasso é na cama.

-Melissa! - exclama a corvinal chocada vendo a ruiva e Sophie gargalharem junto das outras pois sua expressão era hilária. - não tem graça! Eu estou indo para treinar e não para... para... para esse tipo de coisa!

-Nos engana que gostamos amiga. - diz Gina um pouco mais relaxada com o que a amiga ia fazer pois o choque inicial havia passado e todas elas estavam mais calmas.

Bufando e ouvindo as risadas das outras, Susana deixou o quarto carregando o seu malão rumo a sala onde Harry, Celine, Dimitri e Keven aguardavam a volta dela.

Enquanto as garotas seguiam Susana para o quarto para ajudá-la a arrumar suas coisas Harry, Celine, Dimitri e Keven se acomodaram em poltronas enquanto Deric e Laura olhavam de forma nervosa para eles.

-Algum problema srs? - pergunta Dimitri de forma suave para eles os vendo tremer levemente. - Não há razão para nos temer, somos todos aliados e estamos lutando do mesmo lado para alcançar objetivos parecidos então acredito que podemos conviver sem essas reações nervosas não?

-Talvez. - diz Laura ainda olhando meio desconfiada para eles enquanto respirava fundo para se manter calma.

-Bom já é um começo. - diz Celine de forma divertida. Harry e Keven se olham antes de revirarem os olhos. - Keven? O que você tem em mente com relação aquela garota?

-Algo nela me chamou a atenção... me deixou intrigado e sei que ela tem um grande potencial a ser explorado e é exatamente isto que irei fazer. - diz o vampiro com a voz pensativa enquanto encarava o nada.

-Foi apenas as habilidades que ela poderá desenvolver que chamou sua atenção Keven? - pergunta Dimitri com uma sobrancelha erguida em uma leve sugestão.

-Não apenas isto Angel mas veremos o que o futuro dirá. - diz ele de forma calma e neutra recebendo olhares divertidos das duas imortais e um calculista do moreno de olhos verdes.

Antes que o moreno pudesse dizer alguma coisa eles ouvem passos e logo as garotas voltam à sala com Susana à frente com as bochechas rosadas e expressão fechada o que intrigou os presentes na sala.

-Estou pronta... sr. - diz Susana não sabendo como se referir ao vampiro que sorri para ela.

-Apenas Keven... e se já está pronta é hora de irmos. - diz ele se levantando enquanto olhava para o moreno que sinaliza em afirmativo para ele.

-Ensine tudo o que puder e mantenha-a viva. - diz o moreno se referindo ao possível ataque ao covil dele.

-Farei isto. - responde Keven com a voz calma mas com o olhar centrado mostrando que havia entendido o que o moreno quis dizer. Keven se curva ao moreno de forma respeitosa antes de se voltar para a corvinal. - Vamos?

-Até logo Harry. - diz Susana para o moreno antes de encará-lo por alguns segundos e se curvar para ele o que o fez erguer uma sobrancelha de forma divertida.

Susana se despede de todos antes de seguir Keven para o lado de fora da mansão onde viu o vampiro mandar sua bagagem para o local onde iria ficar treinando por algum tempo.

-Por gentileza. - diz o vampiro estendendo a mão para que ela a segure o que ela faz em seguida sentindo o conhecido puxão no umbigo para logo depois se encontrar em uma sala de estar de aparência antiga e elegante.

Susana girava a cabeça para todos os lados observando tudo o que seus olhos alcançavam enquanto seguia Keven pela sala até as escadas e em seguida subia elas até o primeiro andar onde virando a direita e andando mais um pouco pararam em frente a uma porta.

-Este será seu aposento durante sua estadia em minha casa Susana. - diz o vampiro enquanto abria a porta entrava no quarto grande e espaçoso que contava com uma lareira diretamente em frente à porta com uma grande janela ao lado direito da lareira e outra do lado esquerdo, na parede da direita ficavam duas portas e na da esquerda uma grande cama de dossel com aparência antiga e clássica. - As portas levam a casa de banho e ao seu closet, fique a vontade e se precisar de algo não se sinta incomodada em me chamar. Seu treinamento começará logo que a noite chegue novamente amanhã, enquanto isto... descanse.

-Obrigada. - diz ela para ele recebendo um sorriso charmoso como resposta que a fez prender a respiração por um segundo.

-Por nada... com sua licença. - diz ele se retirando e deixando ela sozinha com seus pensamentos que gritavam para ela parar de agir feito idiota só por receber um sorriso.

Na mansão Potter todos estavam em silêncio após a partida de Susana, Harry analisava o que poderia acontecer no tempo em que a corvinal estivesse no covil de Kevin enquanto seus amigos olhavam para ele de forma curiosa.

-Se nos der licença Harry, também iremos. - diz Angel se levantando junto com Celine, as duas fazem profundas reverências para o moreno.

-Se houver algo que possa fazer basta pedir. - diz Celine com um sorriso provocante nos lábios cheios e com a voz baixa e suave causando um arrepio nos garotos. Melissa e Sophie olhavam para ela como se fossem matá-la enquanto o moreno erguia uma sobrancelha de forma divertida.

-Uma proposta bem tentadora mas terei de recusá-la caso contrário minha querida irmã e minha ciumenta companheira tentarão nos matar. - responde ele de forma divertida vendo as expressões homicidas que as duas tinham em suas faces.

-É uma pena. - diz Celine rindo em seguida dos olhares nada amistosos que recebia de uma garota ruiva e outra morena antes de piscar para o moreno e sair da sala junto com Angel sorrindo divertida enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. As duas desaparecem assim que ultrapassaram as portas principais da entrada.

Harry contava mentalmente para saber quanto tempo mais teria até que a explosão viesse, e percebeu que chegaria mais cedo do que pensava quando viu a irmã ficar da cor dos cabelos.

-Harry Potter explique-se! - diz a ruiva entre dentes.

-Não há nada para ser explicado Melissa. - diz ele de forma calma olhando para as duas.

-Não há nada para ser explicado? - pergunta Sophie entre dentes enquanto estreitava os olhos.

Os amigos do moreno assistiam sorrindo de forma divertida mas discreta pois não eram idiotas o suficiente para provocarem aquelas duas.

\- Desde quando aquela vampira se joga em cima de você?

-Ela não se jogou em cima de mim, apenas me ofereceu ajuda. - diz o moreno de forma calma e lenta pois via que as duas estavam mesmo furiosas.

-Não se faça de idiota. - diz Melissa de forma raivosa. Harry estreita levemente os olhos o que passou despercebido pelas duas mas não pelos outros que estavam vendo um discussão infantil se tornar um briga perigosa. - Só faltou ela ronronar pra você!

-Já disse que há nada de mais no que vocês viram. - repete o moreno controlando a impaciência que começava a crescer dentro dele. -Celine é uma grande aliada e uma amiga querida nada mais.

-Então que fique com sua amiga querida! - explode Sophie antes de se levantar e subir as escadas batendo os pés com raiva. Harry olhava para onde a morena seguiu e se levantou também se dirigindo para as escadas.

-Onde pensa que v... - começa Melissa antes de ser interrompida pelo moreno.

-Chega Melissa! Você tem que aprender a controlar seu ciúme pois está ficando difícil lidar com ele. - diz o moreno de forma séria mas sem ser rude. A ruiva olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados de surpresa antes de desviar o olhar dele. Todos prenderam a respiração e esperaram pelo que viria a seguir.

-Eu não vou deixar uma qualquer vir até aqui e tirar você de mim... - sussurra ela. Harry respira fundo antes de voltar a falar.

-Ninguém vai me tirar de você Mel... você é minha irmã e não há nada nem ninguém que ficará entre nós sem sofrer as consequências. - diz o moreno com carinho, porém terminando com uma ameaça no tom da voz fria e sombria que fez os cabelos da nuca de todos se arrepiarem.

Melissa sorriu para ele de forma envergonhada recebendo um sorriso de carinho de volta.

\- Agora eu tenho outra garota temperamental para lidar.

-Boa sorte. - diz Laura para o moreno enquanto sorria pela clara demonstração de amor fraternal e pensava que com Sophie seria um pouco mais complicado.

-Tenho a impressão de que vou precisar mesmo. - diz o moreno com um suspiro antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto da morena que se encontrava trancado.

Harry suspirou outra vez antes de usar um feitiço não verbal e sem varinha para abrir a porta. Olhando ao redor o moreno vê a garota de frente para a janela e de costas para ele.

-Achei que tivesse trancado a porta. - diz ela com a voz neutra.

-E trancou. - responde o moreno olhando para ela.

-E então simplesmente a arrombou para entrar aqui? Não foi educado de sua parte Potter. - diz ela se virando para ele mostrando sua face ainda rosada. Harry a encarou nos olhos vendo magoa neles.

-Precisamos conversar Sophie mas eu sabia que você não abriria a porta para mim. - diz ele de forma baixa.

-Como você disse não há nada de mais no que aconteceu lá em baixo. - diz ela se dirigindo para o banheiro mas antes que pudesse entrar lá o moreno vai até ela rapidamente e a puxa para seus braços. Sophie tentou se soltar se debatendo mas os braços do moreno eram como barras de ferro.

Harry sentia a garota se debater em seus braços enquanto a segurava de forma firme mas sem machucá-la, depois de alguns minutos o moreno começou a ouvir soluços e o cheiro de água salgada invadiu suas narinas e percebeu que ela estava chorando enquanto parava de se debater e se agarrava a ele.

-Não chore Sophie... - diz ele com a voz baixa e um sentimento dor apertando seu peito.

-Por que está aqui? - pergunta ela com a voz chorosa levantando seus olhos molhados pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam deles.

-Não estou entendendo Sophie.

-Por que está aqui quando poderia estar com ela? - diz ela sentindo uma dor profunda no peito.

Sophie não estava acostumada a se sentir assim, na verdade nunca sentiu nada parecido com isso em sua vida, era um sentimento de perda, uma dor profunda dentro de seu peito que lhe rasgava até a alma. Era verdade que conhecia o moreno há pouco tempo mas ele foi ganhando espaço em sua vida de tal forma que ela agora não conseguia se imaginar sem ele por perto.

Harry Potter foi o único que viu através de sua fachada de garota provocante e que se mostrou mais interessado no que ela era por dentro do que em sua aparência física e agora ela via o quão fácil poderia perdê-lo. Celine era tão mulher, tão linda que chegava a deixar qualquer outra mulher se sentindo diminuída e com ela não era diferente.

Sabia que era bonita mas também sabia que não poderia competir com a bela vampira de cabelos negros e isso a estava matando pois sentia que se a vampira quisesse tirar o moreno dela conseguiria.

Harry estava no mínimo surpreso com a pergunta da morena e olhando nos olhos dela ele via todos os medos dela de perdê-lo e a dor que ela sentia assim como também via como ela ficou abalada com a ideia de que ele poderia preferir Celine a ela.

-Estou aqui porque amo você Sophie. Celine sempre jogou esse tipo de jogo comigo mas nunca passou disto: um jogo. Nunca a escolheria ao invés de você. - diz ele de forma séria encarando ela nos olhos mostrando através de seus olhos tudo o que sentia por ela.

-Mas ela é perfeita... Linda, poderosa e também é um ser das trevas... Você são tão parecidos... É claro que ela seria sua escolha... - diz ela com a voz chorosa ainda olhando nos olhos dele e vendo um lampejo de raiva brilhar neles.

-Nunca mais repita isto Sophie. É você quem eu escolhi para ficar ao meu lado, foi você que meu coração e alma elegeram e foi você que fez a besta dentro de mim urrar de desejo e paixão. Não importa o quão parecidos somos Celine e eu... ela nunca seria perfeita como você. Você é perfeita para mim Sophie, como nenhuma outra jamais será. - diz Harry com a voz demonstrando a pontada de raiva que sentiu ao ouvir ela se menosprezar.

Sophie olhava nos olhos do moreno sentindo tudo o que ele falava tocando profundamente em seu coração, os olhos dele estavam brilhando em um tom esmeralda mais vivo do que ela já tinha visto e neles estavam gravado tudo o que ele sentia por ela, carinho, paixão, desejo e principalmente amor em sua forma mais bruta o que a fez prender a respiração.

Tão logo os olhos do moreno haviam brilhado, Sophia os viu escurecerem até ficarem completamente negros e demonizados o que faria qualquer um tremer de medo e sair correndo mas não foi esse o efeito que aqueles olhos negros tiveram sobre ela.

Sophie se sentiu tragada por aqueles olhos negros e se viu em um lugar escuro e sombrio, tudo o que ela via em volta era a escuridão esmagadora mas ela não sentia medo e olhando para frente ela viu as sombras se moverem e tomarem forma em um ser que ela não sabia o que era mas sabia quem era, Sophie se viu frente a frente com a verdadeira face de Harry Potter, um ser que faria o mais corajoso dos homens tremer de medo enquanto implorava pela vida.

Olhos negros e demoníacos se abriram, o ser a sua frente a encarando de forma intensa fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Uma mão com garras negras se ergue até tocar seu rosto de forma suave enquanto o demônio Harry emitia um som que parecia um ronronar fazendo a morena fechar os olhos enquanto um sorriso se abria em seus lábios ao sentir o toque daquele que havia tomado seu coração.

-Agora você sabe o que eu realmente sou... Cabe somente a você escolher se ainda quer ficar ao meu lado pois tenho certeza que pode sentir todo meu desejo por tê-la ao meu lado. - diz Harry com uma voz grave e possessiva enquanto ainda acariciava suavemente o rosto da garota.

E Sophie sentiu todo o desejo dele por ela, aquele sentimento de amor junto com a luxúria que emanava dele se misturando com toda a possessividade que ela sentiu em sua voz a fez sentir seu coração inchar de felicidade enquanto abria os olhos e se via novamente em seu quarto nos braços do moreno.

-Eu escolho você... Sempre... - diz ela com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto erguia uma mão para tocar no rosto do moreno o vendo fechar os olhos e ronronar novamente fazendo seu sorriso crescer junto com seu desejo por ele o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno que inalou profundamente o ar.

-Seu cheiro está me deixando louco Sophie... -sussurra o moreno com a voz rouca fazendo a garota se arrepiar toda e olhar para ele sem entender.

-O que tem meu cheiro? - pergunta com a voz baixa se perguntando que cheiro ele estava sentindo.

-O cheiro do seu desejo... da sua luxúria... eu posso sentir o cheiro da sua excitação... - diz o moreno ainda de olhos fechados inalando profundamente aquele perfume delicado e afrodisíaco. Sophie olhava para ele surpresa enquanto o via respirar fundo várias vezes de forma lenta como se estivesse apreciado o perfume de uma flor.

-Mas você vai continuar apenas apreciando meu cheiro ou vai me mostrar toda aquela luxúria que senti em você...? - sussurra ela de forma provocante enquanto colava seu corpo ao dele sentindo o dele ficar tenso de desejo enquanto ele lhe mostrava os dentes rosnando de forma grave como uma fera a fazendo se arrepiar e seu desejo aumentar.

-Não me provoque Sophie... - diz ele entre dentes enquanto se controlava para não rasgar as roupas dela. Sophie estava adorando o modo como o moreno tinha dificuldade até para falar quando ela estava assim com ele.

-Por que não deveria? - pergunta ela de forma provocante enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo corpo do moreno até chegar a sua nuca onde passou a acariciar e a arranhar levemente enquanto se colava mais ao corpo do moreno ouvindo outro rosnado dele.

Harry sentia que estava a um passo de perder o controle de si mesmo e mesmo desejando rasgar as roupas dela e tomá-la, o moreno tentava manter o controle, mas não pode se conter mais ao sentir como ela passou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto roçava seu corpo no dele.

Sophie sentiu o momento em que o autocontrole do moreno ruiu e com um rosnado grave e excitado ele a abraçou mais fortemente enquanto sua boca procurava a dela com uma fome que a fez suspirar enquanto se sentia sendo guiada em uma direção que ela não se importava de onde acabaria, para ela e ele o que importava era sentir cada vez mais o outro e a noite estava apenas começando.


	19. Chapter 18 Ritual

Capitulo 18 – Ritual

Kin seguia pelos corredores do ministério até chegar a ao setor que cuidava da monitoração das propriedades que estavam em posse dos sangue-puros. Entrou em uma sala que continha varias mesas de escritório onde dezenas de bruxos e bruxas monitoravam mapas onde havia demarcações de cada propriedade em uso, a surpresa pelo tamanho do local ficou evidente em seu rosto, pois apesar de já ter ouvido falar daquele departamento nunca imaginou que ele realmente existisse ou que fosse tão grande quanto se mostrava.

-Deseja alguma coisa auror?- pergunta uma bruxa baixinha e de cabelos negros com alguns fios grisalhos entre eles, no rosto havia uma expressão de desagrado por haver alguém bisbilhotando em seu setor.

-Vim a pedido de Albus Dumbledore. - diz o auror se recuperando do choque e encarando a bruxa nos olhos vendo a expressão de desagrado dar lugar para uma de surpresa.

-O que Dumbledore deseja? - pergunta ela de forma curiosa.

-Deseja saber qual das propriedades que estão no controle da família Potter está ativa há pouco mais de cinco meses. - responde de forma direta e em voz baixa vendo como a bruxa franzia a testa.

-Por aqui. - diz ela seguindo até a mesa mais próxima. - Charles me mostre que propriedade dos Potter está ativa a partir dos últimos seis meses. - pede ela para o bruxo sentado na mesa. O bruxo loiro assente antes de encostar a varinha no meio do grande mapa que havia em sua mesa e murmurar algumas palavras baixas o bastante para que Kin não conseguisse ouvir e logo o mapa começou a mudar e suas demarcações também deixando o auror surpreso com a riqueza de detalhes que havia no desenho.

-Não encontrei nenhuma Marie, todas as propriedades estam em uso há muito tempo, pois são prédios locados e lojas e as outras se mostram inativas há anos.

-Impossível! Dever haver alguma propriedade ou casa que esteja marcada como ativa. - contesta o auror.

-Sinto muito, mas não... - começa, mas se interrompe ao notar algo no mapa. - Estranho...

-O que é estranho? - pergunta Marie intrigada.

-Aqui no mapa só está sendo mostrado às propriedades que estam sendo usadas como lojas, moradias locadas entre outras... não há nenhum registro de qualquer moradia, casa ou mansão que pertença à família Potter em todo o Reino Unido. - responde ele com a voz confusa.

-O que?- pergunta Kin chocado. - Não é possível!

-Concordo com o auror, os Potter's tem em seus nomes dezenas, se não centenas de propriedades espalhadas pelos quatro cantos do mundo e mesmo que nós monitoremos o Reino Unido existem varias delas aqui, eu mesma estive em uma que ficava no País de Gales. - diz Marie intrigada.

-Mas elas não contam aqui Marie, algum tipo de bloqueio ou feitiço de proteção pode ter sido lançado em volta delas, mas seria muito difícil cobrilas totalmente... Não tenho idéia de como elas desapareceram. - diz Charles vasculhando o mapa por inteiro sem encontrar nada.

-Se descobrir algo me avise... Tenho que ir agora. - diz Kin saindo e ainda surpreso, pois eles tinham uma suspeita do que havia acontecido e isso o deixava ainda mais desconfiado do Potter. O auror sabia que aquela notícia não iria agradar em nada o diretor, mas ele só a daria na próxima reunião da ordem, pois precisava explicar tudo perfeitamente e faria isto somente uma vez.

O dia amanheceu calmo na mansão Potter e todos seus ocupantes já se encontravam na mesa de café às seis horas menos dois, Harry e Sophie ainda não haviam aparecido o que deixou a mais jovem Potter um tanto mal humorada, os amigos do moreno olhavam para a ruiva contendo sorrisos divertidos, pois não seriam eles a provocarem uma nova explosão dela. Deric e Laura também achavam engraçada a reação da pequena Potter, mas depois do que ouviram dela ontem à noite puderam entender a razão para o modo como ela age.

-Bom dia a todos. - diz Harry que acabara de entrar na sala de jantar tendo Sophie entrando na frente com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

-Bom dia. - diz Sophie sorrindo e se sentando ao lado do moreno e de frente para Melissa que a encara nos olhos de forma raivosa enquanto os outros responde ao cumprimento deles. Harry notou a expressão da irmã e respirou fundo discretamente.

-Parece que a noite foi boa... - insinua Gina com um sorriso maroto e uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Foi ótima na verdade. - responde Sophie sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e piscando um olho para a ruiva que ri junto com a menos Melissa que estreita os olhos em direção à morena.

-Achei que não deixaria sua relação com ela atrapalhar o nosso treinamento, pois já passa das seis horas. - diz a ruiva com a voz seca.

-Não me lembro de dizer que teríamos treino hoje de manhã Mel. - responde o moreno calmamente vendo a irmã revirar os olhos emburrada. Sophie olhava para a ruiva com a testa franzida, pois acreditava que a implicância entre elas havia acabado.

-Não foi você mesmo quem disse que tínhamos que nos esforçar ao máximo para conseguir-mos ao menos sobreviver a essa guerra? - pergunta à ruiva.

-Mas isto não é motivo para nos matar-mos com uma carga de treinamento além do que os corpos de vocês possam suportar. Vocês ainda não se recuperaram totalmente da última sessão de treinamento então resolvi dar o dia de hoje de descanso para vocês. - responde o moreno de forma calma vendo a irmã virar o rosto para o outro lado com um bico enorme que o fez ter vontade de rir. -Lembre-se do que te disse ontem Mel... Ninguém vai jamais ocupar seu lugar em minha vida. - termina de forma carinhosa.

-E eu nunca tentaria fazer isto Melissa. - fala Sophie surpresa por descobrir que esse era o motivo de tanta implicância com ela. Melissa a encarou nos olhos. - Harry é seu irmão e eu nunca tentaria me colocar entre vocês, pensei que soubesse disso. Não nego que sou ciumenta e até possessiva, mas apenas com aquelas oferecidas que não conseguem ver que tem duas garotas homicidas ao lado dele. - termina ela com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios vendo a ruiva colocar outro nos próprios lábios.

-Tudo bem, me convenceu cunhadinha. - diz a ruiva tranqüila por ter a certeza de que a morena não tentaria tirar o irmão dela.

-É muito bom saber que não sou o único possessivo aqui. - comenta o moreno de forma divertida vendo Sophie piscar o olho para ele.

-Mas então teremos mesmo o dia de folgo? - pergunta Rony com alívio.

-Sim, pois tenho outros assuntos para resolver hoje, mas amanhã o treinamento será um pouco diferente. - diz ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios causando um arrepio nos amigos.

-Diferente quer dizer mais puxado e difícil que o outro? - pergunta Hermione e mesmo curiosa sobre o que seriam os outros assuntos do moreno não perguntou, pois sabia que se o moreno fosse contar ele teria dito...

-Exatamente. - responde calmamente enquanto tomava um gole de suco ouvindo os gemidos dos outros. Melissa por outro lado olhou para o moreno com a testa franzida.

O dia se passou com os amigos do moreno relaxando e se divertindo enquanto se perguntavam o moreno de olhos esmeralda havia se enfia, pois assim que o café o terminou havia desaparecido. Melissa suspeitava do que o irmão estava aprontando, mas não comentava nada quando era questionada sobre o moreno, nem mesmo Sophie havia conseguido arrancar qualquer coisa que fosse da ruiva.

Harry passou boa parte do dia na biblioteca revendo tudo o que havia planejado durante tempo em que passou no meio da floresta treinando com seus amigos, ele sabia que tudo tinha que sair perfeitamente como estava descrito no livro negro; não poderia haver nenhuma falha.

Revendo tudo o que precisava e que, há pouco tempo, os últimos materiais estavam finalmente em sua mão, deixou um sorriso sombrio se abrir em seus lábios, logo à noite ele faria algo que deixaria o diretor de Hogwarts tremendo de medo.

Passava das sete horas quando começou os preparativos no meio da floresta em uma clareira feita especialmente para o ritual que aconteceria e, nas próximas horas ele passou a preparar o local.

Na mansão Potter, seus amigos estavam na sala de estar conversando sobre amenidades e assistindo uma grande partida de xadrez-bruxo entre Rony e Draco, que se mostrava ser tão habilidoso quanto o ruivo.

Draco seguia provocando o ruivo tentando fazer ele com que ele perdesse a concentração na partida, mas estava conseguindo apenas o contrário, Rony não admitiria uma derrota muito menos para um Malfoy.

Melissa se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona pensativa, Harry não havia comentado nem para ela o que pretendia fazer naquele dia e ela sentia que seria algo grande e arriscado, o que fazia a preocupação pelo irmão aumentar.

Passava das onze horas da noite e os jovens, junto com o casal Granger, estavam completamente entretidos na partida entre o Grifinório e o Sonserino.

-O que foi Weasley? Percebeu finalmente que não irá conseguir me vencer? - diz o loiro com deboche vendo o ruivo ficar com as orelhas da cor de um rabanete.

-Ora seu... - antes que o ruivo pudesse terminar de dizer a ofensa um vento gélido passou por eles e seguiu por toda a casa deixando-os com a sensação de que estavam sendo cercados por predadores.

Melissa se levantou de um pulo, havia sentido o exato lugar de onde aquele anormal gelado sopro havia se originado e sob os olhares confusos e temerosos dos amigos começa a caminhar em direção à porta dos fundos da mansão.

-Melissa... É ele não? - pergunta Sophie que já se encontrava ao lado da ruiva e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto mesmo que tentasse parecer firme.

-Sim, mas o que ele está aprontando... Eu não faço idéia. - diz ela vendo como todos agora a estavam seguindo, já se encontravam do lado de fora da casa e caminhava com passos rápidos em direção a floresta.

-Ele está aí no meio? - pergunta Gina com a voz baixa, ainda se lembrava das criaturas medonhas que habitavam aquela floresta.

-Sim, mais para o centro com certeza. - responde à ruiva.

-Então precisamos nos apressar. - diz Draco apertando o passo junto com os outros. Depois de alguns minutos andando, perceberam que havia algo de estranho na floresta.

-Gente... Vocês não acham que a floresta está silenciosa e calma demais? - pergunta Hermione com a voz intrigada vendo como os outros percebiam só agora aquilo.

-Está assim porque também pode sentir que algo grande está acontecendo. - responde Sophie com a voz séria.

Eles apertaram mais o passo e, quanto mais andavam em direção ao centro da floresta, mais fria e sombria ela se tornava.

Depois do que pareceram horas caminhando, eles finalmente começaram a ouvir uma voz, a voz de Harry, mas ele falava tão rapidamente que não conseguiam entender uma palavra sequer. Andaram por mais alguns minutos até saírem em uma clareira que deveria ter dez metros de raio onde se encontrava o moreno no centro.

A surpresa ficou expressa nas expressões deles ao verem o que havia na clareira. No centro dela, onde se encontrava o moreno, havia dois grandes círculos desenhados no chão, sendo que um deveria ter cerca de vinte centímetros a mais que o outro, formando assim o desenho de um grande anel onde, entre os dois, havia símbolos de algum idioma desconhecido para eles. Os contornos dos círculos brilhavam com um tom de negro mais escuro do que a noite a volta deles e os símbolos pareciam ter sido feitos com sangue... a tonalidade vermelha dava essa impressão para eles.

No centro do círculo havia um grande pentagrama invertido que brilhava em um azul sem vida, eles perceberam ser a fonte daquele sopro gélido. Harry se encontrava em cima do pentagrama e sussurrava palavras em uma língua desconhecida que os fazia terem arrepios: eram palavras ditas com força, imponência e de forma tão sombria que sentiam vontade de sair correndo dali; a voz do moreno estava grossa, parecia rosnados de uma besta do que a voz de um humano.

Melissa, mesmo imaginando o que aquilo poderia ser, percebeu que estava tremendo e pela primeira vez sentira certo medo do irmão, o que a surpreendeu pois sabia que Harry nunca faria nada contra ela.

Os amigos do moreno se encontravam parados sem conseguirem sair do lugar, vendo-o executar algum tipo de ritual. Depois de mais alguns minutos falando naquela língua desconhecida, o moreno se cala e caminha de costas até sair de dentro do círculo que brilhava de forma intensa e parecia pulsar como um coração sombrio.

-Vocês chegaram bem na hora. - diz virando-se e os encarando nos olhos, o que fez com que eles prendessem a respiração ao se depararem com os olhos negros e demoníacos do moreno.

Sophie era a única que conseguia se manter com alguma calma pois já estivera frente a frente com aquele lado de Harry.

\- Mas agora tenho que continuar.

Dizendo isto, torna a se voltar na direção do círculo e respira fundo, logo uma aura negra começa a exalar e seu corpo e mesmo Deric e Laura - que não tinham treinamento algum - conseguiam sentir toda a escuridão, crueldade, poder e sede de sangue que ela exalava, aquela aura era selvagem... mais parecia a aura de uma besta do que de um ser humano. Antes que algum deles pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a voz do moreno é novamente ouvida, sendo agora em seu idioma mas mesmo assim continuava imponente e demonstrava todo o poder que aquela aura mostrava.

"Que o selo se rompa e o véu das sombras se rasgue

Que as trancas se abram e suas portas desapareçam

As trevas que se curvem e assim dêem passagem a quem as controla

Que o vale das sombras mostre sua bela face a mim

Que as correntes que aprisionam quem foi acolhida pela escuridão

Sejam quebradas e a libertem de seu cárcere".

Enquanto proferia aquelas palavras, o círculo, as escritas e o pentagrama brilhavam mais intensamente, um canto sombrio passou a ser ouvido e por mais que eles girassem a cabeça em todas as direções, não encontraram a fonte... a canção vinha de todos os cantos da floresta.

A noite sem lua se tornava cada vez mais sombria e com grande surpresa e choque, viram a aura do moreno seguindo até o centro do pentagrama e ser absorvida por ele, fazendo seu brilho mais intenso, eles ouviram o pulsar mais forte do coração sombrio que o círculo parecia se tornar.

"Sua alma foi jogada nas trevas por aquele que mais confiou

Sua essência clamará por vingança

Seu carcereiro a acolheu e moldou

Agora é hora de retornar e assim ter sua vingança".

A voz do moreno agora começava aumentar seu tom, as palavras eram ditas cada vez de forma mais violenta.

"Que se abram as portas para o vale das sombras

Pois assim eu ordeno:

O filho das trevas

Enviado da escuridão

Venha para este mundo e tenha sua sede de vingança saciada pelo sangue daquele que derramou o seu!"

Os amigos do moreno tremiam de medo dele, suas palavras mais pareciam uma sentença e mesmo não conhecendo aquele de quem o moreno falava começaram a sentir pena do que o esperava.

"Desperte para este mundo e tome para si o que é seu por direito

Pelo seu sangue foi banida e pelo meu sangue és libertada!"

Ao terminar de dizer as últimas palavras, Harry levanta a mão direita deixando a vista um punhal negro e curvo, desce rapidamente em direção ao seu pulso de onde o sangue começa a jorrar e cair em cima das inscrições do círculo, os amigos viram temerosos como o sangue parecia ser absorvido pelos símbolos, que passaram a brilhar de forma mais intensa, enquanto o sangue percorria todos os traços no chão deixando-os banhados pelo sangue.

Harry sentia todas as correntes e barreiras ruindo mas ainda sim sabia que não havia conseguido rompê-las completamente, o que o deixou furioso. Erguendo os olhos para o céu sem lua, buscou no mais profundo do seu ser toda sua essência, o poder bruto que era dele por direito desde o momento em que nascera.

As árvores e plantas mais perto do círculo começaram a morrer assim que o moreno havia começado a olhar para o céu, os amigos olhavam para ele intrigados e temerosos com o que viria a seguir e logo começaram a sentir um poder bruto e cruel emanando dele... era simplesmente insano de tão grande, o ar começou a ficar mais pesado, mais e mais árvores morriam e os sons de animais caindo pela floresta era ouvido por eles.

Melissa olhava para o irmão e o sentia buscar sua herança nas profundezas de seu ser, o poder parecia se acumular dentro dele, seu peso era grande o bastante para fazer o chão trincar e ceder sob os pés do moreno.

Após abraçar sua herança, Harry abre os dois braços expulsando todo aquele poder de dentro de si enquanto um urro demoníaco irrompia por sua garganta. A pressão daquele poder libertado pelo urro do moreno fez as árvores próximas serem arrancadas e arremessadas para longe, os cabelos e vestes de seus amigos também foram jogados para trás violentamente e eles se sentiram sendo arrastados lentamente para trás, enquanto sentiam uma força mantê-los firmes em seus lugares, impedindo-os de serem também arremessados para trás.

O som de algo trincando e se partindo foi ouvido por todos, era um som alto que mais parecia ser um trovão do que de qualquer outra coisa. Harry passou a olhar atentamente para o centro do pentagrama, todos seguiram seu olhar, viram que o pentagrama parecia estar se partindo e um brilho negro saía de suas rachaduras até que o pentagrama se estilhaçou deixando uma neblina negra subir e se transformar em algo que parecia ser um portal.

Todos prenderam a respiração ao verem uma mão pequena e de pele pálida sair de dentro do portal e segurar em sua borda, logo depois, para a surpresa maior ainda de todos, uma mulher loira de incríveis olhos azuis, de corpo definido, tentador para qualquer homem e vestindo um longo vestido negro, deixou o portal.

-Seja bem vinda Ariana. - diz Harry com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto o portal às costa de Ariana desaparecia juntamente com os desenho que haviam no chão.

Ariana voltou seus olhos para seu pequeno aprendiz que agora havia se tornado seu mestre e senhor.

-É muito bom estar de volta. - diz sorrindo enquanto curvava a cabeça em sinal de respeito para o moreno que revira os olhos antes de ver um sorriso se abrir na bela face da loira que, em seguida, o abraçou matando as saudades tanto dela quanto as dele.


	20. Chapter 19 Ariana

Capitulo 19 – Ariana

Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontrava em seu escritório vasculhando tudo o que havia conseguido sobre as propriedades dos Potter's, ele sabia que o moreno de olhos verdes não usaria essas férias para apenas descançar e o diretor precisava saber o que exatamente o moreno planejava talves assim encontrasse um modo de controlá-lo.

Ele analizava uma lista comprida e sigilosa sobre as propriedades que estavam na família Potter e que se localizavam no interior da Inglaterra mas mesmo assim não havia tido muitos progressos o que o deixava extremamente frustrado para dizer o mínimo. Dumbledore odiava quando algo fugia de suas mãos e os irmãos Potter's são relamente intragáveis para o diretor.

Depois de descartar mais um possível lugar o desgaste das horas utilizadas em sua busca pareceu finalmente se mostrar para o diretor que se recostou em sua cadeira respirando fundo enquanto coçava sua longa barba distraidamente. Seus olhos estavam vagando pelos possíveis planos para encontrá-lo quando sente uma ocilaççao da magia sendo seguida por uma forte onde de pura trevas vindas de um lugar muito distante ele sabia mas mesmo assim era possível de se sentir. Dumbledore se arruma em sua cadeira enquanta ainda sentia os ecos do que havia acabado de acontecer, a preocupação estava visível em seu rosto pois um poder daquele tamanho não era normal para este mundo.

-O que está acontecendo agora...? - se pergunta o diretor sentindo junto com o desaparecimento daquele poder junto com um forte sentimento de liberdade. O diretor sabia que algo que não deveria estar nesse mundo acaba de ser libertado e temia pelo o que o Lord das Trevas poderia fazer com este novo aliado.

Voldemort se encontrava em sua sala revendo os relatórios dos seus comensais sobre os próximos passos a serem dados na guerra quando sente a ocilação da magia por alguma energia poderosa e sobria. Os olhos escarlates se entre cerraram enquanto tentava encontrar o lugar de onde vinha aquela poderosa energia.

-Dario! - urra o Lord enquanto sua mente funcionava rapidamente atrás das respostas para as perguntas que surgiram. Dario também havia sentido o que houve a poucos minutos e estava tão intrigado quanto o próprio lord das Trevas quando entrou em sua sala e fez um curvatura.

-Chamou my Lord? - pergunta com a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção.

-A pouco houve um perturbação na magia... quero saber quem a causou... quero este ser aqui, de joelhos perante mim! Uma criatura como esta será um grande aliado para minhas forças e não quero esperar mais que o mínimo para ter ele se curvando a mim. - diz Voldemort com a voz mostrando todo o desejo por ter aquele ser ajoelhado perante ele. Voldemort sabia que com uma besta poderosa como aquela sobre suas ordens poderia dar um fim mais fácilmente aos malditos animais que se recusaram a se curvar a ele. Dimitri, Keven e Celine logo seriam destruídos e seus clãs estariam finalmente sob suas ordens.

-Farei o mais rápido possivel. - diz Dario antes de outra reverência e se retirando em seguida da sala deixando o lord das trevas novamente pensativo enquanto tentava descobrir que tipo de besta teria aquele poder.

-Malfoy! - torna a chamar o lord das Trevas vendo pouco tempo depois seu comensal adentrar em sua sala.

-Chamou my lord? - diz Malfoy enquanto se curvava para o lord.

-Quero saber como anda os preparativos para o ataque nas casas daqueles animais. - diz o lord com a voz sibilante.

-Estão praticamente terminados my lord. - diz Malfoy de forma respeitosa.

-Praticamente? - pergunta o lord franzindo as sobrancelhas e dando um olhar perigoso para Malfoy.

-Sim. - responde escondendo os tremores que queriam tomar conta de seu corpo quando o medo se apossou dele.

-Pois trate de dar um fim a esse praticamente pois quero que esse ataque acontece o mais depressa possivel entendeu? - pergunta a voz perigosa.

-Sim my lord. - responde de forma nervosa antes de fazer outra reverência e deixar a sala.

Keven aconpanhava de perto o treinamente que sua nova pupila estava recendo, ele havia necessitado se ausentar e não pode acompanhar o treinamento desde o começo mas agora via como a jovem garota humana aprendia rápido e já parecia estar em um nível muito alto para um humano o que fez um leve sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios ao ver todo o pontecial que ainda havia nela a ser explorado, certamente ela seria uma guerreira como poucos pois não duvidava do julgamente do principe e agora tinha a prova; Susana se mostrava uma jovem com cabelos castanhos longos e levemente ondulados com olhos de um castanho escuro quase negros, sua pele era clara e parecia extremamente macia e suave, seu corpo jovem se mostrava já bem desenvolvido para a pouca idade e com curvas que fariam qualquer homem virar a cabeça para olhar e seu rosto de trassos suaves a fazia parecer um pequeno anjo inocente e Keven não nega que desejava tomar aquela inocência da forma mais lenta e prazerosa que pudesse imaginar.

Susana estava em meio a um treino de combate com um vampiro chamado Nigel, ele era alto com cabelos castanhos, olhos negros, pele pálida e com o corpo definido. Susana já estava com a respiração ofegante e com diversos pequenos machucados mas não parecia disposta a se render enquanto olhava para o vampiro a sua frente que aparentava não ter feito esforço algum durante o duelo todo o que a deixava furiosa pois não havia conseguido causar danos nele.

Nigel se prepara para investir mais uma vez mas Susana se adianta e avança sobre ele com fúria e quando estava a pouco mais de dois metro prepara o punho direito acertando em seguida a guarda fechada de Nigel com um forte golpe que o fez ser arrastado por alguns metros, o som alto de algo como um trovão se fez ouvir e antes que seus ecos sumissem Susana já estava novamente em frente ao vampiro de cabelos castanhos acertando um cruzado na lateral de seu torax seguido de um chute no lado esquerdo de seu quadril que o fez se curvar levente; tentando se aproveitar disso Susana prepara outro golpe mas Nigel se desvia encontrando em seguida um brecha na guarda da garota e acertando um forte gancho de esquerda que a fez se jogada para trás vários metros antes de tocar o chão e ser arrastada por mais alguns metros; Susana se levantou com dificuldade mas antes de poder levantar a vista sentil a movimentação de ar a sua frente e já preparava um defesa para o golpe que ela sabia que estava perto de receber mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer muita coisa agora; seu corpo estava tremendo pelo esforço que havia feito para suportar a luta com o vampiro, sabia que havia levado seus corpo muito além do limite dele e agora sentia as consequencias disto, sua cabeça estava pulsando e sua mente desfocada e confusa pela força do ultimo golpe e mau conseguia se manter de pé quando levantou seus olhos e viu o golpe que receberia de Nigel e que provavelmente a mataria mas o pior era saber que tinha falhado pois mesmo desejando mais que tudo vencer, reagir seu corpo não mais respondia a seus comandos; antes do golpe acertá-la e viu alguém se por em sua frente e pará-lo com um mão.

-Já é o suficiente Nigel. - diz Keven interrompendo Nigel antes que ele desse o golpe que mataria sua jovem pupila. Nigel acenou com a cabeça antes de se curvar e deixar a sala de treinamento. Keven se voltou para a garota e viu a surpresa em sua face exausta, ele via como ela havia buscado tudo que podia e ainda havia ido além para vencer Nigel mas ela ainda não tinha sido treinada o bastante para vencer alguém como Nigel; Keven desejava que ela aprendesse com os mais poderosos de seu clã e por isto ele pediu para Nigel a treinar pois ele era um dos seus comandantes mais fortes em vários séculos. -Você está bem jovem Susana? - pergunta ele de forma suave para a garota.

-Eu estou. - responde ela com a voz fraca e debilitada mas sem abaixar a cabeça; Keven sabia que ela era orgulhosa e que não queria mostrar fraqueza mesmo que seu corpo a traísse e isso fez um leve sorriso se abrir em seus lábios.

-Ótimo, vamos pois você necessita descançar. - diz ele vendo ela se mover devagar mas antes de dar mais que cinco passos ela tomba para frente enquanto seu corpo vencia a batalha que ele via ela travar em sua mente e a levava para o inconsiente onde poderia descançar; antes dela tocar o chão ele a pega nos braços e caminha calmamente para o quarto em que ela se encontrava. - Alice. - chama ele assim que deita Susana em sua cama.

-Chamou meu mestre?- diz Alice uma vampira de pele pálida, cabelos loiros com cachos que chegavam a sua cintura e olhos de um azul muito claro que chegava a ser quase transparente, ela não era muito alta e tinha os traços suaves que a faziam parecer um anjo.

-Sim, quero que banhe Susana, trate de seus ferimentos e troque suas roupas antes de colocá-la em sua cama para que repouse. - diz ele ainda olhando para a jovem garota desacordada.

-Como quiser meu mestre. - diz Alice curvando a cabeça antes de se adiantar até o local onde Susana estava. Keven dá uma última olhada na garota antes de deixar o quarto; Keven se movia em direção aos seus aposentos pensando em como ela havia se comportado durante o duelo e não pode conter o sorriso enquanto lembrava da expressão de obstinação que viu no rosto dela, o desejo de vencer que estava refletido nos olhos dela quando fez sua última investida mas antes de entrar em seus aposentos ele sente um forte perturbação na magia latente e logo em seguida uma forte rajada de um poder tão negro que não houve dúvidas de quem o estava libertando mas o que deixou Keven intrigado foi qual seria a razão para o príncipe libertar tanto poder desta forma.

Dimitri se encontrava em seus aposentos quando sentil a descarga de poder que correu até alcançá-la, ela estava em sua sacada olhando para a noite sem lua enquanto pensava em quem o príncipe havia trazido para este mundo pois ela pode sentir outra energia que apareceu na sombra do poder latente que Harry havia usado a poucos instantes.

-Minha senhora? Algo aconteceu em poucos instantes e quase pois nossas defesas à baixo. - diz Alexander após fazer uma reverência.

-Sim mas não é nada com o que devemos nos preocupar Alexander. - diz Dimitri ainda observando a noite e não vendo a expressão intrigada na face do lycan. - Se certifique que nossas defesas estejam em sua total perfeição.

-Sim minha senhora. - diz Alexander sentindo com Dimitri havia encerrado o assunto e com outra reverência se retira a deixando sozinha novamente.

Celine se encontra em sua sala averiguando os relatórios sobre as movimentações de suas casas e dos comensais que as vigiavam sem contar que agora também haviam seguidores daquele velhote lhe rondando e isto a deixava extremamente nervosa com aquele humano. As movimentações se tornaram mais freqüentes dos aliados de Voldemort o que mostrava que não iria demorar para acontecer o ataque.

-Tolos... - sussurra ela enquanto lia mais algumas folhas a respeito de todo a vigilância que se mostrava em suas casa mas antes que ela pudesse mostrar mais de sua raiva contra aquele humanos ela sente a magia ao redor dela se agitar sendo seguida de uma forte rajada de poder completamente formado por trevas que a fez inclinar levemente a cabeça; Celine sabia de quem havia vindo aquele poder todo e ele era muito maior do que ela imaginava e ainda sim sabia que deveria estar acontecendo algo muito sério para o príncipe precisar usar tanto poder desta forma e isto a deixou muito intrigada.

-O que está planejando meu príncipe... ? - pergunta ela para o vento enquanto encarava um ponto fixo na parede a sua frente tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido.

Harry abraçava Ariana com todo carinho e a saudade que tinha por ela e sentindo como era correspondido. O moreno estava mais do que satisfeito em ter finalmente conseguido libertar sua grande amiga e mentora e agora a ajudaria a ter sua vingança, ele podia sentir como o corpo dela vibrava com a certeza de que finalmente estava livre.

Ariana mau conseguia conter sua felicidade por estar livre, Harry havia a libertado como prometido. O vento, os cheiros o calor que emanavam de tudo a sua volta a fazia sorrir como uma criança, como a criança que era antes de ser traída e banida para aquele mundo sombrio; a lembrança disto a fez recuperar um pouco do controle sobre si mesma pois ainda havia sua vingança a ser completada antes de poder finalmente aproveitar sua liberdade.

Os amigos do moreno olhavam para a bela mulher que havia deixado o portal de modo surpreso e receosos pois puderam sentir a aura dela. Melissa após reconhecer de quem se tratava abre um grande sorriso pois sabia como o irmão havia se empenhado para conseguir libertá-la e também por saber que foi ela quem cuidou do irmão quando ele foi abandonado pelos tios deles. Sophie olhava a cena intrigada com quem seria aquela mulher mas sem se sentir ameaçada como se sentiu na presença de Celine mesmo a loira sendo tão bela quanto a vampira.

-Bem o que temos aqui? - pergunta Ariana com um sorriso enquanto se afastava do moreno e olhava para todos que estavam ali, ela podia sentir como eles eram fortes mas sabia que ainda teriam que desenvolver ainda mais suas habilidades.

-Estes são minha irmã e meus amigos. - responde Harry com a voz calma enquanto via Ariana erguer uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa. - O ruivo é Rony e sua irmã também ruiva Gina, o loiro Draco, Nevile é o moreno, a loira Luna, a castanha Hermione junto com seus pais Deric e Laura, minha irmã Melissa e minha companheira Sophie é a bela morena. - Harry apresentou um a um os amigos até que apresentou Melissa e Sophie que receberam olhares muito interessados da loira.

-Prazer em conhecê-los, me chamo Ariana. - diz ela para todos que assentem com a cabeça enquanto ela e Harry se aproximavam deles.

-É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Harry fala muito de você. - diz Melissa sorrindo enquanto via Ariana devolver o sorriso.

-Soube muitas coisas a seu respeito também mas creio que não posso acreditar em tudo em que um irmão mais velho e babão fala. - diz Ariana sorrindo divertida para a ruiva que ri baixinho vendo Harry enrugar a testa.

-E agora já são três para lidar gato. Prazer Ariana. - diz Sophie para o moreno antes de cumprimentar a loira ouvindo o suspiro de aceitação do moreno.

-Sophie... parece que encontrei alguém que pudesse colocar um freio nesse moreno. - diz Ariana de forma divertida erguendo uma sobrancelha para Harry que revira seus olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Continue acreditando nisto se a faz feliz. - diz o moreno com deboche, desta vez foi Sophie que ergueu as sobrancelhas nas direção do moreno.

-Um dia ele irá admitir. - diz Melissa para morena que devolve um sorriso debochado para Harry.

-Vamos? - pergunta Harry para todos querendo acabar com a interação que ele via crescer entre Melissa, Sophie e Ariana pois sentia que ele não iria gostar muito do que as três poderia fazer juntas.

Os amigos do moreno após verem a interação entre Melissa, Sophie e Ariana relaxaram e enquanto caminhavam em direção a mansão conversavam com ela tendo muitas perguntas as quais algumas eram respondidas e outras não. Ariana se sentia cada vez mais confortável na presença dos amigos do moreno mas ainda evitava responder perguntas como a de quem a havia traído; Rony recebeu um olhar de aviso do moreno ao soltar esta pergunta que o fez desviar o assunto.

Ao chegarem eles se encaminham para a sala onde a lareira ainda ardia em chamas e eles se acomodaram em poltronas e ficaram em silêncio enquanto Ariana e Harry se encaravam de forma intensa fazendo os outros os olharem de forma desconfortável e curiosa para saber o que os dois estavam fazendo.

-Quando vai começar a diversão? - pergunta Ariana quebrando o clima e sorrindo de forma divertida e um tanto feroz.

-Logo haverá um boa festa. - diz Harry com um sorriso igual ao da loira. Os amigos do moreno acharam melhor não perguntarem que tipo de diversão que eles se referiam. - Voldemort tem alguns planos e creio que não demorara para coloca-los em prática e então teremos sua festa de boas vindas. - termina o moreno com um sorriso selvagem no rosto.

-Perfeito. - diz ela de forma deliciada enquanto os outros viam os olhos dela brilharem em antecipação a uma boa batalha.

-Então era isso que estava te deixando inquieto Harry? - pergunta Hermione vendo que tanto Harry quanto Ariana se voltaram para ela.

-Sim mas por hora não irei falar mais sobre isto. Logo vocês saberão. - diz ele de forma calma enquanto se levantava. - Agora é melhor nos recolhermos pois está tarde, Ariana vou te mostrar seu quarto.

Ao dizer isto ele se encaminha para as escadas com Ariana logo atrás dele depois de ter desejado boa noite a todos; os amigos do moreno olharam no relógio que havia na parede e se assustaram ao ver que já passava da duas horas da madrugada e se despedem antes de seguirem para seus quartos. Sophie parou em frente a porta do seu quarto em dúvida, ela não negava que desejava dormir novamente nos braços fortes do moreno mas não sabia como ele reagiria ao entrar em seu quarto e encontrá-la lá. A morena já se encontrava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu próprio quarto quando ouviu a voz do moreno as suas costas.

Harry guiou Ariana para a porta no estremo do corredor e ao entrar eles se deparam com um grande quarto de tons negros, verdes musgo e cinzas, havia um grande cama de casal com docel no centro do quarto com uma lareira na parede da esquerda e dos dois lados da lareira haviam um porta, algumas poltronas estava ao redor da lareira, na parede em frente a porta havia uma escrivaninha e na parede da direita havia uma grande sacada com vista para a frente da propriedade.

-Espero que goste de seu quarto. Coloquei algumas peças de roupas em seu closet e depois você poderá sair com as meninas para escolher outras. - diz o moreno de forma calma e sorrindo.

-O quarto está ótimo Harry e obrigado pelas roupas. - diz ela sorrindo de forma maternal e carinhosa para ele mas logo depois seu rosto se tornou sério. - Este ataque de que falou será maior do que disse a seus amigos. - não era uma pergunta.

-Sim, Voldemort pretende atacar uma ou mais das casas de Keven, Dimitri e Celine ainda não sabemos qual será e a de quem será mas não posso arriscar me focar em uma só. - diz o moreno com a voz centrada enquanto olhava para um ponto na parede tentando prever onde seria o ataque. - Mas eles já foram avisados e estão em alerta por isto agora irei me focar em outro assunto importante, Amélia Bones.

-A funcionária do minitério, uma boa aliada se conseguir convencê-la. - diz a loira de forma aprovadora.

-Sim e eu tenho a impressão que ela não irá recusar se unir a mim. - diz o moreno com um sorriso convencido.

-A arrogancia dos Potter's mostrando que nenhum de seus descendentes escampam. - diz a loira de forma divertida e os dois riam enquanto o moreno deixava o quarto. Ariana olhava ao redor sentido que o urro de felicidade que continha em sua garganta estava sendo contido a muito custo.

Harry seguia em direção ao seu quarto quando viu Sophie em duvida em adentrar seu próprio quarto ou adentrar o dela o que o fez sorrir de forma satisfeita; Harry se aproxima de forma silenciosa da morena que agora já estava com a mão na maçaneta de seu próprio quarto quando ele chegou as suas costas.

-Onde pensa que vai Sophie? - pergunta ele com um grunhido rouco e cheio de luxúria que a fez tremer e prender a respiração antes de amolecer completamente ao sentir o abraço possessivo do moreno colando seus corpos e a fazendo sentir todo o desejo dele por ela contra suas costa.

-P-para m-meu quarto... - diz ela tremulamente sentindo-se arrepiar toda com o toque do moreno.

-Hum... então acho que errou de porta... pois seu quarto é aquele... - diz ele no ouvido dela enquanto apontava para o próprio quarto. Sophie não segurou o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu em seus lábios e agradeceu por Harry a abraçar contra seu corpo pois caso contrário ela estaria agora no chão. -Vamos Sophie.

-Vamos... - diz ela com a voz baixa seguindo os passos que o moreno a fazia dar em direção ao quarto dos dois enquanto sentia os lábios do moreno devorarem seu pescoço a fazendo morder os próprios lábios para conter os gemidos.

Antes do sol nascer Harry já se encontrava de pé escrevendo uma breve carta na qual marcava seu encontro com Amélia Bones; o moreno sentia que logo ela se tornaria uma grande aliada para ele, mais um passo para a vitória era dado naquele momento e ele não continha o sorriso satisfeito ao terminar de escrever a carta.

-Silver. - chama o moreno para o nada vendo logo depois a bela ave aparecer em meio a uma explosão de chamas brancas e pousar em seu ombro soltando um nota harmoniosa e carinhosa. - Também estou feliz em vê-la garota. - diz o moreno acariciando as penas da fênix. - Poderia entregar esta carta Amélia Bones? - pergunta ele enquanto erguia a carta e via a ave concordar com outra nota suave enquanto agarrava a carta com uma parta antes de levantar vôo. -Obrigado garota.

Harry viu quando Silver desapareceu em outra explosão de luz branca e em seguida ouve um leve resmungo que o faz sorrir enquanto se voltava em direção a sua cama e via Sophie profundamente adormecida com uma expressão suave em seu belo rosto e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, o cabelo cai sobre o travesseiro e deixava a mostra seus ombros e parte do colo que o lençol não cobria; Harry não se cansava de ver a morena dormir mas já estava na hora deles descerem.

-Sophie... acorde... - sussurra ele baixo depois de se sentar na beirada da cama enquanto acariciava o rosto dela; Sophie abre os olhos lentamente enquanto seu sorriso crescia em seu rosto. - Bom dia bela dama...

-Hum... bom dia gatinho. - diz ela com a voz ainda cheia de sono enquanto se espreguiçava como uma gata e não percebendo que o lençol havia descido mais sobre seu colo expondo mais do seu corpo para o olhar faminto do moreno; Sophie sentiu os olhos do moreno arderem em sua pele e se volta para ele o vendo devorá-la com os olhos sem qualquer vergonha o que faz um arrepio subir pela espinha e ela ergue uma sobrancelha. - Aproveitando a visão? - pergunta de forma divertida.

-Não faz idéia do quanto. - diz ele com a voz rouca de desejo que a fez se arrepiar. Sophie sorri de forma satisfeita antes de se levantar e deixar o lençol cair expondo todo seu corpo para o moreno enquanto andava calmamente em direção ao banheiro para se banhar ouvindo a suas costas o rosnado do moreno que fez seu sorriso aumentar. Harry olhava com uma fome imensa para o corpo da morena enquanto ela ia em direção ao banheiro e mandando tudo pro inferno ele a segue já tirando a camisa que usava.

Mais tarde todos estavam sentados na mesa da sala de jantar desfrutando de um delicioso café da manhã feito pelos elfos; Ariana, Sophie, Melissa, Gina e Hermione estavam entretidas em um conversa sobre os diversos ramos da magia e Laura prestava atenção e as vezes perguntava sobre algo que não havia ficado muito claro para ela; os garotos se encontravam em uma discussão para saber se foi Rony ou Draco que havia vencido o jogo de xadrez do dia anterior e Harry se mantinha calado enquanto observava tudo com a cabeça em outro lugar. Depois de alguns minutos um explosão de chamas brancas se forma no centro da mesa por onde Silver aparece soltando um nota melodiosa enquanto pousava no ombro do moreno de olhos verdes que sorri enquanto pegava o pergaminho que a fênix trazia em sua parta; Laura e Deric saltaram em suas cadeiras e ficaram levemente pálidos pelo susto.

-Calma mamãe e papai é apenas a Silver, ela é o pássaro de estimação do Harry... - começa a explicar Hermione antes de ser interrompida por som nada contente vinda da ave.

-Silver é uma grande amiga e companheira Mione. - diz Harry corrigindo a garota enquanto Silver abre as asas e as sacode de forma que concordava com o que o moreno havia acabado de dizer.

-Hum.. entendi, desculpe Silver. - pede a castanha meio surpresa pela reação da ave.

-Mas que espécie de pássaro é essa? - pergunta Laura olhando de forma curiosa para a ave.

-Ela é uma fênix albina, uma das criaturas mais belas e raras que já existiu. - responde Hermione vendo a ave estufar o peito e erguer o bico claramente satisfeita pela forma como a garota havia falado dela.

-E também a mais orgulhosa. - diz Harry com um sorriso acariciando as penas da ave.

-Uma fênix? - pergunta Deric tão surpreso quanto Laura enquanto analisava a ave por inteira. Harry aproveitou para desenrolar o pergaminho e o ler rapidamente sem esconder o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu em seus lábios ao final do bilhete.

-O que há de tão bom nesta carta para te fazer sorrir assim? - pergunta Melissa curiosa e todos se voltam para o moreno que dobrava cuidadosamente o pergaminho antes de colocá-lo no bolso de sua calça.

-Por hora nada mas logo descobrirei. - diz ele enquanto se levantava e se dirigia calmamente para a porta.

-Aonde você vai? - dessa vez quem pergunta é Sophie.

-Resolver alguns assuntos importantes, ficarei fora não por muito tempo. - dizendo isto ele se retira da sala deixando para trás várias mentes curiosas. Ariana olhava para o local por onde o moreno saiu com um leve sorriso nos lábios pois conhecia ele melhor do que ninguém e sabia que aquele sorriso queria dizer que ele havia dado mais um passo na direção que queria.

-O que será que ele vai fazer? - pergunta Rony olhando para a porta enquanto os outros se faziam a mesma pergunta.

Harry se encaminhava para o saguão de entrada de sua casa mas antes de alcançar as portas ele é tragado pelas sombras do local aparecendo logo em seguida em frente a uma bela casa nos arredores de Londres já com seu capuz cobrindo seu rosto; o moreno olhou ao redor para ter a certeza de que não havia ninguém indesejável olhando e quando teve a certeza de que não havia ninguém na rua que fosse suspeito deixa as sombras da construção que o havia encoberto e caminha até parar em frente da casa, a casa era ampla e em tons claros tendo um pequeno e bem cuidado jardim em frente e grandes portões de ferro.

-Estou aqui para falar com a Sra. Amélia Bones. - diz o moreno para a águia que estava forjada na junção dos portões a qual o olhava de forma intensa. Pouco tempo depois os portões se abrem sozinhos dando passagem ao moreno que avança calmamente em direção a porta da frente que já estava sendo aberta.

-Entre por favor Sr. - diz uma mulher de estatura mediana com cabelos castanhos escuros assim como seus olhos quase negros, ela tinha a pele clara e uma expressão suave mesmo que seu olhar fosse firme; Harry via o porque daquela mulher ter crescido dentro do ministério apenas pela força do olhar dela. Harry seguiu Amélia Bones por um curto corredor até que se chegaram em uma ampla sala com tons claros e moveis de tons marfin, havia uma bela lareira na parede oposta da qual era o final do corredor de onde vieram e para completar um belo tapete em frente a lareira. - Sente-se por favor.

-Obrigado. - responde o moreno retirando o capuz enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona em frente a poltrona em que Amélia havia se sentado.

-Fiquei bastante curiosa a respeito do que minha sobrinha disse e fiquei me perguntando o que o Sr. iria querer de mim? - fala Amélia com a voz calma mas o olhando de forma séria.

-Apenas Harry. - diz o moreno com calma.

-Então me chame de Amélia. - responde ela.

-Imagino que já tenha uma suspeita do que se trata. - diz ele enquanto Amélia lhe dava um pequeno sorriso de concordancia. - Susana deve ter lhe dito que estou treinando ela e outros amigos para esta guerra pois não acredito que o ministério tenha a menor chance e Dumbledore... não dá para dizer quem é pior comparado a Voldemort. Estou lutando por mim e por minha família mas não posso fazer isto sozinho; a guerra está se aproximando de seu auge e logo não havera forma de sair ileso se estiver sozinho ou ao lado de um ministério fraco e corrompido.

-Entendo o que quer dizer mas quanto a Dumbledore não tenho muita certeza sobre o que disse. - diz ela quando o moreno fez uma pausa, mesmo que ela tivesse suas desconfianças não poderia tomar uma decisão baseada em suposições.

-Tenho certeza de que um dia a mascara dele cairá e você irá tirar suas dúvidas; mas a razão que me trouxe aqui é que assim como Voldemort infiltrou seus comensais no ministério e Dambledore também tem seus seguidores lá se eu quiser ter alguma chance preciso ter alguém de confiança lá também. Susana me disse certa vez que você não estava voltada para o lado do Dumbledore e creio que já tenha percebido que o ministérios não durará muito por isto estou aqui. Eu criei um terceiro lado nesta guerra e estou aqui para pedir que se una a mim e assim ajude a alcançar o nosso objetivo que é vencer esta guerra.

Após falar tudo Harry se cala encarando Amélia Bones de forma intensa mas paciente enquanto esperava por sua resposta, ele realmente esperava que ela aceitasse se unir a ele pois seria uma grande vantagem ter alguém como ela ao seu lado e ainda anularia a vantagem que Dumbledore e Voldemort tinham sobre ele. Amélia analizava o que ouviu do moreno de forma centrada, muito do que ele disse era verdade mas precisava decidir com calma e racionalmente pois sabia que qualquer que fosse sua decisão não havieria volta.

-Creio que se eu quiser sobreviver a esta guerra não poderia ficar ao lado do ministério e não confio em Dumbledore para me arriscar por esses motivos e por acreditar no que Susana me relatou e no julgamente dela a seu respeito eu asseito me unir a você Harry. - disse ela com a voz séria e firme enquanto encarava o moreno no rosto vendo um sorriso satisfeito surgir em seus lábios que o fez parecer de certa forma selvagem causando um arrepio em sua espinha.

-E o que exatamente ela te disse Amélia? - pergunta o moreno com a voz calma e ainda com o sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Mais do que seria seguro comentar em um lugar como este. - responde ela mostrando que sabia muito a respeito do moreno; Harry não se surpreendeu por Susana ter relatado muito a seu respeito para a tia mas ficou intrigado com a forma calma com que Amélia o tratava.

-Mesmo assim se mantem calma e sem qualquer desconfiança a meu respeito. - não era um pergunta pois o moreno sabia só por olhar para a figura a sua frente.

-Susana foi bem detalhista quanto ao que me disse a seu respeito Harry e tive muito tempo para refletir a seu respeito e sobre o que vem fazendo; sei o bastante a seu respeito para saber que não estou tomando nenhuma decisão equivocada. - fala com firmesa mas com a voz calma; Harry a encara nos olhos profundamente fazendo com que ela se sentisse sendo observada por um perigoso predador mas ela sabia que seria algo assim que aconteceria assim que o olhou pela primeira vez na fotografia que havia saído no Profeta Diário no dia seguinte ao ataque ao povoado de Hogsmead, o olhar que a fotografia havia capturado era tudo menos humano. - E ainda há o fato de minha família ser antiga e tradicional além de não se deixar esquecer dos juramentos e alianças feitas no passado.

Após dizer isto Amélia se calou esperando pela reação do moreno, ela sabia que muito poucos tinham conhecimento das raizes de sua família e no passado havia firmado juramentos e alianças com seres que foram banidos a muito tempo. Harry franziu a testa analizando o que acabara de ouvir, ele havia se surpreendido pois não tinha conhecimento daquele detalhe sobre os Bones; o moreno olhou profundamente nos olhos quase negros a sua frente procurando por qualquer sinal de mentira mas apenas viu a marca que havia em sua alma, marca deixada pelo juramento feito a tantos séculos atrás.

-Estou realmente surpreendido por não ter notado antes Amélia. - diz ele com a voz calma e com um sorriso torto, seus olhos haviam escurecido levemente durante os momentos em que ficaram em silêncio fazendo Amélia ter a certeza de com quem estava lidando.

-Minha família soube se manter oculta quando houve a perseguição... meu príncipe. - fala Amélia com a voz calma vendo o moreno concordar com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

-Alguns de nossos antigos aliados já estão se movimentando e outros ainda estão se mantendo cautelosos mas não demorará muito para que venham até mim e preciso de você Amélia. - diz ele de forma séria.

-Farei tudo o que puder para realizar o que me pedir Harry. - diz ela centrada.

-Ótimo. Preciso voltar agora e quanto a Susana? - pergunta o moreno.

-Ela ainda era muito jovem para saber sobre o juramento mas não o bastante para vê-lo ser cobrado. - responde Amélia com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. - Pensei que veria ela hoje.

-Susana não se encontra mais em minha casa Amélia, ela está sendo treinada por um de nossos aliados em sua casa. - responde o moreno vendo a surpresa na face da bruxa.

-Acreditei que ela passaria as férias em sua casa. - comenta ela.

-Keven se mostrou muito interessado no que viu nela, parece que ele viu mais do que eu acreditava ser o potencial dela. - diz o moreno calmamente.

-Entendo. - diz Amélia enquanto os dois se levantam e vão se dirigindo para a porta.

-Até breve Amélia, você sabe o que quero que faça então tome cuidado. - diz o moreno após ultrapassar a porta enquanto encarava a bruxa nos olhos vendo ela concordar com a cabeça.

-Serei cuidadosa... - diz ela curvando a cabeça discretamente enquanto via o moreno caminhar e cruzar a rua antes de ser engolido pelas sombras de uma construção. -... meu príncipe.


End file.
